Getting It Back 8th in the FS series
by Ms-Maggs
Summary: 8th&final series of FS COMPLETE!. It's a finale full of fun, friendship and romance. All couples GS,NOC,GrOC,CW,BLH. GS celebrate their news.Nick takes Carrie on her 1st road trip. Tawny helps Greg recover. CW are ready to move. I hope you enjoy!
1. Getting It Back Part 1

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 90: Getting ItBack – Part 1**

**August 24, 2005 (Day 124)  
****Mandalay Bay Hotel  
****Presidential Suite A  
****5:57 a.m.**

Ron Grissom strolled into the main room dressed for the day in a crisp pair of khakis and a navy blue polo. "Morning, Lina."

"Aren't you chipper this morning, Guero," She warmly greeted while glancing up from the USA Today she was reading at the dining room table. "Wouldn't have anything to do with Gil and Sara coming to dinner tonight, would it?"

Taking a seat at the table he smiled, "As a matter of fact it would." Before he could reach for it Lina handed him the Money section. "I did tell you Sara is a vegetarian, right?"

"Twice." She lifted her paper and smiled. He was so nervous and excited to be entertaining his son and daughter-in-law for the first time.

"So what are we serving?" He flipped open the paper to read the Money Briefs section.

Lowering the paper once more she informed him, "**We** are serving, Bibb Lettuce with Hearts of Palm in a Champagne Vinaigrette, Chilean Sea Bass with Basmati Rice and tomato ragout, and chocolate sorbet topped with fresh raspberries and non-fat, sugar free whipped cream. Will that do?"

"Oh yeah…" He chuckled as he patted his stomach. "Now I need breakfast because I'm starving after hearing about all that food."

"The usual?" She stood to walk to the kitchen.

"Since it's such a special day, throw an extra packet of fake sweetener in my coffee, please."

They shared a laugh that ended in an exchange of smiles.

"Hey, Lina…" Ron asked to break the moment. "How about we check out the mall in this town? I'd like to buy my daughter-in-law a little something…something to welcome her to the family. Would you want to go with me? I could use a female opinion from a woman with style."

"Actually I was just thinking I need some new clothes for this new town." The idea of spending the day shopping with him was extremely appealing. "When should I have the car brought round?"

"Ten sound good? We can shop and grab some lunch."

Walking away she smiled. "Ten it is."

**The Blakes  
****6:12 a.m. **

While balancing Ashley on her hip Wendy hurried from the kitchen into the living room. "Boys!" She stepped into the middle of the fray. "What are the two of you fighting about?"

Sean huffed, "I was watching Discovery and Ryan came in here and flipped it to ESPN without asking. Like it would kill him to learn something besides a sports score for a change!"

"I'm just trying to help you out, Bro!" Ryan snapped. "Maybe if you knew a sports score you could talk to people your own age. Because none of the guys care about photosintickuss."

"PhotosynTHESIS!" Sean barked, "And you **should **care because the photosynthetic process uses water to release **oxygen** and if there was no oxygen to breathe, the jocks on ESPN wouldn't be able to play ball because they'd be **dead**. What do you think about that!"

"Are you saying all jocks, even me, should **die**!" Ryan lunged at him. "You're going down!"

"Get off me!" Sean yelled as he was tackled against the sofa.

"Boys! Stop this right now!"

"MOMMY!" McKenna shrieked from her bedroom. "I can't find Mr. Peter Rabbit!"

Ashley started wailing from the chaos as her mother ran down the hall. "Did you check under the bed, Sweetie!" She knew her daughter was still terrified from the other night and rushed to help her find her comfort object.

With their mother out of the room, the boys wrestled each other on the floor.

"Geek!"

"Dunce!" Sean scrambled to his feet.

"Nerd!" Ryan pounced and slammed his brother to the wall.

"Neanderthal!"

"Loser who uses words like Neanderthal and photosynthecuss!"

"PhotosyntheSIS!" With that Sean turned, grabbed his brother's arm and flipped him over onto the floor. "Take that!"

"What the…" Ryan couldn't figure out how he was on his back looking up at his weak, scrawny brother.

Grinning, Sean proudly informed his stunned muscular brother, "Aunt Carrie taught me that."

"You're dead meat!"

Sensing his brother was about to pummel him, Sean took off running out the front door.

"When I catch you..." Ryan raced after him.

Holding McKenna and Ashley, Wendy returned to the living room. "I'm glad the two of you settled your dispute like…hmm…maybe they got hungry and went into the kitchen."

**Crime Lab  
****6:21 a.m. **

Walking down the hall with her cell pressed to her ear, Catherine attempted to allay Lindsay's fears. "You'll love this bathroom ever more than the one you were going to have in the other house."

"I can't believe you bought us a house without me even looking at it!"

"We had to act fast, Honey, we have to be out of our house in two weeks." Opening the door to the DNA lab she smiled at Max and whispered, "My Diaz results?"

"It's so not fair!" Lindsay whined.

"Did I tell you Warrick picked the house because he thought your bedroom would be bigger and have more windows?" Holding her report she mouthed, _thank you_.

"Pops picked it?"

"Yep." Catherine rolled her eyes at the sudden change in her daughter's attitude. "Oh, and in other good news, you'll be living next door to your friend."

"Which friend?"

"Sean Blake." She held the phone away from her ear in anticipation of the scream.

"THAT BUG LOVING DORK!"

**The Blake Neighborhood  
****6:23 a.m. **

As he raced down the street, Sean could feel his brother gaining on him.

"Do you want your face to hit the pavement or the grass, Bro!" Ryan shouted as he came from behind.

Knowing he couldn't outrun him, Sean raced to think of an alternative. That's when he remembered the caterpillar nest in a tree near the entrance to Madison City Park where Nick had taken him running. He recognized it because Mr. Grissom had shown him one in his backyard. Making a sharp right, Sean rushed towards that tree.

"Give it up!" Ryan shouted as he closed in.

When he reached the tree, Sean jumped up, grabbed a handful of sticky white silk web and caterpillars. Easily snagging two dozen fuzzy squirmers in his hand. As Ryan approached, Sean stealthily hid the goop crawling with little critters behind his back.

"Payback time!" Ryan snapped.

"Take this!" Sean threw his Entomological weapon directly at his brother's face.

"OH! OH!" Ryan freaked as the sticky web tangled with caterpillars clung to his face and he frantically attempted to peel it and all the creepy-crawlies off. "GET IT OFF!"

"Look at the big tough guy…he's afraid of itsy-bitsy bugs!" Sean shouted before he took off running for home.

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
****6:28 a.m. **

Asleep next to Heather, Jim jumped when he heard his cell ring on the nightstand. "Sorry…" He apologized for startling Heather. "What time is it?"

Groggy, she grabbed her watch from the nightstand. "Half past six."

"Brass," He answered in a gruff tone.

"I'm at McCarran," The jittery female voice announced.

Pulling the phone away Jim checked the caller ID. "Ellie…you're at McCarran?" He jumped out of bed and hurried to the closet. "Where are you exactly?"

"Bench outside Terminal 1."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." When he heard her disconnect the call without saying anything, he panicked. "She could bolt. I'm going to call in to Dispatch and have someone watch her."

Cinching her robe Heather asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No…I need to do this alone." He lifted the phone. "But I'll bring her back here. If you could be here when…"

"Count on it."

**The Blakes  
****6:34 a.m. **

When Sean walked through the back door he saw his little sisters eating breakfast at the table. "I'm starving," He announced before heading for the fridge.

Wendy inquired, "Where's your brother?"

"He's at the park." Sean grabbed the milk. "I didn't feel like staying because I was hungry. Do you think Uncle Nick left for work yet?"

Wendy glanced at the clock. "He usually leaves right about now I think. Why?"

"I wanted to call him," He answered while grabbing the Cheerios from the pantry.

Handing her son the phone Wendy said, "Give it a try."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:36 a.m. **

Spooning under plush bedding, Nick and Carrie peacefully slumbered until the phone on Nick's nightstand rang.

"Has to be for you," Nick groaned assuming it was the middle of the night. "I'm not on call."

"Mmmm…I doubt it." With her eyes still closed Carrie elbowed her fiancé. "Can you get it?"

In the darkened room he rolled away from the warmth of his fiancée's body and fumbled for the phone. "Hello." He crashed back against the pillows and kept his eyes closed.

"UNCLE NICK! UNCLE NICK!"

He bolted up with his eyes wide. "WHAT'S WRONG, SEAN!"

Carrie leapt out of bed. "OH MYGOD, WHAT!"

"Nothing's wrong, Uncle Nick," Sean calmly replied. "Sorry."

"You scared the hell out of me, boy! I was half asleep." Nick clutched his pounding chest. "This is the first day of my mandated vacation and my pulse is over a hundred before sunrise." Covering the phone he said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Thank God." Relieved, Carrie padded towards the bathroom.

"Sunrise was almost an hour ago, Uncle Nick and sorry…I didn't know you were sleeping in because you were on vacation."

"It's okay…your aunt hung up these light blocking shades and I never know what time of day it is in here." Breathing deep he climbed out of bed. "Now tell me what has you so wound up."

"I outran and outfoxed Ryan!" His voice was coated in pride. "He tried to outmuscle me, but I flipped him like Aunt Carrie taught me and then I ran like you taught me. When I knew I was getting tired, I used my brain and my Entomological knowledge that Mr. Grissom taught me, to think of an escape…I lobbed a pile of caterpillars and web right at his face. Pretty Spiderman worthy, don't you think?"

Walking into the kitchen Nick was grinning from ear to ear. "Very. But do you know what happens in comic books…or in real life when you pull that off?"

"The bad guy seeks revenge?"

"Right." Nick educated the superhero in training. "Now the thing is…he may bide his time to lull you into a false sense of security." He grabbed a coffee filter and the bag of Starbucks Sumatra on the counter. "The best villains take their time coming up with a crafty plan so when…."

**Ely State Prison  
****6:42 a.m. **

"It's your lucky day, Rodgers, The guard informed the prisoner. "Your lawyer is here and you're entitled to see him, so you'll have a little extra time beyond these walls."

"I fired my lawyer months ago," Mike coolly replied while lifting his eyes off the open Bible.

"It's your new lawyer. He says your brother hired him."

Snapping the Bible shut Mike jumped from the bed. "Is his name Schultz?"

"Yes it is."

"Hallelujah." Mike tucked the Bible under his arm and stood. "I look forward to meeting the man who will change my destiny."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:45 a.m.**

Over the phone, Sean continued to enthuse to his future uncle about how he would keep his brother at bay. "If I rig up an alarm system to my door, I'll know if he's coming to pound me."

"Highly effective warning system, but the burning question is…what do you do once he gets through the door?" While his future nephew pondered the question, Nick filled two mugs with steaming coffee and handed one to Carrie who was standing in front of the open fridge.

"Eggs?"

Covering the phone he asked, "What's the rest of the question? Do we have any? Would I like some? Would you like me to make you some? Did they come before chickens?"

After gingerly sipping her hot coffee she replied, "I wanted you to make me one of your omelets but I just realized we only have two eggs left."

"How about I buy you a burrito on the way out town?" He pointed to the clock. "I want to be on the road no later than eight."

"What!" She stared at the delusional man in front of her. "We haven't packed or showered!"

"Sounds like a challenge for you…and I know how much you love those." He chuckled when she scampered from the room. "I could be done with both of those in fifteen minutes, Sweetheart! Wanna race?"

"Got it!" Sean yelled into the phone. "I'll ask Mr. Grissom where he gets his racing cockroaches! Since Ryan can't handle bugs, as soon as he steps into my room I'll release a few racers and he'll run away screaming."

Nick smiled at the ingenuity. "Yeah, just do me a favor…if your mom finds those roaches, you don't mention my name. It's all Mr. Grissom's fault."

"Speaking of my mom, she wants to talk to you. Bye, Uncle Nick."

"See ya." With his mug in hand Nick left the kitchen for the living room.

"What's this about a vacation?" Wendy probed as soon as she got the phone.

"I had too much unused time in the hopper so I was forced to take some." Groaning, he sat on the couch and confessed. "And my boss thought I was a little tense."

"Shocking!"

"Hey…you sounded just like my boss when you said that."

Wendy chuckled. "And is my workaholic sister-in-law taking an hour off to spend with you?"

"She's off until Monday, can you believe it? She surprised me." He felt his smile spread. "We're heading out of town in an hour."

"Wait! You have to be back by Sunday morning."

"Why?" Then he figured it out. "Oh…for church."

"No, I wanted to have a BBQ because Carrie's dad will be here only for the day before he zips to LA for some Poker Championship cruise." She heaved a heavy sigh. "He'll be so disappointed if he doesn't get to see her. I also wanted to invite Gil and Sara…and if you think they'd come, Greg Sanders and his girlfriend, Tawny. I want to thank Greg for ensuring that killer didn't have a chance to snatch McKenna and I hear Carrie talk about Tawny all the time. I think it would be great for her dad to see her happy and surrounded by friends, don't you? Maybe calm him down a bit?"

"I love that idea. I'll plan it with you…a party to honor Greg and show Carrie's dad that she's got plenty of people who care about her." Nick clicked on the TV. "I can make the calls while Carrie's in the shower. Would it be okay to invite Catherine, Warrick and Lindsay too since they'll be your new neighbors and they're friends of mine and Greg's? I know Sean would love having Lindsay nearby."

"Invite whomever you'd like, just give me a total by Friday. You know I always make enough food to feed an army. Is noon on Sunday okay for a start time?"

"Perfect."

"Have a good trip…hey, where are you going?"

"We don't have a plan, we're…"

"Carrie doesn't have a plan!"

"Nope."

"I predict she'll implode before you're over the state line."

**McCarran Airport  
****6:51 a.m. **

By the time Jim made the final approach to Terminal 1 his heart was thumping with anticipation. He knew she still had to be there because the officer parked watching her would have called if she moved. Still…he wouldn't relax until he saw her.

Finally he saw her…or at least the girl who was supposed to be her. Not that she was a little girl anymore at the age of twenty-two. The girl sitting on the bench had fire-red hair bushed out in all directions and she was wearing clothes that rivaled anything being flaunted on Industrial in the wee hours of the morning.

Upon parking his car, Jim removed his sweaty palms from the steering wheel and quickly exited to greet her. "Ellie…" He called out, still not convinced it was her.

"Yeah," She answered in a lifeless tone after dropping her cigarette.

"What's going on?" He asked, not sure what to do now that she was here. Should I try to hug her? Should I play it cool? Scenarios raced through his mind. Then he recalled that it was Stokes-inspired tough love parenting that brought her here, so he chose that same path. "You look so run down. You need help. Will you let me help you?" He cursed himself for phrasing it in the form of a question and immediately restated his thoughts. "I'm going to help you, Ellie. This time I won't take no for an answer."

"It's too late," She slurred, the lack of sleep catching up and the drugs wearing off.

"Then why are you here?" He asked while kneeling before her.

"Because I didn't want you to find me there. You said…on your message…you said you would have someone find me."

"Were would he have found you, Ellie?" Gently he took her hand. "I wouldn't have cared where as long as he did."

In her haze she replied, "Good Time Charlie's…totally nude…all the time…the hottest girls LA has to offer…twenty bucks gets you in the door and twenty more will get the girl of your choice on your lap."

The image was painful, but he pressed on with his questions. "What are you on?"

She started laughing lightly. "Whatever's handy. I'm about due. Got anything? You must see some pretty good stuff at the police station, Captain Brass."

"Yeah, I've got some good stuff at my place." Tugging her he brought his daughter to her feet. "Right this way."

**The Grissoms'  
****6:53 a.m. **

The sound of the house phone ringing jarred Sara from sleep. "Why am I…" Glancing around she tried to make sense of her locale, the feel of plaster blotches on her face and the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. "Huh?" When she stood, she saw Gil in the kitchen wearing an apron and grabbing the cordless phone.

"Grissom." Gil hurried back to flip his next crepe.

"Hey Gris, it's Nick."

"How are you doing this morning? Jim called me last night and told me you're on vacation too...well, you're actually getting paid to stay away and the Sheriff doesn't have your picture on his dartboard." He noticed Sara walking towards the kitchen looking confused. "Can you hold on a minute, Nicky, thanks."

Sara took one look at the stove and gasped. "You're making the crepes I was supposed to be making for you."

"Is that a problem, Honey?" Gil asked in a wary tone.

Disappointed she replied, "Well, no…it's just…I had this plan…this great plan and now I can't do it because you woke up first and made the crepes and…" "

They both heard Nick cracking up on the phone.

Gil brought the receiver to his head. "What's so funny?"

"These women of ours and their need to plan everything and have it go according to plan. No wonder they've become such good friends."

"They each probably think the other is the obsessive," Grissom mused. "Just wait until Carrie wants to have a baby. You're in for a real organizational nightmare."

Sara shot her husband a look. "It worked didn't it!"

"It did!" Nick boomed through the phone. "Congratulations! I'm thrilled for the two of you."

"That's right, with everything going on yesterday, we didn't get to tell anyone."

Sara interjected, "I told Tawny and Catherine, but I swore them to secrecy because I want to tell Carrie. Tell Nick not to spill the beans!"

Gil nodded. "I did accidentally tell Greg and he let it slip to Brass."

"Call me when you're done with Nick and I can speak with Carrie." She kissed her husband's cheek. "I have to freshen up." As she strolled away her smile spread and she wondered…did Jim tell a certain lady the baby news?"

When she reached the master bath, Sara realized it was not plaster stuck to her face but dried crepe batter…it was also in her hair. "I look like hell!" She blurted at her reflection. "Gil didn't bat an eye so that really shows how much he loves me."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Gil continued to cook and chat with Nick. "Tell Wendy we'll definitely be there Sunday."

"Great," Nick enthusiastically replied. "Oh…one more thing…Sean needs your help with a little Entomology project. Could you call over there at some point this morning and see what you could do to help him out? I know he'd love spending a little time with you too. Maybe you can fit something in during your suspension."

Gil smiled inwardly at the thought of spending quality time with his protégé. "I'm sure I could fill a whole day mentoring Sean, if it's okay with Paul and Wendy."

"Well Paul's out of town until Friday so I'm sure Wendy would love the idea."

"Terrific…I'll call over there after breakfast." When he saw Sara returning in her pink cashmere robe, clean face and her hair piled up in a clip, Gil became anxious to end the call. "Okay then…"

"Wait!" Sara yelled as she lunged for the phone. "I want to tell Carrie our news."

Although he was happy about the news and Sara's joy over spreading it, Gil sincerely wished he could give his wife a proper morning greeting.

"Hello…" Sara greeted, ready to spring her baby excitement.

"It's still me," Nick informed her. "Carrie's just getting out of the shower. I'm waiting impatiently for her to put something on."

"That has to be a change for you," She teased.

"You should know, **Babe of Bug Stud**…because you know so much about me thanks to the Chick Chat Hotline. By the way, in case you were still feeling sorry for her, Slick Nick's Chick is up to **three** positions as of eleven o'clock last night. By the end of this trip I'm thinking she could be at ten, maybe twelve depending on how tanked I get her. She's always a little more adventurous after a couple of bottles of wine. But you already know that from the pool house damage."

Sara heard Carrie shrieking in horror in the background. "Overshare!"

"Payback!" Nick replied before the phone was snatched from his hands.

Carrie squealed, "He's never going to let me live that down! I can't believe you got away with convincing Gil it was nothing. And I can't believe Tawny gaveNick a **printed **copy!"

"I have something else to tell you that you won't believe."

"What?"

Thrilled to share the news Sara blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!" Carrie screamed. "When did you find out!"

"Thirty-six hours ago," She gushed. "It was all because of my careful **planning**," She announced loud enough for her husband to hear.

"**Planning** is always a good thing," Carrie replied loud enough for her fiancé to hear. "I'm so happy for you, Sara. Have you told Wendy yet? She'll be so excited."

"No, not yet. I was** planning** to call her later." She eyed her husband fastidiously arranging fruit on plates and pretending not to notice her accented words.

"Don't worry, we're **planning **on leaving town in forty-five minutes, even though I'm not packed yet, so I won't have a chance to spoil it. I can't wait to see what you have **planned **for the nursery, Sara."

"I have two themes **planned**…ladybugs for a girl and worker ants for a boy."

"Nick and I had **planned **on trying for our first baby a year after the wedding, but now that I know he hates **planning,** I think I'll just toss my birth control pills in the trash and wing it."

Sara cracked up as she envisioned the look on Nick's face. "Are you **planning** on taking him to the ER when he has a coronary in thirty seconds?"

Gil finally harrumphed, "Are you **planning **on hanging up soon so you can enjoy this frabjous breakfast I've cooked for you?"

"At least your man cooks for you," Carrie taunted her fiancé. "Mine wouldn't make me eggs this morning."

Sara heard Nick yelling in the background and laughed into the phone, "Enjoy your trip to nowhere in particular, Carrie. Oooh that made me shudder just saying it. I'll see you when you get back."

Gil informed his wife, "You'll see her Sunday at Wendy's. Nick extended an invitation to a BBQ there from Wendy."

"You made** plans** without consulting me?" Sara teased him. "Hey, Carrie, apparently you'll see me Sunday at Wendy's for a BBQ."

"I don't know anything about a BBQ at Wendy's on Sunday."

"That's because your man made the **plans**."

"OH!" Carrie laughingly replied, "Thanks for letting me know, Sara. Congrats again. I'll see you Sunday as **planned**."

"Bye," Sara answered as she chuckled.

**Greg's Apartment  
****7:22 a.m. **

"Morning, Chuckles," Tawny lovingly greeted when she saw Greg's eyes flutter open. She had been awake for a half hour, used the restroom and returned to cuddle so he wouldn't wake alone. "What time did you fall asleep?"

"Umm…" Blinking a few times he got his bearings. "Definitely before the Wicked Witch bites it."

"Did you have any bad dreams?"

"Not that I remember." He breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Maybe it was just a one time thing."

"Yeah."

"Good morning." After kissing her cheek Greg smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me…I uh…need to use the facilities." When he attempted to roll out of bed he grimaced. "Forgot about my back. This is what it must feel like to be ninety."

"You'd also have poor bladder control and less hair."

Wincing he attempted to swing his legs over the side. "If I don't get out of this bed in the next sixty seconds the bladder control thing is a distinct possibility."

"Let me help you." Tawny hurried to her feet smiling. "It will be good practice for growing old with you."

Taking her hand he sweetly said, "You'll be a pretty young thing at eighty-two when I'm ninety."

"Wow…think about it…Sara will only be seventy-five when Gil's ninety."

"Don't worry…Boom Boom will keep him young at heart."

**The Grissoms'  
****7:31 a.m. **

As Sara swallowed her last bite of strawberry and cream smothered crepe she lamented, "These are wonderful."

"Then why so glum?"

"Because I tried to make crepes and failed miserably."

Placing his hand on hers Gil reminded his forlorn wife, "But you're great at fertility planning and devising ways for flu-sex to be appealing."

The words sex and appeal in the same sentence reminded Sara of her new plan. "Are you finished with your breakfast as well?"

"Yes." Gil instinctively stood to clear the plates.

"No, that won't be necessary." She motioned for him to sit down while wondering if her smirk gave her away.

"You're up to something." Gil studied her eyes. "Why shouldn't I clear the dishes?"

"Because I have someone to do it for you," She announced in a cryptic tone while standing up before him and taking the ends of her robe's belt in her hands. "Her name is Mimi and if you ask her nicely…" Sara changed to a sultry tone. "…she'll do **anything **you'd like."

"Whoa…" Gil's eyes bulged as the robe fell away and it didn't take long for another part of his body to follow suit.

"Tawny took me to her favorite store when we were shopping yesterday on our girl's day out." Sara watched her husband's pupils expand as he appreciated the ridiculously sexy outfit.

After gulping down his drool, Gil replied in a shaky voice, "The two of you should…um…really make that a standing thing and maybe, if you included Carrie…Nick's tension problem would be alleviated as well."

Bending forward Sara lifted her husband's breakfast plate, showing off the effects of the push up bra portion of the skimpy garment. "Now if you'll excuse me, Monsieur, I have to get to my chores because I wouldn't want my employer to **reprimand me**." With that she wiggled toward the sink singing softly, "Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"

And just when Gil thought he couldn't possibly be more excited over the morning surprise, Sara dropped a fork.

Giggling, she kept her legs straight and bent over to retrieve it. "So clumsy of me," She mused while shaking her bon-bon and revealing the tiny ruffled panties that came with the sinful teddy-style maid's outfit. Those cardio strip class tricks were definitely coming in handy.

Under his breath Gil murmured, "And she's having my baby. Someone pinch me."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:37 a.m. **

"Ow!" Carrie exclaimed when she smacked her head on a closet shelf.

"What are you doing in there, Darlin'?" Nick casually inquired from his relaxed position on the bed. Showered, dressed and packed, he was catching up on sports scores. "You wouldn't be rushing to pack so you could prove a point and in your haste, knocking yourself unconscious?" Because his eyes were glued to the TV he didn't see the red boot sailing through the air. "OH!"

When she saw she nailed him in the nuts Carrie whooped. "She throws, she wounds!" Gleeful over her victory she announced, "I knew those boots I bought on our trip to Dallas would come in handy."

"So much for us having kids one day," He moaned while adjusting himself.

"Yep, I'm definitely packing those." As she retrieved the boot turned payback weapon from the floor she teased, "And I can find another stud if need be."

"Okay that's not even remotely funny…hey…" In a sudden panic he asked, "Weren't you due to get your period like yesterday? That's why you had the brownies. And you leave your pills out and I know you're down to the last row."

"I'm not pregnant, I'm just late," She calmly replied.

"And you know that because…"

"Because it's happened my whole life. That's why I'm on the pill in the first place…to regulate my cycle." She scoffed, "I certainly wasn't taking it because I was having sex nightly…or yearly even."

"So, you don't know for sure." His panic mounted. "You're just assuming…"

"Sweetie, I've been dealing with this since I was fourteen. You've only been intimate with me for three months and we've only been living together for one." Leaning over she pecked his lips. "Relax, I know my body."

"Oh…okay." He watched her walk away without a care in the world, towards the bathroom. "But Carrie…in the past you weren't sexually active. Now you are and…"

Sweetly chuckling she offered, "Do you want me to go buy a test?"

Sitting up he nervously replied, "It's too late, you've already gone to the bathroom this morning."

Emerging from the bathroom smiling she asked, "And how many times have you been through this scenario with someone?"

"What?" After understanding the question he answered, "Never….well, once…but she was a hypochondriac and I wasn't worried."

Carrie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry…your answer was funny but I can tell you're stressing." Taking his hand she suggested, "I know you didn't want to **plan **anything for our trip, but how about we make our first stop the walk-in clinic on Ambrosia and get a quick blood test? I don't want you worrying about this the whole time we're gone. Especially since you're supposed to be relaxing."

"Thanks for placating me."

"You're welcome." She gave his hand a squeeze. "But you are going to have to come to terms with this irregularity, because my body will not be cooperating with your need for regimentation. Some months it comes on the Monday, sometimes Wednesday, sometimes it's barely noticeable, and sometimes I skip it entirely." Caressing his cheek she sighed. "Not good news for a control freak constantly worried about being irresponsible, huh?"

Gulping down his tension Nick replied, "It's okay…I can handle it, and we don't need to go the clinic. Like you said, you know your body. Just because I had five sisters and was surrounded by tampons my whole life doesn't make me an expert."

"Right." Standing on her toes she blanketed his lips with a kiss. "Now we're definitely going to be late for our road trip start."

"You had to say** late**, didn't you?" He pursed his lips trying to cope and not speak.

Walking away Carrie knew it was a losing battle. "How about I finish packing while you call the clinic and check their hours?"

"I'm on it." He hustled out of the room to grab the city phone book.

**Brass's Apartment  
****7:46 a.m. **

As they approached his apartment, Jim informed his daughter, "I'm seeing someone. She's here."

"Not really in the mood for company," Ellie droned.

"You'll like her." Jim tensed as he brought his keys to the lock. "She's not what I would call mainstream." When he opened the door, Heather was standing in the living room dressed once again like June Cleaver's sister.

"I'll say she's not mainstream." Ellie turned her nose up at the prude in the center of the room. "What…is she on her way to Bible study?"

Heather caught Jim's eyes. "I didn't have anything else presentable to wear."

"Ellie…I'd like you to meet Heather. You may have heard of her when you were here for a while a few years back." He shut the door and walked into the living room. "She runs Lady Heather's Dominion. It's a…"

"One stop freak shop," Ellie chortled while staring at the woman next to her father. "Dad and the Dominatrix…sounds like a porn flick." She plopped on the sofa clutching her purse. "Got an ashtray?"

"Here…" He handed her the clay base of a potted plant Heather had brought to liven up the place. "Can I get you something to non-alcoholic to drink?"

"Are you tee-totaling now, Dad?" She smirked as she lit up her cigarette. "That's new." After her first puff she said, "I'm not staying here…at your place. I needed to get out of LA because of this thing. I'll work here for a while."

Keeping his resolve Jim informed his daughter, "You're not staying in my town if you're using. I'm getting you help or I'm driving you back to the airport."

"I guess this will be a real short visit then." She took another drag.

"Could I see you in the kitchen, Jim?" Heather asked.

"You better listen, Dad…or she'll whip your ass." Ellie laughed imagining her father in the scenario.

Once in the kitchen Heather whispered, "Jim, she's strung out. An hour from now she'll be completely irrational. You're not going to be able to talk her into rehab in this state."

"You have a better plan?"

"Yes."

**The Grissoms'  
****7:53 a.m. **

Now that the shock of his wife's latest alter-ego had worn off, Gil relaxed in his favorite arm chair with a Forensics journal…which he was pretending to read while ogling the maid. After doing the dishes, she scurried off and when she returned, much to his delight, she was wearing strappy sandals and carrying a feather duster.

While he was doing a shabby job feigning an interest in an article Brain Contusion Analysis, Gil leered at Mimi bending over to dust the baseboards.

"Am I doing an adequate job, Monsieur Grissom?" Facing away from him Sara tried not to laugh at herself. "You're staring at me so intently I'm worried my work isn't pleasing you."

"Oh…you're doing just fine." The grin on his face was untamable. "Yes…keep up the good work, Mimi. I'm just sitting here thinking about what I'd like you to do next."

Sauntering over with her feather duster leading the way, she asked in a pouty tone, "Are you sure you don't require anything else to be dusted, Monsieur?"

He couldn't believe how in-character she was staying. She was so good he started wondering if she had done this before in her lifetime. Then he remembered Sara saying she saw Catherine while shopping yesterday…that explained it immediately. Catherine had managed to do a little coaching…again…not that he minded.

Looming over her husband and pretend-employer, Sara quizzed, "Does Monsieur need his chair dusted?" Gently she stroked the leather arm. "Or perhaps his ottoman?" She ran the duster slowly around the edge. "Or maybe something else?" Moving in for the kill, she eased the feathers over his pant leg.

"As a matter of fact…yes. I distinctly remember my boxers being a tad dusty this morning." Gil tossed his magazine and placed his hands behind his head. "Would you take care of that for me, Mimi…sil vous plait?"

"Oui oui, Monsieur." Placing her sandal on the ottoman she shoved it away and stood between her husband's legs. "I'm afraid I'll have to undo your belt in order to get to you boxers."

Tossing his arms in the air Gil joyously remarked, "C'est la vie!"

**Walk-In Clinic  
****8:29 a.m. **

Standing outside the clinic with a dozen other people waiting for the doors to open at 8:30, Carrie stared at her tense fiancée. "You definitely fit in with the crowd," Carrie whispered in Nick's ear. "Everyone looks one minute away from an aneurysm."

"You're not at all worried?" He probed.

"No. I'm only doing this so we can go on vacation and not have you stressing the whole time." She smiled reassuringly. "But I'm very worried about that poor girl sitting against the wall about to have a nervous breakdown."

"She does look real scared." Nick eyed the girl who he figured was barely eighteen if that. "She's dressed for a night on the town."

"Still dressed from a night on the town is more like it." Carrie sighed. "She hasn't been home."

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. "Come on in," The receptionist greeted. "Take a clipboard from the table as you walk by. We'll go in order of who gets their paperwork done the fastest."

Carrie rubbed her palms together. "I have this in the bag. We'll be tested, reading the negative and on our way to the burrito place in fifteen minutes."

"Or…if it's positive," Nick spoke with a twitter in his voice. "We'll be on our way to the Looney Bin to drop me off."

With her clipboard in hand Carrie rushed to take a seat and begin her attempt at setting the clinic speed record for completing a testing form.

**Greg's Apartment  
****8:32 a.m. **

With a fluffy pillow behind his head Greg lay on the couch watching Tawny pack up the contents of his desk. "I really wish I could help. I'm feeling much better."

"You just take it easy there, Chuck." Tawny smiled as she emptied a drawer. "You're only feeling better because your pill kicked in. The second day is usually the worst, by tomorrow you should be on the upswing."

"You've had a back injury?"

Nodding she confessed in embarrassment, "I slipped off stage once. The girl before me had some kind of gooey stuff in her act and they didn't wipe a spot before I went out. One minute there I am looking fine dressed in my genie costume and the next I'm on the floor covered in beer and peanuts because I took out a cocktail waitress on the way down."

"Do you uh…still have that genie costume?" He inquired with school boy curiosity.

"Why?" Glancing up she purred, "Do you want to be my master one evening?"

"No, but I always wanted to be an astronaut," He quipped.

"Huh?"

"The show…I Dream of Jennie…her master, Major Nelson, worked for NASA." Sighing he admitted, "I watched a lot of sitcom repeats in my lonelier days."

"OH! I've seen that show a few times." She continued packing. "Sorry, but it wasn't my costume, it was a loaner. But don't worry, Chuckles…I have another costume I plan on buying to wear for you when you're feeling better. Let's just say I plan to take you…somewhere over the rainbow."

Snickering he impersonated the voice of Glinda the Good and quoted the movie, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

And Tawny replied with the correct line in a perfect clueless farm girl accent. "I'm not a witch at all…I'm Dorothy Gale…from Kansas."

"Talk about motivation to recover." Greg closed his eyes, willing his back to get better.

**The Grisssoms'  
****8:35 a.m**

"This day just keeps getting better," Gil, now stripped to his boxers, remarked while Mimi his sat on his lap feeding him a strawberry.

"Ooops," Sara commented while bringing her palm to her mouth. "I dropped a half-eaten strawberry on your freshly dusted boxer shorts."

"Zut alors!" Gil exclaimed in perfect French accent while shaking his head. "I guess that means it's time for you to do some laundry, Mimi." He was amazed at how easy this little game was becoming.

"I'll get right on it, Monsieur." Sliding of her husband's lap Sara stood before him. "I'll fetch a robe for you to wear."

As he watched her running in bouncy little steps toward their bedroom, Gil covered his mouth to hide his laughter. "This is the most relaxed I've felt in a long time."

**Walk-In Clinic  
****8:36 a.m. **

While Nick sat in the waiting room listening to the knot in his stomach twist, Carrie rushed to the desk to claim her prize…the first blood draw of the day. "Done!"

"Thank you," Lauren the receptionist said as she took the clipboard. "You can go right back with Debbie." She pointed to the lab door.

"Great, thanks." Carrie turned and winked at Nick. "Be right back, Honey."

**The Grissoms'  
****8:38 a.m.**

"I'm baaaaaack," Sara sang out as she returned holding her husband's blue terry robe in front of her.

"Merci, Mimi," Gil jokingly replied as he slipped the robe on and felt a whole new flicker of delight.

"Now let me get those for you." In one swift move Sara rushed her hands under the robe, yanked the boxers off and tapped her husband's legs so he'd step out of them. "While I'm attending to the laundry perhaps Monsieur would like to rest in the bedroom?"

"I don't know…" He replied in unease. "…it's very dusty in there."

"Then I'll grab my feather duster and meet you there, Monsieur." Strutting away she did a reprise of Lady Marmalade, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" And added a couple of more lines for effect. "Itchi Gitchi ya ya dada….mocho choco lata ya ya."

Swallowing hard Gil debated following Mimi into the laundry room and taking her for a spin on the dryer, but then he opted to hold out for the bedroom dusting scenario because after all…good things come to those who wait.

**Walk In Clinic  
****8:40 a.m. **

When Carrie returned she took Nick's hand. "It will be a ten minute wait." That's when she noticed the girl that had been sitting outside was now in the corner of the room severely distraught and struggling to complete her form. "I'm going to see if I can help her." Releasing Nick's hand Carrie crossed the room and took a seat next to the girl. "Hi…I don't mean to pry, but I can see you're having a rough time. Would you like a cup of water from the cooler?"

Looking up with tear-swollen eyes the girl nodded.

"I'll be right back." Carrie hurried over to the water dispenser, filled a paper cup and returned. "Here you go, Sweetie."

"Th…thanks." She sobbed harder.

"Coming here is real stressful," Carrie commented while slyly scanning the girl for signs of physical abuse or drug use.

"Why are you here?"

"My fiancée is worried I'm pregnant so we came for a blood test." Grabbing a tissue box from a nearby table she pulled out a clump and handed it to the girl. "That's him right over there." She pointed at Nick who was looking over concerned. "He's a nervous wreck. Not that we don't want to have a baby some day…just now isn't a good time. My name is Carrie, by the way."

"I'm Hannah," She replied while wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Since you asked me…"Carrie took the opening. "I'll ask you…why are you here, Hannah?"

With a trembling hand she raised the cool water to her lips and took a sip. "I want to get emergency contraception pills." A fresh batch of tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Oh…" Carrie tried to read the situation. "Are you conflicted about taking them? Is that why you're so upset? Maybe they have a counselor here who…"

"No, I want to take…I…I need to take them because…" She collapsed in a heap again. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I told him I didn't want to…I told him no, but…" Her tears drown her words and she stopped talking.

"How about I get us a private place to talk?" Carrie leaned over. "Would that be better?" When she saw the girl nod she said, "I'm going to have my fiancé help us with that, okay, Hannah?" Again she saw a nod. "I'll be right back."

Crossing the room for Nick she demanded, "Grab your LVPD ID from your wallet and tell the receptionist we need a private room right now."

"Got it." He jumped up, grabbing his wallet.

Carrie hurried back and found the girl rocking in her chair sobbing. "Hannah…honey…come with me. They're going to let you go right back." She helped her up. "Take my hand if you need to." When the girl did Carrie felt the intensity of her tremor.

"That's not fair!" A woman who was just finishing her paperwork yelled after the two women heading through the door to the treatment area. "She hasn't finished her form!"

Nick walked up to the woman who was as high as a kite and held up his ID. "This gives her priority. Do you have a potential police matter you'd like me to address too, Ma'am?"

"Hell no." She grabbed a magazine and opened it. "I'm just sitting here minding my own damn business."

While Carrie walked Hannah through the door the clinic tech said, "Exam room two. But the doctor and nurse aren't in yet. We only do lab tests until ten a.m."

"That's okay," Carrie told her. "Sit right in this chair, Hannah. I need you to tell me how old you are…honest answer because if you tell me stuff and you're under eighteen I'll be obligated to take action."

"Everything okay?" Nick asked when he joined them.

"I just turned eighteen a month ago…my ID is in my purse."

"Okay." Carrie smiled and nodded. "Hannah…this is my fiancé, Nick Stokes. He's not a police officer, but he works for the police department, he's a Criminalist…someone who collects evidence when a crime has taken place. He talks to people all the time who have been victims of crimes. There's nothing you can say that he hasn't heard a bunch of times before." Carrie brushed the girl's hair from her tear drenched face. "Hannah…I'm a lawyer with the prosecutor's office here in Vegas. If you have a story to tell I don't want you to tell it directly to me because it could make things confusing if a crime has taken place and it's presented for trial. So, if you can, I want you to tell your story directly to Nick or, if that's uncomfortable for you because he's a man, we could call someone else in."

"No one will believe me because…" Hannah gulped for air in between statements. "I was supposed to be at my friend Staci's house and…we went to a party instead of staying there…and…I was flirting with this guy I like…Ted."

Nick stepped forward. "Is Ted the person who..."

"No." Hannah shook her head. "He left, and I was there…waiting for Staci. The girl who was having the party…"

"Deep breath," Carrie remarked without addressing the suggestion to either party.

"Rhonda…she has a brother and he…and he…I can't…it's my fault for staying there and talking to him. No one will believe me because they saw how desperate I was for Ted. I just need to get the pill and pretend it never happened." Clutching the arms of the chair she was sitting in, Hannah said, "No one will ever know because he won't tell."

Nick crouched down in front of her. "Of course he won't tell if he's done something wrong. Look…if he did something against your will, then you have a choice…you can let it go or report a crime. Are these the same clothes you were wearing at the party?"

Hannah nodded as she tried to catch her breath.

"And you're here for pills?" He glanced up at Carrie. "ECPs?" When he saw her nod he remarked, "So this guy…Rhonda's brother…he didn't use anything? Have you showered since?"

Hannah shook her head as she tightened her grip around her body.

"Well then there's evidence of him on you, Hannah." Nick spoke compassionately, "I can call a woman I work with at the Crime Lab…a very nice woman named Catherine, who has handled this type of thing bunches of times. I promise you she'll be sensitive and professional. She can collect all the evidence necessary to confirm this guy was with you. Were there any witnesses? Where was your friend?"

"Everyone was next door…at a new party." Quavering terribly she looked up. "I don't have to say anything, right?"

"No…you don't." Although he had worked many rape cases throughout the years, suddenly he was looking at the victim in a whole new way…compassion turned to empathy. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Hannah. If you do tell, it will be hard and you'll have to go to trial and you'll have to testify and his lawyer will try to make you look bad. But, if you said no and this guy violated you…if you let him get away with it you may live to regret it and that regret may stick with you a long time, longer than you can imagine right now. There is a statute of limitations on crimes of this nature so even if you change your mind down the road it may be too late to do anything about it. But you're eighteen and it's your choice."

"Do you think I should tell?" Hannah squeaked, hoping he would say yes.

"I can't tell you what to do. All I can…."

Placing her hand on Nick's shoulder, Carrie gently interrupted. "Hannah…off the record…I knew this person who held something like this in since they were nine…twenty-five years later they were surprised to find all the fear and anger they felt when it happened was still trapped inside. It never went away, it just hid and impacted their life in little ways they weren't even fully aware of until now. They also realized that the person who violated them was still probably out there…and could still be doing it to others. But it's too late for them to bring charges even though they'd love to see the person pay for their crime. "

Nick locked his eyes on Hannah's teary ones and one deep breath later he admitted, "She's talking about me."

**Brass's Apartment  
****8:55 a.m. **

Having agreed to Heather's stealthy plan, Jim made the first move. "Ellie, I'm going to go out and grab us some breakfast. What would you like…donuts, bagels…name it."

Holding her head she jittered, "Donuts…and coffee with all the trimmings."

Jim turned to his partner, "Heather, I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"I'm going to jump in the shower while you're gone and let Ellie rest." Grabbing her purse from the coffee table, Heather opened it and retrieved her wallet. "Would you mind depositing a check for me on your way to get the food? Everything is filled out inside here." Now Ellie wouldn't be able to grab cash for a future fix.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Jim took the wallet and watched as Heather dropped her open purse onto the coffee table. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Once he was out the door Heather politely asked, "Is there anything you need before I get in the shower?"

"You to stop talking." She gripped her head.

Walking into the bedroom Heather commented, "The remote is on the coffee table and your father has a premium cable package so I'm sure there's something on you'd like."

Once she saw the bedroom door close, Ellie lunged for the pill bottle peeking out from inside Heather's purse. The label said Diazepam, the generic for Valium, and she was happy for the freebies. Opening the bottle she snaked out six pills, moving one to her right hand and stuffing the other five into the pocket of her tiny black leather shorts.

From outside, Jim watched his daughter's actions through the window. The plan worked. She took a pill, she saved some for later. Now she wouldn't be compelled to go looking for a fix god knows where and doing whomever she needed to do in the process. Because neither he nor Heather gave her the medication they weren't condoning the action or legally responsible for it and maybe, just maybe, Ellie would relax and hang out long enough for the second half of the plan to really work.

**Greg's Apartment  
****9:09 a.m. **

"I hate seeing you do all this work when you're pregnant with twins," Greg remarked from his mandated spot on the couch.

"I'm not lifting anything, Sweetie, I'm just stuffing things in boxes." Holding up the collection of porn magazines she just discovered in the bottom desk drawer, Tawny casually asked, "Want something to read?"

Greg very calmly lied, "There are some fascinating articles in those."

"Why are the pages stuck together?" She asked in a naïve tone while pretending she couldn't open the first magazine.

"Very funny." He grinned along with her. "I'm really starting to wonder if there isn't some Hojem blood in your family tree. That wicked sense of humor and penchant for taunting me is so similar to my mother and grandma…I wish you could have met her, she was a piece of work."

"Aww me too, Sweetie. So…are we keeping or tossing the **quality** reading material?" Tawny waited to see if he'd give the right answer.

"Keeping." Greg loved watching her jaw drop. "But not for me. I'm going to give them to Hodges as a joke."

"Excuse me?" Holding the magazines Tawny walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "You wouldn't give Hodges the time of day. You hate him. Why would you give him your old porn?"

"Oh…yeah…about that animosity between Hodges and me." He took Tawny's hand. "There's a funny explanation for that…um…remember that story I told you about the guy who kissed me without asking, because he was trying to find out if he was gay or not?"

"The guy was Hodges!" Livid, she spat, "No wonder you can't stand him. That was a really crappy thing to spring on you without asking!"

"Here's the **really** funny part." He cringe-laughed. "I had this little chat with him yesterday and it turns out that I had some of the pertinent facts confused…because I was obliterated from a Becca-induced tequila binge at the time he picked me up from the airport and…"

"Which pertinent facts did you confuse?"

"I guess confuse really isn't the right word," He groaned as he scratched his Percocet-numbed head. "Reversed the facts would uh…actually be more accurate."

Stunned, she blurted, "**You **kissed **Hodges** to find out if you were gay!"

"Is the wedding we haven't planned yet, off?"

"Why Hodges!" She quizzed in horror. "I mean if you were really going for it, why not Warrick? The man has a damn fine set of lips. Definitely not Nick, his lips are too thin."

"Excuse me!"

Tawny nodded. "You're right,Warrick doesn't have an ounce of non-hetero in him and he would have pummeled you."

"No, I mean how long have you been lusting over Warrick's lips!"

"What?" She chuckled heartily. "It doesn't mean I want to kiss him. I just have a habit of noticing physical attributes and categorizing them. I used to do it out of boredom while dancing. I'd look out at the lounge of losers and give them awards…worst hair piece, biggest beer gut, you get the picture. I've done the same with your friends…you're not included in case you were wondering…which I know you are. Anyway, Warrick earned the most kissable lips award. Catherine was the runner-up for her very nice botox work. See it's non-sexual…I don't want to kiss either of them. It's purely scientific structural analysis." She giggled. "But I bet they really enjoy kissing each other."

**Catherine's House  
****9:14 a.m. **

When they approached the door of the house Warrick swept Catherine off her feet.

Giddy from the unexpected move she laughed, "You're supposed to carry me over the threshold of our **new** house not my old one."

"This isn't symbolic of anything." He winked, "All I'm trying to do is get you into the house as fast as possible because we have to pick up Lindsay from diving lessons in forty five minutes."

"Quality not quantity I say." With her arms around his neck she covered his mouth with a delicious latte-flavored kiss. "And with you it's **always** quality, Baby."

Holding her in one arm, he opened the door with the other. "Where to?"

"Bedroom…it was a long, hard shift and I'm in the mood for some luxury as well as some long, hard…" Her words were cut off by the crush of his kiss as he kicked the door closed.

"Aren't you an able multi-tasker today?" She mused while he hurried toward the bedroom.

"I work very well under time pressure."

"And I work very well under you..." Once again she was silenced by his demanding kiss.

**The Grissoms'  
****9:16 a.m. **

"I hate to make demands, Mimi, but…" With a glint in his eyes, Gil pointed to the ceiling fan above the bed. "At some point I'd like you to dust the blades."

"Oui, Monsieur." Scampering over to the stereo she politely inquired, "May I play some music while I work?"

"Certainly." Lounging on the bed he picked up the novel he was pretending to read and anxiously awaited her musical selection.

"You must love opera." With her back to him she grinned and forced herself to stay in the role.

"It's very **passionate** music."

"Well then I'll play some." She selected their favorite, Bizet's Carmen. "Because I'm very **passionate** about my work, Monsieur."

The role now an easy one to play, he smoothly replied, "I tip members of my staff very well when they put forth extra effort and attention to detail."

"Very good to know, Monsieur." With her feather duster in hand she began erotically cleaning to the music.

Gil couldn't believe how seductive it was to watch Sara dust to Carmen. It was downright…

"Where is your wife?" Sara asked in a carefree tone wondering how her clever husband would respond.

"I'm not married," He quickly replied. "All these feminine belongings you see were left by previous lovers." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I have a reputation as a lothario. You should watch yourself around me, Mimi."

Sara struggled to keep a straight face and dusted her way toward the bathroom for a momentary retreat out of character. While there she spied her Sugar Cookie lotion and doused herself good.

"Oh, Mimi…" Gil beckoned from the bed. "I'd like you to adjust the air conditioning because it feels very hot in here to me. Are you getting hot?"

"Why yes…I am." She scampered out smelling like a bakery filled with trays of decadently sinful cookies. "After I turn it on a little more, I'll dust the fan."

"Perfect." He lifted the book and faked reading again.

At the edge of the bed, Sara took off her heels and neatly stowed them. "Oooh, you are right, Monsieur, that fan is very, very dirty," She remarked in a naughty-girl pout while climbing up on the bed. "I'll make sure I do a very thorough job with long deep strokes of my feather duster."

Gil swallowed hard and prepared for the show.

"Oooh…look at all the filthy, filthy dust." While shaking her ruffly tail feather she went to work.

Gil appreciated the view from below for the first time and although it was devastatingly stimulating, he held himself in check…until he heard the familiar melody of Habenera and breathed in the scent of sugar cookies. "Forgive me, Mimi."

"Monsieur!" Sara gasped as he tugged her down beside him. "Was I not doing a good job on the fan?"

"Too good," He panted before seizing her lips with a kiss that had been building since Mimi introduced herself.

"But, Monsieur!" Sara protested. "I work for you. You're my boss. This is wrong…very, very wrong." Making her push-up bra enhanced chest heave only inches from Gil's face she reinforced her statement. "Even though I'm incredibly attracted to you, I think it's a very bad idea for a girl to lust after her boss."

For the first time Gil cracked. "Oh you do…"

"Ahh!" Sara raised her finger to remind him the game was still afoot.

"Mimi…" Gil straddled the gorgeous woman panting and writhing before him. "In the words of Donald Trump…you're fired." His grin returned. "Now I'm no longer your boss...problem solved."

"Monsieur…" Sara matched the intensity of his grin. "You are such an intelligent man. That only makes me want you more. Since I'm no longer a maid, will you help free me from this restrictive uniform?"

"If it will make you happy." Helping her up, he lifted the teddy over her head leaving only the matching ruffle panties. "Is that better?" He knew his answer was a resounding HELL YES! Those pregnancy boobs were looking better by the day.

"Yes…oh, yes!" She crashed against the sheets. "This music…your voice…those sexy eyes of yours. Pinch me because I know I must be dreaming. After all…how could a poor servant girl like me be so lucky to have a man of your wealth and brilliance find me desirable?"

Determined to top her performance, Gil enthused, "But Mimi…" He blanketed her body with his and cupped her cheek. "You're gorgeous…and witty…and so good with a feather duster. What man wouldn't want you? I'm sure once I make love to you I'll never want another woman."

"Is that your plan?" Sara panted while returning his zeal for the ruse. "To have your way with me? To…to…" She gasped. "Ravage my body? Oh, Monsieur!"

"Most definitely," He growled in her ear, loving her ability to immerse herself in the part.

"Monsieur, you should know…I've never been with anyone before." She knew that line would send him reeling. "Please forgive my naiveté as you have your way with me."

She's making Mimi a virgin! Gil silently screamed. Is she trying to kill me? What's next? Mimi is twenty! "Perhaps I shouldn't." He countered, curious to see how she'd react.

"No, please…you must! My body aches for you!" She squirmed with pleasure as she undid the tie of his robe. Channeling a performance that would make Scarlett O'Hara's longing for Rhett Butler seem subdued, Sara begged, "I'm practically a spinster at twenty-one. Don't you see…I'm ripe for the picking! Pluck me! Please, Monsieur, before I wither on the vine! I'm such a lucky girl to have a man with your expertise take my innocence and make me a woman. Oh yes…you must! Pluck me now, please! **Pluck me!**"

Gil rewarded the Oscar-worthy performance by fulfilling the desperate plea.

Sara, since the loss of her innocence in real life was drastically disappointing, decided to let the role play replace the bad memory and therefore played virginal Mimi to the hilt. "Oh, Monsieur!" She cried out as she clung to him. "Oh…this is so…"

Never having the opportunity to pluck a virgin in real life, and after hearing Warrick and Nick trade college stories about such delicate deeds, Gil suddenly found the endeavor extremely enticing. "Are you okay, Mimi?" He caressed her cheek as he lovingly gazed into her eyes.

"Yes…oh yes," She sighed with pleasure from the question. A question that loser Tom McGee from Applied Statistics freshman year never thought to ask. "You're such a gentle lover, Monsieur. Perfect…just perfect." Smiling, she enjoyed her fantasy within a fantasy with the man she loved in reality. "Yessss…it's perfect."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 2 

**Posting:** Monday

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new series. Lots of togetherness in this series!

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,

Maggs


	2. Getting It Back Part 2

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT **

**Chapter 91: Getting It Back – Part 2 **

**August 24, 2005 (Day 124)  
****Walk-In Clinic  
****10:32 a.m. **

Having completed her solemn task, Catherine rendezvoused with Carrie and Nick in the clinic parking lot. "Hannah's hanging in," She informed her concerned friends as they leaned against the Xterra drinking coffee. "Nick, whatever you said to her really helped her come to a decision. She's determined to press charges. Nice work."

Nick acknowledged the compliment with a nod while Carrie probed, "And how is her mom handling it? Is she being supportive or is she angry with Hannah for lying about going to the party?"

"She's supportive and ready to exact some revenge on Duane Burbank…" Holding up her cell she smiled. "…who, according to Pete, is on his way to the station as we speak. The idiot was zonked out at the apartment where the rape occurred. The place was a mess which photos real well when you're looking for signs of struggle."

Finally speaking up, Nick asked, "How does the preliminary evidence look for proving rape?"

"I got some excellent scrapings from under Hannah's nails and she has bruising in several places as well as evidence of rough sex so I think it's looking good for building a case." Catherine sighed as she thought of her daughter only five years younger than the victim. "Hell of a way to lose your virginity. And Warrick wonders why I want Lindsay on a twelve inch leash." She checked her watch. "He was picking her up at ten. I should check in."

"Thanks for coming out," Nick somberly stated as he tossed his empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can.

"You two aren't going to let this ruin your trip, are you?" Catherine felt obligated to snap them out of their funk. "While this incident is tragic, you should feel terrific about what happened here because she probably wouldn't have pressed charges if she didn't trust you. The two of you are like the dynamic duo of sex crime prosecution. Sex offenders in this town should be quaking in their shoes in fear of your one-two punch. Hell, you're on vacation and you still manage to find away to bring a bad guy down. I hear that always happened to Batman and Robin when they went on Rainbow cruises or to Gay Day at Disneyland." When she saw them crack smiles Catherine continued, "Oh come on…they wore tights and always ended up on top of each other, you know it's true. Next to Bert and Ernie I can't think of a greater closeted gay couple on TV."

"Thanks, Cath," Nick replied through a smile.

"You guys even have the requisite crime fighter backstories." Mocking an announcer's voice she said, "Both abused at the age of nine, they found each other and united forces to fight sexual injustice in Sin City. Nick…you'd look fantastic as an action figure. Although I'd make sure they pump up your lips a little. And, Carrie…your action figure can come with a seven pairs of super-shoes." She chuckled. "No offense, but they'll definitely want to do a little breast augmentation to make it more marketable to boys."

"Okay!" Carrie held up her hand. "We promise to lighten up and have a good trip if you'll stop with the superhero bit."

"I need to borrow the future Mrs. Stokes for two minutes." Without waiting for Nick or Carrie's reply, she took Carrie's hand and tugged her away. "Since we bonded at the church picnic I feel close enough to do this for you…or to you, depending on how you take it. I bought a little surprise for you…well, for Nick really. Considering how tense he's been, I got this idea. I didn't know the two of you were planning on leaving town. I was going to swing by your office today to drop it off."

"I'm intrigued…and very nervous," Carrie warily replied as they approached Catherine's Roadster. "Please tell me it doesn't need batteries."

"No…it's up to you to supply the energy." Catherine reached into her backseat and pulled out a gift bag from The Sensations Superstore.

"Okay, the name alone is freaking me out."

"Take a deep breath and a peek." Catherine shook her head at the repressed woman. "You can make it as innocent or risqué of a game as you want."

When she glanced over her shoulder she saw Nick had gone off, so she peeked in the bag. "OH! You expect me to put this on and pretend to be an…"

"You can't tell me you've **never **thought about playing cowboy and Indian princess with Nick?" Catherine recalled imagining it a few times over the years, especially during that case at the dude ranch.

"Uh…"

When she saw Carrie's shocked expression Catherine said, "Okay, so you haven't thought of it, but you are **now**, right?" She wasn't sure so she opted for a new motivational tactic. "You're a competitive girl." Catherine couldn't resist the temptation. "Do you know what Sara purchased yesterday to slip into and surprise her man? Hmm?"

"A bumble bee outifit?" She guessed immediately.

Catherine cracked up. "They really have those, I saw them at the store. Next time I see Sara I'm going to ask her if…"

"What did Sara buy!" The suspense was killing her.

In a seductive whisper she responded, "The French Maid Teddy with ruffle panties and matching feather duster. Oooh La La! Monsieur Grissom is going to find out what the French are famous for besides the Eiffel Tour."

"Whoa." Carrie recalled one of her conversations with Sara and realized she must do this kind of thing frequently…

_Sara delicately suggested, "Have you uh…ever thought of creating a little alter ego for yourself…someone who is a little less uptight? Some women find using a pseudonym can be um…freeing and it allows them to do things or say things they wouldn't normally do or say." _

_"You mean like a role play thing?" Carrie asked with trepidation. "Never been there, never done that with Nicky or anyone else. "Do you have an alter ego, Sara?" _

_"Yes indeed." _

Carrie moved a little closer and confessed, "A role play is one of the five things I listed to do on this trip."

"You made **a list**?" Catherine shook her head. "You have time off and a sexy man who worships the ground you walk on, why the hell would you need to **think** about what to do, no less list it on paper!"

"Could you cut me some slack here, Miss Been Everywhere, Done Everything. I'm a newbie."

"Sorry…" Catherine put her hands on Carrie's shoulders. "Just put on the costume and see where it takes you. The thing about role play is…it can be a game, or it can be therapeutic." She winked. "You can safely try something new…work out an issue…whatever. The possibilities are endless, that's why it's exciting. The erratic nature of it will be good for your control freak fiancé. And in discussions he and I have had over the years I got the distinct impression he's never had a big time trip to fantasy land, which makes sense since he likes predictability. This could be something nice for the two of you to explore together."

"Thanks for the gift…and the completely uncomfortable and rather inappropriate pep talk." Carrie smiled at her well intentioned friend. "I promise to try and put it to good use."

"Atta girl." Catherine pointed. "Now here comes the cowboy who's going to lasso you so, let's put that in a plain brown bag. I have one back here that I was going to use to sneak it into your office." She grabbed the plastic bag and stowed it inside in the Nick of time. "Sooooo…" Catherine spied the envelope with the clinic's logo in Nick's hand. "You never told me why the two of you were here in the first place. Did your superhero senses activate and draw you here or…does it have something to do with that envelope addressed to Caroline Stokes? Hmm…what's the significance there?" She figured out the puzzle quickly. "Ahhh, just in case it's positive, you wanted them to think you were married…very sweet."

"Uh…" Carrie gulped from being read so well.

Catherine stuffed her hands on her hips. "Nicky, did you and Carrie drink the same water as Gil and Sara and Greg and Tawny?"

"Um…" Nick replied incoherently.

"I'll take that as a yes," Catherine remarked. "You're mama is gonna be pissed at you, Nicholas Graham Stokes."

"WHAT!" Carrie exclaimed as she clutched her chest. "I'm pregnant! That can't be! Not now! The wedding's not for five and half months!"

"No!" Nick blurted. "I mean…I don't know…I didn't look." Now in full panic he declared, "I didn't want to check without you. I was too nervous."

"Well now that you've scared the hell out of me I'm too nervous to look at all!" Carrie held her throbbing head.

"Wait a minute!" Nick's blood pressure soared. "How can you be nervous when you were so positive you couldn't possibly be pregnant!"

"Nicky!" Clutching her head tighter she glared at him. "Did you have to say positive and pregnant in the same sentence!"

"Oh good lord!" Catherine snatched the envelope, read the results and announced, "You're not pregnant. Now please get the hell out of town, lighten up and have some fun, dammit!" With that she slapped the paperwork in Nick's hand, hopped in her car and drove away.

"I'm not pregnant," Carrie breathed out. "Okay…good. Now we don't have to scrap the wedding and get married today so my father doesn't kill you."

"Oh thank God," Nick rejoiced while the blood returned to his face. "Do you have any idea how much crap I would have had to take from Sanders if you were pregnant? I'd be hearing about it until our baby had a baby."

"Our baby…" Carrie smiled brightly. "I do like the sound of that."

Holding up the envelope addressed to Caroline Stokes, Nick lovingly said, "I liked the look of this when I saw it. For a moment I thought it already happened." Giving her hand a squeeze he asked, "You're sure you don't want to hyphenate? I didn't pressure you to…"

"No way, I'm a traditional girl." She paused to steal a kiss. "Now let's hit the road because I'm loving where it's led us so far. You were great with Hannah and I know it helped you too."

"Thanks and I think it did, but I don't want to talk about it because we're supposed to lighten up, remember? So, tell me…what's in the bag, Traditional Girl? Because if it came from Cath, the odds of it being traditional are slim." Opening the passenger door for his future wife he waited for an answer.

"Never you mind." Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, she clutched it to her chest. "This trip is about spontaneity, remember? You'll find out all in good time, **cowboy**." And while he was walking around to the driver's side she stowed the bag in the back and grabbed her enormous CD case.

"I hope that's not Clay Aiken," He groaned while slipping behind the wheel.

With saying a word she popped in The Dixie Chicks CD and selected, Cowboy Take Me Away.

Grinning, Nick started the Xterra. "Yes, ma'am."

**The Grissoms'  
****11:12 a.m. **

Still lounging in bed enjoying the afterglow of their frolicky fun, Gil remarked, "I must say, so far I'm thoroughly enjoying my suspension. If it stays this good the whole five days I may actually be motivated to screw up more often."

Just as Sara was about to speak the house phone rang. "Hmm…maybe Jim's calling to fire you permanently and we can do this every day." When she saw the horror on his face she smiled, "Kidding!"

"Grissom," He answered hoping he still had a job to return to.

"It's **Sanders**…the guy who was left alone at the scene, taken hostage and injured because of your lack of respect for the department policy. And now that I have your ex-Catholic guilt engaged I'll say this…where are you guys! You promised you'd be by to help Tawny pack since I can't. My twice pregnant future wife is doing it all alone. Do I have to call my mommy to get your ass over here?"

"No, please…don't call your mother." Gil stepped out of bed, covered the phone and informed his wife, "You told Greg we'd be over there to pack today because we didn't have plans until six, remember?"

Naked, she flew out of bed. "I'm in the shower!"

"Sorry, Greg," Gil groveled into the phone. "We'll be there in thirty minutes. We would have been there sooner but something came up."

"I bet it had had something to do with the new French Maid service at Chez Grissom."

Gil stared at the phone. "Do these women share every detail with one another? And why does Tawny tell you everything but Nick and I get squat? Not that I want to know anything about you or Nick." Then he heard Catherine's trademark devious laugh boom through the phone with Greg laughing in the background.

"Oh, by the way, Catherine's on the extension," Greg confessed.

Catherine laughed riotously with Greg. "Yeah…I told him about your latest fetish…getting it on with your employee. Oh wait…that's always been your fetish. I'm over here doing your dirty work, Gil! No surprise I suppose considering how many times I've saved your ass. So tell Fifi to put some clothes on and get moving. And bring lunch. Tell Monsieur Grissom what you want, Greg."

"Take out from California Pizza Kitchen…Thai Chicken Pizza. Tawny wants…wait…I need to verify if she's done vomiting for the day."

Catherine added her order. "Chinese Chicken Salad for me, Big Daddy."

"Yep, Tawny is done hurling and she'll have a Fresh Tomato Pizza with Basil and Garlic. Are you writing this down?"

Catherine laughed. "I'm sure he's naked so I doubt he has a pen and paper on him."

Standing there naked Gil opened his nightstand drawer looking for something to write down the orders.

"Oh and Gris…" Greg announced, "Hodges called earlier and he'll be here to help too. He likes pepperoni."

"Hodges?" Catherine and Gil blurted into their phones.

"Yeah…" Greg lied, "My near death experience made us put our differences behind us. We're buds again. He's bringing the rental truck. And Tawny is going to fix him up with a friend so we can double date."

"What's next?" Catherine huffed. "Nick and Sofia having lunch?"

"Okay…I have a pen and paper," Gil finally declared.

"Warrick and Lindsay are on their way too so tack on a Jamaican Jerk Chicken Pizza and a Five Cheese."

"Get a bunch of different desserts too," Greg ordered. "And, an order of calamari. Make that two orders."

Gil chuckled, "Do you still have the munchies, Greg?"

**The Boulevard Mall  
****11:33 a.m. **

"I'm starving," Ron announced as he strolled through the mall with Lina. "Now that I have Sara's gift, what do you say we grab a bite and then we can split up so you can shop for clothes and I can tool around trying not to cause trouble?"

"Are you going to try and sneak a Cinnabon again, Guero?"

He shot her a look. "I did that once. Once! Since I'm not familiar with the law, I'll check with Gil tonight to be sure, but I think the statute of limitations on that has run out."

**The Blakes  
****11:51 a.m. **

Sara and Gil anxiously waited for the door to open so they could tell Wendy their news.

"Hey, there!" Wendy excitedly greeted. "Come on in. Sean will right out." With open arms she hugged Sara. "You look radiant."

"You know what they say about pregnant women and…"

"AHHH!" Wendy jubilated with a tighter hug and a shriek. "Congratulations, I'm thrilled for you both!"

Sean rushed over. "You're having a baby!"

"That's right." With his hands in his pockets Grissom nodded. "We just found out."

"Wow…" Sean looked over at Sara. "You better get some more practice in before you have a baby of your own."

"Sean!" Wendy shook her head. "We're still working on the verbal honesty diarrhea."

"Sorry, Mrs. Grissom." He hung his head.

"That's okay, Pal." Sara elbowed him. "It's true. Hey…guess who else will be helping our friends move? Lindsay Willows."

Sean's eyes widened. "But she hates me."

"Oh…don't be ridiculous," Grissom soothed the young lad. "She's a nice girl and couldn't hate a fly…not that anyone should. Lindsay couldn't possibly hate you."

**Warrick's Car  
****11:54 a.m. **

"I hate Sean Blake!" Lindsay grizzled. "I can't believe I'm going to live next door to him!"

"Now come on," Warrick cautioned, "You barely know the guy. I was a total dork when I was his age…gangly limbs, bug eyes, messed up hair and totally uncoordinated. There wasn't a girl in my school willing to give me the time of day. Then one year it all came together for me and I remembered all those nasty girls and wouldn't waste my time looking their way…much to their disappointment I might add."

Lindsay wasn't buying it. "A dork he is and a dork he'll stay."

"My grandmother would have washed your mouth out with soap for judging someone like that."

"Did you get your mouth washed out with soap?" She eyed him suspiciously. "I thought that only happened in the movies."

"Oh no…it happened, trust me."

**Nick's Xterra  
****Rest Stop on I-40  
****12:21 p.m. **

"Trust me!" Carrie enthused while fanning the brochure she snagged while Nick filled the gas tank. "The Grand Canyon Deer Farm is so much fun. We went there when I was a kid on our way to see The Canyon. It will be an excellent place to take the Stokes posse one day. We'll scope it out for our future generation and I'll relive a nice childhood memory of my mom and me. Sound good?"

"Yes, Dear, the deer farm will be our next stop." After twisting the gas cap in place he smooched her cheek. "Tell me, did you cry when you saw Bambi?"

"Did I cry!" She slipped into the truck. "I was so upset I didn't even want to go out for ice cream afterwards."

Walking around to the driver side Nick smirked uncontrollably. "My father and brother go deer hunting every year," He announced while he took a seat behind the wheel. "Like your political differences…it's best not to bring up the hunting debate unless you feel like going ten rounds…not that you couldn't."

Gaping like a fish out of water she said, "I'm marrying into a family of Bambi killers? I may rethink the last name thing after all."

"**I've** never killed Bambi or any members of his family," He clarified. "But I have eaten him for dinner. Don't really care for venison, so it's not a deal breaker if it's banned from our house."

"Does Sara know you've eaten Bambi meat? More importantly…can I ever kiss you again now that I know you have?"

"Let's test it out." In one smooth move he had his hand behind her neck and her mouth joined with his.

When they came up for air, Nick started the engine. "Yep…you can."

**Greg's Apartment  
****12:26 p.m. **

"Can you forgive me?" Hodges stood at the door wearing a brown t-shirt, faded jeans and a contrite expression. "I'm really sorry about what I called you, Tawny. It wasn't you I was ticked at…it was your lesser half. May I come in?" He shyly asked. "I promise to lift heavy things."

"Now that I know the whole story." She opened the door wider. "Definitely." Yelling in the direction of the couch she declared, "Hey, Greg…look who's so happy to see you alive he could **kiss** you!"

Catherine glanced up from the box she was packing. "I had a dream about that once. The scariest part was I was in the middle."

"Hey!" His latest pain pill kicking in Greg enthused, "Don't worry, man…I haven't forgotten our deal. Tawny told me she has the perfect girl in mind for you. But we have to double because…well…Tawny still finds you odd and questions your mental stability."

"So do I," Catherine joked. "And I've known him for years, Tawny, so don't feel bad."

Hodges shoved his hands in his pockets. "Genius is often misunderstood."

"Tell me about it," Greg retorted.

Another knock on the door signaled the arrival of more helpers and possibly lunch so Tawny scurried over to open it. "Hey, Warrick…hi, Lindsay. Thanks so much for volunteering to help."

"Least I can do for my new hero," Warrick replied through a smile. "I got you a present, Greggo." He crossed the room in quick strides. "It's from Nick and me." He tossed his buddy a plastic bag from Tropicana Tees.

"This is why we were late," Lindsay explained to her mom.

"Check it out!" Greg pulled out the sports jersey marked with the number one.

"Turn it around," Warrick prompted so Greg would see his football nickname printed on the back.

"Roach!" He held it up for Tawny. "I can wear this and you can wear your old cheerleading uniform and we'll pretend…"

"Whoa!" Lindsay barked. "I have enough nightmares thinking about my mom still doing it at her age. I don't need any other freaky thoughts in my impressionable brain."

The doorbell's ring broke the moment.

Tawny cheerily announced, "That must be Gil, Sara and Sean."

"Sean?" Lindsay glared at her mother. "Does she mean Sean **_Bug Dork_** Blake!"

Greg seized the opportunity to practice parenting. "No name calling under my roof, Missy! Especially ones people used to scream at me. One day when you have your own roof you can…"

"This isn't your roof," Lindsay pointed out the obvious. "You're _renting_."

"Oh…" In his fuzzy mind Greg tried to work that one out. Then he smelled food. "Pizza! Pizza!"

"Hang tight, Little Caesar," Warrick quipped as he took off towards the door. "I'll get your fix."

**Brass's Apartment  
****12:35 p.m. **

Having had her fix, Ellie finally fell asleep on her father's couch.

"How long do you think she'll sleep?" Jim asked Heather, who was sitting in an armchair staring at the lost young lady slumbering before her. "Hours…six, maybe eight. She's so rundown." Glancing up she said, "I'll stay. You go into the lab before the sheriff calls back bitching again."

"Are you sure you…"

"I am my boss, remember?" She smiled reassuringly. "I can take care of any business by phone. And I'll call you if she's stirring or wakes."

"Thank you for this." Anxious and emotional, Jim wore his heart on his sleeve. "I really need help with this."

"I know you do." Reaching out she touched his hand. "Don't worry…you're not alone."

After a quick nod he hurried out the door so he wouldn't show more than he was willing.

**Greg's Apartment  
****12:48 p.m. **

As he chomped on his pizza and calamari Greg remarked in a dreamy drug-influenced tone, "This is so much fun, we really should do this more often."

"Sure Greg," Catherine sarcastically pacified him. "Next time you need to move to a bigger place because Tawny's having another set of twins and you hurt your back almost dying in the field…count us in."

"No thanks to all of that!" Tawny proclaimed before leaning in for a kiss from her injured man. "Well…I'll let you know if I'll have any more babies once I'm done with these."

Sean was happy to join in the conversation. "My mom had two more kids after having twins."

Lindsay muttered under her breath loud enough for her mother and Greg to hear. "Yeah…she was hoping for a normal kid to replace you probably."

Catherine pinched her daughter and whispered in her ear, "Enough with the attitude or I'm yanking you out of diving lessons."

"So how about this for a plan?" Sara took the lead while finishing up her salad. "The men load Tawny's stuff from the storage unit while the ladies finish packing. Then the men come back and we all take everything from here and then head to the townhouse to unload. Sound good?"

Gil winked at his wife. "Sounds like a good **plan **to me."

"One question." Lindsay raised her hand politely. "Since Sean isn't a man does that mean he has to stay with the ladies? Because I…"

"That's it, young lady…no more diving lessons." Catherine lowered her head in shame. After hearing Greg's story the day before she knew the last thing he probably wanted around was a snot-nosed geek-bashing middle school girl insinuating a boy wasn't masculine enough.

"Ouch," Greg commented as he stared at the viperous mean-girl wannabe and wondered what happened to the nice girl he used to know. "Sean…I'm putting you in charge of moving Tawny's stuff out of storage because I need a level-headed **man **out there supervising and protecting my lady's precious things. Gris, Warrick and Hodges…they might start competing to prove who has the most brawn and get careless."

"I promise I'll do a really responsible job." Happy to be included with the men Sean beamed. "But there's no need for a competition. My uncle Nick has told me he wouldn't stand a chance if he had to go up against Mr. Brown and my Uncle Nick could easily take Mr. Grissom or Mr. Hodges because they are both slightly out of shape cerebral types. Therefore, by deduction, I can safely say Mr. Brown is indeed the strongest."

"Your uncle is a wise man." Warrick laughed. "Luckily we'll always be on the same side so he'll never have to worry."

Sara nudged Sean. "Yeah…that was more verbal honesty diarrhea. Greg suffers from that syndrome too. No wonder he liked you right away. You're the kid brother he never had."

Observing the group dynamic since the moment he arrived, Gil knew exactly what was going on. Greg was uncomfortable with Lindsay taunting Sean because he was wondering if she was this generation's Serena Tennison. But was Lindsay really picking on Sean or was it flirtation? Gil recalled Catherine saying she was a bit of a bully in school. Had the apple not fallen far from the tree and was Sean correct in thinking Lindsay hated him? Catherine's discomfort was obvious, so was Greg's and definitely Sean's. Now he felt badly for bringing him here.

**Grand Canyon Deer Farm  
****1:27 p.m. **

"We're here!" As they pulled into the nearly empty parking lot Carrie bubbled with excitement. "They've redone a lot of it but, I totally remember being here! I was only seven but I've looked at the family pictures so many times my memory seems fresh." When the car was stopped, she popped open her door and jumped out, heading right for a peek at the farm off in the distance.

Thrilled to see her happy go lucky, Nick hurried to join her. "The weather is perfect for…" When he did, he was stunned to see her swiping a tear. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay." She nodded trying to convince him and trick herself. "I um…"

"Is this going to be too much for you?" He whispered while wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I thought this was supposed to bring back happy memories of your mom."

"It is," She sniffled while trying to fight the emotion. "That's what's making me cry. We had such a good time here…we always did wherever we went." Her voice cracked as she lost the battle. "It's reminding me that she's not here to enjoy everything that's ahead, like the wedding or our babies." Turning she buried her head in his chest. "I wish she could be here…to meet you…I wish she could see me so happy. She was always worried I'd never find happiness after…"

"I've got you, Sweetheart," He soothed while gently gliding his hand over her back. Since he'd met her she had only briefly shed a few tears on two occasions.

"I…"

The intensity of her heartbreak as he held her broke his heart as well. "Just let it out."

"I've been trying so hard not to think about this and just focus on the happiness of planning our wedding," She confessed in a flurry of tears. "But things keep popping up. Like when I was shopping for a wedding dress I wanted her there with me…I wanted her to be the one holding up my hair and fussing over me instead of Wendy…not that I don't love Wendy, but it was so hard. After a little while, I pretended I had a stomach ache so I could hide in the bathroom and pull myself together." Blindsided by the power of her emotions she squeaked, "Nicky, I miss her so much."

"I know you do, Honey. I've caught you staring at her photo a few times with the saddest look in your eyes." Wanting desperately to fix things but knowing it was impossible, he just held her tight and let her release the emotion she had trapped inside.

When Carrie's sobs eventually quieted to sniffles, Nick whispered, "Do you ever feel like she's with you, Honey? Because sometimes after my grandpa died…I swore he was watching over me and that really helped me."

"Sometimes I think that." After a weighted sigh she confessed, "But then it seems like silly wishful thinking."

"I don't think it is." Using his thumbs to wipe her tears he smiled. "You believe we were meant to be together right? That meeting each other wasn't random."

She nodded as she caught her breath.

"Well if you believe in that, then how can you not believe there's something greater at work? Maybe your mom was a part of us getting together. I know it's hard to believe there can be positive energy out there considering what we deal with on the job, but…I want to believe it."

"Me too." She tried to smile.

"I love you so much, Carrie. I hate seeing you like this." He brought his forehead to hers while tenderly stroking her hair. "I wish I could make the hurt go away."

"Believe me…you've done your fair share." Reaching up she caressed his cheek. "Nicky, you can't make this better. All you can do is love me and you're already excelling at that."

"I'm trying my best." Lifting his head he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm loving your best." Finally she could smile fully. "Wow…I think I needed this," She admitted now that she was feeling better. "It's been building since you proposed and I saw your mom's reaction. I never told you, but when were trapped in the cellar with her waiting out the tornado and she was going on and on, I was wishing we could tell my mom and make her just as happy. I couldn't wait for the all clear signal so I could escape and have a little breakdown in the bathroom." Shaking her head Carrie chided herself. "And here I am always telling you not to bottle stuff up inside and share your feelings with me. Go ahead, kettle…call this pot black."

"Pot, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to ooze a little vulnerability for me." He attempted to wipe her mascara smudges away but instead made them worse. "It makes me more relaxed about all the stuff I've be sharing with you.." After another kiss to her forehead he murmured, "I know you're tough, but I figured there was some stuff working on you and you weren't sharing." He smiled. "You're just better at getting me to open up, or maybe I was afraid if I pushed you to share, then I'd have to talk about me."

Breathing deep she lamented, "I wish it hadn't come out here…in a parking lot off the Interstate, but at least no one else is around."

"Hey, I had my breakdown after walking through a parking lot. Maybe there's a correlation." Her smile reassured his aching heart. "You know parking…parking your issues."

"That's a stretch," She laughed a little. "How do I look? Be honest."

"Honestly…" Sweeping her wavy chestnut hair off her shoulders he told the truth. "You'll scare the deer if you don't fix your face."

"That's what I thought." Carrie chuckled. "I didn't use waterproof mascara, which brings me to the subject of your shirt. It's black so the mascara isn't a problem, but I was a little sniffly and..."

Glancing down he said, "I'll grab a fresh one out of my bag." With her hand in his he led her back to the Xterra.

"Oh no…" She tensed. "A car just parked and I'm a mess."

"Don't worry…" Tossing his arm around her he teased, "They'll just assume you have Bambi Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." When the occupants of the car walked by Nick loudly comforted his now laughing fiancée. "Please don't be upset…Bambi isn't a real deer, Darlin'. He was a cartoon."

**Greg's Apartment  
****1:46 p.m. **

While Greg dozed in front of cartoons, the ladies packed up the kitchen and Lindsay hung out in a corner tuning them out with her I-Pod.

"Finally he sleeps," Catherine stated as she glanced toward the couch. "I can't believe how wired he was. Percocet knocks me on my ass."

"The nurse said some people get hyper from it." Tawny glanced at the clock. "He'll probably be awake and chatting up a storm in twenty minutes. That's how it's been going."

"Did he have any nightmares last night?" Sara inquired, remembering her fitful sleeping habits after Dales Trail.

"Worse…he had a night terror. I know why they call them that…he was out of his mind." Tawny shivered remembering the look in his eyes. "I can't imagine how scared he was in that basement. He really thought he was going to die and never see his babies."

"He's a lot tougher than he looks," Catherine assured her with a squeeze to the shoulders. "He was brilliant with Tucker Mifflin. I'm not sure any of us would have had the same success."

"Could we um…change the topic," Tawny suggested. "I don't want to get tense. I've had enough of that. Let's just be happy and silly ."

"Don't encourage Catherine," Sara announced through a grin. "She'll start picking on me."

"Nah…" Catherine told her friend. "Let's pick on Carrie because she's not here. Get this…I went back to the Sex Store and bought her something. I gave it to her this morning before she left with Nick."

"You didn't." Sara gawked at her outrageous friend. "What did you give her?"

"Not _a Warren_ I hope!" Tawny burst out giggling. "I don't think Nick's ego could handle finding a spare around the house."

"You've got that right," Catherine nodded with conviction. "No…I bought her an Indian Princess costume. This cute little teddy-type Pocahontas cover with matching frayed suede panties and bra. It has very nice turquoise ornamentation too."

Tawny clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh, that's perfect!"

"How would you play it?" Catherine asked.

"Wouldn't." She shook her head. "Because I can't imagine Greg as a cowboy. A rodeo clown …"

"No." Catherine moved a little closer and whispered, "Not with Greg…if you were with Nick…hypothetically."

"I can't…" Then she giggled. "Okay…hypothetically of course…I'd run it as captured against my will but he wins me over and I then offer myself to him."

"Not me…" Catherine shared her old fantasy. "He'd have to capture me and take me against my will, then I'd give in about half way thru."

Tawny clarified, "That's because you don't have the _against your will_ baggage I do. And honestly…I can't imagine Nick playing it that way…he's too much of a gentleman even if the woman was totally into it."

"Right….right…that makes sense. Although…" Catherine pondered it for a moment and then resumed thinking about her protégé. "Carrie should play the nervous virgin who was given in marriage to the cowboy in return for his good deeds towards her people. Kind of like a Dances with Wolves thing. He feels awkward about it, but can't deny the attraction he feels for her. It ends up being mutual once the passion builds."

"Oh!" Tawny nodded. "I could totally see that working for both of them."

"People!" Sara snapped her fingers. "Don't you think this conversation is a little odd?"

Catherine knew it was time to change subjects. "Did I mention I saw a bumble bee costume at the store? I bet Gil would love something buggy."

Regretting she asked, Sara calmly said, "Let's go back to the totally inappropriate conversation the two of you hypersexualized women were having."

"Only if you tell us your French name," Tawny taunted. "Yvette? Solange?"

Catherine joined in. "Fifi? Trixi?"

"Fine!" Sara whispered, "Mimi. Now go back to the other conversation."

"Okay." Catherine flashed a devilish smile. "What would your Indian Princess scenario be with Nick?"

Without missing a beat Sara replied, "I have a really good one…but it's twisted."

"Really?" Tawny glanced around and moved closer. "What is it?"

"Everything's the same…the whole given over in marriage thing you said before but…" She whispered in a voice thick with intrigue. "…as he goes to kiss me for the first time we look at each other and both think…this isn't right, it feels like we're related. We're completely turned off and don't touch each other. Here's the twisted part…we find out that we're twins who were separated at the age of four! Turns out, I got lost in the plains and was found by the Indian Chief. I end up working with Nick to negotiate peace between the tribe and the ranchers and ultimately save my adoptive people from being driven off their land. Don't I kick ass as an Indian Princess!" Sara grinned from ear to ear as her friends stared at her. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

Catherine harrumphed, "Killjoy."

**Storage Unit  
****1:55 p.m. **

Joy spread over Grissom's face as he opened the door to the storage unit. "Look! A spider in the corner. Check out the web."

"Cool!" Sean exclaimed. "What kind is it? Is it poisonous?"

The answer came from Hodges. "That's a wolf spider." He nodded at Grissom. "I've been studying Entomology in an effort to suck up to you." Rolling his eyes he grumped, "Since you're no longer my boss it won't help much." He pointed at Warrick who was hopping out of the moving truck and removing his button down shirt so he could work in his white tank. "Now I have to learn about sports." He shuddered.

Sean felt the man's pain.

Grissom, ignoring Hodges, answered Sean, "The Wolf Spider is venomous but not deadly…except to small children or those who are allergic."

"Darn…now I can't bring it home and scare Ryan with it because it could kill my sisters."

"Don't worry, Sean." Grissom patted the concerned lad on the back. "I'll give you my two slowest racers. I'm sure they'll enjoy retirement under your care."

Behind the trio Warrick coughed to get their attention. "Are we gonna keep gushing over bugs or are we moving this stuff?"

"Does anyone need help lifting something heavy?" A deep voice called out.

When Grissom turned he saw a familiar and welcome face. "Irving!"

Sean tapped Warrick on the arm. "Mr. Brown, I'm afraid you've been bumped to the number two spot on the brawn list. Irving could definitely take you. But here's a secret…he's afraid of bugs."

"Hey, Gil…Sean." Irving nodded.

"Hey…I'm Warrick Brown." He extended his hand and shook Irving's firmly. "I work with Greg."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Irving Jones, an old friend of Tawny's and Gil and Greg's personal trainer. Which reminds me…" He pointed at Gil. "Don't forget your session tomorrow."

"I'm counting the minutes," Gil lied. "So how did you know we needed help?"

"Tawny called and asked if I had some time could I run over and help move." Finally he placed the face of the anxious looking man next to Warrick. "I remember you now. Your friend called Tawny a 'ho. What the hell are you doing here?"

Warrick scowled at Hodges. "Your friend called Tawny a 'ho? You need some new friends Hodges. Although, with your charming personality, I'm rather surprised you have some in the first place."

"Uh…" Hodges held up his hands as Irving's nostrils flared. "We've worked everything out since that night. We just broke bread together…pizza actually. Grissom...you'll vouch for me, right? Tawny is even setting me up with a friend of hers."

"It's true," Grissom confirmed. "Don't squash him."

"Don't squash that really neat spider either," Sean instructed while pointing to the web.

"Oh!" Irving took a step back.

Grinning fully, Sean thought…yep…the big guy is afraid of bugs, just like my supposedly tough brother.

"Okay people." Warrick clapped his hands together. "Let's move this stuff out."

**Grand Canyon Deer Farm  
****2:01 p.m. **

With the large cups of deer pellets they purchased inside the gift shop, Nick and Carrie stepped outside and trekked to the enormous deer pen.

"There has to be fifty doe in there," Nick remarked upon opening the gate to the pen.

"And only one buck in seclusion over there." She laughed lightly. "I'm surprised he can stand. He must be exhausted."

"I wonder who he knew to get this sweet deal?" When he saw Carrie's eye roll he laughed. "Not that I'd be interested. No, if they offered it to me, I'd turn it down to be a monogamous deer."

"You better watch that shit!" Carrie warned.

Stunned by her tone and choice of words, Nick snapped, "Now that's uncalled for, I was just joking with…"

"What?" She pointed at his boots and shook with laughter. "You just stepped in a massive pile of pellets."

"Aren't you hilarious? I really did step in it." Laughing with her, he scraped his shoe clean. "And here I thought you were shittin' me."

Feeling more cheery by the minute Carrie gushed, "Aren't the deer so adorable! I love the ones with the white spots on their backs. Oh look…they're all coming in our direction. That other family must be done feeding them and the deer sense we have some food." Noticing the parents and children rushing for the gate Carrie cocked her head. "I wonder why their running so fast?" Grabbing his hand she tugged. "Come on, let's go feed some deer!"

It was definitely not a scenario he had imagined before now…frolicking with a woman in a pen full of deer poop and flies…and yet, he found it strangely enjoyable because Carrie's happiness was returning with each passing minute.

"Awww…" Carrie began patting the woodland creatures on the head and greeting them in a fairy tale voice. "Look how beautiful you are. And you are too…and you…yes all of you are gorgeous with big brown eyes and long lashes. Are you hungry? Yes, you are. Here you go. Awww." Glancing up at Nick with doe eyes of her own she sighed, "One day, if we have a ranch, can we have a few deer? They're just the sweetest things."

"And who will be cleaning up the fifty tons of deer pellets these adorable creatures push out each year?"

Laughing sweetly as the deer ate delicately from her palm she replied, "Not me."

"How about we get a dog first and see how that goes?"

"Really?" The gentle lapping of the deer tongues on her open palm sent her giggling. "What kind of dog?"

"A poodle," He joked while loving the look on her face.

"I was thinking Yellow Lab but if you have your heart set on a fluffy little poodle then…" She realized she was out of food. "Uh oh…I'm out. They're still hungry."

Nick shook his cup. "Come and get it." Backed up against some fencing, Nick poured some pellets in his hand.

"It truly takes a man who is comfortable with his masculinity to feed deer so delicately." Carrie watched as twenty five deer surrounded her fiancé, all jockeying for position. "Wow! You're the man, Honey. They love you! Now let me hear you talk sweet to the little ladies. Let them experience Smooth Stokes at his best."

Glancing up he saw her radiant smile and couldn't resist indulging her no matter how foolish it felt. "Hey, ladies…don't worry, there's enough of me to go around. Yeah…no pushin', no shovin' there's plenty of lovin'. If you play it cool, you'll all get a piece of the action."

When she saw the deer closing in Carrie shouted, "Apparently smarm is a universal language across species."

"Sorry ladies…the grub is gone." He held his cup upside down but they didn't back off. Instead they started pushing closer and head butting him. "Hey!" The slime from their noses mixed with the dust from the food remnants on their mouths and left brown smears all over his clean white shirt. "Do you see what's goin' on here, Honey? They're getting fresh! Whoa…one's trying to go up the leg of my shorts." He joked, "Ladies, it's over for now. I'll call ya."

"Oh my god!" Carrie covered her mouth when she saw the fray building. "Seriously Nicky, this is great desensitization therapy for you. Dozens of overly aggressive females have you trapped. You'd pay a lot of money for this with a non-traditional therapist. Work through it." There had to be thirty deer penning him against the fence.

"Roxie…" He shot her a warning glare as deer snouts jabbed him in the ass and crotch. "It's obvious you aren't from Texas because no respectable Texan would let a bunch of females touch her man's ass without doin' something about it."

"You want me to fight for my man, is that it?" She stood tall. "I'm pretty sure I can take them…well except for that one who really seems into you. I think she's trying to rip your shirt off to check your abs. If you want me to tackle her…"

"I want you to get your cute little ass to the gift shop and buy some more food to get them off me and…WHOA!" One reared up and planted its hooves on his chest. "Now please!"

"Are you wearing musk?" Carrie asked before taking off towards the gift shop. "Hang on, I'll be right back!"

**Greg's Apartment  
****2:14 p.m. **

"I'll be right back," Sara announced with a smile on her face. "The pregnant girl needs to go again. I still can't believe I'm pregnant some times." It still sounded odd when said out loud. Only a year ago she was pining for Gil and hoping he'd finally come around and now she was his wife and carrying his child. It was blissfully perfect.

"Wait until you get hemorrhoids," Catherine groaned. "Then you'll really feel special."

"Oh!" Tawny cringed at the thought. "Wait…I know what you're up to. You're part of the 'Been There Done That' club and you're obligated to scare the crap out of us newbies."

Placing her open palm over her heart Catherine feigned sincerity. "Does that sound like something I would do?"

"Yes," Both women answered.

"Mom!" Lindsay called out from her position in front of the TV. "Greg's talking and tossing on the couch and freaking me out."

"It's okay, Chuckles is a talker," Tawny calmly assured the girl while strolling toward the living room. "It's a little freaky." Then she heard him.

"Don't…put the gun…paint thinner…I don't want to burn…no."

Catherine and Sara stood at the end of the couch watching their friend twitch from the nightmare.

"Greg…" Tawny kneeled in front of the couch and patted his cheek. "Sweetie."

Catherine motioned for Lindsay to follow her. "Let's go to the Quick Mart and buy some Gatorade for the guys to have when they come back."

With her eyes still on Greg, Lindsay started walking.

"No! What are you…don't…WHY…let go…NO!"

"Greg…." Tawny shook him harder. "Honey, wake up. You're safe at home."

Suddenly he bolted to sitting. "Don't!" His eyes flew open and he startled. "Where?"

"Greg!" Tawny grabbed his hand. "You're home safe with me. You were having a nightmare that's all." His shirt was drenched and his eyes wild with fear.

"It was so real," He replied while panting to catch his breath and fully wake. "Tucker…he was at my house in California and…" Gulping he clutched Tawny's arm. "And Serena Tennison was there laughing and they had me taped in a chair while Tucker poured lighter fluid on me. She was holding a book of matches…laughing." Gripping his head he tried to block the image. "They were saying I wanted it."

"Honey…who is Serena Tennison?" Tawny glanced up at Sara, looking for an answer since Greg was still out of it.

"Um…" The previous night when she was at the lab helping Gil pack he told her everything Greg had said over the cell while trapped in the basement. "A girl he went to middle school with who was a real bitch to him. He talked about her with Tucker yesterday." Taking a seat on the edge of the couch Sara soothed Greg, "Before you fell asleep you were talking about California so it was in your head and with Lindsay picking on Sean you were probably reminded of Serena…look…I've done the post-trauma nightmare thing several times and things get jumbled together…it's completely normal. This will pass. It took a couple of months after I witnessed my father's death. But they really do stop."

Clearing his throat Greg said, "I think I'll just hook up a caffeine drip to a vein and stay awake because next time I'm thinking Freddy Krueger will join the gang."

Now it was Sara's turn to be puzzled. "Who is Freddy Krueger?"

Tawny sat looking at her in shock. "The bad guy from the horror flick A Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Oh." She nodded. "Never saw it. After witnessing real life horror, I avoided it on the big screen."

Tawny filled in the blanks for her friend. "It's about this guy, Freddy, who shows up in people's nightmares. The twist is, if he kills you in the nightmare you really die. He wears a glove that has knives for fingers that's super creepy."

"And he's burned from head to toe," Greg added in horror. "That's how he died originally…being burned alive by the parents of the kids he's trying to kill in the movie. He's exacting revenge by going after their loved ones. It's a _real_ nightmare."

**Grand Canyon Deer Farm  
****2:21 p.m. **

"I'm going to have nightmares about this and I may actually accept my father's invitation to deer hunt next year," Nick jokingly commented as he stood on the safe side of the pen brushing deer hair from his arms and surveying the dozens of snot smears on his clothes. "Can you believe how much deer DNA I have on me? At the rate I'm going, I don't think I packed enough clothes for this trip."

"They should post a warning sign," Carrie suggested with a smirk on her face. "Men with undeniable animal magnetism are at risk."

"Smoooooth Blake."

"Yeah…I'd kiss you too, if you didn't smell so bad." Handing him her hand sanitizer she laughed. "Use this and I can at least hold your hand again."

"In spite of the physical assault, I'm having a great time." As he cleansed his hands he watched Carrie light up again. "Being plastered with deer gunk is a small price to pay to cheer you up."

"I'm feeling great and now I have a new fun memory of this place." Holding up the disposable camera she purchased in lieu of her digital she had left in the car, she added, "And I have new photos."

Returning the hand soap he griped, "Are you going to post those, no doubt hilarious shots of me, on the Internet for your Chick Chat friends?"

"Okay get ready, what I'm about to say may give you a cavity. I'm not taking photos to embarrass you." Clasping his freshly scrubbed hand she sweetly explained her motivation. "One day I'll show the photos to our little boy or girl and say…these are from my first road trip with your daddy. The deer loved him so much they tried to steal him away from me, but I rescued him, because I loved him more than all those deer combined, and I wanted him to marry me so we could have you." She beamed. "When we get back home, I'm going to start a scrapbook for our family like the ones Wendy does."

Expecting a humorous reply, he was caught off guard by the beautiful sentiment. "Are you sure you won't kiss me? Because after what you just said I really…" His words were cut off when she pressed her lips to his, caressing them.

When she broke the kiss Carrie whispered, "I know we'll be closer than ever after spending this time together."

"This trip with you is just exactly what I need." Taking her hand, they started walking down the brick path back to the gift shop. "I need a little time to have some fun and get to know my future wife better. I need to learn everything about you. So far I've learned you love deer farms, hate rest stop bathrooms, front as good as me, can be a pain in the butt ordering drive-thru…and you have the ability to take my breath away talking about our future together."

"There's a lot more to learn." Swinging her hand with his she inquired, "So…where to now, Tex?"

"I don't know. We'll get back on the road and see where it leads." Nick gave her hand a squeeze. "Like you said…so far I'm loving everywhere it's taking us."

**The Townhouse  
****3:11 p.m. **

While the rest of the guys were back at Greg's Apartment loading the truck with the ladies, Grissom, as an excuse to get Sean away from Lindsay, volunteered to drive Greg to the townhouse and brought Sean along for the ride.

"Take it slow," Grissom advised as Greg hobbled up the four steps to the front door.

"I'm okay." He grimaced as he climbed. "And I know my buddy Sean's ready to catch me if I fall."

Sean took the compliment and the word buddy to heart. "Count on it."

With his old key, Grissom opened the door. "This feels so strange."

Greg caught the look on his friend's face and asked, "Does it make you think of your pre-Sara life?"

"Yes." A shiver coursed through him as he realized without Sara's persistence, he'd still be living the pre-Sara life…with no ring on his finger and no baby on the way. "Let's not talk about that anymore," He remarked while stepping inside. "Wow…it never smelled this good when I lived here."

"Tawny must have hit the aromatherapy store when she was shopping yesterday." Greg finally reached the hallway. "She loves that stuff. Back in the booty call days, the only thing that I couldn't predict was the scent of the apartment."

Puzzled, Sean asked, "What's a booty call?"

Grissom froze like a deer in headlights. "I need to use the restroom."

As Grissom ran away, Greg easily fielded the question. "It's street for hot date."

"Oh." Sean nodded. "I don't hang out on the street very much."

Staring at the boy Greg sighed, "You really are mini-me. Do you spend a lot of time talking to adults? Do grandma-types adore you? Have you ever received anything less than an A?"

"Yes, yes and no, Mr. Sanders," Sean politely replied.

"I told you…Mr. Sanders is my dad. If you can't bring yourself to call me Greg and insist on calling me Mister something…then call me Mister Chuckles."

"That sounds funny," Sean nervously remarked with a serious face.

"No, it IS funny," Greg tutored. "If you want to survive your geekhood you're going to have to lighten up and get a sense of humor."

"My Uncle Nick says I have a sense of humor."

The statement elicited a hearty laugh from Greg. "Consider your source, Buddy. I love your Uncle Nick like a brother but, he can go days without cracking a joke when he's tense. Look where it's gotten him…he's on mandated chill time."

"Excellent point." He continued following his latest mentor.

When they reached the living room and Greg saw the sea of shopping bags he whistled. "Looks like Tawny bought out the mall."

Hoping Greg answered Sean's sex question, Grissom returned. "Sorry…nature called."

"That's okay, Gris," Greg assured him as he started milling through the shopping bags. "You can answer Sean's next question."

Grissom glanced around looking for a bug to point out so the next question would be a no-brainer.

"What the hell!" Greg blurted as he peeked inside the bag from Sensations Superstore. His Percocet-infused euphoria morphed to horror. "I'm being replaced! Look!" With his right hand he extracted the enormous faux male organ and foisted it at Grissom. "I'm being replaced by FAUX-WARRICK!"

"Greg!" Grissom shouted. "Don't whip that thing around in front of the boy! You'll scar him for life!"

"Mr. Grissom, I thought you said I was a man?" Sean's voice reflected his disappointment.

"Ahh…" Grissom was slipping into verbal dysfunction once more.

Greg on the other hand, heard nothing but his own panic. "She said she voted Warrick as _Most Kissable Lips_! Then why didn't she buy a mouth instead of a penis, huh! Apparently he has a few other awards under his belt! OH!" He gawked at the giant object in his hand. "I guess I should be grateful that if I died yesterday she could have still had sex!"

"That's for sex!" Sean's eyes popped out of his head. "I thought it was an enlarged scientific model used for educational purposes."

Greg's brain finally understood Grissom's point. "Ooops." He tossed the item into a bag on the floor and when it hit the ground its thud filled the room. "What's on your mind, Sean? If you have a specific question, remember to ask Mr. Grissom, it's his turn."

"Thanks, Greg." Grissom felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I don't understand." Vexed, Sean asked a pointed question, "If the purpose of sexual intercourse is for a man and woman to conceive a child, then what is the point of having sexual intercourse with a plastic model that isn't capable of producing the sperm required for fertilization? And why would Ms. Cooper need to have sex at all since she's already pregnant?"

"Let's hear your answer, Gris." Greg watched the flustered man's cheeks flash from pale to blush.

"Uhhh…" Having only started to discuss sex with grown ups a short time ago, he wasn't ready to have _The Talk_ with a twelve year old. "Greg…I'll tack on another month of free rent if you field this."

"Six."

"Three."

"Deal." Greg turned to young Sean. "I was JOKING!" He burst out laughing. "Gotcha! See…I'm a funny guy. It really is just a scientific model."

"You really had me going, Mr. Chuckles."

Grissom stood shaking his head. "Tucker Mifflin didn't stand a chance against your mind, Greg."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 3

**Teaser:** Two nervous fathers proceed with caution, one indulgent fiance should, and one friend throws caution to the wind.

**Posting:** Wednesday

Thanks for reading and for the comments on the last chapter. Hopefully you got some good laughs out of this one too!

Maggs


	3. Getting It Back Part 3

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 92: Getting It Back – Part 3**

**August 24, 2005 (Day 124)  
****The Blakes  
****4:56 p.m. **

Walking up to the front door, Sean informed his mentor, "I'm sure my mom will say it's okay because she always wants me to spend time outside getting fresh air."

The boy's enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. "There's your mom now." Gil pointed to the doorway.

"MOM!" Sean ran over. "Mr. Grissom said he wouldn't mind taking me on a hike in the Spring Mountains tomorrow to look for indigenous insects. Will you let me?"

"Really, Gil?" Wendy felt bad he was spending so much time entertaining her son. "You don't have to…"

"It's not an imposition. It's his reward for being such a good helper today. Besides, I'd love the chance to enjoy some cooler air while bug hunting and it's more fun when you have an Entomologically appreciative partner." He chuckled briefly. "Sara's Entomologically _tolerant_…not appreciative. She was thrilled to be off the hook. Is seven too early?"

"Are you kidding?" Wendy sighed, "The tribe is up by six daily. I'll make breakfast at six-thirty so you can eat before you go. I'm getting kind of jealous actually, I haven't been hiking in ages and the weather will be beautiful out there compared to this heat."

**Little America Hotel  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****5:16 p.m. **

When they made a pit stop in Flagstaff, Arizona, both Carrie and Nick agreed the cool weather was the perfect antidote to the sweltering summer heat of Vegas. With its picturesque mountains, rolling forests and proximity to many tourist attractions, they knew the town would serve as a terrific base camp for their adventure.

Because Nick was a realist who wanted his fiancée to be as relaxed as possible, he didn't drive into the forest to pitch a tent at a campground like he used to when he was single. Instead, he drove to the nicest hotel in town, The Little America which, since it was located on five-hundred beautiful acres of ponderosa pines, was _almost _like camping for him, and with room service, two restaurants, HBO, a luxury bathroom and an outdoor Jacuzzi with a cocktail service available, he knew it was exactly the kind of camping Carrie would enjoy.

After unpacking the truck, Nick was desperate to rid himself of all deer DNA evidence and suggested they toss on their bathing suits, hit the hot tub and grab a couple of drinks. Carrie loved the idea and built on it by adding they should use the time to **plan **what they would do tonight. Since she hadn't planned anything in over twelve hours Nick thought it best to indulge her for fear she'd implode like Wendy had predicted.

When she emerged from the bathroom wearing her new Liz Clairborne, demure, but elegantly sexy vintage-halter bathing suit in black and white, Carrie saw Nick's eyes pop. "It's new."

"It's making me want to stay in the room." Lounging on the bed in his navy blue swim trunks, he couldn't believe how much bigger her boobs looked.

"I was saving it for the honeymoon. But I'm working up the courage to wear a two piece in Maui so I figured I'd wear this one-piece on the road trip instead." Glancing down at her cleavage Carrie remarked, "The sales clerk said it would make my boobs appear bigger."

"Really?" Nick flashed his trademark smile. "They look the same to me…perfect." And_ definitely_ bigger, but to say that would imply they were small to begin with, and he learned not to mention that years ago.

"What about the back?" She turned slowly to give him a glimpse and to show it had a flirty feminine bow for its tie. "Do you like the bow?"

"Bow?" He stated in a curious tone.

"Lift your eyes higher, Tex."

"Oh!" Taking his eyes off her gorgeous ass he chuckled. "The bow's nice too."

Laughing at how entranced he was she grabbed her black sarong and wrapped it around her waist. "Show's over."

"Are there new sandals to go with the ensemble?" He teased as he sprung to his feet, knowing the answer was _of course_.

"Of course." She sashayed over to her suitcase and plucked out her black Steve Madden espadrilles with their romantic ribbon ankle straps. After slipping them on and tying them she purred, "I think these make it all a little sexier don't you?"

"I think I finally understand the benefits of the right shoes." From behind he nibbled on her neck which was exposed since Carrie had her hair piled on top of her head with a clip. "Okay, if we don't leave right now…we're not leaving."

**The Townhouse  
****5:25 p.m**.

Just as Hodges, the last remaining member of the moving crew was getting ready to leave, Greg's cell rang. "Hold up a second," Tawny informed him while she darted across the living room to grab the phone from the kitchen counter.

While Tawny was talking on the phone, Greg hobbled from the couch to talk to his new old friend. "I'm glad we mended things in time for me to use you as moving help."

Rubbing his sore back he replied, "I was just thinking the opposite."

"Are you really going to train with Irving?" Greg couldn't imagine it.

"It's about time I get back in shape," He groaned.

"_Back _in shape? When were you in shape?" Then he realized how bad that sounded. "I mean…you've never mentioned…"

"I was a swimmer…even had a partial ride to college for it."

Tawny interrupted the conversation by walking over and slipping her arm around Greg's waist. "That was Jim Brass. He asked me if I would mind coming over to try and help him with his daughter."

"Ellie's in town?" Greg remarked in surprise. "I thought they didn't…"

"They don't." Concern filled her voice. "Ellie and I are the same age and…" She didn't want to say the rest in front of Hodges. "He's hoping a peer might be good for her. He doesn't think it's a wise idea for you to come in your state…plus someone else is there you don't like. I feel bad leaving you alone…and I was going to take you to the complex pool to soak in the hot tub. I told him I would shower and be over, but if you…"

"I can stay," Hodges offered. "I have the night off and no personal life. I'm DVRing all my TV shows so I won't miss anything. And you have good food in the fridge since Catherine stocked it for you."

Greg teased his buddy. "Do you trust me enough to go hot tubbing with me? Especially when I'm in a medicated euphoria?"

Still a little gun-shy he asked, "Will you be wearing trunks? And do you have a pair I can borrow?"

"Yes to both."

"Then I'll take my chances because my back is killing me from lifting all your crap."

Grabbing Greg by the hand Tawny warned, "We're new here, and first impressions with the neighbors count so please…don't do anything embarrassing in the Jacuzzi."

**Little America Hotel  
****5:31 p.m.**

Having left the room immediately after Carrie strapped on her shoes, the vacationing couple were in the Jacuzzi with beers in their hands ten minutes later.

When they were in Dallas by his parents' hot tub, Carrie shared with Nick that the smell of chlorinated water, because of its connection from the year of abuse she endured from her swim coach, always triggered an anxiety reaction. When he suggested they go back inside his parents' house, she insisted on staying, citing the need to work through the issue because one day her children would want to swim and she would need to be there for them. This was their fourth time together in the water since her admission in Dallas and while she seemed more comfortable than ever, he could tell she was still very tense. "You doing okay?"

"Uh huh," She replied after lowering her beer. "It gets a little better every time." Inching closer she rested her head on his bare shoulder and changed the subject. "I didn't realize how much I missed big trees and cool weather."

"You have any regrets about moving to Vegas?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yes." Glancing up she flashed a brilliant smile. "I should have moved earlier."

Believing she was ready for a little affection, Nick slipped his arm around her. Just then two college-age muscle-bound guys and three gorgeous girls stepped up to the hot tub and dropped their towels.

"Hey." One of the guys tossed a nod towards Nick.

"Hey," He replied, lifting his beer. "You guys play ball for NAU?" One of the girls had a Northern Arizona University Lumberjacks football shirt knotted over her suit…a telltale sign she was a player's babe du jour.

Carrie tried not to look shocked when the three stunning young women stepped into the bubbling water with string bikinis barely covering their bodacious boobs.

"Yeah, we play ball." The guy leaned over extending his hand. "I'm Craig and this is John." One corner of his mouth curved up. "And these are our newest friends, Sapphire, Amber and Destiny; we them at a club last night." The girls winked and waved as Craig kept talking. "We're tooling around for a couple of days. Are the two of you alum? Did you play ball for NAU?"

"I'm Nick and this is my fiancée, Carrie." Releasing the boy's hand he smiled and watched Carrie politely wave at everyone. "Yeah, I played ball...**for A&M**." He oozed pride while thinking…that's right Big Sky boys…I played Big 12 ball…the real deal and for the only team that matters.

"No shit." Craig smiled with approval as Amber sat on his lap nibbling his ear. "I bet you saw a lot of action." When he caught the guy's fiancée's reaction, he clarified, "On the field."

"So you're an Aggie." When Sapphire found herself temporarily the odd girl out in the five-some, she scooted closer. "Did you just graduate?"

Carrie rolled her eyes at the idea that Nick still looked twenty-two.

He laughed at the comment. "No…that was well over a decade ago."

Sapphire stared in disbelief. "But you're in such great shape. Do you play pro ball?" She was always looking to trade up and that pipsqueak with the barely B's sitting on the other side of this stud was no match.

Since the girl was sliding closer and Carrie wasn't about to slide next to John, Nick was trapped. "No. Gave it up after college."

"Then you must work out a lot." Under the cover of bubbles, Sapphire slid her hand over Nick's thigh to signal she was his for the taking.

"Uh…" Not wanting to upset Carrie by saying anything out loud, he slipped a hand in the water and covertly removed the unwelcome advance without a word.

Remembering her fiancé's words from earlier at the deer farm… _no respectable Texan would let a bunch of females touch her man's ass without doin' something about it, _Carrie scooted on Nick's lap, stared down the flirtatious witch eyeing her man like a juicy steak, and claimed her territory before the girl had a chance to make a move. "He works out because he has to stay in shape for his job. He's one of the top Criminalists working for the Vegas Police Department. We're here on a little R&R so he can rest up and catch some more bad guys."

"Thanks, Baby." Appreciative of the compliment and the territoriality, Nick wrapped his arms around his usually PSV-adverse fiancée. Then he used the situation to drive home his point to Sapphire and further Carrie's comfort level with water-based intimacy. "The rush I used to get playing ball for A&M is nothing compared to the one I get from loving you every day." Since Destiny and John were busy playing tonsil hockey and Amber and Craig were doing the same, Nick brought his lips to his fiancée's mouth for a tantalizing kiss.

Carrie knew Nick was always concerned about disrespecting her in public, so it was uncharacteristic for him to make such a wanton move in front of others. His kiss deep and his touch deeper, it stunned her…but once she remembered Sapphire's bold flirtation, Carrie settled down and enjoyed her man's purposeful attention, returning it with verve.

When they broke for air Nick asked in a husky voice, "Darlin', I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little too warm in here. You wanna head back to the room?"

"Nicky…" Playing the part of the giddy co-ed she giggled while embellishing, "Are you revved up again already? This will be five times today."

While trying not to laugh at the idea of sex five times before sunset, he gently massaged Carrie's thigh. "Sorry…I can't get enough of you."

In the heat of the territorial moment Carrie's inhibitions had disappeared, but with Nick's latest move, they returned with a vengeance and she stammered, "Yeah…um…let's…nice meeting _most _of you." With that she climbed out, grabbed her things and headed for the pool area exit to get some fresh, non-chlorine scented air.

"Looks like you're free after all," Sapphire rasped as she reclined against the wall and let her D cups float. "Tell me where and when."

Nick winked then whispered in her ear. "The lounge…midnight." And when he saw her wink in acceptance, he thought…hope you have fun there and meet someone who really will invite you back to their room.

**Desert Arroyo Townhomes  
****5:47 p.m. **

When Greg and Hodges arrived in the Desert Arroyo Townhomes community pool area they were pleasantly surprised to find it lush and inviting with a sand volleyball court, a BBQ area with shaded tables, dozens of wavy palms trees and a beautifully landscaped pool and Jacuzzi area.

Handing Hodges the key to work the gate latch, Greg remarked, "Grissom never mentioned this perk…then again, he probably didn't see it as a perk and never used it." There had to be at least two dozen people milling around the area.

Opening the gate Hodges mused, "I wonder if we'll meet any women."

"If we do you better keep your shirt on or hide under the bubbles up to your neck." Greg snickered, "When was the last time your body saw sunlight, Count David of Trace-slyvania?"

"I work nights and sleep during the day, what do you expect?"

"Look!" A forty-eight year old woman with fire red hair called out. "Newbies! Are you Unit 17? I'm Babs."

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Babs," Greg jovially replied. His latest Percocet was reaching its maximum effectiveness and upping his usual cheeriness to new heights. "I'm Greg Sanders and this is David Hodges."

"Everybody!" Babs cried out. "Come meet 17!" Then she returned her gaze to the two gentlemen. "You'll be such a nice change from the weird man who lived there. He never spoke, kept bugs for pets and…" She shivered. "…touched dead bodies for a living."

The crowd gathered and one well-tanned gentleman announced, "You're just in time for karaoke and cocktail night…every second and third Wednesday." Taking the hand of the dashing African American gentlemen standing next to him he introduced, "I'm Theo Valentine, I'm a Court Jester at The Excalibur, and this is my partner Bill Davies, he's stuffy lawyer type, but I love him to pieces and he keeps me grounded. We just celebrated our fifth anniversary. How about the two of you? Is this your first place together?"

**Mandalay Bay  
****Presidential Suite A  
****5:56 p.m. **

"I hope she likes the place." Lina nervously paced as she and Ron anxiously awaited Gil and Sara's arrival. This visit meant the world to Ron and she wanted it to be perfect.

"It's not like you had anything to do with the décor or the upkeep." He couldn't believe how tense she was trying to make everything perfect for tonight. "I really appreciate everything you've done to make this special…the flowers, the music…as usual, your touch is what brightens up my…"

When the doorbell cut off his wonderful words Lina fought the desire to scream…why now! But since she knew how much the visit meant to Ron she slapped a smile on her face and accompanied him to the door.

"Sara!" Ron warmly greeted her with open arms. "You look stunning in that dress."

With a smirk on her face she replied, "Are you sure this dress doesn't make my ass look fat?" It was the same one she wore to Gil's birthday party.

After a momentary shock Ron laughed. "My son told you about our conversation regarding truth in marriage."

Gil nodded. "Right after I took your advice and it backfired."

"I suppose I gave you just enough information to be dangerous, huh?" He motioned for them to step inside. "Sara…I've been dying to introduce you to the woman responsible for my de-assification… Angelina Maria Cruz Valera."

Sara extended her hand. "What an honor to meet the woman responsible for such a Herculean task."

"I should look older from the stress of it, eh?" She shook Sara's right hand and placed her left on top. "I've been waiting to meet the woman who captured Gil's heart. Call me Lina."

Rubbing his hands together Ron announced "And because I'm still part five-year old…I'm not going to wait…I have a gift for you Sara and I'm giving it to you right now."

"You said you'd wait until dessert, Guero." Lina rolled her eyes. He was supposed to set the mood in anticipation of Gil and Sara being uncomfortable.

"My birthday isn't for three weeks," Sara awkwardly informed him as she watched her husband tense. "And you didn't have to…"

"It's not a birthday gift." Teeming with excitement, he carried the small wrapped box from the desk. "It's a wedding gift to you from your father-in-law…a little belated, but I didn't get an invitation."

"No one did, Dad." Gil eyed the box suspiciously assuming it was a twenty-thousand dollar pair of diamond earrings, a key to a private jet, or something equally extravagant.

"Open it up, Sara…it won't explode." He buzzed like a kid on Christmas morning. "And, Gil…because I know you're standing there wondering if it's the Hope Diamond, I'll uncouthly announce that it was purchased at a run-of-the-mill jewelry store at the local mall. And while it cost less than the daily rent for this suite, I hope you'll find it priceless, Sara."

Dying of curiosity she cracked open the black velvet box. "I…" With her fingertips she delicately lifted the white-gold oval locket engraved with two beautiful butterflies. "I don't know what to say…it's beautiful."

"Open it," He prompted, while watching his son watch Sara.

"Is this…" She bit the corner of her bottom lip in an effort to hold back the hormonal tears building.

"It's Gil's baby picture. I took it to a photographer and he shrunk it. Then I went shopping with Lina to find the perfect locket."

Lina chimed in, "I reminded him that his son used to draw lovely butterfly pictures as a child."

Ron nodded appreciatively in Lina's direction. "So, the butterflies were a logical choice." Eyeing Gil he added, "The other side of the locket is available should you have a child of your own in the future."

Sara grabbed her husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. They had previously had a lengthy discussion about telling his dad the news which ultimately led to Gil confessing he wasn't ready. Considering the significance of the gift Sara was hoping he'd change his mind and tell him now.

"Dad…" Gil nervously cleared his throat. "Sara and I have some wonderful news. We just found out she's three weeks pregnant." Looking him straight in the eyes he announced with just a hint of emotion crackling in his voice, "You're going to be a grandfather."

Ron's right hand flew to his mouth as he realized there would be another generation after all, that he hadn't ruined Gil so horribly that he'd never find happiness and start a family of his own.

"Look who is speechless for the first time in his life." Lina spoke for both of them. "Congratulations! We're very happy for you."

**Little America Hotel  
****Nick and Carrie's room  
****6:14 p.m. **

When he saw Carrie step out of the bathroom in her comfy raspberry robe Nick was happy to find her relaxed again. "Feel better now that you don't smell like the hot tub?" While he showered, she had been soaking in a soothing lavender bubble bath.

Nodding she slipped onto the bed next to him. "Talk about non-traditional desensitization therapy…I should thank Sapphire for helping me make some progress on my pool issue."

"Nah…I already did that for you." He chuckled while cozying up to Carrie. "When you left and I was taking a minute to compose myself after fooling around with you, she said…just tell me where and when. So, I told her...the lounge at midnight, but I never said I'd be there."

"That witch!" Livid, she sat up. "Okay, normally I'd say that was a crappy thing to do, but you introduced me as your fiancée! As if it wasn't bad enough that she was boldly flirting with you in front of me and trying to cop a feel…she outright asks you to meet her for sex?"

"Honey, girls like her don't care about relationship status. Look how many committed people cheat…promises don't mean anything to some people." Taking her left hand he kissed the ring on it. "But they do to us and that's all that matters."

The feel of his lips on her hand and the meaning behind the action soothed her. "I guess I really am still very naïve when it comes to dating games and sneaky tactics…especially from a co-ed's perspective. I didn't live in a dorm, I never went to college parties, never hung out in bars with girlfriends scamming for guys. I missed out on all that."

"You feel like you missed something?"

"Well…yeah." Returning to her position lying next to him she admitted, "Not that I wish I had been a 'ho." She chuckled lightly at the thought of it. "I just think it would have been fun to experience the normal stuff college girls do as a right of passage. It's another thing that pedophile cheated me out of. My poor dad was so overprotective he would never let me live on campus and I was too scared to take the risk." Brushing her thumb over Nick's cheek she sighed, "That's how I graduated from college early and finished number one in my graduating law class…I sat home and studied every night." That's when the idea hit her. "Hey…I just remembered my list!"

"You're gonna make me sing you a sappy love song to cheer you up, aren't you?" He crashed on his back. "I knew it. Do I get to pick it?"

"No singing, Sweetie…at least not yet. I want to do my role-play." Excitedly she explained, "Tonight I want to role play that we're college students who don't know each other. I want to go to a country bar and maybe…" She deviously grinned. "…you'll buy me a drink and ask me to two-step. Maybe I'll say yes. Or maybe I'll hit on you. Maybe I'll even complete my goal of doing all five of mine…role play, booze, dancing, stars and singing, all in one night."

Eyeing her in disbelief he said… "You want to go to a bar and pretend we're twenty-one year old strangers so we can hit on each other?"

"Yes!" It sounded even better when he said it.

Trying to grasp why this was such a great idea to her he quizzed, "Because you think this will give you back that something you believed you missed out on back in college and then you won't feel bad about it anymore?"

"Yes!" Enthusiastic, she sat up and started **planning** her spontaneous fantasy. "I want it all to be a surprise…everything. We pick different names, make up our life stories and at** no **time during the night do we snap out of our roles. I want the **full** wild college girl experience…**no exceptions**, which means you can't be thinking…oh poor Carrie with the abusive background I shouldn't blah blah blah. I'm going to be Girl X and you only know what I tell you. You be as slick and as smooth as you want to be. Naturally, the only limitation is that we don't hook up with other people. Think you can channel the right stuff to play an outrageously horny college guy?"

"My first attempt at role play didn't go so well, remember?" Shaking his head he reminded her, "In the backseat of Tawny's car while we were waiting for Greg to toss his cookies at Jim's, when we were playing 1950's virgins getting hot and heavy...you yelled at me for saying I was a Navy boy because I couldn't be shipping out at dawn when I was in the desert. Maybe it's just not something I'm good at doing."

After smooching his lips she informed him, "Why do you think I'm giving you advanced notice to develop your story this time? Besides…I think this role play is close enough to your real life past, Slick Nick that you won't have to improvise much beyond the name of your character." Leaping off the bed she ordered, "While I go shopping for the appropriate attire, you need to find the right locale for our little adventure."

"Buying some shoes?" He teased while knowing he shouldn't agree to this game.

"No, I already have my sexy red boots." Shimmying out of her robe she informed him, "I need to shop to complete my girl's look, which you can't see before I get to the bar so you'll have to keep yourself occupied elsewhere. It will be good practice for not seeing me in my wedding dress. Just leave me a note saying where and when to meet you."

"Speaking of meeting you…" Her bare body sent him reeling. "Before we become strangers can we…because all that talk of five times before sunset when we haven't at all has me…"

"No way." Posing, she explained her motivation. "Because if you're horny, you'll work harder to get me."

"Ah." When she disappeared into the bathroom Nick sighed, imagining Carrie dressed sexy and pretending she was single in a bar full of horny guys. "Why do I have a feeling someone's going to end up getting their ass kicked at the bar tonight?"

"Oh!" She rushed out of the bathroom. "I can't wear my ring so would you bring it to the desk and have them lock it in the hotel safe?"

"What!" Now she was going too far. "I think you're…"

"I can't go to a bar and hit on you with a diamond on my finger, everyone will think I'm a tramp!" Holding out her left hand she waited for him to take the ring. "You know I'm right."

"Well, I'm not taking it off," He huffed. "I put that ring on your finger to stay. You can take it off…like you do when you're cleaning it at home. I can't. It will freak me out." He watched her slip it off with ease and when she placed it in his palm he winced. Then he reminded himself she really wasn't returning it for good.

"Thanks, Sweetie!" She pecked his cheek before darting towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Carrie." Nick held up the diamond ring and wriggled his eyebrows. "What if after a night with this new girl, I decide that maybe I'm not ready to settle down after all, so I don't give this back?"

Teasing him back she said, "What if after spending a night with a new guy I decide I don't want it back?"

"Okay we can stop this now." Clutching the ring in his palm, he headed out the door to go to the front desk.

Once Nick was gone Carrie unpacked her red snakeskin boots and giggled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**Desert Arroyo Townhomes  
****6:32 p.m. **

"I'm having SO much fun! This place is so much better than my old apartment." Greg squealed with delight as he sat in the hot tub with Hodges, Theo, Bill, Babs, Mandy and Dave while sipping a tropical drink garnished with a pink umbrella stuck in a slice of pineapple. "What time does Karaoke start?"

"Do you sing? Will you duet?" Theo asked with flair. "Bill refuses to duet with me."

"Mainly because I'm tone deaf," Bill retorted as he knocked back his second beer.

"Do I sing!" Greg took a sip of his fruity drink, cleared his throat and belted out the first verse of _When a Man Loves a Woman_, partly to prove he could sing, and mostly to prove he was straight so Bill would stop being suspicious of him making the moves on Theo.

"Are you sure you're taken?" Both Mandy, a cocktail waitress at The Mirage, and Dave, a Podiatrist who made his living tending to dancers' feet, asked in unison.

"Not only taken…Tawny and I have not one, but_ two_ bambinos on the way."

Hodges enthusiastically announced, "I'm single! I love Mexican food, vintage board games and Cameron Crowe movies. That was uh…directed at you, Mandy, not you, Dave…no offense."

Dave sipped then replied, "Trust me…I'm relieved."

"I've got to get ready for my shift." Mandy bolted out of the tub.

Greg shoved his buddy. "Way to scare her off, Count David. Don't blurt your personal ad to someone you just met."

"Oh and I should take advice from **you**?" He burst out laughing. "Tawny's the first girlfriend you've had since moving to Vegas how many years ago? No thanks, I'll listen to Theo's advice on how to pick up women before yours."

"I love Cameron Crowe movies," Babs remarked as she eyed Hodges in a whole new light. "I'm single and want to stay that way, but if the evening goes well I might sleep with you."

"Really?" Hodges couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't been with a woman in five years. So what if she was twelve years older and a New Age nutjob? "Is there anything in particular I should avoid that might turn you off, because I'd like to increase my odds as much as possible?"

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
****7:02 p.m. **

Jim sat alone in the living room waiting for Ellie to return from the bathroom wondering what the odds of success might be this time. Upon waking she had asked to take a shower, which he was grateful for since it would mean the trampy makeup would be washed off and her wildly sprayed hair toned down. Since she didn't have any belongings with her other than her purse, he gave her the new white terry-cloth robe he received from the hotel in Vancouver last month as part of the package deal.

When she returned to the living room Jim curtailed his gasp before it escaped his lips. With her wet hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and her plain face, Ellie once again looked like the little girl he knew. And for a moment, he believed she was, and then she spoke.

"Where'd you put my cigarettes?" She plopped onto the couch counting the minutes for the Valium she had just swallowed to kick in.

Jim approached with the pack and the ashtray which signaled the kick off of _Save Ellie Part 2 _as orchestrated by Heather who was outside waiting to brief Tawny and reimburse her for the purchases she was asked to make. "Do you remember this?" He stated as he set down the hand crafted little brown bowl painted with pink hearts.

"You kept it all this time?"

Taking a seat across from her he explained, "I have this box of things…mementos. Some are mine, some are things you gave me when you were a kid. While you were in the shower, I remembered that was in there. How old do you think you were when you made that? Six? Seven?"

"I made it in Brownies." Lifting it she inspected her handiwork. "I was eight. All the girls made them for their dads to give to them at the father-daughter dance. I gave you yours at home because you couldn't make the dance…you were working…like you always were." Placing it on the table she sighed. "Or was that one of the nights you were out cheating on mom? That's how it worked if I recall…she cheated on you during the day while I was parked in front of the TV, and you cheated on her at night so couldn't come to any of my stuff. It was fun…for both of you, not me."

"We can't change the past, Ellie." He realized he must have said that to her at least a dozen times over the years. "For what it's worth, that night I really was working. One of my guys got shot and I had to wait at the hospital for him to get out of surgery. And it was my responsibility to tell his wife and kids what happened when he didn't make it. That's why when I got home that night, after watching a nine year old girl's reaction to the news that she'd never see her father again, I came to your room and woke you up…to hold you and tell you I loved you. That's when you gave me the ashtray."

"And what happened the next day?" She prodded with an edge in her voice. "Did you decide, hey, life's too short so I'll be a great dad from here on out?"

"Nah…I did the same old thing because I was an idiot who didn't know what he was doing. I was lost. Just like you're lost right now." Locking eyes with her he saw she was hooked. "People get scared when they try to turn over a new leaf so they cling to the familiar. It's easier. There aren't any expectations. And most importantly, you can't fail when you're already a failure. At the bottom, there's no risk of falling, right? Isn't that why you're doing what you're doing?"

"Save it…it's too late for you to be a parent." She paused to light a cigarette with a shaky hand. "It's too late for me to be a kid. It's too late for me period."

"That's the thing…it's not." He leaned in. "My friend Gil…he just turned forty-nine. His father left when he was nine. They just reunited. That's forty years Ellie. We don't have that kind of baggage. We've always been here for each other, we just don't get it right."

"This friend…doesn't he hate his father for leaving him?" She shook her head. "Sounds like bullshit to me. I mean…how could he forgive him after all that time?"

**Mandalay Bay  
****Presidential Suite A  
****7:21 p.m.**

Sitting across from her at the table, Ron watched his radiant daughter-in-law wearing the locket he gave her and his heart warmed. Now that he knew she was carrying the next generation of Grissom, he once again felt eternally grateful that his son saw it in his heart to forgive him for the years of estrangement. And then he glanced at Lina who was cheerily doling out desserts and solely responsible for making him take the chance with Gil. In that moment, he realized what he felt for her went beyond friendship.

"Guero!" Lina called again. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Sorry…what was the question?" He smiled and came up with a lie. "I wasn't listening because I was busy wondering if it will be a grandson or a granddaughter I'll be greeting in nine months. Are you going to find out ahead of time?"

Sara and Gil exchanged glances. "We haven't discussed that yet," Gil replied through a smile. "But if Sara's impatience about things thus far is any indication, we'll be finding out ahead of time."

Sara grinned because her husband knew her so well. "I'm pretty sure I'll have the ultrasound on the first day the doctor lets me. It will give me more time to read up on gender specifics and prepare the nursery."

Gil teased, "And learn how to do the little things you and I don't know…which would be everything relating to baby care and parenting."

"Honey…" Sara gave him a look. "You're an excellent pseudo-father to all the boys in your life…Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sean."

Forgetting they weren't alone for a moment Gil scoffed, "After abandoning my pseudo-son Greg yesterday, my pseudo-son Nick ripped me a new one and told me I was awful at my job, and today when my pseudo-son Sean asked a simple birds and the bees question I paid off Greg to do the dirty work for me."

"Wow!" Ron folded his arms across his chest and chuckled. "You sound just like me!"

Gil's jaw dropped.

"This dessert is delicious!" Sara blurted, hoping to change the subject and prevent her husband from having a stroke. "The whole meal was wonderful, Lina."

"Here all I do is the menu planning." Lowering her spoon she said, "Once we're in the new house I'll have you over and cook a real Cuban meal for you."

"I'd love that." Even though she had only known Lina for ninety minutes, she already felt a bond building. Maybe it was the fact they both loved Grissom men who were relationship-challenged that made her feel instantly close. "My friend Wendy has offered to teach me how, to cook so once I know how maybe you can share some of your recipes?"

"Absolutely." Lina smiled. "I'll start typing them out for you tomorrow. It will give me something to do since there isn't much to do around here except bust Ron's chops and he's not been nearly as annoying since he's reconciled with Gil."

"Forgiveness is good for the soul." Ron lifted his glass of sugar-free iced tea. "And I have so much to live for now because I missed out on so much."

**Western World  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****7:30 p.m. **

Determined to make her fantasy as authentic as possible so she would no longer feel she missed out on all the fun young twenty-something girls have, Carrie wanted to look her best. She had been perusing the merchandise at the large western clothing store for a few minutes when a sales clerk, a young man in his twenties, approached.

"Howdy, Miss…my name's Ren." To him, the pretty young lady, dressed in khaki shorts, a navy tank and sandals with her hair in a ponytail looked lost in the sea of cowgirl gear. "If there's anything I can help ya with, you just give me a holler."

Flummoxed by the variety of western fashions, she had an idea. The young man looked like a very nice cowboy, so she asked, "Would you mind giving me a man's opinion?"

"I'd be happy to." Tipping his hat he took a step closer toward the cute little lady.

Moving in she whispered, "I'm trying to get this guy to notice me…a **real **cowboy from Texas. I plan on showing up at a country bar tonight and when I walk in I want his eyes to **pop** and have me be the only one he notices. I already have a hot pair of red snakeskin boots, but I need the rest of it. I want to look perfect!"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to help you, Miss." Ren shook his head and sighed. "You already look perfect to me, so how can I possibly suggest improvements?" Leaning in he smiled. "Tell you what…how about you forget about that cowboy from Texas and let this cowboy from Montana take you out tonight? I get off work 'round ten and I assure you, I know how to treat a lady. And don't go changing a thing for me…you wear whatever you're comfortable in, and I'll take you wherever you want to go."

When she realized the handsome young man just hit on her, Carrie's cheeks flushed. "Oh…wow." Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled. "You just asked me out." All three men she had dated, including Nick, were set ups so getting scammed on in a store caught her off guard. "I'm really flattered, but I can't because I'm engaged."

"Excuse me?" Ren scowled at the city girl. "You're engaged, but you're here to buy a sexy outfit so you can hook up with some cowboy at a bar tonight? Now I'm afraid I really can't help you, because you're going to hell in a hand basket, Missy."

"What?" Mortified, Carrie rushed to explain. "No…no…the guy I'm hitting on at the bar tonight **is** my fiancé!"

"Oh, I get it…" Ren stuffed his hands on his hips. "Look…you don't have a ring on your finger so I know you're not engaged. This is all a story because you didn't want to go out with me. You could have politely declined instead of lyin'."

"No! That's not it!" Feeling bad for unintentionally hurting the nice man's feelings, Carrie squirmed. "My ring is in the hotel safe and the man I'm meeting really is my fiancé, his name is Nick. He's just pretending he doesn't know me so we can hit on each other in this role-play. It's complicated. He's agreed to help me live out my wild college-girl fantasy. You see…I have issues…heavy emotional baggage. I was so sheltered growing up, I never dated, I never partied, and I never boldly flirted with guys, drank too much and woke up hung over. My fiancé's going to help me do all that safely within the boundaries of our monogamous relationship. See!"

Exasperated, Ren sighed and slipped his fingers under his Stetson to scratch his head. "You're from California, ain't ya?" Motioning towards the rear of the store he said, "Come on, Missy…the sexy stuff is back here."

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
7****:45 p.m. **

Tawny entered the apartment with the shopping bag of clothes Jim asked her to buy…specifically stating, nothing sexy. "Hi there." She burst into the room wearing a cute floral sundress and yellow flip flops. "You must be Ellie." She walked over to the couch. "Jim's told me so many nice things about you. I'm Tawny Cooper." She thrust her hand forward. "Your dad called and asked me to buy some clothes for you. You and I are the same age so he thought I'd know what you'd like and let's face it…your dad would have picked ugly stuff."

Shaking the bubbly girl's hand Ellie, who was now quite relaxed from the Valium said, "Who did your boob job? They're great."

It was the perfect segue and Jim and Heather faded into the kitchen as planned.

Tossing her purse and the bag of clothes Tawny plopped on the couch next to Ellie. "Dr. Morganstein at the Plaza Medical Center here in Vegas." She gave her D's a puff. "All the girls at the club use him. He's expensive but worth it. I started saving up when I was eighteen. It wasn't hard, I just put all my lap dance money in the bank for a while and when I had enough I went to his office and said let's pump these puppies up."

"You're a stripper?" Looking at her it was obvious she had the right requirements for the job.

"Ex-stripper. Thank god." Tawny rolled her eyes. "Six years. I can't believe I made it that long. But it paid the bills after I had to leave home. Luckily some nice people…co-workers of your Dad's actually, helped me get a new gig. That's how I know your dad. My boyfriend, Greg Sanders, works at the lab with him. And a friend of your dad's, Gil Grisssom, introduced me to Greg. It wasn't long after that before they sat me down and made me realize I didn't have to keep dancing because I had people who cared about me willing to help me make a fresh start."

"Hold up…" A little slow on the uptake from the pill, Ellie finally caught on. "You're bullshitting me. My dad set up this after school special. You were never a stripper."

"What?" Tawny stood up and grabbed the TV remote, flipping to a music channel known for its sultry music. "You think I could fake this?" She gave a little demo of some of her more sleazy moves.

Ellie's jaw dropped. "Whoa…you're good."

From her position on the floor Tawny chuckled, "You don't get to wear the gold bird costume at Tweeters if you're not the best."

"I'm not good at all." She grabbed her cigarettes. "That's why I had to switch to nude dancing to make ends meet. Guys don't care about your moves when you're nude."

"Don't feel bad, I had years of professional dance training as a kid before my dad died. I would have stuck with it if I didn't have to leave home because my mom's scumbag boyfriend decided he'd like to sleep with both of us." She shuddered while rising to her feet. "That's how I ended up dancing in Vegas. I ran away right before I was seventeen." Taking her place on the couch again, she sighed. "You don't know how lucky you are to have a parent who actually gives a shit if you're breathing. My mom…she held the door for me on the way out. I'm sure she's never given me another thought."

Ellie extended her pack. "You want a smoke?"

"Can't…I'm pregnant." Smiling she smoothed her hand over her belly. "We didn't plan it and we were **really **freaked at first, but we had so many people behind us, we figured things out and now we're psyched. What about you, Ellie?"

"What about me?" She puffed and sighed.

"Why don't you let your dad and Heather and me help you figure things out? Once you get cleaned up you'll see there are many…"

"Here it comes. No thanks, preacher girl." She sunk a little lower on the couch. "My dad is a…"

"What is he, Ellie?" Tawny's tone iced. "A bastard for caring about you? An asshole for wanting you clean? Do you have **any** idea what I would give to have a parent who wants me! After dancing a couple of years, if I had known my dad was waiting for a second chance to love me, I would have** run** his door! **Run!** I would have run there the night I was raped and **begged **him to help me out of the shit life I made for myself. But unlike **you**, I didn't have anyone waiting for me." Her tears caught her off guard. "And because I didn't have a dad to call, you know what I did? I went home, threw away my clothes, took a shower and cried for three days. Yeah…I locked myself in my apartment until I had no choice but to get back to shaking my ass so I could make rent. I've been on my own with nowhere to retreat for six god damn years. If you don't want him, maybe your dad will adopt me, you self-centered twit."

Ellie stared at the ashtray she was holding while listening to Tawny catch her breath.

Once her tears were in check Tawny said, "If you can't see the opportunity you have here then you don't deserve to be more than eye candy for a bunch of sleazebags for the rest of your life…that is until you're not attractive enough to dance anymore and start selling your body. Or are you already trading yourself to feed your drug habit?" When she saw Ellie turn away she nodded. "Yeah…I figured as much. That's your full-time future unless you change directions. And one day…even that nastiest guys will find you too skanky to screw, and then you'll be living under an overpass offering BJs for quarters." Adding an edge to her tone she scoffed, "Are you really gonna let that happen because you're still pissed off at your daddy for not being home when you were a little girl? Wake up! He didn't beat, molest or psychologically abuse you. That makes you luckier than half the kids on this planet. Aww poor Ellie…she has to be a 'ho because her daddy didn't hang with her when she was ten. I'm not playing that violin."

"I'm not asking you…"

"You say the word and your dad gets you the best treatment possible." She yelled while getting in her face. "Open your eyes, dammit! Do you know how many girls working at your club will kill for that chance!"

Weakly Ellie commented, "You really think it's possible?"

"Look at me!" Tawny lightened up again. "I'm living proof! I'm clean, I'm going to school and I'm in a great relationship. And I'm not the only one. Your dad works with this lady, Catherine, she's a friend of mine now. She was a dancer with a blow habit and now she's got a career, a daughter and she just bought a house with this great guy. But she had to make it happen herself. You won't have it that rough because you have people in your corner waiting to help you."

Ellie extinguished her cigarette shaking her head. "It's hard to quit…I've tried."

"Life's hard and it's not going to get any easier. You're tired…you're twenty-two and you're partied out." Tawny reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know the look, I saw it in the mirror every day. You know it's true. The party's over."

**Desert Arroyo Townhomes  
****Pool Area  
****8:47 p.m. **

The party, now in full swing, had swelled to thirty people and no one was having a better time than Greg, who was center stage with Theo.

Reclining on a pool lounge chair Hodges remarked in a cocktail-fueled haze, "Maybe they're twins separated at birth." Greg and Theo each had a microphone and were entertaining the crowd as well as any headliner act in town. "Chuckles the Clown and Jingles the Jester…it has a nice ring."

Bill popped the cap off his next beer. "I'm relieved Theo has finally found a platonic playmate who can put up with his silliness. Now I won't have to sing all the boy parts of his favorite duets to pacify him." After taking a sip he groaned, "I especially hate it when he wants me to wear chaps and croon county. I'm from Boston. I loathe horses and being a refined Yankee, I find it very difficult to play the part of the bad boy rancher even with the black Stetson Theo bought me last year."

**The Rusty Spur  
****10:00 p.m. **

Because he planned on horseback riding and taking Carrie dancing, Nick had packed all the necessary accessories to look the part of his cowboy character…weathered cowboy boots, faded jeans, a tight black t-shirt to be worn under an untucked plaid button-down, and to top off the bad-boy look…his black Stetson hat. So when he walked into The Rusty Spur to wait for Carrie, he blended in with the locals and took a seat at the bar without raising eyebrows. Or so he thought.

"Bottle of Bud," Nick told the bartender and when he received it, he spun around on his stool to watch the door. It was only ten so the place was only starting to fill for the night. Just enough of a crowd to create the right atmosphere but well before the late night desperation feel these places were notorious for after patrons had too much booze and not enough affection.

Since it was Wednesday, the music for the night would be provided by a DJ, not a live band which meant he could make a request and he started thinking of a few. And while he was, a cute redhead in a straw cowboy hat, white camisole and tight low-rise blue jeans sauntered up to the bar next to him. "Haven't seen you here before," She commented while boldly giving the stranger a once over. "I'm Vicki Lynn."

"I'm just passing through town," He answered while keeping his eyes on the door and bringing the brown bottle to his mouth for another hearty swig.

"That beer looks good, I'm parched." Her eyes focused on his lips when the bottle left them.

"It is." Nick smirked as he watched the door intently. "I got it from the bartender. Two dollar longnecks…I thought it was a good deal. Maybe you should invest in one." He felt the message was abundantly clear to the woman who probably had already slept with every regular…I'm not interested so move along to your next victim.

Vicki Lynn loved the message this bad boy was sending…you're gonna have to work a little harder than that if you want me in your bed tonight, Sweetheart. Since she had already slept with everyone in the place worth sleeping with, she was more than up to the challenge. For now she retreated but made plans for another attack.

With his gaze locked on the door Nick couldn't miss Carrie's entrance.

Neither did any other man in the place.

"Have mercy," Rolled off Nick's lips when he saw her strut in wearing a black gathered tube top with fire-red piping that somehow made her boobs look even bigger than the bathing suit she had on earlier. Instead of straightening her hair she was sporting a head full of sexy curls which cascaded over her deliciously bare shoulders. But nothing could have prepared him for what he spied next…a black denim **mini-skirt** which accentuated her heavenly curves just right. Nick recalled his words to Carrie in the pool house…i_f you like this sort of thing…next time wear a skirt, not pants. Access issues waste valuable time_. "She really means business." Lastly he saw the boots…the devil-red snakeskin boots she bought in Dallas on a whim. At the time he thought they were a frivolous purchase but now he wished he had paid for them himself. "Whoa."

In his stupor Nick was only cognizant of his reaction to Carrie's entrance, not the reactions of the dozens of other men in the place. So when he saw two guys approach her it was shocking. "Hey…" He was about to jump off his stool and tell them to back away from his fiancée when he remembered the rules of the game. She wasn't his fiancée and she would be taking care of herself.

Knowing it was a game didn't stop him from sweating but a moment later when he saw her politely decline both offers he relaxed and took a sip of his beer.

Having never been in a country bar before Carrie felt like a fish out of water and she immediately wanted to call off the game. But then she remembered how awkward she felt when Nick had taken her to the pool house during Sara's party for Gil and how that night ended up being highly enjoyable and therapeutic. So, she put on her game face and went with the flow. After all, Catherine did say that role plays can help you safely work out issues. Once the night was over, Carrie suspected she would no longer pine for the college adventure she never had.

Trying not to appear nervous, Carrie navigated the place looking for Nick. The note he had left at the hotel said _take a cab to The Rusty Spur at ten fifteen_ and since there was only one Rusty Spur in town she knew she was in the right spot. Finally, when she glanced at the bar she saw him. "Whoa," She breathed out upon seeing him dressed like a good 'ol bad boy. Since he hadn't shaved that morning, his scruff was the perfect compliment to the mood set by his black hat and killer smile.

With two fresh beers in his possession Nick stepped off his bar stool to meet the newest patron of The Rusty Spur. "Howdy," He greeted while tipping his hat. "Like every guy in the place I couldn't help notice you floating in, Angel. But unlike everyone else…I came bearing gifts." He extended a bottle.

After accepting the drink she slyly replied, "Is this your only gift?" She tried desperately not to crack a smile at the silliness afoot.

"No, ma'am it's not." Placing his hand on the wall he leaned in and whispered in her ear close enough to brush his lips over her lobe. "But it's a little early to reveal my other gifts, don't you think? I don't even know your name yet, Sugar." When he felt her quiver Nick knew he was playing it right.

Just like that night in the pool house Carrie was at a loss to explain why she was thoroughly enjoying Nick's naughty-boy smarm. "My name's Missy." She watched his eyes for a reaction to the name, a name she had chosen after Ren used it at The Western Warehouse when he told her _you're going to hell in a hand basket, Missy! _It was obviously a naughty-girl name.

He loved the name…sweet yet flirty. "Nice to meet you Missy…I'm Travis." He watched her expression for a reaction to his pseudonym, which he selected because a Travis Tritt song was playing when he walked in the bar.

She adored the name…nice but not traditional. "Travis what?" Carrie wanted to see if Nick had thought of a last name too and maybe catch him off guard.

"Travis Daniels," He replied after catching the bottle of Jack Daniels in the bartender's hand. "I'm up from College Station to visit my cousin Jack. What about you? What are you doing in this place other than lighting it up with your gorgeous smile and making all the other women look bad?" He knew that line would make her grin.

Carrie was desperate not to grin but quickly succumbed. "I just transferred to NAU after finishing two years at Cavanaugh County Community College in Kansas." She'd thank Tawny for telling her all about her home town when she returned to Vegas. "Yeah…I'm just a small town farm girl and since I just turned twenty-two this is my first time in a real bar."

"Kansas?" Nick remarked with a lilt in his voice. "Well Missy…you're not in Kansas anymore." Taking her arm he led her over to an open table. "And tonight this Texas cowboy is gonna show you a** real **good time." When Carrie lit up he thought, this role play thing is a piece of cake.

"Hmm…" Leaning against the table she sighed, "Thanks for the offer but the night is young and I'm leaving my options open, Travis." Raising her beer she winked. "Thanks, for the drink. Maybe I'll catch you later." Then grinning wildly she strutted away wishing she could catch the dumbfounded expression on Nick's face.

Entranced by the swing of her skirted hips Nick shook his head. "Yeah…there's gonna be trouble."

**Desert Arroyo Townhomes  
****Pool Area  
****10:11 p.m. **

Upon finding the note tacked on the door, _come to the community pool area ASAP_, Tawny hoped Greg wasn't down there causing trouble on their first day in their new home. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw as she walked through the gate.

Greg was standing on a mock stage with a very flamboyant man singing, Shake Your Groove Thing.

"Tawny!" Hodges drunkenly called out from the pool deck turned dance floor where he was shaking it with Babs. "Chuckles and his new pal Theo are singing some Peaches and Herb so we can boogey down."

"Uh…is Greg Peaches or Herb?"

"Herb!" Hodges replied before bumping booties with Babs.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tawny watched her man gyrate, quite impressed with his ability. She had never seen him dance before. "His back must be feeling better." Then her gaze returned to Hodges, whose Disco-Nightmare dancing style horrified her.

Hodges, having watched Pulp Fiction many times, started mimicking John Travolta's moves when dancing with Uma Thurman. "I'm sure Greg's back is killing him but he can't feel the pain because in his drug fog, he forgot he wasn't supposed to drink and had sucked down two cocktails before I asked him if he had taken something for the pain before coming out here."

"Hodges!" Tawny saw red. "You're a terrible babysitter!"

**The Grissoms'  
****10:21 p.m. **

Standing in the bedroom in full panic, Sara exclaimed, "You want me to offer to babysit **three**of Wendy's kids so you can surprise her and take her hiking with you and Sean?"

"I thought you'd be happy for the practice now that you're pregnant and the clock is ticking before we have one of our own to care for." Gil stared at his wife. "You'll be great."

"I barely managed Ashley with you and Sean helping me!" She loved the idea and the sentiment behind it because Wendy really did need a break but reality prevented her from supporting it. "There's no way!"

"Maybe you can ask Tawny to help you," He suggested through a smile. "She has to be great with kids because she lives with Greg."

"Well…" Sara considered the idea. "Maybe she needs the practice too."

"Why don't you call and ask her?" Gil walked into the bathroom holding a new magazine. "Let me know what she says."

Grabbing the phone Sara punched in Tawny's cell number.

"HELLO!" Tawny screamed through the phone trying to resonate over the noise.

Sara moved the phone a few inches from her ear. "Are you out clubbing?"

"No, I'm in the townhouse pool area. There's a party."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Are the freaks singing disco?"

"Yes…including my freak."

"Oh…" Sara cringed. "Sorry…I should have guessed that Greg would fit in with that boisterous crowd. They freaked Gil out. Especially that woman Babs…she's a real nutjob. Sleeps with anything breathing."

"Really!" Tawny giggled. "She and Hodges just headed back to her place with for a little mid-party private party."

"Are you trying to give me nightmares?" Sara shivered and shook off the thought of Greg's disco singing turning on a woman enough to sleep with Hodges. "Speaking of nightmares…would you want to help me out with one tomorrow?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Chapter 93: Getting It Back - Part 4

**Teaser:** The night is far from over...

**Posting:** Friday

**_Thanks for reading and for your comments on the last chapter!_**

**_Maggs_**


	4. Getting It Back Part 4

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 93: Getting It Back – Part 4**

**August 24, 2005 (Day 124)  
****The Grissoms'  
****10:33 p.m. **

Lounging in their luxurious bed, Gil was surprised he could feel so relaxed after spending time with his father. "It really went well tonight with my dad, didn't it?"

Glancing away from What to Expect When You're Expecting she smiled. "Yeah…it did. I really like Lina."

"I like how she keeps my father on his toes."

"Can I confess something terrible?" Sara closed her book and turned on her side. "All of a sudden during dinner I thought…oh my god, Lina is your dad's real housekeeper…they're actually living The Maid and The Employer fantasy, albeit unrequited at the moment and she's Cuban not French. How weird is that! They're living what we pretended today."

"Sara…" He turned to face her. "I'm just getting comfortable acknowledging I have a father. I_ really_ don't want to think about him having sex. The only person I ever want to think about having sex is you…and only with me."

"Sorry." Trying not to laugh she picked up her book and buried her face in it. A minute later she remarked, "All that talk about…"

Gil tossed his magazine and pounced. "Am I kissing Mimi, Boom Boom or Sara?" He grinned while loving the effects of pregnancy hormones on his wife. "It's getting hard to keep track of your alter-egos."

In sultry voice she replied, "Who do you want me to be, Baby?"

"My wife." After answering he kissed her. "My beautiful, pregnant wife." And kissed her again. "My wife who loves me even when I screw up and goes out of her way to cheer me up."

"Does that mean I should retire Mimi and Boom Boom?"

"Hell no!" He chuckled while chomping on her neck. "There's a time and place for all the women in my life."

As her husband taunted her body Sara mused, "Maybe one of these days you can surprise me with a new persona. Hmm…what kind of character suits you?" As her husband nibbled her ear lobe she said, "Maybe an astronaut? No…too scientific, which is too like you already."

"I don't know…I wouldn't mind trying to defy gravity with you." With that he rolled them 180 degrees.

Straddling her husband she laughed. "Definitely not cowboy and Indian Princess because that's so Nick and Carrie."

"Thank ya, ma'am for sparing me." He placed his hands on her hips coaxing her to rock. "But suddenly I'm thinking you would make an **excellent** cowgirl and me your stallion." Wiggling his brows he confessed, "Dale Evans always did make me a little randy."

"Oh sure…" She guffawed. "…all you have to do in that one is lie there while I take you for a ride."

"It sounds even better when you say it." Fired up he whinnied. "What's my stallion's name, cowgirl?"

"Dreamer."

**The Rusty Spur  
****10:36 p.m. **

When Carrie emerged from the ladies room, she was greeted with a dreamy smile and another bottle of beer. "Tell me your name again, cowboy," She flirted while wrapping her hand around the neck of the bottle and leaning against the wall.

"Travis." Apparently Carrie's ten minutes in the ladies room were spent letting the beer kick in while psyching herself up to be a bit more playful.

Lifting the bottle she took a long sip of the lackluster beer. It was nasty, but they were supposed to be co-eds and this was a country bar so pricey wine was out of the question. "Why do you keep handing me bottles of beer? I'm starting to think it's your only move." Luckily she had consumed half a bottle of quality wine back at the hotel before catching the cab. With all this thinking about booze, she suddenly realized a buzz was coming on strong. "Tell me…is beer all you got in your bag of tricks, Travis?"

Placing his hand on the wall and positioning his body in front of her so their eyes met and their mouths were only inches apart, he replied, "I bought you another beer because I didn't want you be thirsty for what I have planned."

"Oh really…what's that?" She was already fighting the urge to kiss him.

When Nick saw she was dying to kiss him he backed away to frustrate her. "You know your way around a pool table, _Missy_?" He knew Carrie was a shark because, the Blakes had a table in the basement and they didn't leave the house after learning of Carrie's abuse. She had told him_, if it could be played in the safety of the basement, every member of the Blake family was a pro…pool, ping-pong, darts, board games, card games, you name it_.

"No, I don't know how to play pool." Tilting her head she wondered why he pulled away when she wanted to kiss him so badly. "Do you think you could teach me a thing or two?"

In perfect bad boy bass he answered confidently, "I know I can." Staring at her ruby red lips he taunted her.

Unfortunately a waitress holding a tray full of shot glasses broke the trance. "Dollar shots. Any takers?"

Carrie eyed the different brightly colored drinks. "Hmm…I'll take a red one and an orange one. You can give Travis here the bill because buying me drinks is his thing."

As Nick watched Carrie force down the two shots of god knows what, he realized she had never heard the saying…_beer before liquor never sicker, liquor before beer never fear_. Knowing that she already had wine and beer he knew she had a lot to fear.

"Those were good," Carrie proclaimed while her esophagus burned from what she was certain was battery acid. "I'm ready for my pool lesson now." She couldn't believe people actually paid to be tortured with those drinks.

Following her to the rear of the bar where the pool room was, Nick thought of the painful lesson Carrie would be learning in the morning…if she made it that long without puking. "Missy…did you eat something before you came out tonight?" Travis wouldn't have cared but Nick had to know.

"A bag of Sun Chips and a half bottle of wine. Why? You wanna buy me some food now? Is that your next move?" Now that he mentioned it she was starving.

Quickly he did the math…empty stomach + weight of 115 pounds + no tolerance for liquor + half bottle of wine and four drinks in less than an hour disaster in the making.

"Actually…" Carrie noticed a woman nibbling on nacho chips with oozy cheese and jalapeños piled on top. "I'd love some nachos while we play."

"Sounds great," He replied while thinking…nachos with all the trimmings, I'm gonna hate seeing those come up later. But the rule was no interference, and since Carrie wanted the** full** college experience, how could he prevent her from getting shit-faced beyond reason and praying to the porcelain god? "Since you don't know how to rack 'em…" He handed her a twenty. "How about you grab me another beer and order whatever you'd like? I'll set us up here." Since the poolroom bar was in plain view he felt comfortable letting her go on her own.

"Sounds like a **plan**," She teased, slipping ever so slightly out of her role. "Be right back, **Travis**."

Ready to have a little fun with the tipsy girl, Nick called out, "Hey, Missy!" Once again he enjoyed the view from head to toe…particularly her bare thighs at the hem of her skirt. "You're aren't gonna take my twenty and run off with the bartender are ya, Sweetheart?" Leaning against the table he shot her a fiery look guaranteed to make her melt faster than snow on a hot summer day.

As Carrie stood in the center of the room tingling from the way Nick was looking at her, she wondered was it the role-play making Nick look sexier than ever or the combo of the hat with the scruff? Finally she remembered she was supposed to flirt back. "Um…I don't know…the bartender is kind of cute. Maybe you should give me a reason to come back." Leaving her lips parted she coaxed him with her eyes. Take that cowboy! I can give heat as good as you.

"Give you a reason to come back, huh? Hmm…" With his gaze locked on hers he closed the gap between them. "Will this do?" Placing his hand on the small of her back he clasped her body tightly to his and burned a kiss over her lips. Much to his surprise, Carrie returned it with a hunger that left him aching for more.

His ravishing kiss sent the pit of her stomach into a crazy swirl and Carrie, even though she was in public, let her body react without consulting her head. Instinctually her hands caressed Nick's muscular back while her hips ground into him and her tongue explored the recesses of his mouth. It didn't take long for her to feel his heated reaction bumping against her own eager body. Then she realized she was giving too much too soon and interrupted the passionate kiss. "Um…I'll be right back," She breathlessly announced before staggering towards the bar fanning herself.

Stunned by the heat generated, Nick reached for his beer on the shelf behind the pool table and missed. Carrie was truly growing into her new found sexuality. Watching her at the bar it was clear every man in her vicinity would love a taste of what he just had and it shook him. What if now that she was comfortable with her body she'd change her mind about settling down? What if suddenly she wasn't afraid to put herself out in the dating world and wanted to explore her options? It wasn't something he never had to worry about before, and he really didn't think he had to now…but there was no question that she was enjoying the attention being lavished upon her.

"Don't sweat it." Seated on a stool at the next table, a fifty year old cowboy with a gut bulging over his ornate silver belt buckle raised his beer. "I saw the look in her eyes. You're gettin' lucky tonight."

Nick listened to the man while keeping an eye on Carrie giggling at the bar. He didn't know what concerned him more…all the guys leering at her or Vicki Lynn shooting daggers at Carrie's back.

"She's one sexy piece of tail. Better enjoy it while you can, son. Because once you settle down and get married, the good times are **over**." He pointed at an enormous woman stomping their way with a plate full of nachos. She was wearing a frayed t-shirt that said Red Hot Mama, and jeans two sizes too small. "That's my missus." He cackled when he saw the young man's reaction. "Yup…that's what they end up lookin' like after they squeeze out a few puppies. I got me a triple-wide livin' in my double-wide. She used to look like the one you were just kissin'. Now I have to down a bottle of Jack just to get the courage to mount her." Slapping his thigh he ordered, "Sow your wild oats boy! Every last one of 'em."

As the man laughed like a hyena, Nick downed the contents of his beer bottle while reminding himself that his mother birthed seven children and had somehow maintained a healthy body, a sense of style and most importantly…all her teeth.

"Your gal's on her way back, boy!" The man declared, ready to live vicariously once more and hoping this time he'd hike the girl's skirt up enough for a glimpse of panty. "Show her some attention!"

**Townhouse 89  
****Babs's**** Place  
****10:43 p.m. **

As excited as he was to be finally getting physical attention, Hodges was starting to wonder about Babs.

She had a great sense of humor and she a fantastic body for a forty-eight year old.

The kissing was hot.

So was the touching.

And her place was real nice.

But now that she had him naked and locked to the headboard with pink furry handcuffs while she opened her dresser drawers gathering supplies, he was starting to get cold feet.

He rationalized that it was just his insecurities making him sweat and not the fact that she just grabbed something that had an electrical cord.

Maybe if it hadn't been years since he'd been with a woman.

Maybe if he had been with more than three women in his lifetime.

Maybe if his heart hadn't been ripped from his chest, shredded into teeny tiny little pieces and thrown on the ground to be stomped on over and over by his fiancée ten years ago, he'd have an ounce of self esteem left and would be able to trust women.

In his mind he cursed her for the billionth time…god damn her to hell for destroying my peace of mind! And, as he lay there anxiously watching Babs heat a jar of oil, he was sure that his ex-fiancée was the root of all his problems. It was all because of what **she** did to him on that cold rainy evening a decade ago…

_"Honey, I'm home!" David soared into the living room of the tiny one bedroom apartment with a dozen white daisies. They were her favorite flower and today was the fourth anniversary of the day they met. He remembered it like it was yesterday…he, a twenty-six year grad student and she a twenty-one year old cashier in the university cafeteria. It was love at first sight. She was so flustered she couldn't count his change and he was so enamored he left his tray of food on the counter after he paid. They went out that night and were in love before dawn. It was kismet and they were the quintessential definition of soul mates. "Honey!" _

_"I'm in the bedroom." _

_Of course she was he thought…no doubt coming up with a little anniversary surprise. Now that she had two modeling jobs under her belt for the local department store she was really getting into fashion. He especially loved the lingerie she had been bringing home. Now if only she would get the courage to wear some of it. Maybe that's what she was doing right now. "Happy Anniversary!" He excitedly greeted while holding out the daisies. "What…" _

_Two suitcases were on the bed and she was filling them with her things. _

_"Honey…what are you doing? Did you plan a surprise trip for our anniversary?" _

_"Yes." She zipped the first suitcase. "But I'm going alone." _

_"What?" Lowering the flowers he grasped to make sense of the situation. _

_"It's over Davey. We're over." Sighing she told him, "It's been over for a while. You have to know that." _

_"Over?"__ Gulping for air he remarked, "Are you kidding? Everything is great. We just got engaged six months ago. We're planning a wedding. We're soul mates." His heart rate sped. "Is this a joke for our anniversary?" _

_"I'm going to LA to model." She zipped the second suitcase. _

_"You got a job there?" Flustered, he stepped forward and took her hand. "That's great. I'll give two weeks notice and go with you. I can find a job there no problem. We'll come back here for the wedding." _

_"No." She shook her hand free. "I'm leaving this little town behind, I'm leaving everything behind…including you." _

_"Who are you! Where is this coming from!" Dropping the flowers he clutched his head. "We're getting married! Your parents are planning a wedding with my parents. You ordered a dress. How is this happening! You love me!" _

_"I don't." _

_"You do!" _

_Looking straight into his eyes she coolly said, "I've slept with a half dozen guys in our bed in the last two months." _

_"Wh…" His gaze turned to the dainty floral comforter covering the mattress. "You…in our bed? What's gotten into you? Where's the girl I fell in love with? Are you on drugs? If you have a problem I…"_

_"I'm too good for this town. I'm too good to be the mousy wife of a Lab Rat." She flipped her long red hair off her shoulders. "That's what Kenny told me."_

_"Kenny?" Dizzy from the shock he whimpered, "Who's Kenny?" _

_"He's going to be my manager in LA." After slipping the diamond off her left hand, she grabbed David's hand and pressed it into his palm. "You're a real sweet guy, you'll find someone else more suited to you." _

_Stunned, he stood staring at the ring in his palm. "This isn't happening." _

_"It's happening." _

_"Don't..." When he lifted them from the ring, tears poured from his eyes. "Whatever the problem is we can work it out." _

_"The problem is I'm not a small town girl anymore." She grabbed both suitcase handles. "I have dreams. I'm gonna make it big. First modeling then movies. I'm gonna be a star and I can't see you on my arm walking the red carpet to the premiere of my first movie. Can you?" _

_"You're out of your mind." He batted away the tears and in desperation pleaded for her to reconsider. "You've been out of it since your grandma died. You're in some sort of shock. You need help. Let me get you some help. I can forgive you about the other guys. Just don't go." _

_"Goodbye, Davey," She replied without emotion before marching out of the bedroom. _

_"No!" He raced after her grabbing her arm. "I can change. I can be more exciting. I thought you liked it here. I thought you like our life the way it was. Now that I know you're unhappy I'll do whatever you want to make it the way you want it. Let me go to LA with you." _

_Huffing she told him, "Don't embarrass yourself by begging. I'm moving in with Kenny in LA and I don't think he'll want you there too." _

_He dropped to his knees holding out the ring. "Please take it back. Put it back on. Please put it back on." _

_"Get it through your head, it's OVER!" Coldly she shouted, "Look at me! I'm not the same stupid little farm girl I was four years ago. I'm the sexiest thing this town has ever seen! Guys fall all over me when I walk into a room. I thought you were the best I could do, but now I know better. I know what I want and it's not **you!**" _

_"On our anniversary you do this to me?" His heart cracking in half he whimpered, "I hate you." _

_"Good…it will help you get over me faster." With that she opened the front door and kept on walking. "Have a nice life." _

_"I hate you!" He screamed as he struggled to his feet. "Go to LA! They won't want you!" In the doorway he screamed as she tossed her luggage in the trunk. "You're nobody, Vicki Lynn! You'll always be small town! LA will chew you up and spit you out for breakfast! I hate you!" He stood there screaming as she pulled out of the driveway. "Go to hell you lying cheating white trash whore! I hate you! I hate…" His knees weak he stumbled into the house. "I…" Staring at the ring he had saved up for a year to buy he fell back against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. "How could she do this?" _

"David?" Babs greeted her guest with a smile. "Where were you just now?"

"In hell!" Looking at the flamboyant woman waving incense over his naked body David cried out, "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care! Beat me with your electric rod! Burn me with your hot oil! It doesn't matter. Ravage me! Match my inner pain with some outer pain! Not that I'll feel anything because that tramp Vicki Lynn sucked the life out of me ten years ago. I'm yours for the taking, Babs! Leave nothing behind for them to autopsy!"

"Uh…okay." Babs sat up and stowed her two sticks of incense. "But you should know, the electric rod is my curling iron and the hot oil is to wax my eyebrows. I have to work tonight and I was getting everything ready for later."

"Oh."

**Desert Arroyo Townhomes  
****Pool Area  
****10:47 p.m. **

"Oh, great! Just great!" Tawny, physically exhausted from the hectic day of moving and mentally exhausted from the intervention at Jim's, was desperate to return to the townhouse and get some rest. Unfortunately, Greg had other plans. "Greg would you stop it and…"

"Tawny!" He called out from the center of attention. "Come dance with me!"

Storming over she informed him, "I told you ten minutes ago that we need to go home. I'm beat. I've been moving all day and I…"

"One more dance!" Exuberant, he called over to the DJ. "Play a slow for me and my girl."

"No…don't!" She told the tenant playing DJ while tugging Greg out of the crowd. "Can't you hear me?" Staring into his drugged eyes she heatedly told him for the fourth time, "I'm exhausted! I'm pregnant, remember? I want to go home and get some rest! Now!"

"Fine…if you don't be with me, that's cool." Letting go of her hand he snipped, "You can do whatever you want but I'm hangin' here."

"Excuse me?" And while she knew he was in a highly irrational and overstressed state, she was in no mood for bullshit after dealing with Ellie. "I've done nothing but help you all damn day! Is it too much to ask you to come home with me when I'm beat from moving our shit and carrying your babies? What the hell, Greg! You're out on disability from work because of your back injury and emotional trauma. Do you** really** think you should be partying! It's our first night in a new place and I want to spend it together!"

The yelling brought the music to a halt and the crowd to a hush.

On a roll she kept going. "I need my sleep because tomorrow when your wasted ass wakes up…you're not going to be able to move because you've been jumping around like a lunatic when your back is thrown out. And guess who is going to have to take care of you? **Me!** So excuse me, Party Boy, if I want to get some sleep!"

Bill whispered in Theo's ear, "This is exactly why I swore off women in college."

"I can't believe you." Greg ran his fingers through his unkempt mane. "All that talk about wanting me to sing again was just bullshit. Because here I am…singing and having a great time and you can't wait to end it."

Mandy yelled, "We love your singing, Greggy!" And a bunch of other partiers chimed in.

"See!" He told Tawny. "They love it. You hate that don't you? You hate that I'm actually the popular one tonight instead of you. You like it when I'm the loser. It makes you feel better. It validates you."

"What! Where the hell is this coming from? I don't care about being the life of the party. I stopped caring about that a long time ago." Clutching her head she was at a loss for words.

"Come on…don't try to hide. I read all about it in your little chick chat, remember? Calling me a freak…telling Carrie and Sara that I have no experience…going on and on and on about Nick and driving the peg home…how only he has the right stuff to pull it off." Dizzy, he grabbed onto the back of a lounge chair so he wouldn't fall over. "And what about your big purchase, huh? Yeah…that's right I found it. Looks like you're dreaming about a little more than Warrick's lips!"

"That was **a joke**! I'm not going to use it! Ask Catherine, she was there!" She vehemently assured him. "I bought it because you refused to sleep with me!"

Theo whispered in Bill's ear, "Looks like someone is living with a woman when he really should be living with a man. Because if he's refusing to sleep with that pretty young thing, he's got to be queer."

"So Catherine's joking about my sex life now too…great. Who isn't joking about my sex life?" He turned to the crowd. "Who here has heard a joke about my sex life! Raise your hand don't be shy. Half of Vegas and all of LA County knows about my inadequacies already." Taking Tawny's hand he blurted, "You know how she got pregnant? I forgot to…"

"Greg!" Tawny grabbed his hand. "Stop it! This is the trauma, the pills and booze making you crazy. You're out of your mind. Shut up and come home with me right now! You need to sleep this off and…"

"I don't need sleep!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you want to sleep that's fine!" Grabbing his head he tensed. "I don't want to sleep, god damn it. That's all you've been doing is telling me to sleep. Stop telling me to fucking sleep!"

Holding her emotions in check she demanded, "Where are your keys?"

After reaching into his pocket he dangled them in front of her.

While she took them she snapped, "Don't bother knocking because I won't answer."

"What!" He yelled after her. "You're locking me out!"

"That's right." She didn't look back. "It's tough love. I'm sure it's a new concept to a spoiled brat like you."

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
****11:05 p.m. **

"I know it's tough but it's what you need to do." Behind a closed bedroom door, Heather sat on the bed next to Jim holding his hand and whispering. "I know it feels good when she pops back into your life. It feels good to see her and touch her…to know she's alive. But it's not…"

"You really expect me to kick her out after I just got her to come back?" Overwhelmed, he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Jim..." She knew the pain in his eyes was only a fraction of what he felt in his heart. "You gave her an ultimatum and now you have to follow through."

"If I kick her out tonight and she ends up dying…"

"The way she's living she's already dying…physically from the drugs and mentally from the shame." She wrapped her other hand around his. "You have to force the issue. You're a doormat right now. You've given her all the power and she knows she has it. She knows all she has to do is show up and say_ 'Hi, Daddy'_ and you'll do anything for her. You need to show her that's not an option anymore. Take back the power in the relationship and let her feel what it's like to be Tawny and really not have anywhere to turn."

After a couple of deep breaths Jim nodded. "You're right…I know you're right. It's just so…"

"Hardest thing you'll ever do." Heather stood and coaxed him up. "So don't put it off."

Together they walked out of the bedroom to rejoin Ellie in the living room.

"That was quick," Ellie quipped. "I'm surprised a dominatrix isn't louder in the sack."

"Ellie…" Jim gave his daughter one last long look in case he never saw her again. "It's time for you to go."

"What?" Lowering her cigarette she gaped.

"If you're not willing to rehab then you leave me no choice." Dying on the inside he marched straight to the front door and opened it. "Get your stuff."

"You called me!" She screamed while stuffing her things in the shopping bag of clothes Tawny brought over.

"That's right, I did call…because I love you and I wanted to help you. You've made it clear you don't want either of those things so…" He pointed outside. "…there's no point to this for either of us. I won't call again. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me and you know what to say."

"Go to hell." With her shopping bag in hand she darted through the door into the night.

Jim watched her hustle down the street.

"There's a good chance she'll think it through and come back, Jim." Heather moved to his side.

"Yeah." Biting back his tears he thought of everything out there that could hurt his little girl tonight.

With her hands on his shoulders she whispered, "You can't help her if she doesn't want to help herself."

**The Rusty Spur  
****11:22 p.m. **

"Travis!" Carrie called out while leaning over the pool table trying to make an impossible shot. "Can you help me out here?" She slurred while maintaining her position much to the delight of all the men in the room and to the dismay of the local women who weren't appreciating the sexy new thing in town.

"Whatcha need, Darlin?" He asked while coming up beside her. "You want me to help you line it up?" When he positioned himself behind her, memories of the previous night's exploration of position number three came flooding back. Particularly the way she begged him to prolong the experience because it felt so good. "Um…" Swallowing hard he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed the stick. "You uh…" How was it possible that she smelled better than when she entered this dive bar? "If you bank off the…"

"Travis…is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Always wanting to utter that ridiculous line, she cracked up.

Dropping the stick he announced, "Game over, Missy."

"NO!" Bolting around she glared because she was having way too much fun to call it a night.

Taking her hand he explained, "I meant **the game of pool**." Seeing her get riled fired his desire.

"Is that you, Missy?" A man's voice called out from the entrance to the poolroom, getting both Nick and Carrie's attention.

"Ren!" She greeted him as though he were a long lost friend. "What are you doing here!"

"I always come to The Spur when I don't have a date." He grinned while noting the man Carrie had spoken of nonstop as she tried on outfit after outfit. For some reason he thought he'd be bigger. "And try as I might…I couldn't get a date tonight."

Nick gaped at his fiancée. "How do you know him?"

"Ren is the first friend I made since coming to Flagstaff." When he reached her Carrie giddily made polite introductions. "Ren, this is Travis, he's a cowboy from Texas up here visiting his cousin Jack…and he's an excellent pool instructor. We just met tonight here at…_The Spur_." She gushed with pride from sounding so bar savvy and 'local' "Travis this is Ren, he's a cowboy from Montana and the manager of Western World Apparel here in town…where I do all my shopping."

Nick relaxed when he realized Carrie met the man shopping. But then he wondered if she had told him she was going country dancing because there were only three bars offering it and what if Ren was tracking her down? "Nice to meet ya." Taking Carrie's hand he announced, "Hate to run, but we were just heading to the dance floor."

"Have a good time." Ren tipped his hat before heading to the bar.

While removing the button down shirt covering his tee, Nick inquired, "You know how to two-step, _Missy_?" He figured he better get some dancing in while Carrie could still stand on her feet.

"Do I know how to two-step!" She whooped. "I learned to two-step before I could walk." He looked even hotter now in the tight black t-shirt and black hat.

Tossing his shirt over the wood railing around the dance floor he grinned. "Alrighty then." Leading her to the floor he wondered what her two-step would be like when plastered. Thirty seconds later he had his answer and his boots had Carrie's footprints all over them.

"They must do it different in Texas than Kansas." As hard as she tried she couldn't make her feet do what her brain wanted. "Damn!"

"Just relax and let me lead, little lady." The DJ was playing Chattahoochiewhich had a faster tempo than the song he used to teach her and she was consistently two beats behind.

"I stink!" She cried out while letting go of Nick's hands out of frustration. Then, much to her surprise, well-endowed red haired woman probably in her early thirties swooped in and took him away. "What the…hey! Give him back right now!"

Nick watched Carrie standing gaped-mouth while he danced away with Vicki Lynn who probably did learn to two-step before she could walk. About then Nick realized Carrie didn't know how this worked, that she was supposed to steal him back on the next pass.

Vicki Lynn grinned like a wildcat. "She's a sexy little thing but she dances as well as she'd fill out that tube top without the miracle bra she's wearing underneath. You know what they say…if you can't move on the dance floor, you're not worth much between the sheets. As you can see, I know my way around the wood…floor."

"Yeah…" Nick grinned at the professional barfly. "I'm sure you know every inch of wood in this place."

As Carrie stood there watching her man circling the floor with another gal she felt a hand firmly take hers.

"Come on, Missy." Ren tugged her onto the hardwood. "You can't let Vicki Lynn make you stand on the sidelines." He started leading. "It's just four steps, fast-fast-slow-slow."

"Right!" Coming back strong she bellowed her favorite Dirty Dancing line with a twist, "Nobody puts Missy in the corner!"

"Little faster now," He goaded. "There…you got it." Not really, but she was too drunk to know he was lying to make her feel better. "Look at me not your feet."

When she looked up at him she sighed, "Has anyone ever told you that you kind of have a Brad Pitt Legends of the Fall, thing going on?"

Shyly he answered, "I get that a lot, yeah."

Nick did a double take when he saw Carrie dancing with Ren. "I **knew **that guy was hot for her!"

"Ren? Oh please." Vicki Lynn chuckled. "He's a Bible-thumper. Probably still has his cherry…unless you count what he did with farm animals back in Montana."

Nick nodded. "He wouldn't sleep with ya, huh?"

"Can you believe it? I'm famous! I was in a TV commercial once!" She hissed, "He's got to be queer because what guy doesn't want me!" She accented her point by gripping her dance partner's ass.

Nick smiled and sweetly replied, "Actually, there's a list of guys who don't want you tacked up in the men's room right over the urinals. It had thirty-six names, but now it has thirty seven because I added mine." And while it was a horrible slam, he had a sneaky suspicion the desperate 'ho would think otherwise.

"Oooh…keep up the sweet talk, bad boy." Vicki Lynn salivated. "And I'll ride you till dawn."

Meanwhile, Ren was instructing Carrie on more than dancing. "You gotta show that hussy Vicki Lynn she doesn't get to keep your man. Get ready…I'm gonna pick up the pace so we're even with them." That way she could smoothly cut in and dance Nick away.

"Okay!" Carrie eyed the man-stealer getting ready to pounce. "Hey, Red!" She called out when she was next to the thief. "Get your hands off my man, witch!" She thrust herself in between Nick and the chick, shoving her hard.

Ren couldn't believe sweet Carrie from California with the emotional luggage issues could get so ornery. "You were supposed to take **your guy** back…not take her on!" Nobody ever purposely egged on psycho Vicki Lynn.

Having witnessed many a cat fight in his days on the prowl, Nick knew trouble was on the horizon. "Honey, you should…"

"Did you just call me a bitch, **Bitch**?" Vicki Lynn shoved back.

Carrie politely replied, "No…I called you a **witch**, but now that you mention it, the other…" Before she could finish Vicki Lynn had her by the hair pulling her into the middle of the dance floor. "Ahhhh!"

Nick instinctively lunged for Carrie but was grabbed by two imposing male patrons each six five and weighing over three hundred pounds. Wayne, the bigger of the two said, "Stay out of it, this is for the ladies to resolve."

"Get the hell off me!" Nick shouted as he pointlessly tried to break free.

Dave, the smaller of the two giants laughed. "Unless you have some kind of hidden superpower, don't bother, Slim. You're not going anywhere until we let you go. And we're not lettin' you go until we see some girl on girl action. Vicki Lynn hasn't gone off in a month so this should be real good. Face it…it's out of your hands so sit back and enjoy, after all…they're fighting over you."

Wayne nodded. "I'll let go after I see some boob."

Ren leaned in. "Nick…that's your real name, right? There's no reasoning with these two so save your strength and stop buckin'." He tipped his hat and smiled. "I'll watch over your girl."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Nick spat. "You're trying to get with her!"

"Hey now!" Ren took off his hat as he backed away grinning. "My mama raised me right. I'd never steal another man's fiancée. I can't stand that washed up tramp Vicki Lynn, is all. She goes round tellin' people I'm queer just because I don't wanna go where a thousand men have tread. On my mama's grave…my intentions are pure." With that he blended in with the crowd surveying the fray.

Watching the two women wrestle, Dave pondered aloud, "I wonder if the little one has panties on under that skirt."

"HEY!" Nick glanced up the seven inches required to see Dave's eyes. "Watch your god damn mouth, that's my lady you're talking about! And **yes**, she's got panties on underneath!" He hoped so anyway because in a catfight, if the girl was wearing a skirt…it invariably came up. Carrie would never go without undies, but he wasn't sure about Missy. "OH!" He winced when he saw Carrie take an elbow in the breast. The nightmare was getting worse by the second but, he knew if he incited the locals things would only get worse. So he played it cool, reminding himself these fights usually centered on humiliation, not injury, and trusting that Ren meant what he said about watching out for Carrie.

"Your **lady** is cussin' up a storm, Slim, and she's got a hell of a hip check." Dave's smile widened. "She's a real spitfire isn't she? Must be **wild** in bed! No one's lasted this long with Vicki Lynn. She usually has them cowering by the third hair pull."

When Nick saw Carrie break free of Vick Lynn's hold he screamed, "MISSY! Grab beer from a table!" And when he saw her drink from a mug he clarified, "NO! **Throw** the beer in her face!" Carrie's naiveté was shining through. "Look for a pitcher!"

"OH!" As she darted around the room trying to shake Vicki Lynn, Carrie finally understood the instructions. That's when she saw Ren nonchalantly standing in the crowd extending a full pitcher of beer. "Thanks!" Grabbing it she waited for her enemy, then hurled its contents right in her face. "Bullseye!"

Nick beamed with pride. It was a perfect shot. Vicki Lynn's mascara was running down her face leaving streaks on her cheeks, and her white shirt was now soaked and see-through, providing the perk the male patrons were hoping for.

"Yeah!" Wayne salivated. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

"You got your boob show now let me go!" Nick yelled.

Wayne looked down at the delusional man. "That's shirt-covered boob. It doesn't count."

Vicki Lynn, angry as a wet hornet, was ready to sting. "You're goin' down, **Prissy**!" She lunged for Carrie, wrapped her fingers around the ends of her tube top and yanked it to her hips. Then, pulling on it, she spun her around and around until the shirt ripped in two, sending both women sailing to the floor.

"Shit!" Nick blurted as he saw his woman on the floor in her strapless red bra. Rearing up like a bronco he tried once more to break free. "God dammit! Let me go. NOW!"

"You really need to learn to relax, Slim." Dave casually replied, "How about giving her a chance? Look…she's gettin' back in the game."

Carrie rose to her feet and rushed her enemy, mimicking what she saw in a movie once. "You'll pay for that you man-stealing tramp!"

The sound of a table overturning and glass breaking incited the crowd, including one man named Perkins who hollered, "It ain't a party 'til somethin' breaks!"

From her position on the floor Carrie saw Vicki Lynn scrambling to her feet but at the last second, Carrie managed to grab her ankle and send her crashing against the wood.

"Oh yeah!" A man jumped up on a chair whistling. "We've got chick wrestling!"

The crowd went wild with glee as Nick watched helpless on the sidelines knowing that Vicki Lynn would be attempting a **de-bra** "MISSY! Watch your bra!"

Ren cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "And watch her claws, Missy!" He had heard stories of permanent scars on men's backs.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Carrie's skirt flap up and there were indeed a conservative pair of black satin panties underneath, which was really no more than she was showing at the pool earlier.

As the women jockeyed for control their voices strengthened.

"Viper!"

"Priss!"

"Ho!"

"How many pairs of socks did you stuff in your training bra, Prissy!"

"Silicone slut!"

"Small-titted loser!"

Finally, Carrie managed to pin the witch on her stomach. That's when she saw a golden opportunity. There, peeking out from her low-rise jeans was Vicki Lynn's scarlet g-string. In one slick move Carrie reached out, grabbed it and gave it a solid yank. "How do you like that!" With her fingers still coiled around the string she kept tugging. "A pain in the ass **for** a pain in the ass!"

The crowd winced and pulled back as Vick Lynn yelped for mercy. "You win! I'll give him back! Now let go!" Once free, she raced off the floor, grabbed her purse and bolted for the door in humiliation.

"YES!" Nick cheered from the sidelines. "Way to go, Missy!" He hadn't seen that g-string move before and was quite impressed.

Releasing his grip Wayne remarked, "And you were worried. She kicked Vicki Lynn's ass! That qualifies her for local hero status."

Nick rushed over just as Carrie was being helped to her feet by Ren. "Thanks…sorry for thinking you were scammin' my girl."

Ren tipped his hat. "Not a problem."

"Thanks, Ren!" Carrie bubbled. And when someone foisted a shot glass full of brown and white creamy booze in front of her she accepted it and swallowed its contents with ease.

While Carrie was too inebriated to notice she was shirtless, Nick helped her into his button-down, then he grabbed his drunk and disorderly fiancée's hand. "Okay, Missy…time to go."

"What! No way!" Swaying like a tree in a tornado, she stared in disbelief at the three Nick's standing before her. "The party's just starting. I won!" Throwing up her arms she jubilated, "Woo hoo! I won! Wait…what did I win?"

"Me." Trying not to laugh he attempted to fix her wild mane. "But you already had me, Darlin' so the fight wasn't necessary."

"A shot for the winner!" The waitress announced as she handed Carrie a double. "Congrats on getting rid of the wicked witch before midnight. We haven't been that lucky in a while. It's okay to come out now men! She's gone!" She held up a glass of her own. "To Missy!"

"To Missy!" The crowd replied before guzzling.

After gulping the nasty concoction and grimacing, Carrie gripped Nick's shoulders. "I'm the belle of the ball! They're cheering me! They really think I know what I'm doing! HA! I fit in!"

"With a bunch of drunks in a Podunk bar," He sweetly replied while taking her hand. "I'm so happy for you, Honey."

Dazed, she listened to them buzzing about her. "Wow! I've never been cheered in a bar."

"Probably because you've never been in a bar," He reminded her.

Throwing herself at Nick she bust out laughing. "How would you know that…**Travis**? You just met me." Suddenly her feet slid out from under her. "WHOA!"

Catching her as she slipped he informed her, "You told me you just turned twenty-two and had never been in a bar before, remember, **Missy**?"

"Oh yeah." And since it was too hard to think, stand and talk she decided to stop thinking, let Nick hold her and use her mouth to crush a kiss against his.

Realizing she was on the path to a new form of embarrassment, public indecency, Nick lifted Carrie, circling her legs around his hips. Next he headed for the door, tempting her with a line that felt ridiculous coming out of his mouth when sober. "Baby, you've got me so hot I have to get you out of here." The second half was true. The first half would have been if he substituted worried for hot. "I have a motel room next door."

"Nice **planning**."

"I had a feeling we'd need one." Aside from using it at the end of the night, he had used the room earlier to pass the time, thoroughly enjoying **the solid three hours of peace and quiet** spent there watching a ballgame and snacking.

As Nick carried her through the parking lot and over to room seven of Ted's Motel, she chomped on his neck and nipped at his ear. "I'm wearing a skirt so I can keep my boots on, Baby. I bet you like that, huh…because access issues waste time." When they flew through the door her feet hit the floor for the first time since leaving the bar and she stumbled back against the wall. "Right here!" In one quick move she shucked her panties and tossed them in his direction. "Drive it home, Baby!"

Experience told him she was so obliterated that she wouldn't remember most, if anything that happened from this point forward. And while Travis wouldn't have cared what Missy figured out the next day, Nick didn't want his fiancée to wake and realize he had her six ways from Sunday while she was rabid with alcohol-induced lust, minutes before she passed out cold. "You really want this?" He asked in a conflicted voice while Carrie frantically popped open his jeans.

Caught up in the fantasy her answer came in a hungry kiss. "Does that answer your question?" When she sensed his hesitation, she urged in a lusty tone, "Come on…don't make me wait." The room was spinning in sync with the jumbled thoughts in her head. "I know you're a pro at this. I've heard about your reputation with the ladies, **Travis**."

When she drove her hands under his tee, peeling it up and off him, his body reacted. "I…" She had the same rowdy look in her eyes that he'd seen many times in women's eyes over the years and it triggered a mixture of emotions. For Carrie, this fantasy was about experiencing something she never had and now wanted, while for him it was a reminder of what he had gladly left behind.

"Baby come on…" Running her hands over his bare chest she begged, "What are you waiting for?" Vulnerability returned to her voice and eyes. "I've been waiting my whole life for this night. Please don't stop. Please…" Taking Nick's hands in hers she brought them to her waist. "Don't you want me? Isn't that why you brought me here? Why can you do this with every other girl but not me? What's wrong with me?"

Closing his eyes Nick burrowed his face into her neck. "Sweetheart, nothing's wrong with you," He whispered against her ear finally realizing the fantasy wasn't only about having the wild night she never had. "Why…" Seeing the woman who he loved unconditionally so desperate to prove something rattled him. Why was this coming back up again between them? How could she still be insecure? Was it the Jacuzzi thing…Vicki Lynn? Or was her baggage simply not fully unpacked. "Carrie…"

"Yes?" Dizzy, her eyelids fluttered shut while he wound his arms around her, caressing her. "That feels better. You do want me, right?"

"Of course I want you." He felt her quiver in his arms when his fingertips grazed over her bare thigh. "Every guy in the bar wanted you. Didn't you see the way they were looking at you? Ren was dreaming about taking you to Montana, I'm sure of it. I can't blame him." During an Eskimo kiss he murmured, "You're the most desirable woman I've ever met."

"Really?"

For a moment their eyes locked.

"Really." Hypnotically he stroked her while draping the shirt off one shoulder and brushing kisses over her silky skin. "The second you walked in the place I wanted you. You looked fantastic standing there in this sexy skirt." His hands grazed over the back of it. "And your hair…and these red boots you're wearing….everything…you're so hot. Can't you tell? I can't keep my hands off you."

"Me?" Deliciously tortured by the slow pace he was setting she blissfully sighed, "You think I'm hot…like the others?"

"More than anyone…" His words were brushed over her lips in between tender kisses. "Incredibly hot…" He lifted her gaze to his. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world because you picked me."

Barely able to keep her eyes open she murmured, "You could have anyone tonight…"

"Carrie…believe me." He gently cupped her face in his hands. "So could you."

"But I only want you, Nicky."

Her words were music to his ears. "And I only want you…for the rest of my life."

Weak in the knees she clung to him, floating away on the next dreamy kiss.

**The Grissoms'  
****12:12 a.m. **

Spooning his wife, Gil whispered, "I know I'll be having pleasant dreams tonight after what we just shared." While romping with Mimi was undeniably fun, and bumping with Boom Boom was always a thrill, nothing exhilarated him like making passionate love to his wife.

"Mmm…" Sara moaned as she drifted.

After placing a tender kiss on her cheek, Gil closed his eyes, ready to get some sleep so he'd be rested for the hiking adventure tomorrow. "Better rest up for your adventure in babysitting."

"I doubt any amount of sleep will prepare me." Nesting deeper into her husband's embrace she closed her eyes. "Night."

"Good night, Sweetheart."

They weren't asleep five minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Is that the…"

"Doorbell." Gil rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes that he had tossed over the chair next to his nightstand. "Stay here, Honey. I'll see who it is."

By the time his feet hit the hallway the bell had rung twice more. "I'll be right there!" He couldn't imagine who would be stopping by and figured it must be a mistake.

One glance through the peephole and he knew it wasn't a mistake but a crisis. "Tawny…" He greeted upon opening the door. "What's wrong?" Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Here…" He took her hand. "Come in."

"I..." She stood in the hallway crying. "I'm tired. I'm so tired."

"Let's get you to the couch." With his arm around her waist he guided her down the hall. "Where's Greg? Did the two of you get into a fight?"

"Yes," She confessed as she trembled.

Gil sat her down on the couch and joined her. "What happened?"

Reaching into her purse she pulled out the hospital pamphlet on the after effects of trauma. "I should have been more understanding. I tried to reason with him but…." With a shaky hand she pointed to the emotional and behavioral symptoms listed…anger, anxiety, insecurity, emotional outbursts, apathy, withdrawal from loved ones, sleep avoidance, reliance on drugs and alcohol to maintain avoidance. "He's so out of it and I'm so tired. I couldn't deal. Not after Jim asked me to deal with Ellie…"

"Ellie?" Gil felt ten steps behind. "Ellie Brass is in town?"

"Yes." Grabbing a wad of tissues from her purse she nodded. "Jim called and asked me to talk to her. They had this plan to try and get Ellie to go into rehab. It was a really good plan. It was Heather's plan. She thought if Ellie knew I used to dance and got out that she would see she could too and if she knew that I…" Once again her tears choked her. "If I told her about not having a dad or a parent who cared about me then she'd realize what she's taking for granted. I wanted to help…I was glad to help, but when I started talking and when I saw she was taking for granted what I want so bad…" Blowing her nose she sank deeper into despair. "I'm so tired of taking care of me. Now I have to take care of two babies. I just couldn't take care of Greg tonight too."

Once again his guilt returned. Greg was doing great before the incident with Tucker. He was on cloud nine over the babies and taking care of Tawny. Gil slid his arm around Tawny, pulling her close. "You can rest here."

Sobbing into his chest Tawny squeaked, "I'd give anything to have my dad back…to have him there to help me when I need it…and I really need it."

Gil thought of the time he spent with his father earlier tonight and how unappreciative he'd been of the reconciliation. That his dad really was trying so hard to make up for the past and the reality was if he needed something tomorrow…time, money, support…his father would be there giving it unconditionally. Just like Jim with Ellie.

Her heart breaking she clung to Gil. "I finally had someone to turn to and now he's screaming at me and pushing me away."

"Shhh…it's okay. It's late. You're tired and Greg's not himself. We'll work it all out in the morning." With his free hand he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over her. "Right now, just close your eyes and breathe deep. You need to calm down for the babies." He could feel her heart pounding.

Breathing slower she whispered, "After six years I'm exhausted."

"Any time you need a rest you can come here." Out of the corner of his eye Gil saw Sara dressed and standing in the entrance of the living room.

Standing there watching and listening to Gil fulfill Tawny's paternal need her heart warmed. There was no doubt in her mind that her husband would be a fantastic father.

"That's it, Tawny," He coached. "Nice steady breathing."

Sara walked over and took a seat on the coffee table. Highly concerned she softly asked, "Is Greg at the townhouse? Is there a possibility that he'll drive to find you?" Catching her husband's eye she raised a brow.

No words were needed. Gil understood his wife's concern over a potential DUI tragedy. "Where was Greg when you left him?"

Calmer now, Tawny addressed their concerns. "I took his keys so he can't get in the townhouse and he can't use his car. He was in the pool area and he doesn't have his cell, he left it in the townhouse." Suddenly a horrible thought popped in her head. "Oh god…what if falls in the pool and hits his head…he could drown. He's so wasted."

"Calm down," Gil soothed. "I'll ride over there and let him in the townhouse, okay?"

Tawny nodded. "If he says anything bad about me, it's not true." The memory of Greg screaming and making accusations hurt her all over again.

Sara took her husband's place on the couch. "Tawny, he's not thinking straight." Sara looked up at her husband. "Call us when you know he's okay."

"Will do." Gil gave Sara's shoulder a squeeze before heading for the door.

**Desert Arroyo Townhomes  
****12:37 a.m. **

As David Hodges strolled through the complex breathing in the night air he felt like a million bucks. Vicki Lynn's curse was finally broken. From that moment on, he'd be a new man. A few hours with Babs had been more effective than years of therapy.

Now that he remembered how to have fun with a woman and had gotten his kicks, he was ready to try again. He was finally ready to put himself out there in the dating game.

Yes, indeed for the first time in a decade, everything was great for David Nathaniel Hodges. A quick glimpse into the community pool area and he knew the same could not be said for his new old buddy Greg. "Uh…what's going on!" He rushed over when he saw two cops dragging Greg away in handcuffs.

Officer Palducci calmly replied, "Sir, everything is under control, you can return to your townhome."

"No, you don't understand." He rushed around to meet the officers at the gate. "He's my friend…my co-worker."

"Hodges?" Greg slurred as tripped over his own feet.

"He's LVPD! Like me." Hodges grabbed his wallet. "Can't you cut him a break?"

The officer pointed to the irate woman staring out of her open townhouse window. "No can do. She phoned it in. Drunk and disorderly and disturbing the peace. Gotta take him in."

Feeling terrible for leaving, Hodges yelled, "Which station!"

"Trop," He replied upon reaching the squad car.

Hodges cringed. The last thing Greg needed was to be hauled into his own station. "There's extenuating circs!" He pleaded. "He was the CSI in the hostage situation yesterday. He's medicated. He's confused. He didn't know what he was doing!"

After tucking Greg in the back, Officer Palducci responded, "Sorry, Mrs. Lewis phoned it in and when we got here, he was holding a beer, belting out, King of Pain and peeing in a bush. We don't have a choice."

Hodges recalled that was the song Greg was singing the night he was depressed over Becca and ended up kissing him.

From the backseat of the squad car Greg started crooning, "With the world turning circles running 'round my brain, I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign, but it's my destiny to be the king of pain. King of Payyyyyy-ainnnnnnnn!"

In one last desperate plea Hodges suggested, "How about you drive him around the corner and then release him into my custody? That way, the nosy neighbor will believe you did your job, but you'll be giving a break to one of your own who almost lost his life yesterday in the line of duty!"

The officer glanced over at the window where the woman was watching his every move. "He really was the guy in that hostage situation yesterday? Because he doesn't have any ID on him…"

"Yes!" Hodges saw there was a chance. "His name is Greg Sanders. His boss is Nick Stokes. If you don't believe me you can call Nick!"

"Well…" Officer Palducci turned to Officer Grant. "What do you think?"

Officer Grant shrugged. "I say we drive him around the corner, then call Stokes. If the story checks out we give him over to his friend."

"Thank you!" Hodges rejoiced. But the glee was short lived when he heard Greg projectile vomiting in the back of the police car.

Officer Palducci locked the patrol car door shut. "And you're cleaning up your buddy's puke while we enjoy the Starbucks you're buying us. Now put on a show for the neighbor and follow us."

Hodges turned to face the nosy neighbor and clutched his head yelling and jumping up and down. "My friend! Oh no! This is terrible!" That's when he realized he couldn't drive because he was intoxicated. Banging on the patrol car window he waited for it to roll down. "I can't drive, I'm above the legal limit."

Officer Palducci stepped out and unlocked the back the door. "Then ride with your friend and his spew."

"Uh…" Tawny's words echoed in his head…_Hodges! You're a terrible babysitter! _She'd blame him for all this. Then he remembered Irving was her brother. "Thanks for the ride!" While sliding into the car he stepped into a pool of vomit. "Karma's a bitch."

When the door locked, Greg slumped on his buddy's shoulder.

Hodges gave him a shove. "I just got my sex mojo back after a decade. Don't even think about kissing me!"

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 5

**Teaser:** OUCH!

**Posting:** Monday

**_I hope you enjoyed the Hodges backstory and your time at The Rusty Spur. A little levity to balance the angst of G&T and Jim and Ellie. _**

**_Thanks for reading and commenting!_**

**_Maggs_**


	5. Getting It Back Part 5

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 94: Getting It Back – Part 5**

**August 25, 2005 (Day 125)  
****Grissom's Car  
****12:49 a.m. **

While Grissom drove to the townhome complex to track down Greg, he struggled to push Tawny's disastrous '_fell in the pool, hit his head and drowned'_ scenario from his mind. Truthfully, he had processed at least a dozen of those cases over the years and he knew how easily it could happen.

Stopped at a red light about three blocks away from the townhouse, he glanced around to pass the time. That's when he saw a man who looked remarkably like David Hodges hosing out a squad car at a corner gas station. Upon further observation, he saw a man asleep on a bench adjacent to the parking lot of the station who, based on the hair and the flamboyant swim trunks, had to be Greg.

When the light turned green, Grissom pulled into the parking lot and alongside the vehicle, confirming it was indeed Hodges and Greg. "What's going on?" Jumping out of his car he begged, "Please tell me he didn't steal a squad car!"

"Not quite." Hodges turned off the hose and started looping it. "One of the nosy neighbors at the complex called 911 to report Greg disturbing the peace. They were hauling him in when I happened to um…be coming out of another townhouse I was visiting. By telling the cops he was the one in the hostage crisis yesterday I convinced them not to haul him in. They verified things with Warrick in Nick's absence. The plan was to drive around the corner and give him to me." He motioned into the car. "But he puked all over the car so they're making me clean it while they spend my money at Starbucks."

Having heard enough, Grissom walked over and knelt next to Greg. Then, grabbing his right wrist, he took a quick pulse. "How much did he have to drink and what was he drinking?"

"Tropical cocktails, I'm not sure how many." Hodges shut the patrol car door. "I'd guess about two shots in each drink."

Grissom pulled open Greg's eyelids to check his pupils. "His breathing is quite shallow." It was an eerie reminder of the story Greg told to Tucker about his suicide attempt…using pills and booze because he didn't want to deal. "Did you see him take any pills?" Gently he laid his hand on Greg's cheek to see if he was clammy and thought, I'm really sorry, Greg. You were under enough stress already. You didn't need severe psychological trauma added to your burden.

"No, he didn't have his pills with him. They're on the kitchen counter in the townhouse. He had a Percocet and a 800mg Motrin around five." Hodges came to rest standing at Grissom's side. "I feel really bad…I didn't remember he was on medication until he had the drinks in him. He was so tense earlier I thought it would be good for him to knock a few back and relax. He was having a great time when I left to um…use the restroom." Guilt induced him to declare, "I don't get out much and I was focused on…look, I stayed with him until Tawny arrived! She's the one who abandoned him, not me."

Grabbing both of Greg's hands Grissom pulled him to sitting. "She left because Greg cursed her out and refused to leave the party. She's at my house sleeping on the couch."

"Oh. I really am a terribly babysitter." He shivered. "Irving's going to have my ass."

"Help me get him into my back seat."

"If he hurls in your car do I have to clean that up too?" Hodges heaved a sigh. "Not that I think he has anything left."

"Stop worrying about your own ass and hurry up!"

**Little America Hotel  
****12:58 a.m. **

With Carrie passed out cold at Ted's Motel, Nick returned to their hotel. Glancing at his watch he noted the time and hurried into the lobby reaching into his back pocket for the room key.

"Hey there, handsome!" Sapphire yelled from her position in front of the fireplace. "It's about damn time!" Rushing over she threw her arms around his neck. "You're lucky I waited." Grabbing Nick's room key she giggled. "Wow…you're raring to go."

**The Townhouse  
****1:32 a.m. **

As they dragged incoherent Greg through the front door, Grissom instructed, "Let's put him on the old couch in case he gets sick." In the car on the way over he had phoned Sara and told her Greg was safely in his care and that he planned on staying with him.

"I've seen him like this before when he was overwhelmed by something," Hodges informed his co-worker. "I think getting numb is his coping mechanism. That was a couple of years ago though so, I don't know how frequently he's doing it…or if we should be worried."

After sitting him up, Grissom carefully removed Greg's vomit-stained t-shirt. Luckily he had somehow missed nailing his swim trunks. "Toss this in the trash." He threw it at Hodges.

Hodges shivered from the sight of Grissom stripping Greg. "I had a nightmare about the two of you once and this scene was in it…except the shirt was clean and you didn't stop there."

"Are you okay to drive now?" Grissom snapped, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah…I'm good." When he felt the weight of his glare Hodges announced, "Okay, I'm going to hit the road. If you see Irving put in a good word for me because…right…I'm going."

Once they were alone, Grissom pulled Greg to his feet. "Let's get you in the shower and see if that helps you come around."

The first mumbles out of Greg's mouth brought a smile to Grissom's face. Although he didn't suspect Greg was in grave danger, it was nice to get confirmation that he was getting better not worse. Because if Greg needed to be hospitalized for combining booze with pills while out on disability and a flagged personnel file, his job at the lab would be history.

"Tawny…" Greg mumbled while willing his lids to lift.

"No, it's Grissom." Gently he set Greg on the floor of the large tile shower. "Sorry about this," He remarked before blasting the ice cold water.

"OH!" Greg flailed and tried to block the frigid assault. "WHY!"

"Because you need it." Grissom aimed the water at Greg's head. "Just another minute."

"Gris…stop!" Curling up in a ball he begged, "Stop! I'm freezing!"

While the water kept running Grissom opened the linen closet and was happy to find it had been stocked at some point that day. Grabbing a large fluffy towel, he returned to the shower and shut off the water. "Give me your hand." When he saw Greg extend his shaky limb Grissom shook his head. "Careful." He helped him to his feet. The soaked bathing suit was barely staying on and Grissom noticed for the first time how much weight he'd lost in the last couple of months…another symptom of the stress he'd been harboring. Under his loud baggy shirts the weight loss hadn't been noticeable.

"It's so cold in here." Shivering uncontrollably he wrapped his arms around his wet body.

"We had the air turned up because we were hot from moving everything in. I'll turn it off in a minute. Here's a towel." He draped it around his shoulders. "Do you feel nauseous?"

Trembling he shook his head.

"Do you remember what happened by the pool with Tawny?"

Shivering under the towel he remarked in confusion, "Tawny was at the pool?"

"Yes, she was and you said some things that really hurt her." Grissom knew how awful it was to realize after the fact that you wounded the one you love with harsh words. He'd never forget the look on Sara's face that day in the living room when he was raging.

After trying desperately to remember, Greg asked in a tenuous voice, "What did I say?"

"She told me you screamed at her and pushed her away." When he saw the horror in Greg's eyes he quickly clarified. "Figuratively pushed her away, you didn't touch her. When I spoke with Sara on the way over here she confirmed with Tawny, that it was limited to you making accusations concerning a certain appliance we found earlier today and cursing at her for asking you to return to the townhouse and sleep."

"I don't remember…" His fingers slowly moved through his wet hair as he tried once more.

Grissom placed his hands on his shoulders. "Greg, you need help. Tawny…she's too overwhelmed right now to be responsible for making sure you get it. I can help you, or if you'd rather call your mother..."

"No." Lowering his head he whispered, "You."

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
****4:47 a.m. **

Lying on her back on the welcome mat outside her father's apartment, Ellie whispered, "Daddy," as she weakly attempted to knock on the door and get help. Clutching her bruised ribs she winced and mustered the strength to try one more time.

Looking up she saw the city lights blur and heard the fading sound of siren in the distance. "Daddy…" She repeated while her trembling hand slid down the door. "Help…"

Closing her eyes she decided to give in to the sleepiness beckoning. "We'll talk…in the morning."

**Ted's Motel **

**6:08 a.m. **

The cheap plastic window blinds were no match for the harsh morning sunlight pouring into Room Seven. So when Carrie's eyes fluttered open the harsh brilliance assaulted her, causing her lids to reflexively snap shut. Bringing her hands to her pulsating head she moaned under the covers. "Nicky…I don't feel well."

He didn't answer.

Her tongue felt like sandpaper against the parched roof of her mouth. "Nicky…please." In too much pain to sit up, she slid her hand to the other side of the bed to stir him. But instead of finding him she found a piece of paper and what felt like a dollar bill. Grasping both items she brought them in front of her face, trying to focus her eyes in spite of the blinding pain in her head.

_Had to hit the road so I left twenty bucks _

_cab__ fare. Maybe I'll see you around. _

"What…" Clutching the note in one hand and her throbbing head with her other, she gingerly sat against the headboard and forced her eyes open wider. "Where…" The cheap hotel room was trashed with empty Budweiser cans strewn about, a floor lamp knocked on its side, and bedding hanging off the lumpy mattress. Upon further inspection she noted her clothes were littered from one end of the room to the other, and her bra was hanging over the TV, which was tuned into pay-per-view porn.

"I don't…" Nothing made sense and she desperately tried to recall the happenings of the previous night. Closing her eyes, images flickered in her mind like a choppy movie. Nick dressed in his cowboy gear. Her swallowing nasty shots. Pool. Nachos. Kissing Nick. Dancing with Ren. A woman screaming in her face. Rolling on the sticky bar floor. Ren helping her up. "But…" She wondered how she got to the motel room. Her panic mounting she wondered where Nick was and prayed he was the one who left the note.

"Oh god…" Nick had to be the one who left the note. It was part of the game she assured herself. She was supposed to get dressed and use the money to get back to the hotel the same way she came, in a cab. But what if it wasn't Nick's note? It didn't look like his handwriting. "Oh god no…" What if it was Ren who brought her there? What if it was his note! The idea that she could have slept with another man terrified her. "No…I wouldn't." Then she remembered Nick dancing with another women and a new wave of panic surged through her. What if Nick went off with her and I slept with someone for revenge? "No, he wouldn't."

Realizing she was naked, Carrie fumbled for the bedsheet, wrapped it tightly around her body and stepped out of bed. "Oh…" Gripping the edge, she dropped to her knees. That's when she saw her panties under a chair. Too weak to walk, she crawled across the skanky motel carpet to retrieve them, while hoping she'd wake from the unpleasant dream.

That's when her stomach began churning. "Oh…" She tried to get to her feet but failed, so she dragged herself across the dirty bathroom floor, barely making it to the bowl in time.

After her third purge she curled up with the shakes and clutching her knees to her chest, she noticed her bare left hand. In her delirium she wondered if this truly was her reality, and her life with Nick was only a delightful dream from which she just woke. Never feeling more horrible she swore she was dying, and if this was truly her life she wouldn't mind disappearing.

Sickness building again she pleaded, "No." Blinded by the pain, sweat beaded on her forehead and the room spun faster. Scared, weak and alone she released a desperate whimper, "Stop…please."

But it didn't.

As she fought the nausea, tears squeezed out of her tightly clenched eyes. "Help me…" The bile rising once more she gripped the edge of the toilet, attempting to pull herself up in time to purge.

"I've got you," Nick confidently announced while scooping her into his arms.

"Nicky?" Forcing her eyes open Carrie stared at the blur holding her as she shook violently. "Is it…really you?"

"It's really me." She was six shades of green as he steadied her in front of the bowl and held her hair.

"Please tell me you brought me here," She cried while latching on to him. "I'm scared."

"Shhh…it's okay. It was me, Sweetheart," He answered allaying her worst fear. "No one else was here."

"I'm so sick." Never in her life had she felt such intense pain in her gut. "Something's wrong."

Holding her tight he urged, "Don't fight it, just let it out."

Convulsing with sickness she clung to Nick and to consciousness.

**The Townhouse  
6****:17 a.m. **

Barely conscious, Grissom heard the screams getting louder and he shouted, "Sara!" He bolted off the couch. "Sara!" Instinctively he darted through his townhouse to the bedroom, believing she was having another nightmare about Mike Rodgers. "Sar.."

Standing in the doorway he saw it was Greg tossing and turning and he snapped back to the present, relieved that living here with Sara and her Rodgers nightmares were things of the past. "Greg!" He called out while trying to grab him. "Greg! Wake up!"

Winded, Greg sat up and scurried back until he crashed against the headboard. "Is it…" Frantically he scanned the room. "Is it real?" A gasp for air followed the words.

"No." Grissom took a seat on the edge. "You were having a nightmare."

Lacing his fingers behind his head he rocked in bed. "They're getting worse…they're getting worse."

"I'm getting you help, remember?" Grissom reached for the glass of water he had left on the nightstand and extended it, hoping Greg would take it. "I'm phoning Dr. Myers this morning to ask if you can have my afternoon appointment."

"It's coming for me," he panted. "It's coming because I wasn't supposed to make it. It's messing with me first and then it's coming for me for good."

"What's coming?" Grissom retracted the water when he saw his eyes were wild with panic. Once again the guilt over leaving Greg at the scene flooded him. "Greg…what's coming for you?"

"Death." Weeping, he brought his knees to his chest. "I can't…"

**Ted's Motel  
****6:22 a.m. **

After three violent purges and a few rounds of tortuous dry heaves, Carrie's stomach was finally empty. "I can't possibly…"

"I'm pretty sure you're done." Nick cradled her in his arms, popped a mint into her mouth and brought a cold washcloth to her face. After a few minutes he spoke in a tender voice. "I was right outside the motel door when you woke. I was giving you time to finish up your drunken one-night stand experience before I intervened. Pretty scary waking up naked and not remembering what happened the night before, isn't it?"

Recalling her panic over not knowing who brought her there she replied, "I was terrified."

"I'll fill in the blanks for you." Gently stroking her hair he explained, "While you were sleeping it off, I drove down the road to our hotel to get you some comfy clothes and your toiletries…your toothbrush especially. Then I stopped at the market on the corner to buy you some Ginger Ale, crackers and Advil. I left everything in the truck so you wouldn't see it when you woke. I got up about five and caught up on sports scores while watching you sleep. When you started stirring I stepped outside." His lips curved into a smile. "But first I ordered a skin flick to up the shock value."

Slowly lifting her aching head she whispered, "You were teaching me a lesson. I recognize this from stories you've told me. This is Stokes parenting at its finest. Oh, you've got it down."

Proud of himself he replied, "Now that you mention it, I believe it was some good old fashion Stokes parenting." Smiling wider he brushed her damp tangled hair off her face. "You should know, we didn't drink those beers. Or knock over the lamp. And your clothes came off after you passed out in my arms and I put you to bed. Even though you were throwing yourself at him, Travis didn't get lucky last night. Nick kicked his ass to the curb and strung you along whispering sweet nothings and kissing ya until you were out cold." Cupping her cheek he whispered, "Your position count is still three, Darlin'. Because what's the point of sharing something pleasurable with you if you're not going to remember the pleasure?"

"I love you," She squeaked, while shaking from alcohol withdrawal.

"Tell me…do you still feel sad you missed out on this stuff?"

A whimpered, "No," tumbled off her parched lips. "It's awful…all of it. Especially not remembering everything that happened."

Smiling again he asked, "So, you think you're ready to settle down now that you've sown your first and last wild oat?"

She nodded slowly. "Definitely."

"Good. Because last night, when Missy was ripping off my clothes and begging me to do her up against the wall…and I had Vicki Lynn's lovely offer to ride me until dawn…and Sapphire was at the hotel waiting for me…and next door at The Rusty Spur, were a bunch of lonely women looking to get laid, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

In a tender voice he confessed, "I was thinking…all these loose women are ripe for the picking, but all I really want is to make love to my fiancée, but she's no where to be found." From his shirt pocket he pulled out Carrie's engagement ring, slipped it on her finger and locked it in place with a kiss. "I know my oats are sown. And I hope you know that if you had wanted to, you could have had any guy in that bar…or back in college." Placing his fingertips under her chin he raised her gaze to his. "There's nothing wrong with you, Carrie. There wasn't anything wrong with you back then and there isn't now. The abuse you suffered didn't render you undesirable. You could have boozed and tramped it up with the best of them if you wanted to…and a ton of guys, myself included, would have fought for the chance to have you up against the wall night after night. But what would that make you today other than a bitter and desperate Vicki Lynn twin?"

In shame she averted her eyes. "I feel **so** stupid. I counsel girls not to…"

"Don't…you're a late bloomer and everybody tests the waters…some people do it once, for some it takes a few times, and some people get stuck doing it for a long time because it's the only thing making them feel good in their life." After kissing her forehead he remarked, "I'm just glad you waited to test things until I could be with you."

Somehow, even when she hadn't been able to, Nick had figured out what her real issues were and with his actions and words, eliminated them once and for all. "Thank you," She sniffled as she snuggled closer and stared at her left hand. "I'm really glad I got my ring back. I don't even think I'll take it off to clean it."

Blowing out a breath he said, "We both learned something valuable last night and now we never have to play that game again."

"Never," She sighed with relief.

"We can do whatever you'd like, but…" He kissed her hand a second time. "…as Nick and Carrie. We can try everything in your new books, and games are fine…Carrie the librarian and Nick who needs help finding a book on sex, for example." He started laughing at himself. "The book's checked out so the librarian feels obligated to educate me personally."

Still suffering from the hangover she spoke softly. "Can we time travel…early 1800s…Nick the cowboy and Carrie, the Indian Princess find each other in the plains and discover forbidden love?"

Laughing at the wild idea he asked, "What made you think of that, Darlin'?"

"Hmm…I don't know."

Since the color was returning to Carrie's face Nick was ready to tease her a little. "So let's review…how many of your five things did you accomplish?" He counted them out on his fingers. "Role-play…you definitely nailed that one, a little too well, _Missy_. Dancing…you tried, but you were so pathetic I'm gonna give you a redo. Booze…oh yeah and I don't think you'll want to drink for a while. Stars…I'm sure you saw plenty while you were hurling, but I'd like to work in gazing at some real ones with you. Singing…"

"Did I sing in public?" She cringed at the thought.

"Nope." He decided to kill two birds with one stone by singing to her…completing her list and escalating her headache. Considering the circumstances, he felt Garth Brooks' Friends in Low Places would work best. "Blame it all on my roots. I showed up in my boots and ruined your black tie affair..."

When Carrie heard Nick belting out the tune at the top of his lungs her hands instinctively raced to cover her ears. "Is this part of the lesson?"

Intensifying his twang, he crooned the chorus. "Cause I got friends in low places. Where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away…"

Finally she remembered to utter the magic word. "Stop!"

"Why? Is your head hurtin', Sweetie?" He kissed the top of it and then stood. "I'll head out to the truck and get your recovery supplies…and the camera, because I can't wait to tell our kids about this part of the trip." Watching her squirm he teased, "I'll say…look, son, here's your white-trash mama wrapped in a sheet on the filthy bathroom tiles of the no-tell motel after horking up two orders of nachos, six shots, four beers and a half bottle of wine. It was a hell of a night…you should have seen her rolling around on the dance floor bitch-slapping and g-string pulling the woman who touched your daddy's ass. Yep, your mama was madder than a wet hen, but don't worry, my boy, you weren't conceived that night because she was _so_ trashed she passed out before I could drive the peg home."

Holding her head she cringed. "You make it sound so romantic."

"Truly, it was." Chuckling, he turned to leave.

"Hey…" Carrie called out when Nick was in the doorway. "Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" Her hands rushed to her mouth. "Did I do something that…"

"No." Reaching up he felt the lump on his cheekbone. "Last night after you passed out, when I returned to the hotel for your stuff, guess who was waiting for me in the lobby?"

"Oh no." Carrie lowered her hands. "The hot tub slut?"

"Yeah."

_"Hey there, handsome!"__ Sapphire yelled from her position in front of the fireplace. "It's about damn time!" Rushing over she threw her arms around his neck. "You're lucky I waited." Grabbing Nick's room key she giggled. "You're raring to go." _

_"Hold up!" He pulled away just in time to avoid her kiss. "Here's the thing. You were coming on to me in front of my fiancée and I wanted to teach you a lesson, so when you said tell me when and where I told you midnight in the lounge, but I wasn't planning on meeting you. I'm only here to pick up some stuff. I didn't even remember I said that until now." Suddenly feeling bad, he counseled, "Look, you're a very attractive young woman, why not drop the sleaze routine and…" _

_"You led me on!" Not in the mood for a lecture, her hand instinctively balled into a fist. "You bastard!" _

Carrie eyed the purple and blue contusion. "Ouch!"

**The Blakes  
****6:29 a.m. **

As Wendy smoothed a Band-Aid over McKenna's knee she sweetly asked, "Do you want me to get your Boo-Boo Bunny ice pack from the freezer?"

"No," The five year old girl sniffled. "Ryan says…no pain, no gain."

Sighing, Wendy asked, "Has your brother being teaching you to play football again?"

She nodded.

"Ryan Patrick Blake!"

"Uh oh." McKenna covered her mouth as she giggled. "Middle name means trouble."

When the phone rang Wendy kissed her daughter's forehead. "Tell your brother to come and see me."

"Yes, Mommy." Her Band Aid working its magic she trotted off.

On the third ring Wendy grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Wendy, it's Sara."

"Hi, Sara." Opening the fridge she took out a carton of eggs. "Sean is raring to go on this hike."

"That's why I'm calling. We need to push it to nine if that's okay?"

"Sure, we have nothing planned today so…"

"And I have an offer to make you."

"An offer?" Wendy returned the eggs to the fridge since she wouldn't be making breakfast for Gil and Sara.

"Gil told me you wished you could spend a day hiking, so I want to watch the kids for you so you can join Gil and Sean. I'll have help…Tawny is coming along because she needs some practice."

"Are you sure?" Wendy was thrilled by the offer. "Only if you're…"

"I'm positive. There is one more thing…Greg will be coming too because he's home recovering."

"Right, Nick told me he hurt his back. Is he doing any better?" Wendy talked as she rushed for her bedroom to locate her no doubt, dusty hiking boots. "I can't tell you how thankful I am that Greg prevented anything from happening to McKenna." Wendy was happy to find her boots in the closet and even happier at the prospect of spending a day in the great outdoors with only one out of four of her children.

"Actually, Greg's doing worse and not just his back, but emotionally."

"Well then, why do you want to subject him to my children?" Sitting on the bed she said, "We'll put this off for another day, Sara."

"No, because here's what we're thinking..."

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
****6:33 a.m. **

Unable to sleep from thinking about Ellie all night, Jim started a pot of coffee in the kitchen, hoping a couple of black cups would wake him. Heading for the front door to retrieve the newspaper he knotted his tie, dreading the day at the office. But when he opened his front door, that dread was soon replace by terror.

"Ellie!" He crouched down and shook her hard. "Ellie, wake up!"

There was no response.

"Heather! Call 911! It's Ellie!" He screamed as he frantically took his deathly pale and recently beaten daughter's pulse.

With the phone balanced in the crook of her neck Heather raced to the door cinching her robe. "Is she breathing! Does she have a pulse? She hid her panic for Jim's sake, but was shaken by the girl's corpse-like appearance.

Fighting to control the horror building within he breathlessly replied, "Yes…but too low and too shallow. We need to get her to the hospital."

Heather heard the operator.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"We need an ambulance…"

Jim lifted his limp daughter into his arms. "Not like this, Ellie. We were so close to working this out…come on…stay with me here." Cradling her he kissed her clammy forehead. "You came back…you're back. I love you, Sweetheart."

"They're on their way, Jim." Heather covered the phone and remained calm for him. "I threw your title in for leverage and they're flying here." Reaching out she took Ellie's wrist to make sure there was a pulse and not wishful thinking on Jim's behalf.

Rocking his daughter he soothed, "It's not too late….everything's gonna be fine. You'll get better. We'll be fine."

**The Grissoms'  
****6:41 a.m. **

Sara walked over to the couch with a steaming mug of green tea. "Here you go." She extended it to Tawny who was curled up under a blanket. "So, we're all set with Wendy."

"I hope it helps." Accepting the tea Tawny smiled. "Thanks for taking such good care of me, Sara. You're like the big sister I always wanted."

"Since I always wanted a little sister, it's a win-win." She plopped in her husband's favorite chair. "Are you feeling better now that you slept well? Seeing things a bit clearer?"

After sipping gingerly, she answered, "I know he wasn't himself, but do you think the things he said…the insecurities, he really still feels them? Because we talked all this out when we were at the hospital and agreed there was no need to worry, that neither of us would want to be with anyone else even if there were not babies."

"Honestly?" Sara reflected on her past. "Not normally but, deep down…yes, but only because he loves you so much. I think the fear of losing you feeds his old insecurity when he's feeling vulnerable." A smile popped up on her face. "Am I a therapy star or what?"

"You are." Tawny returned the smile. "So, Miss Know It All…how do I handle seeing Greg the morning after our first fight?"

"Since he's the one who blew it, all you have to do is stand there and let him do the talking." Thinking back to Gil's appearance in Tahoe, his heartfelt plea and the subsequent reconciliation, Sara's smiled widened. "And if you like what he says…love him back."

**Desert Springs ER  
****7:02 a.m. **

Jim sat in the waiting room staring at a little girl sitting on her father's lap and he wished he could turn back time.

"Here…" Heather handed Jim a cup of black coffee. "Do you need anything else?"

In lieu of words he shook his head.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Taking the open chair next to him she soothed, "This is the life she was leading before you asked her to leave tonight. She didn't suddenly go out and score drugs and find herself on the receiving end of a man's fist. You know it was happening in LA. The difference is…" Reaching out she took his hand. "…tonight she decided to come back to you for help because of what you said to her earlier."

He knew she was right but absolution didn't seem possible. "It won't do much good if she's…"

"Mr. Brass?" The doctor called as he approached.

"Yes." Jim stood with Heather's hand still clasping his .

"She's out of danger and resting comfortably." Grabbing his clipboard the doctor announced, "You can go back and see her now. Since we're not sure if the excess of drugs was ingested accidentally, either by her own hand or someone else's, or if it was a suicide attempt, we'll be admitting her to Psych."

Jim finally caught up with the doctor's words. "She's okay."

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "But at risk for future episodes if she doesn't receive treatment."

Gripping Heather's hand, Jim confidently replied, "As soon as she's feeling better, I'm driving her directly to an in-patient treatment facility."

**Little America Hotel  
****8:09 a.m. **

Stepping out of the luxurious hotel bathroom wearing her blue gingham Victoria's Secret boxer pajama set, Carrie sighed, "There's no place like home." Although she had showered in the cheap motel bathroom, she didn't feel truly clean until soaking in a steamy bubble bath at the hotel. "I hope I don't get foot fungus from using the shower at that icky place," She half joked. "If Sara knows I showered there she'll be afraid to let me walk barefoot in her house."

Sitting on the end of the bed lacing up his hiking boots Nick commented, "You look much better."

After yawning she approached the bed. "I still feel like death warmed over."

Standing up he pulled down the covers. "Time to sleep it off, Boozer." On the drive back Carrie had insisted he go out and have some fun while she paid the price for her night of debauchery, so he told her he'd explore the trail off the back of the hotel property.

Slipping between the crisp clean sheets Carrie was already dreaming of peaceful slumber.

Tucking the covers around his fiancée, Nick grinned and then kissed her forehead. "On the nightstand you'll find water and juice bottles, crackers and a magazine should you regain the ability to focus your eyes before I get back." Taking her hand he placed the remote in it. "In case you want to order up some more porn."

Remembering the movie that Nick had jokingly ordered as part of her lesson, she groaned, "I don't think anything could top Star Whores."

"I heard the sequel, The Empress Strikes Back, is pretty hot. It's a bondage flick…" He laughed, "Brass highly recommends it." After a kiss on the forehead he reminded her, "I'll have my cell on if you need me."

"I'll be fine." She burrowed further into the pillows. "But if you see the hot tub slut, tell her I'm gonna kick her ass. Because as Vicki Lynn learned last night, no one in this town lays a hand on my man and gets away with it."

Heading for the door he joked, "I just thought of your next role play…Carrie starring in, The Empress Kicks Ass."

**The Townhouse  
****8:14 a.m. **

Grissom smiled like a proud papa as Greg shoveled the last forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Feeling better?" With five hours of solid sleep Grissom felt like a new man. Greg had slept too, sans nightmares.

"Yeah…I feel better." He lifted his glass of orange juice and polished it off. "Well, physically anyway. Those were some righteous pancakes. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Grissom took Greg's empty breakfast plate and placed it in the sink. "Since you cleaned your plate, young man, you get a treat." He glanced at his watch. "She should be here any minute."

His ears perked. "Tawny?"

"She said she'd be here at 8:15."

He couldn't believe he blew it on their first night in their first real place together. Sadly he asked, "To get her things so she can stay at your place?"

"No." Grissom grabbed a dishrag to dry his hands. "Even though that diamond you bought her isn't on her finger yet, she's in it for the long haul. When you're in a committed relationship you can't throw in the towel every time it gets rough." He tossed the dishrag at Greg's head. "Remember that in case you're ever on the receiving end."

The sound of the front door opening sent Greg's pulse notching. "What do I say?" He panicked. "I really screwed up!"

"Trust me…what you did was hardly a FUBAR." Grissom tapped his chest. "I know FUBAR." Now an expert on the subject, Grissom advised like an old sage, "Start with _'I'm sorry'_ and back it up with the actions you're taking so it won't happen again." Grabbing his keys and sunglasses he started walking down the hall. "Good luck."

A minute later when Greg saw Tawny enter the living room with teary eyes, he rushed to throw his arms around her. "I love you and I'm so sorry. Whatever I said…I didn't mean it. I'm a mess…I'm…" He clutched her tighter, breathing in her familiar scent and grateful she wasn't pulling away. "Grissom called Dr. Myers' office at eight…I'm taking his appointment this afternoon and I'll get my head straight. I promise, even if I have to go to therapy…or take pills…I'll do whatever she says. And I won't drink anything…and I'll sleep…please let me stay with you…I promise I'll do whatever you say and…"

"Greg…" Tawny sniffled and her heart soared when she realized how much he needed her. "You're suffocating me. I mean that literally, not figuratively."

"Oh…" He released her from the embrace and took a step back. "Sorry for that too." It took all his strength not to reach out and hug her again immediately. "I honestly don't remember what I said, but I'm sure it was like the nightmares…things got jumbled together and weren't really true."

"I realize that now that I'm rested and rational myself." Reaching out she took his hand. "I love you, Greg. We'll get through this, but it has to be together. Don't push me away. And you can't avoid stuff. And no more drinking until your head's straightened out."

"I promise and thank you for putting up with me." He squeezed her hand harder and embraced her with his eyes. "Could I um…hug you again if I promise not to crush you and the babies?"

She answered by wrapping her arms around him. "Yes."

Clutching her gently, he soulfully whispered, "I'm really sorry we didn't spend our first night here together. After all you've been through and getting kicked out of your house as a kid, I know how important it is to you to have a home. I'm really sorry it started off so badly. I love you, Tawny. I promise you'll always have a place with me and our babies will grow up in a happy home."

**Flagstaff  
****Little America Hiking Trail  
****8:57 a.m. **

Having jogged the two-mile trail twice, Nick was ready to kick back and enjoy the serenity of the ponderosa pine forest. Slipping his backpack off his shoulders he scanned the remote area and when he saw a slanted boulder he felt it would make an excellent outdoor recliner. A minute later he was lying against the smooth rock gazing at a perfect blue sky.

Breathing in the cool air he couldn't deny he was relaxing more every second. That's when the realization hit. The only times he'd felt calm on the trip so far were when Carrie wasn't with him…yesterday watching a ballgame in the motel room and now. What was the significance he wondered as he watched a hawk circling above?

In the grand scheme of things, the relationship was still in its infancy and since he never had a serious relationship before, the dynamic was all new to him. Were they all like this? Were they all this…stressful? Pondering it he thought, Grissom does look greyer since living with Sara, and Greg has dropped weight again, just like he did after the lab explosion took its toll on him. None of us have lived with women before so maybe we're going through an adjustment period? Which made him wonder…how long does the adjustment period last?

With no answers to any of the questions, he decided to take care of some business. Grabbing his cell, he checked to see if he had service, then punched in a phone number and settled back. Two rings later when he heard her voice say hello his lips spread into a smile. "Guess who?"

"I don't believe it!" She gasped. "Is this really Nicholas Graham Stokes, crime fighting superhero and ex-playboy turned one-woman man? I'm so honored you found the time to fit me into your busy schedule."

"Hi, Mom." Shaking his head he smiled. "Has it been that long? It must be 'cause you invoked the middle name."

"Well, let's see…you were out here in July and now it's the end of August…"

"Okay…guilty." He realized he hadn't called since the visit. "Sorry. Things have been crazy at work. I'm on vacation so, I'm catching up on important stuff."

"It's okay, Nicky, I know Carrie must fill all your non-work hours with hot and heavy…wedding planning."

"You know it. That's one of the reasons I'm calling." He smiled, anticipating his mother's reaction. "Carrie wants to switch the band. She's gone country, Mama."

"No!"

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled. "She fell in love when I was teaching her the two-step and that's all we've been listening to on the trip. We even picked, Once in a Lifetime Love for our song."

"I knew she had great taste because she picked you, my Dear. It was only a matter of time until her taste in music caught up. I can't wait to see the two of you dance to that song."

"I was wondering if there was a chance of getting cousin Gary's band to play our wedding like he did for Barbara's. They're great."

"So great they're booked all the time, up to a year in advance. They just played for the Governor's ball, but I'll see what I can do because I have connections…and your Aunt Lisa owes me."

"Thanks, Mom." He breathed in a fresh dose of mountain air.

"So how's everything going? Still blissfully happy after one month of engagement?"

"Hell yeah. I'm thrilled!" Then his insecurity burst through. "But…"

"But? That worries me. I told you not to give her the ring unless you were certain you could grow old with her."

"No, that's not it." Having the opening, he confessed, "Don't get me wrong, if Carrie were to leave me today, I wouldn't care if the sun rose tomorrow but, Mom…this serious relationship thing is exhausting and I've come to find out that Carrie's a little high maintenance in some respects…not that I mind, I'm just not used to…mom? What's so funny?"

Once she stopped laughing hysterically, Mrs. Stokes commented, "I'm sure it was a lot simpler when you only dealt with a woman once, and for forty-eight hours maximum. You see, when you're both drunk, highly agreeable, and your biggest decision is who will open the condom wrapper, _the relationship_ is easy and highly satisfying. Engagement and marriage is a tad more complex and not as immediately gratifying." Her commentary done she began laughing again.

"I shoulda seen that coming." Massaging his forehead he said, "Okay then…let me know about the band and…"

"Awww, are you not up for a little ribbing today, Son?"

"It's..." After cycling through a deep breath he admitted, "This vacation I'm on, it's mandated from my boss because I've been…" Watching the trees blow he fell silent.

"Nicky?" Her tone turning serious she prodded, "Is something wrong?"

In a vulnerable moment he confessed, "I sort of…um…snapped at a crime scene when I incorrectly thought the victim was McKenna, Carrie's niece. The two most popular terms onlookers used to describe my reaction were nervous breakdown and complete mental snap. Considering they didn't see most of it because I had the sense to run and hide before bawling my eyes out, it was pretty bad. There were some other things after that incident which made me appear unstable so, the quality control officer recommended I be forced to use some of my vacation time . So that's why I…yeah…" Regretting the confession he suddenly clammed up.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Nicky, I wouldn't have if I had known you're under duress."

"It's okay." A smile crept over his mouth. "I was fronting, which according to Carrie, I'm very good at, so how would you know I'm messed up? And I'm sure you've been patiently waiting to toss that well-deserved relationship slam in my face for over a decade, because it's no secret you disapproved of my dating habits."

"I'm afraid I have been waiting, and you know I'm thrilled you've finally settled down." Sighing she said, "But I love you unconditionally and you should know I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Staring up at the sky he shared his greatest concern. "Should I be worried that my relationship with Carrie makes me tense? I'm always worried about protecting her, or making her happy, or making our life together as great as possible. It's like now that I have her in my life I have a second full-time job. When it was just me, I didn't really have a care in the world when I left work and it was a lot easier to decompress. Jim, my boss, he says I need to figure out a way to balance it all." Searching for a question he finally said, "I guess I'm looking for advice on how to accomplish that, because you and Dad had it all figured out with a great marriage, seven kids and two high pressure careers. And since all my siblings seem to be doing it real well too, I'm thinkin' either you all are keepin' the secret from me, or I'm the only one in the family with different DNA."

"You want to know the big secret?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"There isn't one." Mrs. Stokes warmed her voice to a loving tone. "Honey, it takes time and practice that's all. Your daddy wasn't any better at it than you when we first started out."

"I find that** impossible** to believe," He remarked while shaking his head

"Well by the time you were old enough to observe him he was great at it." Chuckling she added, "And while your daddy would like you to think he's infallible, I know better and it's my prerogative to share my knowledge with my baby boy. When we were first married, although we loved each other to pieces, we'd get into pissing matches regularly…and your daddy usually lost."

Nick told her, "I don't recall ever seeing the two of you argue."

In a laugh she replied, "Sweetie, by the time you came along we'd been married for eleven years…we had argued everything worth arguing twice. We were done."

"I suppose so." Breathing deep he prodded, "What else ya got on my old man?"

"On our first anniversary he was an hour late for supper and I locked him out of our apartment in the rain. He kept running to the store buying more and more roses and begging me to forgive him. When he got to four dozen I opened the door."

Nick imagined Carrie would give in at three dozen, or one pair of shoes…not that he'd ever be late.

"But this is my personal favorite, although I'm sure your sister would disagree. One time, your daddy was supposed to be watching Katie but turned his attention to the Cotton Bowl game on TV…we ended up in the ER after Katie rolled off the couch and broke her arm. I gave him hell about that for years. Is this helping you, Honey?"

"I believe it is." Breathing a little easier he asked, "Has dad ever cried?"

"Every time one of you children was born."

Nick nodded. "Am I the first of your children to have these concerns?"

"No, you're the seventh as a matter of fact."

Smiling now he thought the sky looked even brighter. "I hear you."

"Your sister Kendra just called last week sobbing because her boss told her she wouldn't make partner unless she started putting in seventy hours instead of sixty. With two little ones at home and Barry starting his own medical practice…they're tapped. Choices have to be made and they're still trying to figure out the right ones. And Andy…good Lord, he asks the most ridiculous ones…about six months ago he calls wanting to know why Melissa doesn't want to get dressed up and party all night like she used to. Somehow it never dawned on him that staying home with three children under the age of four was draining her. It's his fault for moving them to Chicago where there's no family to help. But he had to take that big promotion."

"That's Andy." Shaking his head he shared, "Last time I talked with him he was complaining that Melissa wasn't losing her baby weight fast enough and he was thinking of switching country clubs because the current one wasn't prestigious enough."

She groaned, "Baa Baa, Black Sheep of the family."

"It's nothing you did, Mom. Every family has one." Nick took a cleansing breath. "So, I guess Carrie and I just need to keep getting to know each other better and keep working on the relationship, and then eventually it will be so natural I won't worry so much and get tense?"

"Exactly." Laughing sweetly she said, "But, Nicky…she is a high maintenance woman. I think she had fifteen pairs of shoes with her when she came to visit for three days."

Immediately he jumped to her defense. "In all fairness, she didn't know where I was taking her so she had to keep her options open. If I had been specific she could have cut it down to probably six, maybe even five." Grinning he told her, "She only brought ten on this trip. And I'm really starting to get the shoe thing because she had these cute little sandals with ribbons to wear with her new bathing suit and they really did make the whole thing look better. Oh, and last night she wore those red snakeskin boots, remember the ones she showed you she picked up when we were there? You couldn't believe how much she spent on them when she's never listened to a country music album from start to finish. Well they looked great on her, but the poor thing didn't know to break them in first so when we were out last night…"

"Nicky…" Laughing at her son's enthusiasm over his fiancée's shoes she remarked, "You really do love her somethin' awful, don't you?"

"I sound that pathetic, huh?"

"Absolutely…I love it."

**The Blakes  
****9:05 a.m. **

"I love it!" Sean exclaimed when he saw the five gallon terrarium Gil presented him. "Thank you so much!"

"Are those…" Wendy stared through the glass wall. "…**enormous **cockroaches?"

"Not just any cockroaches, Mom." Sean beamed with excitement. "Gromphadorhina portentosa!"

Wendy gulped. "Is that Latin for large and disgusting?"

"No, it's the name for Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches." Sara placed a supportive hand on Wendy's shoulder. "It takes about three months before you stop shivering every time you see them. Here's the good news…you have something in common with them, they're vegetarians. They enjoy a diet of romaine lettuce and dandelions."

Gil lovingly gazed at his roach-knowledgeable wife then whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I wasn't this enamored with you when you were **dusting**."

"Do we have any romaine lettuce, Mom?" Sean anxiously wanted to feed his new friends.

"Hey, Mom…" Ryan strolled in tossing a baseball and catching it in his glove. "Have you seen my…AHHHHHHH!" He jumped back when he saw the small aquarium crawling with horrid bugs. "What the hell are those!"

Wendy snipped, "Ryan Patrick Blake, you watch your mouth. In front of company especially! Now say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

Droning, he did as requested, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

"Hello," They replied together.

Sara sized up her first challenge of the day.

Taking the ball and glove from her son, Wendy informed the babysitter, "You should know he's grounded from playing sports and watching non-educational TV."

Gil stuffed his hands in his pockets. "As a child that wouldn't have impacted my fun. If you wanted to torture me you had to take away books and my science equipment."

Sara turned to her husband. "How often did that happen, Bad Boy?"

"About once a year."

"You only got in trouble **once a year**!" Ryan said spittingly. "I get in trouble once a day! Sometimes once an hour!"

Wendy looked at Sara, who was trying not to show her panic. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"No!" Sara vehemently shook her head. "We'll be fine." Nervously she eyed Ashley who was bouncing up and down in an Exer-saucer. "You did um…write down all the instructions for her, right?"

"Yes." Wendy tried not to laugh.

"Knock knock!" Tawny greeted from the open front door where she was standing holding Greg's hand. "Hi everyone."

Gil and Sara stepped out of the way and let Wendy make the official greeting.

"Greg and Tawny!" Wendy lurched forward. "I've heard so much about you from Nick and Carrie." When she saw Greg she held her arms open. "I'm afraid I have to give you a hug for what you did to protect my little girl."

Sara joked, "Go ahead. He's not unnerved by personal space violations like Gil."

"Thank you, Greg." Wendy hugged him tightly. "The thought of that vile man having my daughter in his sights still gives me nightmares. I'm so grateful you were able to catch him."

Returning the hug Greg quietly replied, "You're welcome, but I was just doing my job."

"You can be modest if you'd like." Smiling, Wendy released her newest hero. "We all know otherwise." Turning her attention to Tawny she grinned wider. "And I hear you're expecting twins. Any time you have a question about that you feel free to give me a call."

Ryan stepped forward, interjecting his own advice. "Whatever you do…don't dress your twins in stupid matching outfits." That's when he saw them…the biggest boobs on the planet. "Whoa…speaking of twins." He muttered under his breath while thanking god for giving him this opportunity. It was like having the playboy magazine Bobby Shea had shown him come to life. "Whoa…" He whispered when he realized Tawny was like a breathing Barbie with big beautiful boobs. Boobs that were practically popping out of her v-neck pink lace shirt. Boobs that were his to stare at for hours. Suddenly consumed with thoughts of his babysitter's bountiful boobs Ryan anxiously announced, "I uh…need to go get something from my room!"

After his brother's hasty departure, Sean gave his take on twins. "Just because they're biologically twins doesn't mean your children will be anything alike. Take my brother and I…we have nothing in common."

Feeling comfortable Greg chimed in, "I could run your DNA and prove otherwise."

"Really?" Sean bubbled with enthusiasm. "Could you? Because I'd love to see where nature went wrong with Ryan."

"Now that's funny." Greg smiled proudly at his protégé.

Wendy wasn't sure she agreed.

Sean looked to his mother. "Mr. Sanders gave me some lessons on being funny."

Wendy stared at her impressionable son. "Is that why you asked to borrow my hair spray?"

Tawny saw the mother's reaction and changed the subject. "We really should get Greg to the couch because of his back."

Gil hurried to take Greg's arm and prayed Sean wouldn't mention the _enlarged educational_ _penis model_ to his mother.

Placing his new tank of pets on the dining room table Sean asked, "Who will look after my roaches while I'm hiking?"

Tawny laughed, "That sounds like a job for the girl who married the bug man. If you have any Chemistry-related projects I'll babysit those."

Sean was already too absorbed observing his roaches he didn't hear the answer.

While they were getting Greg settled on the couch, Wendy had gone to retrieve the cure for Greg's tension over the Tucker Mifflin incident. "Greg…I have someone who really wants to meet you." Holding McKenna's hand she said, "This is Mr. Sanders…he's your Uncle Nicky's good friend. He helps catch bad guys just like your Uncle." Then she turned to the ladies. "Why don't we head to the kitchen so I can show you where everything is, because food is the way to calm the savage beasts in this house?"

One look at the angelic girl wearing the same sweet dress covered in ladybugs as Tucker's first victim and Greg's breath caught in his throat.

Sociable McKenna walked directly to the couch to greet her new friend. "My Uncle Nicky told me you would have funny hair like a clown. He doesn't like it, but I do…it's very fluffy. He also said you like crayons. Will you color with me?"

"Uh…" Swallowing the lump in his throat Greg sweetly replied, "Yeah…I love coloring."

"Be right back!" Happy as a lark she took off to gather supplies.

Grissom caught Greg's eyes. "You don't get that kind of rush in the DNA lab, do you, Greg? Somehow makes it all worth while, don't you think?"

Greg replied in silence, the two men staring at one another and bonding a little more.

A moment later McKenna returned with a 64-pack of crayons and a bunch of coloring books. "I only have Princess coloring books." She handed him the crayons. "But there's animals in them to color too if you don't like Princesses because you're a boy. That's what my Uncle Nicky does. And he draws funny stuff on the Prince's too."

Cracking open the box of crayons Greg brought them to his nose, taking a prolonged sniff. The nostalgic scent as usual reminded him of simpler times. "I like Princesses," He sweetly remarked. "I plan on marrying one. You just saw her. She's a friend of your aunt's, her name is Princess Tawny. She's from a far away land called Cavanaugh County and she came here to Las Vegas looking for a Prince to rescue her so she could live happily ever after." Selecting a few colors he chuckled, "Instead of a prince she found me. We're not a Disney fairytale, we're definitely Dreamworks…like Shrek. Did you see Shrek?"

Grissom faded into the background, listening to the exchange.

"We have Shrek. Wanna watch it later?"

"Definitely." He started coloring Snow White's dress. "I like the part when they make balloon animals out of real animals."

"I like the end when they get married." She selected a Cinderella picture and grabbed a powder blue crayon. "Does Princess Tawny have a lot of shoes like my Aunt Carrie?"

"From what I've heard, no one in the land has more shoes than your Aunt Carrie."

"Why is that?"

Greg smirked. "Oh…I have a theory." Instead of sharing the inappropriate Ruby Slippers discussion, he said, "Every princess has a collection. Princess Tawny has a lot of pajamas."

Standing next to Sean watching the roaches Grissom chuckled at Greg's comment thinking yes, Princess Tawny probably has dozens of g-strings and teddies.

Greg continued, "And Princess Sara…she has a lot of books. That's how she found her prince. She went searching all over the kingdom until she found a man with more books than her…then she married him. Now they have a huge room in their castle where all their books live together happily ever after."

"But my Uncle Nick said he doesn't have a lot of shoes." In a panic she dropped her crayon. "That means he isn't the right prince for my Aunt Carrie! Now they can't get married!"

"What? No." When he saw the fear in the little girl's eyes he searched for a clever reply.

Grissom turned to see if Greg could handle McKenna as well as he did Tucker Mifflin.

"Shoes aren't what your aunt and uncle have in common. Just like I don't have a lot of pajamas but Princess Tawny does." He calmly kept coloring. "It's not always the collection that brings two people together."

"What do my aunt and uncle have in common?" McKenna asked as she picked up her blue crayon.

Since the real answer was out of the question he opted for an alternative. "Sometimes it's the love of a certain food. Your aunt and uncle both like Chinese food, and Princess Tawny and I…we both like Krispy Kreme donuts." Then it was time for the deflection. "All this talk about food is making me hungry. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Does your mom have snacks?"

"She made oatmeal cookies this morning!" McKenna jumped up and ran for the kitchen. "Be right back!"

Grissom began clapping. "Bravo. I think I may be coming to you for parenting lessons."

Greg laughed while coloring. "The Master Criminalist turns to the Master Bullshit Artist."

Snapping out of his trance, Sean declared, "Bad word!"

"Your mom isn't here, Dude. See…you pull that in front of your brother's friends and they'll mock you for being a priss." As he colored in the pretty pink flowers surrounding Snow White he instructed, "You've got to get a little more bad-ass if you want to survive middle school. You aren't part Scandinavian by any chance?"

"I'm Irish and Scottish."

Greg glanced over at Grissom, Then, as if it were a completely logical assumption, he said, "Well, then he needs to watch Braveheart."

Grissom shook his head at the secret tutelage afoot.

"I need to watch The Shining too," Sean added even though Uncle Nick told him no way.

"I own that also." Greg grinned. "We'll have a double feature."

"I'd love that!"

**Desert Springs Hospital  
****9:31 a.m. **

As Jim sat holding his sleeping daughter's hand his love flowed and he was transported back to a simpler time. A time when Ellie was five years old and a simple fairy tale read at bedtime would thrill her, and leave her thinking he was the best father in the world. But time marches on, and little girls grow up to realize their father's aren't heroes like the men in the stories. And fathers realize their little girls don't always turn out to be princesses or college students…or good girls.

Reaching out, Jim smoothed a palm over his daughter's matted hair. She needed a shower and so much more. "Ellie…" He said in a whisper when he saw her eyelids flicker. "Sweetheart…you're in the hospital."

"Dad…" She answered the voice. "It hurts."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he caressed her bruised cheek. "You have two broken ribs and they emptied your stomach. You'll be okay."

"I tried to fight…" Weakly she lifted her trembling hand to cover his, which she felt on her cheek. "Is your offer…" Her mouth dry she paused.

"My offer is still good, Sweetheart." He nodded in case she couldn't hear him. "As soon as you can leave here, I'll take you where you need to be. We'll tackle this, Ellie. Now that I've got you back…I'm not giving up and I'm not letting you give up either." He saw she was fighting to stay awake. "You rest now." Leaning forward he brushed a kiss over the bruise on her cheek. "We'll talk later. I love you, Sweetheart."

"Thank you…" Her lids fluttered closed. "…Daddy."

Nodding, Jim bit back his tears.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 6

**Teaser:** The life lessons continue...

**Posting:** Wednesday

Thanks for reading and foryour comments. If you had any favorite parts in this chapter and want to share your thoughts that would be great, thanks.

Maggs


	6. Getting It Back Part 6

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 95: Getting It Back – Part 6**

**August 25, 2005 (Day 125)  
****Crime Lab  
****9:42 a.m.**

For the last half hour, Pete and Sofia had been sitting in Warrick's guest chairs reviewing the Mifflin report. At his arraignment, Tucker pleaded guilty but mentally ill. They were out to prove that, at the time of Brittany's murder, he competently plotted her kidnapping and assault.

"Other than tying it in a pretty pink ribbon, the DA couldn't ask for a nicer gift," Sofia remarked as she set down her file.

Pete glared at her, "That's crude."

"What?" She stared at him.

"Mifflin tied a pink ribbon around the vic's neck." Staring at her Pete recalled why he didn't like working with her.

"Oh please…it's a figure of speech."

Warrick interjected, "Explain the plastic bag and the ribbon to me."

"In an interview, Mifflin stated he didn't like the way she was looking at him when he was getting it on with her, so he placed the bag over her head. He said she looked evil." Sofia re-opened her file. "There's no significance to the pink ribbon. It belonged to the vic, she was wearing it at the time she was snatched. The thing that doesn't add up about Mifflin's statement…we know her eyes had to be closed because she fell asleep, lapsed into a coma and died. So she couldn't have been staring at him."

"So, he was delusional at the time of her death?" Warrick surmised.

"He's a rapid cycling bi-polar with psychotic tendencies, so he's frequently delusional when not medicated. It depends on the hour or minute you're talking to him." Shaking her head she sighed, "I'm sure Greg can attest to that."

"I don't care what the shrinks say about his competencies, he was **highly **competent when it came to planning," Pete declared. "We found a detailed outline of his plot to acquire Brittany and he followed it with precision. He had one for McKenna too and if Nick saw it, he'd probably need a month off to recover."

Sofia raised a brow. "The Blake family is lucky Greg nailed Mifflin when he did, because with McKenna he wasn't planning on a one time shot. He was going to keep her in his apartment." Shivering at the thought of it she said, "As his wife."

**The Blakes  
****9:50 a.m. **

On the living room floor, Greg and McKenna continued playing. "You can be the groom. His name is Commitment Conscious Ken…my Aunt Carrie named him that; it took me a while to learn how to say it. She likes to play wedding with me too, she says it's good practice for her special day." McKenna handed him a male doll dressed in a tux and then picked up her favorite doll. "I'm the bride. My name is Blushing Bride Barbie. Isn't my dress pretty, Uncle Greg?"

"**Uncle** Greg?" Tawny was thrilled to see the father of her babies hitting it off so well with a small child. Now if only he'd stop looking at baby Ashley in fright she'd relax.

"Yes, it's a beautiful dress, Blushing Bride Barbie." From his position on the floor Greg strutted the Ken doll toward the chapel he had made out of cardboard box and using McKenna's crayons decorated it with colorful flowers and green vines. "Oh, look at all the girl guests. It's _Still Single Sally_, _He Should Be Mine Molly_ and _Forever Alone Amy_. They're wishing they were marrying me today because I'm the only guy in town…literally."

Sara, who was playing Gin Rummy with Ryan at the coffee table, cracked up. "_So Sad Sara_ would have been in attendance last year."

Stacking blocks for Ashley, Tawny giggled, "She could have sat next to _Tired of being Treated Terribly Tawny_."

Strolling her Barbie down the aisle McKenna said, "My Aunt Carrie has a giant white dress with lots of sparklies and a really long tail. I heard her tell my mommy it had to have lots of lace because my Uncle Nick likes when she wears lace because he's not a leather man."

"Really?" Greg tried not to laugh. "I figured as much."

Sitting on the floor with baby Ashley on her lap, Tawny asked Sara, "Have you seen Carrie's dress?"

"No." Sara waited for Ryan to discard so she could claim her victory. "I'm more concerned about what kind of dress she's going to make you and I wear as bridesmaids when we're bulging with child in February."

"I know where a picture of her dress is!" McKenna jumped to her feet. "We keep everything hidden here so Uncle Nick doesn't see it. Aunt Carrie says he's too sneaky to keep it at home and he wants to know everything instead of being surprised."

"Yep. Sounds like the control freak we know and love." Greg snickered as he waited at the altar. "Hey, Tawny…you better not do this to me should we decide to do this one day." He paced the doll back and forth. "Where is my blushing bride! Arghhhhh!"

"Trust me…should the opportunity arise, I'll be there early." Lovingly she gazed at the man who less than twelve hours ago cursed her out in a drunken panic. He seemed to be doing much better, but she was counting the minutes until his appointment with Dr. Myers because she knew deep down he was still tormented.

"Not you too!" Ryan tossed down his cards when he saw Sara jump up from the table to look at the wedding binder.

"I can't help it." Sara explained, "Curiosity is what makes me good at my job."

Ryan wasn't buying it. "I thought you were a cool girl because don't wear girly sandals and frilly stuff. I hate all this wedding talk! It's so boring! That's all we ever talk about around here!" Just then he caught a glimpse of his baby sister tugging on Tawny's lacy pink shirt. The pubescent in him returned full force and suddenly he remembered why girls wearing silly frilly girly things were cool. Having seen Star Wars recently he used _The Force_ to will his sister to tug Tawny's shirt lower. A second later when he saw the edge of his dream girl's hot pink satin bra he squealed with delight. In the spirit of the game he named her Big Boob Barbie and wished everyone would leave so he could play house with her.

Pulling himself back on the couch Greg prodded, "I thought wedding talk didn't excite you, Ryan? What's with the happy look on your face?" He knew any minute now the boy was going to dart off to spank his monkey again. Pride washed over Greg as he realized…he, the boy who spent many years fantasizing over dream girls, now had a girl worthy of a young boy's fantasy. It was undeniable cool, albeit disgusting.

"Uh…I have to go to the bathroom." Ryan dashed out of the room, knocking over a chair in the process.

When the boy was gone, Greg glanced over at Tawny and saw Ashley pawing his bodacious girlfriend's boobs looking for milk. "Honey…I think you're leaving quite an impression on young Ryan."

Engrossed in caring for a baby for the first time Tawny glanced up puzzled. "Huh?"

"Four thousand dollars!" Sara gripped the thick wedding binder with two hands. Carrying it over to the couch she stared at the photo of the off-the-shoulder, pure white, satin and tulle ball gown adorned with lace and sequins.

"What's four thousand bucks?" Greg asked.

"That's how much her dress cost. My whole wedding only cost ninety-nine dollars because there was a mid-week special and we didn't want it videoed."

"My dress is only three thousand," Tawny blurted without remembering who was in the room.

Greg's eyes bulged. "You already have a dress!" Not that it wasn't a sure thing, but the realization she had a dress shocked him. Where was she getting the three grand, he wondered. Then he remembered their slot winnings. After paying the emergency room bill and sending the check to his mom for the diamond ring, ten grand of their winnings was already depleted, but how could he tell her without giving away the fact he bought a ring.

"OH!" Her hands rushed to her mouth.

Sara covered. "She meant her dream dress for when she gets married some day in the future. We were looking at a magazine and she saw one she liked. You know…in case she's invited to a wedding one day…as the bride."

McKenna skipped over to the couch and reclaimed her Blushing Bride Barbie. "My dad says Grandpa is spending too much on the wedding."

Greg decided to exploit the honesty of the small child. "How much is the wedding costing your grandpa?"

"Fifty grand!" McKenna announced, having overheard the term uttered many times.

"That's a little below average where I come from," Greg remarked while thinking of some of the country club wedding extravaganzas he was forced to attend over the years. When he saw Tawny gaping he grinned, "Not that I want something that huge when I get married some day. I'm thinking very classy, but intimate…just family and close friends."

Tawny held up Ashley in front of her and pretended the child was talking. "Sounds perfect."

Without prompting, McKenna continued to spill the beans. "My dad says grandpa is trying to impress Uncle Nick's rich family with a fancy wedding. He also says grandpa spoils Aunt Carrie way too much. He thinks the money would be better spent on college trust funds, whatever those are. Mommy says grandpa loves Aunt Carrie and wants her to have a special day because he's still feeling bad about making Aunt Carrie go swimming when she was little. She still doesn't like to swim." Her focus suddenly shifted. "I like to swim! I take swimming lessons. I like jumping in the deep end."

"Greg!" Tawny stood with Ashley in her arms. "I know you're happily drugged, but try not to be so nosy."

"Fifty grand on a wedding! On something that only lasts **hours**?" Sara couldn't handle the extravagance. "I can't believe Nick is going for this. He's so practical."

McKenna had an answer for that one. "My mommy says that Uncle Nick will do anything Aunt Carrie wants because she's got him wrapped around her finger. But he's so big and her finger is so little, I don't see how he would fit."

Greg rubbed his hands together, ready to clear things up. "You know that pretty diamond on your aunt's finger…which cost **six grand** by the way, in case you want to tell your daddy. Well, your uncle bought that for your aunt and that's what your mommy means when she says he's wrapped around her finger. His **ring **is wrapped around her finger." He couldn't believe how easy parenting was.

"OH!" Happy to finally understand what she overheard, McKenna smiled.

Watching his girlfriend cuddle baby Ashley, Greg imagined how happy it would make him once the **seven **thousand dollar Tiffany ring hiding in his mother's dresser was on Tawny's finger. Not that he was purposely trying to outdo his pseudo-big brother, but it was a nice perk. Brimming with excitement, he couldn't wait to be _wrapped._

Thrilled to have people explaining the strange things she often heard around the house, McKenna quizzed, "What does it mean when my mom says Aunt Carrie wants to jump Uncle Nick's bones?"

**Little America Hotel  
****10:11 a.m. **

Lying in bed, Carrie was excited to see Nick returning from his hike. "How was it?"

"Great!" With a sunny smile plastered on his face, he hurried over and sat on the edge of the bed. "But I missed you somethin' awful. If I had my way I'd spend every minute with you, Sweetheart." Taking her hand he pressed a kiss to her ring. "I love you, Carrie. There's no one else in the world I could love more than you. Every woman I've ever known combined into one wouldn't make half the woman you are! I'm the luckiest man alive!"

"Awww!" Gushing from his dreamy statements, she reached out and took his hands. "I missed you too, Nicky." He looked dirty and smelled from hours of outdoor adventure, but she quickly overcame the obstacle and felt the rush of desire. "I'm feeling much better. I mean…" Leaping forward she tackled him against the sheets. "I'm feeling **much **better. How about it, Baby?" Jumping out of bed she tugged him with her. "Let's pick up where we left off last night."

"Up against the wall!" He snapped his fingers and whistled. "Right now, little lady! Hustle up! There's a peg to be driven!"

Without hesitation, she flattened herself against the wall. "Number four here we come!" That's when she noticed he was eating from a jumbo bag of crunchy Cheetos.

"Si! Si! Numero cuatro!" Nick yelled in Spanish before licking bright orange Cheeto dust from his fingers.

"Can't you finish the Cheetos later?" She edgily asked while wondering why he was shoveling in high fat carbohydrates. It was so out of character.

"They're really good." He shook the bag and dove in for another handful.

"You must be hungry from the hike." Waiting impatiently for him to finish snacking, she reflected on her sexual progress. It was impossible to fathom that five years earlier the thought of having sex terrified her. Now she couldn't wait to have it…and she couldn't get enough of it. Never before had she felt so alive. Nick ignited a spark three months ago, and then he patiently fanned it into a flame. A couple of weeks ago in the pool house, he kindled it into a raging fire, and after thoroughly enjoying positions two and three, it was an inferno. "My gosh! Enough with the Cheetos already! I'm **really** ready, Nicky!"

"May I enter?"

"Finally! But why so formal?" She giggled from the question. "You weren't even that formal on our first night together. That night you just said…are you sure, Carrie? Oh I loved that! It still gives me goosebumps thinking about it. You're such a gentleman! Oh! But don't be a gentleman right now, because I want you to ravage me like you're going off to war and may never be with a woman again."

When she heard him banging on the wall she knew it was going to be great.

In a naughty whisper she urged, "Don't worry about playing it safe for me…get a little wild. I won't break. You need to release some of that tension instead of holding back worrying you're going to offend poor little sexually repressed me. So, go for it! Maybe even…no, I can't say it…" A heavy blush found her cheeks. "Well maybe I can…feel free to be a little… _dirty_." Covering her mouth she held in her shock then clarified, "But not **too** **dirty**. Not nasty, not that I think you would be because you said you couldn't. Just be playful. Like…flirty dirty. Does that make sense? Is that a real term? I should look that up on the Internet. Oh…why am I telling you what to do? You've done this so many times, Slick Nick. Just give me your best." A nervous smile twittered over her lips. "You were saving your best for me, right?"

"May I enter!"

"Sorry! **Yes!** Yes, of course!" She shouted when the question was posed louder. "**Right now!"** Grinning she waited for him to rip off her demure pajamas. Then, remembering to be a flirty dirty vixen she growled, "Don't keep me waiting! Because under these cute little PJs, is a red hot lover ready for…"

"Ma'am?" Standing in the doorway the maid cleared her throat and called out to the woman tossing and mumbling in bed, "Are you sure you want the room made up, Ma'am?"

"Huh?" Carrie sat up rubbing her eyes. "Nicky?"

"No…housekeeping." The forty-two year old crabby woman informed her, "I knocked and asked if I could enter. You said yes, and were yelling something about the room being dirty, but…"

"OH!" Carrie grabbed the comforter, pulling it up to her neck. "No…uh…can you come back later…thanks."

"Certainly." She left, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"My head." Carrie clutched her throbbing skull. "I'm still sick and I'm still holding at three positions." After a gulp of water and three more Advil, she crawled back under the sheets humiliated, horny and hungry for Cheetos. "Ugh!"

**The Spring Mountains  
****10:22 a.m. **

Staring at the raccoon crawling with flies, Sean and Gil beamed with delight.

Wendy, on the other hand, shrieked in horror. "How long do you think that's been dead?"

Setting down his kit Gil replied, "I don't know, but it will be fun to find out."

"Cool!"

"Wait a minute." Wendy held up her hand. "That filthy thing is riddled with disease."

"That's why we wear gloves and face masks, Mom!"

Sensing Wendy's discomfort, Gil shied away from the idea. "We don't have to…"

"What!" Sean couldn't mask his disappointment. "Mom! This is exactly what I was afraid would happen if you came along. You're too squeamish about this stuff and…"

"Okay!" Sighing she glanced at her watch. "How about I take the south trail and meet you back here in an hour? That way you boys can have your ghoulish fun and I can enjoy the **living **scenery?"

Thrilled the experiment was back on Gil assured, "We always take precautions, don't worry. And I won't let him keep anything we bag."

"Thank you for that modicum of relief." Cringing, she thought of Sara's talk about Gil's special refrigerator full of animal parts and once again wondered if her son stood a chance of ever having a girlfriend if he stayed on this gruesome career path. "I'll be back at eleven-thirty. Have um…fun."

**The Blakes  
****11:01 a.m. **

Less than two hours into babysitting, the fun was starting to dwindle. With Greg passed out on the couch, there were only two adults to tend to three kids and suddenly they were all a bit more demanding.

"I'm starving!" Ryan announced as he burst into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?"

"Let's have a tea party lunch!" McKenna suggested. "We can make finger sandwiches!" She ran to the pantry to fetch the bread, peanut butter and jelly.

"No! Pizza!" Ryan ran to the freezer to check if they had some frozen ones.

In Tawny's arms Ashley was shrieking. "I don't know what else to do, Sara!" Tawny gently bounced the baby. "What do the instructions say!"

"Maybe she needs another diaper?" Sara surmised while turning on the oven for the pizza Ryan had produced. "Check it."

"AHHHH!" McKenna yelled when she opened the jelly jar and purple gooze oozed all over her dress. "My favorite dress! It's all icky! We need to fix it before it gets a stain!" Tears flew out of her eyes. "It cost lots of dollars and my daddy will be mad 'cause he thought my mommy paid too much for it."

Leaning in for a peek at baby Ashley's diaper Tawny got a nose full of sour poop. "OH! It's definitely the diaper." The foul aroma was stuck in her nostrils and without warning her morning sickness returned. After safely placing the wailing baby on the floor she raced to the sink and hurled.

The sound and sight triggered Sara's memory about the first time she was at the Blake home and their dog carried a poop-filled diaper into the dining room at dinner. The stench made Ryan sick, and then Carrie, who had weak gag reflex, hurled. Seeing his aunt get sick then Ryan, who shared her weak gag reflex flaw, hurled again. "Ryan you should…" But the realization was a bit too late and Ryan was already vomiting all over the floor. "OH!"

The puddle of puke was racing toward Ashley with volcanic lava speed.

"I've got you!" Sara swooped in, rescuing the frantic baby as the family dog rushed over to lap up Ryan's regurgitated breakfast.

Having purged, Tawny left the sink to rejoin the group, but as soon as she saw the dog smacking its vomit-covered lips she rushed to the sink for another energetic round of dry heaves, which inspired Ryan's gut to do the same.

"My dress is getting purpler!" McKenna jumped up and down while jelly clumps dropped off her dress.

Meanwhile, Ashley shook with discomfort and fear in Sara's arms, covering her ears.

Standing in the middle of chaos Sara attempted to prioritize…the dog eating the vomit is gross but not an emergency, the two vomiting people aren't in physical danger, the white dress covered in purple jelly juice is a time sensitive issue and the screaming baby is uncomfortable and getting on my nerves. A moment later her plan was formulated. "McKenna! Follow me. While I change the baby, you take off the dress and put something else on. Then you can watch your sister in the exer-saucer while I spray some stain stuff on your dress and wash it. Dog…you clean up the vomit and then you're staying outside the rest of the day. Hurlers…you'll eventually stop."

Pleased with her parenting plan Sara hurried from the room.

**Western World Apparel  
****11:14 a.m.**

When he saw Carrie's fiancée Nick hurrying into the store, Ren postured. "Hey now…I thought we had an understanding last night. You said…"

"I meant what I said." Disarming the man with a smile Nick stated, "I'm here to shop."

"Oh." Ren relaxed and leaned against a rounder of jeans. "Whatcha need?"

"It's not for me, it's for Carrie." Glancing around he replied, "I want to take her riding and she can't wear those red snakeskin boots she had on last night. I want to get her some ropers…nothing fancy, something that will give her an authentic feel." Grinning, he told the man, "She's never been riding before. She's scared of horses. When she was little, a carnival pony tossed her and she's still holding a grudge. I'm hoping to change her mind because I grew up riding and one day when we have kids, I'd like to have a pony"

Ren motioned for Nick to follow. "I've got just what you need. Distressed leather buckskin ropers and my father's phone number. He owns a dude ranch outside of town. I'll let him know to be expecting your call. Since you know your way around a stable and you're friends of mine, he'll let you have the run of the place and set you up with his best horses for a reasonable price. This way you won't have to take her on a regular boring trail ride."

"That would be great, thanks. You ever come to Vegas, Ren…we'll give you the royal tour."

"I don't know…Sin City is a little too fast for me." Handing Nick a shoebox he smiled. "Size 7 and I know for a fact they fit."

"How many pairs did she try on when she was here?" He imagined it was at least a dozen.

"Oh…'bout a dozen. She wanted to buy some, but thought you'd tease her so, she didn't." Adjusting his hat he added, "She also said you were saving up for a nice house and she should start curtailing her spending."

Glancing inside the box he nodded. "She's uh…got a thing for shoes."

"And now you're feeding her habit." Ren chuckled at the man who would agree to his fiancée's crazy idea to take off her engagement ring and pretend they're strangers in a bar. "Just curious….you **ever** tell her no? Or do you indulge her twenty-four seven?"

**The Spring Mountains  
****11:24 a.m. **

"How much time do we have, Mr. Grissom?"

"About five minutes." He had Sean searching the area off the trail for clues about the raccoon's cause of death.

"I found a beer bottle!" With his gloved hand he lifted it.

"Sean…" Gil used his tone to correct the boy.

"Sorry!" He returned the bottle to its place and grabbed the digital camera he was borrowing. "Photos first then collect the evidence."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It took Greg a while to remember that too." He placed an evidence number next to the bottle. "Go ahead."

Sean focused the camera and snapped two pictures of the bottle in question. "Do you think the raccoon could have drunk the beer and died of alcohol poisoning?"

"I like to wait until I finish processing the scene and collecting all the evidence to start building my theories." Smiling at the boy's enthusiasm he added, "But there wouldn't be enough alcohol in one beer to kill a raccoon." He handed the boy a bag. "Don't forget to label it."

"I won't." He grabbed the marker out of his back pocket, filled in the blanks and dropped the bottle inside. "I see something shiny by that fallen tree over there."

"Be careful walking through the brush," Gil cautioned.

"I will." Sean warily navigated the rocks and spiny bushes until he saw the glint of metal. "Mr. Grissom!" He shouted. "It's a gun!"

"Don't touch it!" Gil rushed over.

"Do you think someone shot the raccoon?" Sean knelt down next to his teacher. "It kind of looks like the gun Uncle Nick has when he comes home from work. I was at his apartment once and I saw him take it out of his holster. But it's not the kind of gun people use for hunting and people don't usually hunt raccoons. Do you think someone shot the raccoon just to be mean? But the gun doesn't look broken, so why throw it away?"

"That's an excellent question, Sean." Gil stood and surveyed the area.

Sean rose, mimicking his mentor's actions.

And while they were both consumed with searching the landscape they heard a terror-induced scream.

"That's my mom!" Sean blurted as he rushed for the trail. "Mom!"

Gil hurried after him.

"Mom!" Sean followed her frantic shriek until he saw her standing on the trail clutching her chest.

"Wendy!" Gil raced over. "What is it?"

"In there!" Lifting her trembling hand she pointed to an area off the trail. I had to go to the bathroom and when…" Gasping for air she forced the words out. "There's a body…a young woman…her head is…" Shaking uncontrollably she clutched Gil. "She looks just like my sister in the photos from the police report. She's dead…very dead. Even if I wasn't a nurse I'd know. Her pants are down around her ankles too, so…" Memories of Mike Rodgers raping her came flooding back. "Oh god…I didn't need to see any of that. The nightmares only stopped a few months ago."

Gil recalled Wendy seeing those detailed photos for the first time during the Rodgers trial and how the images of her sister's cracked open skull and blood-drenched head rocked her to the core. "It's okay," He soothed while grabbing his phone. "Deep breaths."

Sean took his mother's hand. "I love you, Mom." Seeing her cry brought back memories of what he saw when he was supposed to be in bed sleeping…his mother bawling in his father's arms every night of the trial. Crying about her dead sister, about the man who killed her and the nasty things the man's lawyers were saying about her.

"No service." Gil snapped his phone closed. "Sean…can you grab the yellow crime tape out of my kit, please?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Grissom." He dashed off to follow orders.

"I need to check the body, mark the area and then we'll return to the trail head and use the ranger phone to call this in."

"Okay." Wendy sniffled while regaining her composure. "So much for a relaxing hike."

**Little America Hotel  
****11:51 p.m. **

Carrie was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Nick walking into the room. "How was your hike, Honey? Relaxing I hope." He looked refreshed.

"Very." She looked rested and renewed.

A grin emerged on her face when she recalled her dream earlier and how similar it was to this scenario. A moment later when Nick gave her a hug she realized his aroma was the same as in the dream too. "Did you run the trail?"

"Four miles."

That explained the smell. "What's behind your back?" If it was a bag of Cheetos she was sure she'd die laughing.

Stepping away he produced the Western World shopping bag. "I got you a present."

"Really!" Anxious for the surprise she snatched the bag and trotted over to the bed. "OH!" Euphoric, she pulled out the box. "You bought me shoes! That's so much better than Cheetos!"

"Huh?" Trying not to laugh at her enthusiasm for footwear, Nick joined her by the bed.

"The distressed leather ones!" After caressing them, she breathed in the enticing smell of the fresh leather boots. "I tried these on at the store. I loved them."

"I know." Sitting on the edge of the bed he unlaced his hiking boots. "A little wren told me." He chuckled.

"Thank you!" She tossed her arms around his neck. "I'm feeling **much **better by the way." It was the perfect mirror of her dream except for one thing…Nick's rancid foot odor wafting from his now bare feet. In the dream she could get over it, but in reality it was a deal breaker. "Uh…you probably want to hit the shower after your hike, huh?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his boots, and crossing the room, tossed them in the closet. "Oh…I called my mom about the band. She's gonna work on it." He decided not to tell her about the rest of the conversation and the surprise until later.

"Awesome!" On the bed she watched him shuck his clothes and planned her attack. "We'll talk more after you get out of the shower."

"I reek, huh?"

"But in a very studly way," She giggled while removing the balled up paper out of her new boots.

Sensing a kiss would be out of the question, Nick marched directly into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. "I'll use extra soap to increase my odds of gettin' lucky later!" He joked while turning the handle to hot and quickly steaming up the room. "If you're feeling up to it tomorrow, I'd love to drive to the Grand Canyon and hike down a few miles. I've done it before, it's not too hard. You'd do fine."

"Sounds great!" With her man lathering up, Carrie hurried to dress like her newest character…._Country Girl Carrie_.

"And on Saturday I **plan **on taking you horseback riding." Shampooing his hair he told her the truth. "That's why I bought you the boots, Darlin'. I hoped they would get you in the mood for a little western adventure."

She knew there had to be a catch. "Well, at least I'll look the part while I'm terrified." Carrie stepped into the boots and headed for the bathroom. "And I do think the boots have the potential to get me in the mood!" She snickered while glancing down at them.

"Don't worry, I'll break you of your fear, Darlin'." Certain he would no longer offend her nose, Nick turned off the water.

Posing in the doorway wearing only Nick's black cowboy hat with her hair tucked up under it, one of his thin white t-shirts, and her new boots, Carrie asked in a seductive tone, "How do they look?"

Dripping wet, he pushed back the curtain. "What's that, Sweetheart?" Glancing up after cinching a towel around his waist, Nick's jaw dropped. There was Carrie looking as sexy as could be in the doorway. "Whoa." With his eyes glued on her thighs he stepped out of the tub.

"I was asking about **the boots**, Baby." Carrie took a step closer. "So, you're gonna have to lower your gaze."

Peeling his eyes off her thighs he momentarily glanced down at the new boots and then immediately drifted upwards to that delicious place the t-shirt teasingly skimmed. "Fantastic."

With confidence to spare, Carrie strutted over and wrapped her arms around Nick's dripping body, pressing her chest to his. One feel of his muscles and she knew she wasn't dreaming this time, and her fantasy was finally about to become reality. "Did that shower cool you off?"

"Yes…but you're undoing its work." Just as he was about to kiss her she stepped back. That's when he noticed the white t-shirt she wore was now soaked and clinging to her obviously aroused body. "You look a little chilly, Baby." Rendered incoherent by the passion firing within, he stood gaping.

"See somethin' you like, Tex?" Backing up she grinned uncontrollably. "I think you must."

He loved it all.

When she was against the wall she purred, "In case you haven't guessed…I'm playing the part of Carrie the country girl who has no emotional baggage that might hinder her lover's ability to let loose and get wild." Watching him simmer with desire she grew more comfortable with the tease.

The confidence she exuded fueled him to a fevered pitch. Unlike the night before, he had no doubts about what she wanted and he had no qualms about giving it to her.

Running her fingertip over her moist bottom lip she urged him into action. "What part do you want to play? Since you're supposed to be relaxing on this vacation maybe you should play the part of Nick, the guy who would love to release a little tension with his fiancée who's aching for him to take her right here, right now." Reaching up she removed the Stetson, letting her full head of chestnut hair cascade over her shoulders. "Sound appealing?"

In an instant, he was at the wall slamming his damp body into hers and answering her question in a demanding kiss.

When they broke for air she panted, "Does this mean you think the boots look good on me?"

"Hell, yes." Recalling everything she wanted to hear in her vulnerable state the previous night, he spoke and meant every word "The boots are hot, Baby." While grazing his mouth over her delicious body he lavished her with ego-boosting confessions. "They're so hot…like you…look at what you've done to me in two minutes…I hope you're up for it because I have to have you."

"And look at what you've done to me by bringing me home a pair of boots. I'm throwing myself at you." Gasping as he tantalized her body, she moaned, "Mmm…I love flowers, but nothing revs me up like a new pair of shoes."

Thrilled by her enthusiasm, Nick knew he'd be surprising her with more shoes in the future, thinking…I brought home boots and got flirty, country girl Carrie jumping me in the shower. I wonder what would happen if I brought home some sinful black stilettos. In his phone conversation with his mother she said he had to work on relaxing around his wife. Always one to follow parental orders, Nick let every worry float away and lost himself in the moment.

In the steamy bathroom the temperature soared. "It's getting too warm in here to be covered up." Grinning she wrapped her fingers around the edge of his towel and yanked it off, revealing exactly how prepared he was to forge on with the endeavor. Barring an emergency evacuation of the hotel she knew for certain the peg would be driven home momentarily.

Driving his hands under Carrie's wet shirt, he rapidly freed her from it and fused their moist chests. Savoring the feel of their slippery bodies pressed together, he laced his fingers through her curly hair and caressed her with his eyes. "You're gorgeous, Carrie. I love you and…I've never wanted you more."

"Right here?" She purred while tossing his hat and gliding her hands over his slick shoulders.

Letting his hands drift over her hips he curved them firmly around the backs of her thighs. "Right now." Lifting her legs, he coaxed her into position while stealing an ardent kiss.

"Don't keep me waiting," She pleaded. He was taunting her like she had done to him when they were experimenting with position two and she was in control of the defining moment.

"Listen to you…are you begging me, Baby?" Delaying the pleasure he watched the flicker of longing in her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her frantic body squirming against his. He couldn't believe she was the same timid lover from three months ago. Her sexuality now in full bloom, he found her allure intoxicating, her touch electrifying and her words provocative. Certain she was enjoying the tease he continued it. "I know how much you want this…I read all about it on the Internet."

"That's right." Running her fingers through his wet hair, she studied his lust lit eyes. "But you want it even more," She taunted right back. "Give in…and when you do, don't hold back because I want the **full** experience."

"Oh you do, huh?" Devilishly he moved forward, but halted at the last second.

For old time's sake she rasped her favorite line, "Come on…bestow some knowledge on me, Stokes. I'm ready for another lesson and only you can teach it to me." Writhing in anticipation she skillfully locked her legs tighter around his waist, and gripped his shoulders a little harder…just like her new book suggested. "Mmm…I can tell you won't be able to wait another second."

He proved her right, joining their bodies and mouths in a ravenous rhythm.

**The Blakes  
****12:11 p.m. **

"That's **number** **four**!" Tawny grabbed a clean diaper and lamented to Greg, "How can such a little thing pee and poop so much so often? And we'll have **double** the diapers with twins!"

Standing next to her at the changing table Greg offered, "Let me do this one."

"Have at it." She stepped aside, gladly letting him handle the mess.

"What did you eat, little girl?" The poop was like a thick green paste. "Your mom is a wacky vegetarian and she's probably making you eat a bunch of weird sprouty stuff. My kids will eat hot dogs and cookies like kids should and we won't have this issue."

"Uh…no they won't." Tawny interjected. "Not all the time anyway."

"What about donuts?"

"Only on special occasions." A smile erupted on her lips. "Oh my god…we haven't talked about how we'll raise our kids. What if we have totally different ideas? People usually talk about this stuff** before **they get engaged, get married and have kids so they know if they're compatible. We're doing everything backwards!"

"Let's leave the traditional way of doing things to Carrie and Nick."

"Except our wedding…you meant what you said before, right? Classy, yet intimate." Hoping she wasn't being too bold she shyly asked, "Is it okay to talk about this? Even though we're not officially…"

"I don't mind." He winked at Ashley. "If you don't mind."

Vulnerable, Tawny said, "Not to push you but, I've dreamed of wearing a beautiful dress and walking down an aisle since I was McKenna's age. I used to have Barbie and Ken weddings just like her. Having lost so many of my dreams, I really want that one to come true…if it's okay with you. It doesn't have to be expensive, I just want it to be nice and most of all…**normal**. Not some tacky thing with donuts served as a joke."

Halting his diaper duty for a moment he pressed a tender kiss to Tawny's lips. "I meant what I said…an intimate traditional wedding. Trust me, my mom is on standby waiting to help you plan…and pay the bills. So, dream away, Sweetie."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for putting up with me."

Ashley's loud babble snapped them back to the moment.

"Oops! We forgot about you, didn't we?" Greg laughed as he grabbed another pile of wipes. "We should buy stock in Pampers because we're going to need a lot of these wipes and diapers."

"Seriously! How the hell are we going to do this, Greg?" Clutching her head she panicked. "How are we both going to work, and how am I going to finish school while taking care of two of these…" She looked at Ashley giggling on the table and her voice warmed. "…these adorable little babies?" Her fear returned with a vengeance. "And Ashley is fourteen months old so technically, she's not even a totally helpless little baby. In seven months we're going to have two tiny needy babies!" She paused her tirade to instruct, "Don't forget the powder. She likes the powder."

"How much?"

"Just a little." Stepping closer she watched Greg squeeze the cornstarch powder and listened to Ashley's giggle. "You're very good at this for never doing it before."

"This kid is much nicer than that other one I had to hold, and this diaper thing isn't as bad as I thought. I've dealt with much messier stuff at work. This is a breeze." Holding up the fresh diaper he turned it a couple of times. "They don't label these front and back?"

"The tabs go in the back."

"Oh." He opened it, slid it under Ashley and fastened the tabs. "There you go little princess…all clean. Now let's put your colorful little shorts back on. I like your taste in clothes by the way…very flamboyant." After securing them, he tickled her tummy causing a riotous giggle.

"Wow…I'm seriously crushing on you, Chuckles." Tawny felt her pregnancy hormones notch up. "You're going to make a great daddy. Just like my dad."

Lifting the baby he decided to give holding one another try. "There you go…nice and easy." Gently he swayed her. "Now, Ashley…I'm** really** trying to score big points with my girlfriend because I messed up last night and lost five hundred cool points. I need you to help me out here. Whatever you do, don't cry."

"Uh oh." Anticipating a flood, Tawny lunged for a tissue off the baby's dresser.

In the sweetest voice Greg sang to the baby, "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you." Humming he rocked her in his arms and watched Tawny well up.

"Oh my gosh." Tawny blotted her eyes while watching her future husband and father of her children dote on a baby for the first time. "You're killing me."

So he sang a little more. "If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star as dreamers do."

Ashley cooperated by letting her eyes flutter closed.

"Awww." Tawny pointed to the crib. "Try to put her down. The instructions said nap time was around noon."

"Okay." Still singing he slowly walked to the crib and when he arrived there he lifted her up and over the rail.

"You sang her to sleep." Tawny was in awe of Greg's parenting skills. Then she saw the baby flip out of his arms and smack face down on the crib mattress. "OH! Oh my god! Is she okay!"

"How did that happen!" Panicked, he grabbed the startled and screaming baby. "Sorry! Sorry!"

But Ashley's tears were nothing compared to McKenna's.

"I'm really sorry," Sara apologized for the third time. "I didn't know the ladybugs would fray and get ruined if I put the dress in the washer." Now, after the fact, she noticed the _hand wash only_ label. Bending down she took McKenna's hand. "I'll ask your mommy where she got it and I'll buy you a new one."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"I promise."

"But I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Aww…you won't." Instinctively she hugged the little girl. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"I like you."

"Really?" Since kids usually didn't like her, she pushed to find out how much. "Do you like me more than Greg?"

"No. He's really funny and I like his fluffy hair."

"More than Tawny?"

"No. She's really pretty like a Barbie doll."

"More than your brother Ryan?"

"Definitely! He smells and is a real meanie sometimes."

Sara smiled. "I'll take it." Standing up she took her by the hand. "How about some ice cream?"

"I already had cookies. My mom doesn't let me have two desserts."

"That's why it's fun to have a babysitter." Sara led her towards the kitchen. "They let you break the rules."

"How many scoops can I have?"

"How many do you want?"

She pondered the question and went for broke. "Four!"

**Little America Hotel  
****12:31 p.m. **

Basking in the afterglow of number four, Carrie rested her head against the steamy bathroom wall. "That was…" Words escaped her.

While enjoying his fiancée's erratic breathing and the last quivers of her satisfaction, Nick murmured, "Was it everything you dreamed it would be, Sweetheart?" It was more than he ever dreamed of with her and every inch of him was thrilled with the experience. But he had a suspicion that she thought otherwise, except for the last part.

"The last part…oh…you're so good at...it's like you have a secret map to my…oh…" Reaching up she pushed her damp hair from her face. "But that was post-position so I don't think it counts when ranking this one on the official position enjoyment scale." To herself she thought…and this one would absolutely be fourth out of four. I should have listened and stayed away from the perfumed garden.

"Yeah, good thing you waited for me, because Travis would definitely have left you hanging afterwards, not that you would have remembered." Peeling himself away from her he grinned, "Now that we've done it, I'll tell you. Driving the peg is really much more satisfying for the man. But you insisted, and you know me…I like to let you learn the hard way."

"HA! Well thanks for the lesson and thank you SO much for the intensely pleasurable afterthought." Pressing her palms against his sweaty chest she winked. "I'm feeling relaxed, how about you?"

"Oh yeah." So much so, he was ready for a nice long nap. Truly the only thing preventing him from already sleeping was the fact that they were standing in the bathroom.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got another surprise for you." She twittered with anticipation.

Laughing he confessed, "Honey, if you're thinking of going for number five I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait. I put my heart and soul, among other things, into number four and I'm not eighteen years old anymore."

"This surprise is better than sex," She joked. "For me that would mean eating chocolate while shoe shopping, but for you, it means…any guesses?"

Intrigued he replied, "Something sports related?" He smiled assuming she was about to put on a ballgame for him.

Proudly she informed him, "Right before you returned I used the hotel concierge to get us two tickets to tonight's Diamondbacks game against the Mets in Phoenix. Second row, third base line. Do I know how to take care of my man or what? Who loves ya, Baby! So we need to shower, get dressed and hit the road! I'll drive so you can rest…since you had a busy morning, hiking and all."

"No way! That is the best surprise! I haven't been to a professional game in years. That's one thing I hate about Vegas…no pro ball." He gushed with school boy enthusiasm. "Mind-blowing sex **and** a Major League Baseball game all in one day…now I'm seriously thinking I'm dreaming."

"Nah…you'd be eating Cheetos." Giggling she headed for the shower.

"Why do you keep mentioning them?" He followed her into the tub and turned on the water. "Thank god we got that pregnancy test or I'd be sure you're pregnant and craving Cheetos."

**The Training Zone  
****12:45 p.m. **

Upon completing David Hodges' body assessment Irving scolded, "You've been eating too much junk food, Man. You're fluffy…like Gil. What's with you lab rats? Haven't you ever heard of work-life balance? You can work and live a healthy lifestyle too."

"I've been in a funk," He retorted while mopping up the sweat on his brow. The treadmill test almost killed him.

"For how long?"

"A decade."

"I think** funk **is traditionally used for time periods of less than a year." Walking to his desk he groaned, "What makes you so sure you'll be able to stick to an exercise plan now?"

"Because I had sex last night and I want more!" Clutching his towel he wasn't sure if he had said it out loud. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Hodges inquired.

"Not at present." He reached for a blank training chart.

"I was engaged once and the experience almost killed me. It's taken this long for me to get my mojo back!"

"I can empathize." Irving glanced up while tapping his pencil on the desk. "I was engaged too, about six years ago. She broke it off because she wanted to go to Paris and discover herself. She discovered a guy name Henri instead."

"OH! Another skank!" Hodges took a seat in the guest chair next to the desk. "Mine went to LA to be discovered as an actress!"

"Did she make it big?"

"She was in a tampon commercial." His anger built just thinking about it. "To this day, whenever I see a tampon, I see red!"

**The Spring Mountains  
****Crime Scene  
****12:51 p.m. **

"Mr. Grissom?" Sean left his mother sitting alone on a boulder and walked over to the crime tape. "Any new details yet?"

"A few." Gil crouched under the tape and joined the boy. "We know she was shot in the back of the head." Not wanting to make it too grisly for the young boy he left out the gory particulars. "Other than that, there were no injuries to her body and she wasn't abused in any way."

"How long has she been dead?"

"The coroner estimates about twelve hours." Gil glanced at his watch. "Wendy…" He called over. "I'll only be about twenty more minutes." Since he was on suspension he shouldn't be there at all now that the Relief Shift covering for Days was on the scene. He was also cognizant that he had to get back to town in time to take Greg to Dr. Myers.

"Okay, Gil." She took another sip from her water bottle and tried not to think about the dead girl only two hundred yards away.

"Mr. Grissom…" Sean lowered his voice. "I heard my mother say the victim's pants were around her ankles. My mom went back there for privacy to go to the bathroom. Do you think the victim was in the woods to go to the bathroom and that's when she got shot? Although at the time of death the trail would be empty so she really didn't need to leave it to go to the bathroom, but maybe she was shy."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Sean." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But now we have to figure out why someone wanted to shoot her and who. That beer bottle you found…it may have the killer's DNA on the rim."

"Really!" He filled with pride and shouted. "Then it would be like I solved the crime!"

"That's right."

"This part is even better than the bugs, Mr. Grissom!" Sean glanced over at his distraught mother. "This part makes me feel like Spiderman. I'm helping put the bad guys away. I hate bad guys like the one who hurt my mom and killed my aunt. You and my Uncle Nick took down Mike Rodgers, I want to grow up and do the same thing."

"I'm sure you will, Sean, but there's so much to learn first." Standing there watching the passion for the job flicker in the boy's eyes Gil said, "Any other thoughts about the crime?"

"I have a theory, but you said not to talk about theories until the scene is processed and all the evidence collected."

He humored the boy. "I'll make an exception since you aren't legally allowed to process the scene now that it's part of a murder investigation."

"Well…" He took a few steps away and pointed up the trail to where they found the raccoon. "What if this bad guy wasn't bad, but just stupid?"

"There are plenty of stupid people walking the streets." Intrigued, Grissom walked over and stood before the boy.

"After finding the gun and the dead body, you went back and inspected the raccoon and discovered it was shot."

"Right."

Suddenly Sean was losing confidence. "Never mind…it sounds dumb now that I'm saying it out loud."

"Never be afraid to toss out a theory. Even if the theory itself isn't correct it can lead to other thoughts and ideas that are valuable." Grissom counseled, "Remember our discussion on the discovery of Penicillin? Great ideas often come from nothing special."

"Okay." Stuffing his hands in his pockets Sean took a chance. "When my dad's football friends come over to watch games they sometimes drink a lot of beer and get silly. One time a guy even fell in our pool with all his clothes on in November and then did water ballet."

"That's why it's against the law to drink excessively and drive. Alcohol impairs brain functionality."

"What if the killer was so drunk he didn't know what he was shooting at?" Sean spoke rapidly as his confidence grew. "He shot the raccoon and then he hears something in the bushes and thinks it's another raccoon coming for him, so he shoots…but it's really his girlfriend going to the bathroom. After he shoots her he realizes what he did, throws the gun and runs away."

Gil stood silent and ran the boy's scenario in his head. "That's not a bad theory at all."

"Really?" Sean breathed a sigh of relief when his mentor didn't immediately dismiss it.

At some point in the discussion Wendy had joined them. "I love that theory." She placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "It's not malevolent."

"And probably why it came so quickly to an innocent boy, but not to a bunch of jaded criminalists."

"So you think I might be right?" Sean glanced up at his mom who was smiling.

"The evidence never lies, Sean." Gil returned behind the crime tape. "And in time we'll know the story. As soon as I know if the evidence is telling yours, I'll tell you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Next Chapter: **Getting It Back - Part 7

**Teaser:** What's really going on inside those beautiful minds?

**Posting:** Late Friday/Early Sat.

Thanks for reading and leaving your comments!

Maggs


	7. Getting It Back Part 7

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 96: Getting It Back – Part 7**

**August 25, 2005 (Day 125)  
****Dr. Myers' Waiting Room  
****3:50 p.m. **

After watching Greg stare at a patient background information form for five minutes, Grissom cleared his throat and asked, "You do realize you're supposed to complete that before you see the doctor, right?"

"These are tough questions," he replied in a panic. "I don't want to write the answers on paper. Writing them on paper makes it seem so…"

"True?"

"Well…yeah." Greg clutched the pen tighter.

Grissom smiled at the newbie. "Denial is much easier when there's no documentation."

"I find it hard to believe that **you**, _Mr. No Share_, filled one of these out with honest answers."

"My marriage was on the line," Grissom informed him. "I made a promise to Sara that I would work on my issues and that form was part of keeping the promise. I would have filled out anything they handed me." Staring him down he asked, "Did you promise anything to Tawny?"

Greg uncapped the pen and started writing. "You swear this shrink isn't a pill pusher?"

"She's never pushed pills on me."

Greg kept jotting. "But you're just a social illiterate thanks to an overbearing mother and growing up in a broken home. They don't medicate people for that. One look at my history…at this Suicidal Depressive

label I'm inking on this page, and she's whipping out the prescription pad. Then it's bye-bye Greg as you know him. Once my brain is on auto-pilot again, I won't be able to do my job adequately and I won't be the guy Tawny fell in love with, which means…"

"You're thirty, not thirteen. She can't make you take pills and neither can your mother." Grissom leaned in closer so the person sharing the room waiting to see Dr. Myers' partner wouldn't hear the conversation. "Look…I was just as tense as you when I was here for the first time. You know me, Greg. I don't like strangers checking out my office, do you really think I was comfortable having one check out my head? She's not invasive, she's not pushy. I actually enjoyed my last session. Sara loves coming here and so does Tawny. So, how about giving it a chance before you jump to conclusions? Think of it like a case file…you have no evidence yet, so you can't possibly have an opinion."

Greg looked up at him. "I hate it when you're right."

"You're in good company, so does Sara." Grissom tapped his watch. "Keep writing because your appointment is in five minutes."

"Yes, Sir." He picked up the pace.

Upping the levity Grissom joked, "If you're a good boy at the doctor I'll take you out for ice cream afterwards."

"Marble Slab?"

"Sure."

"Can I get an unlimited number of mix-ins?"

"Yes, because it will take longer for you to eat it, which means you'll talk less."

Focusing on the form he grinned. "Thanks."

**Nick's Xterra  
****3:55 p.m. **

After sitting quietly in the passenger seat while Carrie drove to Phoenix, Nick lowered the radio and remarked, "I can't thank you enough for this surprise, Sweetheart, and not just because I love attending ballgames…but for going out of your way to make me happy."

"It's the least I could do after you let dozens of deer maul you for my benefit." Watching the road she smiled. "That's what marriage is about, right…give and take? You did something special for me and now it's my turn."

"You think we'll be good at it…marriage?"

"No," she teased. "I think we'll be **great** at it…with practice. To back up my declaration I'll cite our outstanding record of working through things thus far." She glanced over momentarily to check his demeanor and was pleased to see him relaxed. "Another good sign is our ever increasing ability to ooze vulnerability and lean on one another in times of need. So yeah…I think we're well on our way to building a relationship that lasts a lifetime."

The similarity between what his fiancée just said, and his mother counseled earlier, brought a smile to his face. "I think so too." After a few minutes of silence Nick announced, "I'm going to need your help with something next week."

"What's that?"

Feeling comfortable, he shared his plan. "When I was talking to my mom earlier I made a decision. Since my father is away on an annual fishing trip through next week and she doesn't have anything going on, I invited her to Vegas to spend time with me on my days off."

Carrie raised a brow, surprised to hear it since his mom had only been out twice the whole time he'd lived in Vegas.

"Whenever I go home to Dallas it's a circus with my sisters and all my nieces and nephews. Not that I'm ungrateful they're happy to see me." As he spoke he looked out the window and at the scenery zipping by. "But with all that going on, my mom and I never get to spend any time alone when I'm there. So, I figured, if I uh…wanted to sit down and really talk to her about something significant it would be best to bring her out to Vegas."

Stunned he was moving so quickly she asked, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm not worried about me," Nick confessed. "I'm worried about her. She'll be devastated." After gnawing on his bottom lip for a moment he continued, "Finding out it happened will be bad enough but, I know my mother…she'll be crushed that she didn't figure it out and she'll be furious that someone got away with hurting one of her kids."

"Unfortunately I have to agree with you there." Carrie's voice turned serious. "It's no secret that my dad lost his mind when he found out about my abuse. Any responsible parent takes it hard and potentially never gets over that feeling of letting their child down. I mean look at my dad's obsession with our wedding. That's all about residual guilt. As much as I'm into planning this huge shindig I could just as easily get caught up planning a smaller, less expensive affair, but he wants me to be princess for a day because it will make him feel better."

"I got a feeling that was going on."

Feeling guilty herself she admitted, "I know Paul and Wendy are strapped for cash since they moved into the newer, bigger house in March. That's why Paul took that sales job that has him traveling half the month and keeping him away from home. It's obvious it's bugging him that my dad is dropping fifty grand on the wedding, while he's struggling to cover his mortgage and the expenses of raising four kids. I'd like to cut the budget in half and have him give twenty-five grand to Paul to lower his mortgage payment, but he'll never go for it…he'll just somehow feel like he's letting me down again."

When I was interrogating Brittany Thomas's father he said something that shook me deep." Recalling the pain in the man's eyes and voice, Nick told her, "I'll never forget the moment when he asked…_do you think she screamed for me to help her?_ _Do you think she asked 'where's my daddy?' when the killer had her?_" Glancing over at Carrie he whispered, "What do I do when my mom asks if she let me down?"

Taking one hand off the wheel she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "You tell her the truth, Nicky. Because healing only happens if you're honest."

**Dr. Myers' Office  
****4:01 p.m. **

Standing in the center of her office, Dr. Myers, dressed in a lime green and white hounds tooth suit, smiled warmly. "Greg, while you make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a moment and review your paperwork. Normally I'd have you complete it ahead of time and be prepared to start right away. However, since you are taking Gil's appointment and this was last minute, I'll have to do it this way. Forgive the impropriety."

"Hey…take your time." Gravitating toward the bookshelves in the back of the room he sighed heavily. "Take the whole hour if you want."

"Since I've been doing this for almost thirty years, I'm a little faster than that." Chuckling, she took a seat at her desk and donned her snazzy black-framed reading glasses.

After surveying the bookshelves for a few minutes, he saw one that intrigued him. Just as he was about to pull it, he froze. "No."

"What's the matter?" Dr. Myers lowered her glasses and noted that Greg was lurking at the shelves just like Gil when he first started coming to see her.

Facing her he explained, "I pick a book and you make a judgment about my issues based on what I pick."

"You think I'm that much of a trickster, huh?"

"I know how these places work." Glancing around he eyed everything like a prop. "Where I sit, how I sit, what I say, what I don't say…I'm under the microscope from the second I walk in here and you're looking for meaning in everything."

"Busted!" She tossed her glasses and reclined in her chair, excited to have a challenging patient who obviously had a negative experience with therapy in the past. "Since you know all my tricks there's no point in having a session so, how do you want to kill the hour? Because I'll feel guilty taking your hard-earned money if I don't do something."

Crossing the room he announced, "I heard from Sara that you have a drawer full of candy."

"I do." She opened up the right drawer. "Did she tell you the system? If you can't verbalize your mood, you pick the candy that signifies it." Spreading out the five varieties she goaded, "So…what's your mood? Let me know if you need more options." When she saw him take all five pieces and plop in a chair she grinned. "Clever."

"No…" Unwrapping the Snickers he countered, "…I'm just hungry."

"Is this how you handled your previous therapist?" Lifting his paperwork she glanced at the dates on the form. "You saw Dr. Reynolds until you were fifteen. I'm sensing it wasn't a positive experience for you."

"No, it wasn't…but he didn't have candy." Next he selected the dark chocolate bar. "Ooh! I'm eating the dark chocolate after the Snickers…what does that mean?"

Removing her glasses and leaving the paperwork behind, Dr. Myers moved from around her desk and took a seat in the chair next to her patient. "What didn't you like about Dr. Reynolds?"

"That'll fill an hour."

"I had a feeling it might." Settling in she prompted, "What's the worst thing he did to you?"

Crumbling the candy bar wrapper he posed a question. "If a boy diagnosed as a suicidal depressive was suddenly stranded on an uninhabited desert island without his medication, and a week later he was in the best mood in years what would that tell you?"

Dr. Myers pondered the question and the person asking it for a moment, then replied, "It would tell me that the boy didn't need medication, what he needed was a break from people who didn't get him. That he was exhausted from trying to fit into society and was happy to be somewhere where he could just be himself and relax. That for once he wasn't being ridiculed for being different and it felt wonderful."

"Very good, Dr. Myers." Greg opened a bag of M&Ms and offered her some.

Taking the candy she asked, "How did Dr. Reynolds answer the question?"

"He said the desert island was a metaphor for death, told my mom that I might attempt to off myself again, and upped my dosage."

For a moment they locked eyes and then Dr. Myers remarked, "Obviously Dr. Reynolds is not the type of person who dons a pair of headphones, locks himself in the bathroom and blasts music to tune out the world and all the idiots in it for a few precious moments every day."

"What do you listen to?"

Smiling she reminded him, "Doctor patient confidentiality is working two ways here, okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm fifty-six and most people think I'm conservative so, I'm little shy about confessing this for fear of my professional reputation but…I'll make an exception for you because I can tell by the way you wear your hair you're not a judgmental person." Chuckling she glanced over her shoulder for effect then whispered, "Prince."

"HA!" Collapsing back in his chair he exclaimed, "Tawny told you I love Prince."

"Absolutely not." Heading for a cabinet she couldn't wait to prove him wrong. "Since you're a criminalist I know you need evidence in order to believe something's true." Opening the cabinet she produced three Prince CDs.

Still not convinced he cryptically sang, "Dream if you can a courtyard…"

"An ocean of violets in bloom," She quickly replied with the next piece of the lyric. "Nice voice. Now try something a little less top forty."

Cracking up he stared at the woman. "I feel like a spy trying to determine if you're on my side."

"Oh come on…that's exactly what you're doing, Greg."

After quieting his laughter he sang, "In France a skinny man died of a disease with a little name…"

"By chance his girlfriend came across a needle and soon she did the same."

Tossing a bag of Skittles on her desk he said, "I don't really like those. Can I trade for another dark chocolate…no reference to mood intended or implied, I'm really hungry and it's my favorite."

Holding the candy bar at bay she prodded, "First, tell me, what book were you selecting?"

"Hamlet."

"Oh boy." Chuckling she handed over the candy. "Hamlet…a sensitive, gifted man with manic tendencies and an unhealthy attachment to his mother. When faced with an overload of reality, Hamlet breaks down and ultimately self destructs." Taking a seat at her desk she caught her patient's eyes. "I don't have a copy of Hamlet in my office, Greg."

"So, what does that tell you, Doc?" He opened his next chocolate treat and started chomping.

"That you're well read. That you like cutting to the chase." Settling back in her chair she remarked, "And that you know exactly who you are, what your issues are and what could happen if you don't get a grip, which puts you way ahead of the curve because most people walk through my door without knowing any of that."

"What did Grissom say about me when he called you?"

"He told me about what happened on the job, why you were almost arrested last night and a quick overview of some of the major stressors in your life." Picking up her pen she swiveled in her chair. "Of course I know more about you than that, but I can't tell you what is discussed in Tawny's sessions."

After swallowing the last bite of chocolate he declared, "I don't think medication is the answer."

"Oh, I agree." She nodded vehemently. "Including self-medication. That's a nice way of saying no more booze when you're tense. Alcohol is a depressant and it's best not to rock the boat when it's already sailing on choppy waters if you get my drift."

"Nice imagery."

"I'm well read too."

"I already made that promise to Tawny." Shifting uncomfortably he admitted, "When I was wasted last night, I uh…yelled at her…cursed her out actually. I didn't remember any of it…which scares the crap out of me. The last thing I ever want to do is cause her pain. Not after what she's been through. That's the reason I agreed to come here. That…and because I heard about the candy."

Noticing how fidgety he was getting she commented, "If all that chocolate has you jittery, feel free to walk around the room. There is no normal way of doing things in here. Do it your way and do it differently every time if you'd like."

Jumping up he walked around and grabbed the back of the chair. "Do you think you can help me get a grip?"

"I really do," She answered without hesitation while enjoying the subconscious symbolism of him grabbing the chair while hoping to get a grip. "I can **if **you're willing to work at it, Greg. I can't help you if you come in here playing games. You're highly intelligent and I know you'd amuse me, but there are better uses of my time."

"No medication. No games."

"So where do you want to start?" Smiling, she checked her watch. "You've got thirty minutes and I'm listening."

**The Blakes  
****4:10 p.m. **

Sitting on the couch, Wendy sniffled into a tissue. "Thanks so much for listening to me carry on." Sara and Tawny were excellent listeners and she was grateful to have two shoulders to lean on. "I think holding it together in front of Sean just made me more emotional once I could safely let it out. It was so eerie how much the dead woman reminded me of my sister. It doesn't help that I've been so tense lately with Paul traveling so much and then this whole thing with McKenna being targeted. I've spared him all that because I want him to focus on his job. He's under so much pressure. I'm trying to keep things calm at home so he doesn't have that burden as well."

Sara kindly offered, "Are you sure I can't get you something from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm fine now."

Tawny empathetically said, "I know how emotions can sneak up on you. Sometimes, even now, if I see a girl with her dad I get blindsided by my feelings of loss over my dad. It's normal…or so Dr. Myers says anyway."

"Now that I've purged all that emotion, I really just want to cheer up and move on." With Ryan and Sean occupied in their rooms, Ashley napping and McKenna asleep on the floor in front of the TV, Wendy suggested, "Let's talk babies. It's impossible to be melancholy when talking babies."

"I know." Sara pointed to the bookshelf. "How about showing us your scrapbooks? We were going to be nosy and look at them earlier but, at the last minute it felt too intrusive."

"Nonsense." She stood to fetch one in particular. "Before you get to baby scrapbooking though, you need to do this. I showed it to Carrie and she's making one. Your children will love looking at it with you." Holding the binder she returned to the couch. "It's a scrapbook of Paul and me. Starting with a couple of pages about each of us growing up, and then it switches to us dating, getting married, and continues to our first pregnancy. The kids call it the Mommy and Daddy storybook."

"Gil and I only have one photo together…our wedding picture. That's it." Sara watched intently as Wendy cracked open the book. "And I only have a few pictures from when I was a child. Same with Gil."

"A few is all it takes."

Tawny's eyes lit. "I love this concept! But I just realized that Greg and I don't have a single photo together. Sara…you'll have to take some of us and I'll take some of you and Gil."

"He'll love that…not." Sara pointed to the details written in Wendy's book. "You wrote out where you went to dinner on your first date and what you ate?"

"I'm a sap, what can I say?" She chuckled heartily. "I know you're a serious girl, Sara, but don't deny it…you remember everything about your first date with Gil, don't you?"

Tawny bubbled with enthusiasm. "Greg told me you and Gil finally hooked up after five years, but I've never heard date details."

"We never discussed our personal life back then." Resting against the back of the couch Sara sighed, "Even though it was only eleven months ago, it seems like an eternity. Here's what happened, after the whole fiasco in Tahoe with Mike Rodgers drugging and almost killing me, Gil and I almost went our separate ways." A smile crested on her face. "But at the last minute, Gil came to my apartment asking for a chance at a relationship and even though I thought I shouldn't…I said yes."

"A good decision in hindsight," Wendy commented as she noted the glow on Sara's cheeks.

"Definitely."

"So what was your first date?" Tawny prodded hoping for details.

"Well…we went out to lunch right after we agreed to see each other but technically, since we didn't call it a date, I'd have to say our first **real** planned date was the next night. Gil invited me over for a home cooked meal…"

_Pacing outside the townhouse door Sara anxiously waited for Grissom to answer. Even though there was no time to do anything about it, she obsessively thought…am I wearing the right clothes, did I bring the right wine, should we have gone out rather than stay in? _

_Before she could address any of her concerns, the door opened. "Hi!" She blurted, happy to see him smiling. So it wasn't a dream after all. They really did get together yesterday and he really had asked her over this evening. _

_"Hi." _

_Since he was dressed casually in a pair of black trousers and a rust-colored long sleeve button down, she felt comfortable with her choice of black pants and a violet blouse. "Hi." She said for the second time while shifting uncomfortably on her feet. After a minute she wondered if he was ever going to get around to asking her in. It was very reminiscent of her disastrous last visit when she brought him a bug to inspect and ended up leaving in tears when he told her a relationship would never happen. But that was the past she quickly reminded herself. This was a new day…a new beginning. _

_"I brought wine," She blurted in an effort to jar his memory about why she was here. _

_"Great." _

_Deciding he was having a socially dysfunctional moment, she opted for a more direct approach. "If you ask me to come inside, we could open the bottle and have some." _

_"Oh." Backing up he rambled all the things he knew he was supposed to say. "Forgive me I was…I…come in. Welcome. You look great. I'm so glad you came. Make yourself at home." _

_Stepping inside she smiled anxiously. "Thanks." Now what! She panicked. They kissed twice yesterday. Does that mean they should kiss upon greeting today? Nervously she eyed his lips then scolded herself. Don't stare at his mouth he'll assume you want to kiss him. But I do, she countered. But does he want to kiss me? _

_Standing quietly in the dimly lit hall they stared at everything but each other. _

_Finally Sara broke the silence. "This is awkward." _

_"Yes." Grissom immediately concurred. "But is it awkward for you for the same reason it's awkward for me?" _

_"Well, if I knew the answer to that I wouldn't feel awkward at all." _

_"Right."_

_The silence returned. _

_"Let's open the wine," He suggested a minute later. _

_"Good thinking." Sara followed him down the hall and into the kitchen. "I bought white…assuming we weren't having beef." _

_The joke put the first crack in the ice. _

_"No, we're having Pasta Alfredo and salad." _

_"Thank you." She handed over the bottle. "For inviting me and for making something I'd enjoy." _

_Logically he responded, "Well, what would be the point of having you over and making something you'd detest?" _

_"Let's open the wine." _

_"Right."__ He ferreted through a drawer for an opener. "Sorry for the delay…I don't usually drink wine at home. I don't usually entertain."_

_"Me either." Setting her purse on the counter she explained, "I don't drink wine at home often either. And I don't entertain people at home much…ever really. Yeah…I usually drink beer and hang out at home alone." Shaking her head she cringed. "Could that sound any more pathetic?" _

_Without stopping his search he replied, "I usually drink whisky and hang out at home with my bugs." _

_"You win." _

_"Found it!" He produced the opener proudly. _

_"Thank god." Covering her mouth she held back her laughter. "Because it's obvious that we both **really **need a drink." _

_"My pulse has to be nearly ninety." _

_"Then let me open the bottle." Reaching out she wrapped her hand around its neck and in the process overlapped his fingers. "There's that familiar feeling." _

_Neither one removed their hand. _

_"What familiar feeling?" Grissom asked after swallowing the lump in his throat. _

_"Whenever we were working together and we accidentally touched it set off this feeling." Staring into his eyes she confessed, "Butterflies actually…in my stomach." _

_"Butterflies."__ A scant smile appeared on his face. _

_"Yes." She moved closer, still holding the bottle and increasing the overlap of their hands. "Every time I would get this close to you, they'd come on strong." _

_"I know what you mean." He stammered, "I uh…like that time in the ladies room at Club Rage a couple of weeks ago when we were looking at the note together." _

_"I wanted you to kiss me," She shyly admitted._

_"And I wanted to kiss you." _

_"But you didn't." She gently placed her other hand on the bottle, covering his hand completely._

_"We weren't together and we were working," He explained while inching closer to her lips. _

_"We're not working now." She felt the gravitational pull of his kiss and eagerly anticipated the delicious collision. "And we're together now, aren't we?" _

_"Yes." Lifting his free hand he placed it delicately on her cheek "Yes, we are." _

_"So there's no reason we shouldn't kiss." _

_"None," He answered while grazing his lips over hers. _

_"Then, what are we waiting…" Her words were halted when he claimed her mouth. This kiss more divine than the first two combined, she moaned into his mouth. Then, removing her hands from the bottle, she raced them around his waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss and assuring him it wasn't only welcomed, but demanded. _

_Without breaking the kiss he safely stowed the wine on the counter. Both hands free, he caressed her…savoring every inch of the body he had longed to touch over the years. "Sara…" _

_"Yes?" If his question was in reference to taking her right there in the kitchen she was ready to reply in the affirmative. _

_"Maybe we should have gone out to dinner," He breathed in her ear while frantically running his hands over her curves. _

_"No…" she panted from the passion igniting between them. "I prefer the intimacy of dining in." _

_"Oh, good…me too."_

_Their smiles met. _

_"Grissom, I…" _

_The sound of his pager interrupted her delirious declaration. _

_Lowering his head he groaned. "I'm primary back up tonight." _

_"Maybe it's nothing…just a quick question." Disappointed she adjusted her blouse. "Check and see." _

_Reluctantly he walked over and picked up his pager. Devastated he announced, "I need to go." _

_"We'll save the wine for another day." Smiling she walked over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We've waited this long. Another day or week won't kill us. It will only make it better." _

**Marble Slab Creamery  
****5:11 p.m. **

"Feeling better, Greg?" Grissom asked while watching him attack the overstuffed waffle cone with zeal.

On their way to Grissom's car he cheerily responded, "I seriously do feel better."

"I told you she was good."

"She reminds me of my mom."

Grissom burst out laughing. "What would Freud say about that?"

"Who cares what that wackjob would say?" He continued to enjoy his cold treat without worrying about Freudian implications. "Do I still have to go to the PEAP counselor if I'm seeing Dr. Myers?"

"Your supervisor can approve you seeing Dr. Myers in lieu of the PEAP counselor, but you'll have to pay for it yourself instead of billing the county."

Greg chuckled. "Okay then, as soon as my supervisor recovers from his nervous breakdown I'll talk to him about my mental health recovery plan."

"Maybe it's contagious."

"I don't think it's coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Grissom unlocked the car. "Don't drip any of that ice cream on my leather seat."

"Yes, Dad." Greg grumbled while slipping into the car. "You, me…Nick, we've all been mentally rocky since shacking up with women for the first time."

"You think our women are toxic?"

"No." He laughed. "Although they're all high maintenance in their own special ways, not we're low maintenance guys. No, I think we're all guys who never had serious relationships and are trying to deal with them for the first time. It's not an easy adjustment, and it's making us a bit edgy."

"In a lot of ways, it's **definitely** more difficult living with someone than alone."

"Except for sex," He chuckled heartily. "That's **a lot** easier for me now that I'm living with a woman."

"I have to agree with you there. The pleasures of living with a woman far outweigh the traumas."

Greg polished off his cone and wiped his sticky hands on his jeans.

"Slob." Grissom eyed him with disdain. "I'm glad I don't live with you."

"I forgot to grab napkins, would you have preferred I used your leather seats?"

Sighing, Grissom started the car.

"Yes, the sex is **much** better now that I'm in a serious relationship. The biggest change…its regular availability." Greg laughed, feeling chipper and picking up the conversation where it left off before getting yelled at for using his pants as a napkin. "I'm sure it's not the primary reason but, maybe that's one of the reasons Nick's tenser?" Greg reclined his seat pondering his theory. "Nick got all the burdens of living with a woman, but the sex declined. Think about it, Carrie is a serious career woman with a heavy load of emotional baggage, he probably gets less sex **and** less adventurous sex with her than he did when he was sleeping with half the women in Clark County."

While he didn't want to be discussing the subject, Grissom was undeniable intrigued by the theory.

"Don't you see?" Greg informed the curious man. "For us geeky mortals, the **relationship sex** was a huge improvement, and it balances out the other negative stuff like getting yelled at for leaving our shoes in the middle of the room."

Grissom backed the car out of the parking lot asking, "You get that too, huh?"

"All the time. When I lived alone I left them everywhere so I just could step into a pair and hit the road."

"What about taking too long on the john?" Grissom curiously inquired. "That seems to bug Sara."

"No, I'm too hyper to spend quality time there."

"Ah."

"Maybe you should add some fiber to your diet," Greg casually suggested. "My mom sprinkles wheat germ on my dad's cereal for that very reason."

Grissom huffed, "And now we've crossed the line."

Closing his eyes Greg yawned. "Here comes the sugar crash from all that candy. I know you'll be crushed, but I don't feel like talking anymore. I'm gonna grab a power nap."

Turning on his favorite classical radio station Grissom breathed a sigh of relief. "Sleep well."

**Bank One Ballpark  
****5:15 p.m. **

A little tired from the drive, Carrie opted to stay behind in the fantastic second row, third base line seats she had acquired for a hefty price, while Nick shopped for a new baseball cap. Early for the 6:05 game, Carrie watched the groundskeepers prep the field and used the binoculars she had grabbed from Nick's truck to view the details of the stadium as it filled.

"Look what I have for you, Darlin'," Nick cheerily announced upon returning. "You've only dreamed of them until now."

Lowering the binoculars she glanced up and saw him dangling a bag of crunchy Cheetos. "HA!" When they were showering earlier she had given him a quick overview of her Cheetos dream. Snatching the bag, she opened them like a giddy school girl.

"I got you some iced tea too." He placed the cup in the holder and took a seat.

"Thank you. I like your cap." It was black with the home team's logo. "And I love my Cheetos. When you dozed off on the drive down I analyzed the dream. Wanna hear it?"

"Here we go." After sipping the iced tea he anxiously remarked, "Yes, I can't wait to hear this." She had interpreted a few of his dreams and it was always amusing, as well as clear that Carrie spent many years in therapy.

Halting her crunching she began the detailed explanation. "In my dream you return from your hike and I'm determined to successfully complete position four. You stink, but it doesn't deter me. Normally, because of my sensitive nose, it would be a deal breaker. That signifies that nothing was going to get in the way of my goal. You very crudely order me against the wall snapping your fingers and I happily comply."

"I'd never seriously do that." Reaching over he stole a few Cheetos. "Why would you dream that?"

"Obviously it symbolized my feelings that you were still ultimately in control of our sex life because you have the experience. My eagerness represents my desire to acquire more sexual knowledge so one day we can be sexual equals."

"Ah." He glanced around to make sure the seats behind them were still empty.

"Suddenly, as I'm there waiting for you to act, I notice you scarfing a jumbo bag of Cheetos…which you wouldn't normally do." She laughed lightly. "I'm totally frustrated that you're eating snacks rather than having your way with me. But it clearly shows that I think you would do anything…even eat horrible high fat carbs…to avoid giving me this 'wild sex against the wall fantasy' I need. You denying me frustrates me, because you're not giving me something that you've given to other women. Ever since Tawny told me during the chat that you've done The Peg with plenty of women, it's been in my head."

In a low voice he remarked, "But I've given you more and shared with you more, why did that one thing bother you so much?"

"It's obvious in the dream that I'm annoyed because you still think I'm too delicate. It reinforces my damaged goods vulnerability. My jealousy of the other women isn't rooted in them being with you, it's about me being jealous that you didn't look at them with the same limitations. Once again I'm different, when all I want to be is normal." Forging on with the explanation she said, "Anyway, it all manifests when I yell at you to stop eating the freakin' Cheetos because I'm really ready." Stuffing a Cheeto in his mouth she whispered, "My statement reflects my subconscious readiness to be your sexual partner…an equal…instead of a timid lover you're constantly concerned you'll offend."

Reaching into the bag he grabbed a Cheeto and popped it in her mouth. "Darlin', you proved that back in the bathroom of the hotel, trust me. I'm over it."

"Good." After swallowing the snack she admitted, "I realize now that The Peg wasn't just about acquiring number four. It was about me finally being just one of the girls, instead of the damaged girl with the sexual baggage. Now that we're past that, I feel great…unburdened." She chuckled while glancing around to see if anyone was listening. "The freedom feels terrific, but I'm still cracking up that the actual physical _peg sex_ wasn't half as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Yeah…I have a drastically different interpretation of that part." Grinning, he lifted the iced tea out of its holder. "I shouldn't have said that."

Eyeing his grandiose smile she goaded, "Tell me, future husband who can share anything with me. Be brutally honest."

"I knew you were going to say that." Cringing he replaced the cup in its holder and wished people would show up so they could stop talking. "I admit it was the first time I never thought about your baggage. And because I wasn't thinking about that…and because you were** so** damn hot standing there looking all sexy-pouty wearing those boots and that wet t-shirt, it was the first time I just…" In a nervous laugh he confessed, "How can I say this? Uh…let's just say it was the first time I ever took care of business very quickly and directly without connecting with you emotionally."

Blushing to a deep red Carrie nodded. "Got it."

"And for me…it was totally hot and the best sex I've ever had." Quickly he clarified, "The best _sex_…not to be confused with making love. Which, since I know you're wondering, the best lovemaking was definitely the night after the party when you rocked my world." Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "After that, would be our first time together and then the rest of that list is exclusively made up of all the other times we've been together because you're the only woman I've ever loved, Sweetheart."

Feeling his kiss on her cheek Carrie smiled. "My list is exactly the same." After staring at each other for a moment she remarked, "Just so we're clear…even though The Peg wasn't my favorite, it's not banned. Now that I know what to expect I can relax a little more the next time. Also, I'm more than game to let you…" Covering her mouth she verified they were still alone. "…to let you, in any position you choose, be very quick, direct and unemotionally connected when we're in the mood for that sort of thing." Cracking up she joked, "Someone should really come up with one word describing that type of rowdy sex, because it's a mouthful to say."

"You're killin' me here, Darlin'. This is a major league ballpark and you're wanting to talk candidly about…"

"Sorry." She hid her grin behind the Cheetos bag.

"Okay, why not. We've come this far." Bringing her ringed hand to his mouth he brushed a kiss over it. "Just so we're clear, I don't always want to…uh…I can't condense it into one word and say it out loud to you, but you know what I mean."

"**Ravage **me," She coyly suggested. "It's very _romance novel _and not at all nasty sounding. Try it out."

"You really are a piece of work." His smile spread into a grin. "Okay, here's what I'm honestly thinkin'. I don't always want to…ravage you…because I enjoy making love to you. However, I will no longer deny I enjoy…ravaging." He couldn't stop the light laugh resulting from the use of the word. "Apparently I was missing a good ravage every now and then. Particularly when under duress because…ravaging…was one of my coping mechanisms. I think I began to realize that in the pool house…you realized it too. I was conflicted, but now, after ravaging you today, and this **extremely** uncomfortable but understandably necessary discussion, I'm no longer conflicted. You're fine with being ravaged, and because I know that, I will not have a problem ravaging you in the future should a mutually agreeable mood to ravage strike." Now that it was out there, he looked for confirmation. "How's was that for open and honest communication, future wife?"

Highly impressed with his candor she clapped. "Bravo."

"Thank you." Cracking a huge smile he said, "The bottom line is…now we have more **options**."

"Ooh there's that dirty word…**options**."

"My god I love you." Cupping her face he stole a kiss then relaxed in his seat, pulling his ball cap a little lower. "Okay, so that's one less thing to worry about." Shaking his head Nick sighed, "Although I still can **not **believe we're intimately discussing our sex life in a major league ballpark. That's just…wrong."

"You're comfortable around sports, so it's a good place for an open and honest talk. Non-traditional therapy works for us." Giggling she said, "And really, playing baseball is used metaphorically for sex all the time, so it's not that much of a stretch."

"I suppose." Taking the bag of Cheetos he laughed. "All that **honest **talk about ravaging has made me hungry."

"Me too." She shook with laughter. "What would Freud say about me craving a hot dog right now?"

**The Blakes  
****5:41 p.m. **

Sitting in the kitchen discussing Sunday's party with Sara and Wendy, Tawny inquired, "What do you serve at vegetarian barbeque? Not to sound ignorant but, in Kansas barbeques were all about the meat. People came drooling for my daddy's honey-basted ribs and they'd bring all the sides…cornbread, beans, coleslaw, you name it. I have a few pictures at home I can show you some time." In a bittersweet voice she said, "Those parties were so much fun. I wonder if Greg knows how to barbeque so we can do that sort of thing with our kids?"

Sara rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "If he doesn't, Gil and Nick can teach him. They're both grill masters."

"And fear not, Tawny." Wendy announced as she continued jotting her shopping list. "Our grill isn't vegetarian. That's the arrangement Paul and I made when we got married…my kitchen is vegetarian; his grill doesn't have to be. It's how he gets his carnivorous fix. You'll see, Tawny…marriage is all about little negotiations."

Nodding Sara announced, "Gil gets his carnivore fix in the bug room."

"Yuck!" Tawny hoped her morning sickness didn't return now that she had an image of Gil snacking on roach meat."

"No!" Sara laughed at the two women staring at her in disgust no doubt wondering how she could kiss a man who consumes bugs. "He has a fridge in there and that's where he keeps his emergency meat stash."

"Oh." Tawny sipped her ice water and pushed the nausea-inducing thought from her mind.

"Speaking of my bug loving man…" Sara popped her head out of the kitchen. "He's back with your favorite clown."

"Does my clown look jolly?" Tawny's voice filled with concern. "Or does he look depressed."

"Very jolly."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've got the camera." Wendy announced as they all walked in the living room to greet the men. They had made plans to take a few photos if Greg was in a good mood.

"Hey, Honey!" Tawny rushed over and through her arms around Greg. "You look great."

"I feel great…had a ton of chocolate at the doctor's office, then my Big Daddy took me out for ice cream, and then I power napped on the ride over here." Clutching her he whispered, "Let's go home and snuggle."

"In a minute okay. First we have to take some photos." Turning around she called out. "Okay Wendy. Picture time!"

"Let's go out front by the flowers."

Greg happily complied but asked, "Why are we doing a photo shoot?"

"Because we don't have a picture together." Taking his hand she tugged him close. "Your mother will be thrilled when we email her one."

"Yeah…uh…let's not talk about my mom, I already discussed her enough with Dr. Myers."

Sara and Gil followed them outside.

"You're off the hook today, Gil," Wendy informed him. "But be prepared for some candid shots and a few poses on Sunday. Sara wants to start a scrapbook for your baby and she can't do it without photos."

Sitting on the grassy lawn Greg pulled Tawny onto his lap. "How's this?"

"Perfect…just forget the camera is here and keep posing. That's what I tell the kids and they come out really nice." Wendy bent down. "You make such a cute couple. I can't wait to see how beautiful your babies come out." She snapped a dozen and kept going.

Nuzzling up to Greg Tawny flashed a million watt smile. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

Sara watched with delight. "That one will be great." Turning to her husband she slipped her arms around his waist and stared into his eyes. "What do you say we go home and have a cozy evening?"

"Got it!" Wendy snickered as she snapped Gil and Sara gazing into each other's eyes. "I'll e-mail all these later. Your scrapbooks will be off to a good start."

**Bank One Ballpark  
****6:25 p.m. **

At the changeover, Carrie tapped the grey-haired man sitting in front of them who she had observed to be a very sweet. "Excuse me. Would mind taking our picture?" She held out the camera. "It's our first ballgame together and I want to commemorate it for our scrapbook."

"Certainly, Dear."

"Just push the red button."

"Thanks," Nick added as he pulled Carrie close and smiled.

"That's a keeper," The man said after snapping the photo and returning the camera. "Enjoy the game."

"Thank you." Carrie took camera and re-snuggled.

"At A&M we have a tradition during football games." Nick eagerly filled her in. "Every time the team scores you get to kiss your date. I think we should practice here in case we're ever in Texas for a game."

"What a terrific idea…but I have an even better one." Grinning she said, "Since neither of us is really the home team. I'll root for the Mets, you root for the Diamondbacks. When my team scores, I kiss you. When your team scores, you kiss me."

"I love how your mind works."

Flipping the digital camera to view she glanced at the photo just taken. "Aww…we look so happy."

"The evidence doesn't lie, Baby." He looked closely at the picture displayed. "Wow…this vacation must be working, because I look really relaxed."

**Desert Springs Hospital  
****Psych Ward  
****6:48 p.m. **

Jim sat at Ellie's bedside holding up photo. "Remember this one?" It was a picture of him holding her on a pony ride.

In a tired voice she replied, "I don't remember being there with you but…is that Turtle Back Zoo?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We went there a few times. I hear they've done a lot with the place since I left Jersey." It was small talk, but a chance to bond. The valium they were giving her was staving off her withdrawal symptoms enough that she was awake and rational for short bursts.

On Saturday morning, upon discharge he would drive her to Flagstaff, Arizona, to a treatment facility Heather found called Whispering Pines. At twenty grand for twenty-eight days it was supposed to be the best in the area. Located in a tranquil mountain setting, the focus at Whispering Pines was not only on healing drug addiction but the spirit of those who came for treatment. They promised to focus on building Ellie's self-esteem and Jim knew that was what his daughter needed more than anything at this point in her life.

First she would detox cold turkey and then she'd start the uphill battle. He'd visit on Sundays. He'd be there early, waiting for the doors to open at noon, and he planned on staying until they kicked him out at five. It had to work because he knew deep down this would be the only shot at success.

"Daddy…" She handed him the picture as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"I think I'll get some sleep now."

"Okay, Honey." Bending over he tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead, holding it there for a moment and then reluctantly pulling away. "Sleep well." He studied the bruise on her face, which was darker today. It was a harsh reminder of the successful fight she put up to avoid the rape. "If you need me, my cell and pager numbers are taped on your phone."

She was already asleep.

"I love you, Ellie." He placed the picture of the two of them on the bedside table, propping it up with tissue box so she'd see it when she woke. "Good night, Sweetheart."

After taking a moment to compose himself, he stepped outside the room to meet Heather who had left to give father and daughter some privacy.

Jumping to her feet she asked, "How did it go?"

"Very well." Clearing the emotion from his throat with a cough he said, "She looked at the brochures. We discussed it. She swears she's ready."

"You're not convinced?" He wore his worry like a neon sign.

"How can I know for sure when she's got Valium in her." He started walking down the hall. "The true test will be when she's there de-toxing. She's tried it before."

"In a county program without the support of her father," Heather reminded him. "It's apples to oranges. She'll be receiving the best treatment money can buy and she'll have you pulling for her."

"You've lived in Vegas for years…give me some odds."

At the elevator he waited while she pondered.

"Eighty percent chance of success." Taking his hand she let her smile unfurl. "We've been around the block enough times to know there are no sure things. But in my gut I have a good feeling. I spent an hour with her alone today while you were at work and I believe she's sincere." Stepping into the elevator Heather honestly remarked, "I've been around young girls who know how to bullshit for years. I can smell it a mile a way." When the door closed she squeezed his hand. "She's not blowing smoke. She wants it…so much. She wants you to be proud of her."

"You had me before you said that."

"She told me directly."

Jim glanced over. "Really?"

Looking him in the eye she stated, "I may hurt you, I may disappoint you, but one thing I'll never do to you, Jim, is lie."

Nodding he simply said, "Thank you…for everything, but most of all for that."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

When Carrie dreams about Cheetos, it's never just a dream about Cheetos. When Greg selects a book in a therapist's office, it's not because he wants to read. I hope you enjoyed the introspection and discussions as well as the Gil and Sara's '1st date' flashback, which I felt captured the old awkwardness and showcased how far they've come in communicating…a nice parallel to Nick and Carrie/Tawny and Greg working to strengthen their relationships now.

I also was also trying to convey how far Greg and Grissom's relationship has come over time and hope their scenes read well.

The fact that none of the three couples have any or many pictures compared to Wendy and Paul having a book full of them symbolizes how far the new couples have to go compared to a marriage of many years. Contrasted by Wendy and Paul's communication breaking down after many years of marriage because of the stress of working to make ends meet (the money theme in the last two chapters) versus the new couples all eagerly working to learn about each other.

Lastly, the Brass, Ellie, Heather scene…people who know the pain of broken down communication and now are trying to rebuild it (Brass and Ellie) and trust again (Brass and Ellie, Brass and Heather).

I hope it all worked and read smoothly.

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 8

**Posting:** Monday

**Teaser:** It's a new day full of promise.

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! Have a great weekened!

Maggs


	8. Getting It Back Part 8

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 97: Getting It Back – Part 8**

**August 26, 2005 (Day 126)  
****Catherine's House  
****8:32 a.m. **

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Warrick folded his arms tightly across his chest and stared down Catherine. "I don't like talking about it, because I'm not cool with it and you know that."

Incensed, Catherine snapped, "You promised me that you wouldn't give me shit about this."

"I'm not giving you shit. I'm just not into talking about it." Getting irritated he snipped, "You're a smart woman, you should be able to notice the difference between the two."

Not satisfied, Catherine paced the kitchen floor. "You have to have some underlying issue about this that you're not telling me."

"No…I don't." Massaging his forehead he explained his position for what he was sure was the thirteenth time. "I don't think you need plastic surgery. Therefore, I think it's an unnecessary medical risk which, because you have a daughter who needs her mother, seems self absorbed…but the whole damn thing is self absorbed, not that it surprises me that you're self absorbed because it's always been your specialty."

"Go to hell." She turned on a dime and stormed out of the room.

"Nice!"

"Thank you!"

"Slam the bedroom door now!" A second later when it flew closed he clapped. "Give it up for the Diva of Dupont Lane!"

Lindsay came through the backdoor just in time. "Did I miss the show?"

"Linds, you know your mom and me…" He hated when she caught them getting snippy. The girl had more than enough drama in her thirteen years, she didn't need extra. "It's nothing. We had a rough shift and we're tired, that's all."

Opening the fridge Lindsay asked her burning question. "Why aren't you excited she's getting her boobs and butt lifted? Guys **always** want bigger and perkier parts. If it wasn't for the audio evidence coming from the bedroom I'd think you were gay." Grabbing an apple and a bottle of water she shut the door. "And don't tell me I'm wrong. The Strip advertises T&A night and day and **all **the guys at school drool over Summer Reston because she already wears a C cup."

Warrick remained silent thinking…how the hell am I going to tackle this one?

As Lindsay washed her apple she continued pondering. "And I see the way all you guys peep at Tawny's bod! You have to force yourself to peel your eyes away from her D's. Hodges walked into a wall yesterday because Tawny bent over and he couldn't stop gaping. You're probably all standing there willing your eyes to move by chanting…look at her face, not her boobs, look at her face!" Knowing he was squirming she ranted on. "At the church picnic last week, no one was tripping over Nick's fiancée's barely B's, but if Tawny ever comes to church, the men will be clapping in praise of more than the Lord."

Warrick glanced down at his pager, willing it to beep and rescue him from the awkward conversation.

After swallowing her first bite of apple Lindsay prodded, "I think you're standing there imitating a tree because you know I'm right and you can't think of anything to say. I bet you're feeling a little less self-righteous too."

Finally he settled upon deflection. "So, you're okay with your mother getting half her body sliced into, sucked out or injected?"

"Totally," She answered after her second bite of apple. "When I'm old and flabby I plan on doing the same thing. And what choice does she have? You're thirty-six and she's forty-two. She's already six years older than you, which makes it shocking you even want her. In this town, every guy wants a younger woman. Look no further than Grissom. Sara's fifteen years younger than him. Oh, and mom just told me that Sam's latest hottie is **twenty three** years younger than him…he's so gross, I can't believe I'm related. Ugh." When she shook off the ickiness Lindsay remarked, "Even Sanders scored a babe that's eight years younger. You're the exception, Pops."

That's when Warrick realized he could actually feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

Suddenly vulnerable, Lindsay lost the edge in her voice. "That's why I'm always worried you'll hit the road. I'm sure that's why my mom's worried too. You keep saying my mom is having surgery because she's self-centered. Have you ever considered the possibility that she's having surgery to look better, so it's more likely you'll stick around like I want you to? Maybe she's really doing this for me."

He let his thoughts slip unchecked. "And do you and your mother ever think that all this talk about me walking out the door for superficial reasons makes me feel like you don't trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Throwing his arms up in frustration he explained, "I'm not here for the T&A. If that's all I was interested in trust me, I could find it nightly elsewhere and without the strings of living with a moody woman and her equally moody teenage daughter. I'm here because I love your mother and I want to be the father you don't have. Isn't that why we're buying a new house together? To be a family? Why are the two of you so sure I'm gonna do what my father did, and bolt?" Raw with emotion he pleaded, "I'm** not** my father, Lindsay, but obviously my word isn't good enough around here." Taking a deep breath he sighed, "I'm sorry…I honestly don't know what else I can do to prove that I'm gonna stick around."

Her blurt was heartfelt. "You could marry my mom."

"Linds…" Lowering his head Warrick huffed a sigh of frustration. "Your parents were married and it didn't help them, did it? Sixty percent of marriages end in divorce. And your mom made it clear that she never wants to be married again." Glancing over he saw the girl's eyes welling up. "Come here…" He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you both. I'm staying." Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I need you to have a little faith. Can you do that?"

She nodded as she savored the embrace. "I promise."

"Thanks." Releasing her he said, "Now uh...I need to go talk to your mother because she was actually right about one thing…as shocking as that may seem to you since you're always telling her she's wrong."

"Okay." Wiping her eyes, she watched him slowly walk out of the room. "Hey, Pops."

"Yeah."

Feeling better she teased as she ran down the hall, "I'll be in my room listening to my I-Pod with the volume turned up so you and mom don't have to worry about volume control when you're fighting or making up!"

At the bedroom door Warrick announced, "I'm coming in so grab whatever you want to throw and get ready." When he didn't hear a snarky reply he opened the door. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked before bursting out laughing. There she was lying on top of the bed wearing the most unattractive garment he'd ever seen.

"It's a grandma flannel nightgown," She casually responded while turning up the volume on _The Price Is Right_. "Bid lower! Lower!" Rolling her eyes she groaned, "Kids today…they don't know the price of anything. They're too spoiled. When I was going to the little school on the prairie back in the late 1800's, my teacher Ms. Beetle taught me…"

"Enough!" He held up his hand. "I get the message…you feel antiquated."

Clicking the TV to mute she told him, "I'm **not** going under the knife to get bigger, better stuff. I just want my old stuff back in the right places."

After shutting the door he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are you up for five minutes of brutal honesty?" It was a gimmick they used.

"Go."

Setting his watch for five minutes he said, "You look like hell wearing that thing."

"It's symbolic." She smoothed her hands over the flannel. "When I walk down the street I feel like I'm wearing this."

"You were right, I have an issue."

"I knew I was."

"You want this surgery because you think it will keep me around. That pisses me off because it makes me think you don't trust me to stay."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Because what man in my life ever has?" Exasperated she said, "The last guy in my life traded me in for a younger model, so did every guy before him, including the father of my child. Is it **that** hard to understand why I have trust issues?"

"I understand why you wouldn't trust **them**." Leaning in he lowered his voice to a soulful whisper. "But I'm having a hard time understanding why you don't trust **me**. Have I ever done anything to make you suspicious?"

"No."

"What is this then? Stereotyping? Is that the basis for all this? I'm a man…therefore I'm a lying cheating bastard. Is that what's going on? Is it worse because I'm a black man so the odds of me bolting are statistically higher? Or are you worried my apple didn't fall far enough from my old man's tree?" His ire building again he snapped, "Is it really stereotyping or is it just me? Do you think Grissom, Nick and Greg are all going beat it out the door?"

Looking him straight in the eyes she soberly replied, "You know the odds…half won't make it. If you were still a gambling man how would rank the four couples? Which is the sure thing? Which has a good chance? Which is questionable? Which is most likely to fail?"

Not up for the debate he groaned, "You're cynical."

"I'm trained to look at the evidence." She checked his watch for the time. "There's only one couple from solid homes, who have no bad relationship baggage…Nick and Carrie. And they have a special bond…whatever…it's indisputable. Nick once told me there has never been a divorce in his family's history, dating back as far as they have record. And, he's played the field enough to know he's really ready to settle down. Any bookie would declare them the odds on favorite for happily ever after. Of course, they'll both keel over from self-imposed stress in their prime, but when they croak they'll have been faithful to each other."

Not enjoying her analysis, Warrick shook his head. "I'm pulling for everybody."

Ignoring him she forged on. "Next I'd pick Grissom and Sara…both from broken homes, no failed marriages, they stabilized their relationship before starting a family and most importantly they'll never have financial issues. Plus…they both have a fatalistic attitude that no one else in the world would ever understand them…that desperation will keep them together."

"I don't suppose we're third?"

"I think it's a tie for last place." She shrugged. "Greg and Tawny have no idea what's about to hit them after the babies are born and they were brought together by an unplanned pregnancy. Chuckles won't be laughing when he's been up all night listening to babies wail after giving twelve hours to the County, or when he's driving his mom's Camry to the store to buy diapers every day, mourning the loss of his sports car and the lifestyle he was just acquiring when he blew it. He's hyper by nature…he'll get restless and unlike Nick, Greg only sowed a few oats before he was forced to settle down."

Taking her hand he quietly remarked, "There's one way to beat the odds."

"How's that?"

"You stop gambling. You go with a sure thing." Reaching out he caressed her cheek. "You're **my** sure thing, Baby." His watch alarm beeped, signaling the five minutes of brutal honesty was up but he kept going. "You know what happened when I stopped gambling my money? I stopped losing it."

Placing her hand over his she asked in a whisper, "How can you think I'm a sure thing when I've been everybody's nothing special?"

"Because you've been a pain in my ass since the day I met you." Cracking a smile he explained, "See…these other guys they didn't know what they were in for…**I did**. Years before we ever kissed, I saw you at your bitchy worst. If any of those other guys knew what you were really like…they wouldn't have bought you a free drink."

Matching his smile she nodded. "Very true."

"That's right." His grin expanded with hers. "This soldier wasn't drafted or tricked into this hazardous duty assignment…no…he volunteered. That's how you should know this is the real deal."

When they were both laughing he pulled her close. "I love you, Cath…the way you are, and no matter what you do or don't do to your body."

"I love you too," She admitted while gripping him tight. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I'm still getting the surgery."

"I never doubted that." He smoothed his hands over the back of the flannel nightgown. "I want you to feel healthy and vibrant. If surgery will give you that, then I'm supportive but, if you're doing this out of fear then no way."

"Honestly…I was doing it for both, but now after this conversation, I'm doing it solely because I want to jiggle less and look as young as I feel."

"You look ninety in this granny flannel." He shook his head staring at the bold yellow flowers on it.

"Then you better rid me of it." She backed out of his arms and fell against the sheets.

"Seriously…I can't, you need to toss it." Laughing he confessed, "My grandma used to wear those and it's freaking me out."

"Understood." In a flash she tossed it to reveal that was all she was wearing. "Since I don't have issues with your attire, I'll remove it." The shirt was the first to go and the rest soon followed. "I'm going to take a few minutes to worship your abs so one day, when you're an old man, and the six-pack has morphed into a un-pack, I'll have beautiful memories."

As her eager mouth deftly explored his midsection he acknowledged her comment. "Is Ms. Cynical insinuating we'll be growing old together? That's some heavy duty optimism considering you had us in last place."

"I just remembered my competitive nature…" Snaking up his body she grinned. "…I've never been one to settle for last place."

**The Grissoms  
****8:43 a.m. **

Sitting at the kitchen table eating the pancakes and vegetarian sausage her husband had made her Sara asked, "What's the first thing you want to do after breakfast?"

As he carried his empty plate to the sink Gil replied, "Since I've already had two workouts this morning…one in the home gym and one in the bedroom, I'd like to spend a little time…" The ring of the house phone abruptly ended his thought.

Bringing her empty plate to the sink, Sara informed him, "I'll be in my office checking to see if Wendy e-mailed our photos yet." Straightening her pink cashmere robe she trotted down the hall looking forward to seeing herself and her husband caught on film.

To set the mood, she lit her favorite White Barn candle, Vanilla Malted, which she had on her desk to entice her husband when he was busy at work in his office across the hall.

_You've Got Mail_

The automated greeting was music to her ears and she clicked on the mailbox to retrieve her prize. "Excellent." Among the other miscellaneous e-mails, there were three that caught her eye, one from Mom2Blake4, one from PryncessT22 and a sale notification from Victoria's Secret. She picked Wendy's first.

_Morning Sara,_

_Sorry I couldn't get these to you last night. Paul surprised me by coming home at ten just as I was settling down at the computer. He wasn't supposed to arrive until this afternoon. We had some catching up to do after the kids went to bed ;)_

_The attached file has all the photos I took. I didn't have time to separate them because we decided to leave early for a family outing since Paul isn't going into the office today. So, I hope you don't mind that I sent yours to Tawny as well._

_I'll call you later,_

_Wendy_

Anxious to see the pictures Sara clicked open the attachment. After zipping by twenty sickeningly sweet photos of Tawny and Greg, she saw the first of her and Gil. "We look so good together!" She blurted in excitement. "Not syrupy at all." With Gil wearing his hiking clothes, she thought he looked rugged-sexy standing there holding her.

Gil appeared in the doorway covering the phone. "Honey…Jim's on the phone and he needs to talk to you."

"Check out our three pictures while I talk." Standing up she moved away from the desk so he could have a seat.

"Mmm…my favorite candle," He mused before handing the phone over.

"I was setting the mood so you wouldn't be as inclined to freak about having our love captured in photos." She kissed his cheek then took the phone. "Morning, Jim." Putting their residual awkwardness aside she asked, "How are things going with Ellie? Tawny said you were working to get her into rehab. I really hope it works this time."

"Thanks, Sara. She's staying at Desert Springs until noon tomorrow, and then I'm driving her out to a place in Flag. It's supposed to be the best in the area. That's why I'm calling. Since I'll be gone tomorrow, I won't be able to keep our lunch date. I really do want to clear the air between us though, so maybe we can meet for an early breakfast?"

Sitting in her guest chair she sighed, "In light of everything that's gone on recently it seems inconsequential…even petty."

"Nah…it's legit. I handled it badly."

"I don't want to rush things over breakfast before you're heading out of town." She glanced over at Gil. "Jim…what about dinner tonight after visiting hours?" When she saw her husband nod she smiled. "Would that work?"

"Uh…I'm supposed to have dinner with Heather after visiting hours with Ellie at seven-thirty. I could call her and…"

"Wait…um." Sara took a deep breath and remembered what she overheard Tawny say about Ellie…_It was a really good plan. It was Heather's plan._ "Jim…why don't the four of us go out to dinner? You and Heather, Gil and me."

"Excuse me? I know I heard that wrong." Brass laughed for the first time in days.

Stunned, Gil removed his glasses and stared at his wife. "I thought I was awake, but apparently I'm asleep having a very odd dream."

"I'm serious," She informed both men. "We're all adults. We need to bury the hatchet."

Brass laughed once more. "But do you plan on burying it in Heather, that's my concern."

"Stop." She took another cleansing breath. "Obviously, if Heather is helping you with your deepest personal matters, she is important to you, Jim…and she can't be as horrible as I think she is. I don't want you going places without her if I'm going to be there just to appease me. That will make me feel like a spoiled brat getting my way. Since I'm rather sure Greg and Tawny will be getting married in the near future, let's do this now so you don't have to bring Roxie to the wedding as your faux date."

After a pause Brass remarked, "You're really serious."

"Yes." Sara felt her husband staring at her. "How about eight o'clock? I'll make a reservation some place dignified and quiet to set the right mood."

"I'll run it by Heather to make sure and call you back although I'm sure she'll say yes because if she doesn't, she'll look weaker than you and what are the odds of her taking that position."

"Exactly! Bye Jim."

"Bye."

When she hung up Gil blurted, "We're having dinner tonight with Jim and Lady Heather!"

"Most likely."

In shock he kept gaping. "Okay, this odd dream has gone on long enough. Wake me up now, please."

**Little America Hotel  
****9:32 a.m. **

Carrie was still fast asleep as Nick leaned over her in bed and whispered, "Sweetheart…" When there was no reply he gently shook her. "Carrie…"

"Mmmm…" She swatted at him like a pesky fly.

"You need to wake up, Darlin'."

"Why?" She moaned while keeping her eyes slammed shut. "Didn't we just go to bed an hour ago?"

Turning her from her side to her back Nick informed her, "Uh no…you've had a full eight hours and that's not including the two you slept on the car ride home from Phoenix last night. I've been awake for over an hour watching ESPN…not that I'm complaining."

"Mmmm…" Stretching, she finally opened her eyes. "Morning." He was looming over her dressed only in gray boxer briefs and his hair was damp from recently showering. "You look chipper."

"I am." Day three of their vacation and he felt fantastic. Everything about the previous day left him happier and more relaxed…hiking, ravaging, bonding, ballgame watching…it was an awesome day and he was looking forward to this one being equally wonderful if not better.

"Is there a particular reason you couldn't wait to wake me as soon as you knew I got in eight hours of sleep?"

"Absolutely." Covering her with his body he murmured, "I have plans…**big **plans."

"Oh really." Placing her hands on his shoulders she sighed, "Care to give me a hint?"

"You want to know my **grand** plan?" Bringing his mouth to her shoulder, he slid the spaghetti strap of her pajama top and dropped butterfly kisses as he spoke. "I want to do something with you…it's one word…it ends in '_ing_'…"

"Hmm…" Apparently now that he knew he could, he wanted to get in a little more ravag_ing_.

"It's quite a workout, and when we're done we'll be…hot…sweaty…and exhausted. I want it so bad I can't waste another minute talking about it." With that he bolted out of bed. "Hik_ing_! So get your cute little butt out of bed and get a move on. The Grand Canyon is losing a little of its grandeur every minute." Her stunned expression made him laugh. "What? Did you expect to be ravaged this morning, Darlin? Sorry…never a good idea to ravage before a big football game or a big hike." A second later a pillow slammed him in the face. "Is that some kind of foreplay?"

Marching towards the bathroom she teased, "You better watch your smart ass, Tex."

When she stepped into the bathroom he quipped, "Roxie, I think we both know** you** prefer to watch my ass."

"That's it!" Rushing from the bathroom she plowed into him using her full body to complete the surprise tackle.

"Nice sack, Sweetheart!" He chortled when he hit the mattress and she straddled him. "Hey! I know what's going on here…you're trying to incite me to ravage!" Laughing, he locked his arms around her and flipped her on her back, claiming the top spot. "It's working."

"Are we wrestling or ravaging?" She taunted before reversing their positions again. "You're doing your old 'gotta be on top' thing again."

"Sorry…how about this?" He rocked their bodies so they were on their sides facing each other. "Number five."

In a sultry tone she announced, "There are two things I want to do first."

"Really?" He eyed her curiously, ready for anything. "What?"

Continuing her seduction she purred, "They end in _'ing' _…I'll feel **so** good afterwards…but you'll have to lie there while I do them without you."

"**Without** me?" He continued staring. She was clearly determined to prove she had no inhibitions remaining, and suddenly he wondered if she had gone shopping for more than western wear the other day. He knew there was at least one adult store in Flagstaff. "Um…okay. Do you just want me to watch or…"

"No way!" Jumping out of bed she started laughing hysterically. "Because I'll be brush_ing_ and pee_ing_ in the bathroom. HA! Gotcha! I'm not sure I even know what you thought I was about to do." A moment later a pillow smacked her in the back of the head. "Oh, that's original." With that she shut the bathroom door.

"When you finish in there, Sweetheart…" Nick yelled as he rolled off the bed. "…you'll find me out here dress_ing_ for hik_ing_."

Opening the door she informed him. "In that case, I'll be shower_ing_ too."

As soon as she shut the door Nick grabbed his cell phone and rapidly punched in a number. Three rings later he bellowed, "Do ya miss me?"

"Slick!" Warrick answered enthusiastically. "Where are you calling from! I hope it's not the psych ward."

"Very funny." Nick glanced in the full length mirror on the closet door to see if he still looked as relaxed as the previous night.

"Seriously, are you chillin?"

"I'm in the zone, Man! This honeymoon practice is really agreeing with me." With a spring in his step he headed for the bed. "And last night Carrie surprised me with second row seats to the Diamondbacks – Mets game. Did you catch the score?"

"I wish." Warrick released a labored sigh. "Nah, since I came home I've been too busy dealing with the estrogen manufacturers living under this roof."

"Since I grew up drowning in a house full of estrogen, forgive me for not breaking out my violin. And I didn't have a choice, Man…I was born into a house full of monthly broom-riders. You signed up for the torture, so stop complaining."

"Hold up! I'm putting Cath on the phone and you need to tell her what you just told me."

"What?" Nick stared at his cell and waited.

"Hey, Cowboy," Catherine snickered. "Have you lassoed any little ladies lately?"

He couldn't resist joking. "Two actually…Carrie, of course, and this really hot co-ed named Missy, who coincidentally looked a lot like Carrie. Things got really weird though when this stripper named, Sapphire, tried to join in the party. She decked me because I wouldn't sleep with her too. I don't know about you, but I draw the line at threesomes because, four in a bed makes things far too complicated."

"Right, Mr. Monogamy." She cracked up. "Is this why Warrick made me get on the phone? Because I was just saying you and Carrie had the best shot of living happily ever after? We don't have any money riding on it so…"

"Hey, thanks for that vote of confidence." Smiling he said, "No, he wanted me…a guy forced to live with five sisters, to tell you that no man in his right mind would live with two overly-hormonal women when he could be out playing the field, **unless **he had a really good reason for living in Estrogen Alley…I can't speak for his reason though."

"Point taken. Here's your buddy back."

Pleased Nick propped his argument Warrick cheerily greeted, "Thanks, Pal. So, tell me about the ballgame."

Crashing against the rumpled sheets Nick reported, "The Mets pulled it out in the eleventh with a squeeze play and the win moved them into first place. It was sweet. The whole day was great."

"You sound as happy as a freshman at his first Spring Break wet t-shirt contest."

Recalling Carrie in her wet t-shirt he exclaimed, "I am!" When he saw the bathroom door was still shut he quietly joked, "Here's what I've learned on my summer vacation…if instead of working everyday, I could lounge around in my skivvies, watch ESPN, drink beer, and fornicate with my woman, I wouldn't have a stress problem."

"Why the hell do you think the lottery is so successful? Every guy wants to live out that dream."

"Arizona is a Powerball state and it's up to 155 million for this Saturday…" He chuckled. "I'm buying a bunch of tickets so when I win, I can continue to live the lifestyle I've grown accustomed to in the last forty-eight hours."

"In case you don't win, let me clue you in. Why the hell do you think Cath and me take those three-day vacations every couple of months? All we do is check into one of the resorts and lose ourselves for a few days. There's nothing wrong with you, Man. You just needed a break and some quality time with your woman."

He appreciated the vote of confidence and sobered. "Thanks Man. There's a little more to it than that but…this is helping a lot and I'll have my shit together soon."

"Tell me…did Carrie break out the little surprise Cath gave her yet?"

"What surprise?" He sat up and glanced around the room wondering what it could be. "No. What is it?"

"I'm not telling." Laughing hard he said, "You'll know it when you see it, **Chief**."

"Fine…you know me, I love surprises." Nick quickly shifted gears so he wouldn't obsess over trying to guess. "Let's talk about why I really called. How's Greggo doing? I want to check in with him later, but I'd rather know the score first. Is he okay?"

**Desert Springs Hospital  
****Surgical Recovery Ward  
****9:33 a.m. **

As Brass walked down the hospital corridor with Greg he asked in a concerned tone, "Are you sure you're up for this, Greg? This isn't a job requirement. You can say no."

"I'm cool," Greg replied as he waited outside Debra Hughes' room. "If it were my mom looking for some peace of mind, I'd want her to get it. Mrs. Hughes has to be suffering knowing Tucker raped and killed Brittany Thomas and put that police officer into a coma. Wanting to see that I'm okay is understandable. And, she tried to save me…both literally and spiritually. She's a good person. If this will help her, I want to do it."

Before forging ahead Brass took a minute to assess Greg. "How are you feeling? How's your back?" He lowered his voice. "How's your head?"

"My back is feeling much better today, thanks. My head…it's a work in progress." Greg ran his fingers through his uncharacteristically tame hair. "I have a mental health recovery plan. I can't have my supervisor authorize it though, because he's out on leave getting himself back together." Concerned he inquired, "Have you heard from Nick? Is he doing okay? I wanted to call him yesterday, but didn't want to disturb him if he was relaxing." Greg smiled. "Sometimes I make him a little tense."

"Shocking!" Brass returned the smile thinking a little levity was good before they got a heavy dose of angst from Mrs. Hughes. "Come to think of it, Nick was fine until you started working for him a few weeks ago. What the hell did you do to him?"

Greg appreciated the calm before the emotional storm awaiting him in Mrs. Hughes' room. "Very funny."

"It's no secret I'm a funny guy." Patting Greg on the back he said, "Hey, if you really want to see me in rare form come by Macaluso's Restaurant tonight at seven-thirty. Heather and I will be dining there with Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

"Now that's **shocking**!"

"Tell me about it." He shook his head, still wondering if he should have declined. "Okay, now that we've released a little tension, let's replenish it." Brass knocked on the patient's door then cracked it slightly. "Mrs. Hughes? Jim Brass again, I have Greg Sanders with me now. Is this still a good time?"

"Yes," She weakly replied from her bed. "Please."

Greg grabbed Brass's arm. "You're coming with me right?"

"You bet."

"Okay." After a deep breath Greg entered the room. "Hello, Mrs. Hughes." She was hooked up to several monitors. Brass had told him she had surgery to repair the damage done by the two bullets Tucker shot into her back. "How are you feeling?"

The heartbroken woman lifted her shaky hand. "Come closer…let me see you're really okay."

"I really am." With Brass only a step behind Greg went to the edge of the bed.

"And your wife and future babies?" Tears spilled from her eyes. "The stress of this didn't…"

"They're fine. You know what…" Reaching into his back pocket he produced the photo of himself and Tawny that they printed off the computer that morning. "This was taken yesterday. See…she's okay. She's a really strong person. Much stronger than me actually."

"She's a beautiful girl." Mrs. Hughes held the picture in one hand and wiped her tears with the other. "Your mother must be so proud of you. You're such a responsible young man…working for the police department, married and with two babies on the way. Where did I go wrong with my Tucker? Why won't he have this life?" Handing the photo back she sniffled. "He needs help. If he gets help…if he gets his medicine...maybe in prison he'll be able to…" Overcome with emotion she sobbed, "Thank you for not killing my boy, Mr. Sanders. Thank you for showing him mercy. I know you said you weren't a religious man, but you are living The Word."

Even though he was highly uncomfortable, Greg stuck it out. Reaching for the tissue box on the table nearby, he offered it to the weeping woman. "Here…uh…do you want some water too?"

Brass stepped over and filled a cup. As bad as things were with Ellie at least she had only been harming herself all this time, not innocent people. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must feel to know your child is a cold blooded killer. "Here you are, Mrs. Hughes."

"Mrs. Hughes…" Greg wrestled with his conscience. "There's something you should know. I…uh…I lied to you about something the other day. I'm not married…well, not yet. I will be soon. Tawny is having my babies, but it wasn't planned…we weren't even in a relationship at the time they were conceived, it happened the first day I met her. I lied because I knew you were a religious woman and I didn't want to offend you, and honestly...I was really tired that day and didn't want a lifestyle lecture."

Brass stared at Greg, wondering why he felt compelled to tell the woman the truth now.

Greg nervously shifted at the side of the woman's bed. "My mom…she's a school teacher, and a really good person. She raised me to know the difference between right and wrong and she loves me…but that didn't prevent me from making mistakes in life. **I'm** responsible for my actions, not my mom. Like she did with me, you did the best you could with Tucker and everything you did was out of love. You're not responsible for what Tucker did, and you can't solve what's wrong with him. He's sick and he needs professional help."

Jim Brass stared at Greg in silence, absorbing his words and feeling a little less guilty over Ellie's situation and a bit more reassured over his actions over the past couple of days.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanders." Mrs. Hughes reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're a compassionate man. And your mother should still be proud of you. Most kids today would opt for an abortion in your situation. It's good to know there are still young people who don't only think of themselves and take the easy way out. Even though my son would like me to believe it, you weren't spared in my basement because you were unchurched. No…you were spared because you have a good heart." Squeezing Greg's hand she whispered, "You were so scared that day, Mr. Sanders and I know why. The question is, will you be the next time you hear death calling your name?"

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat. It was as if she was reading his deepest fear, that death was coming for him. "Uh…I…what exactly do you mean?"

Seeing the weight of Mrs. Hughes emotions on Greg's shoulders Brass interjected, "You should really get some rest, now Mrs. Hughes. The nurse said we should only stay five minutes tops."

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "I'll be praying for you, your future wife and your unborn babies."

**Desert Springs Hospital  
****Psych Ward  
****9:51 a.m. **

Sitting up in bed Ellie watched Tawny exiting the bathroom from her latest round of morning sickness. "Why didn't you have an abortion? I had one. I was fine the next day."

"Greg brought it up the day we found out, but told him I couldn't do it." Grabbing her water bottle she gingerly sipped. "Then…when I realized what a nice guy Greg was, and saw how freaked he was getting about having a baby, I told him I would do it if he drove me to the clinic and paid for it." Smiling she caressed the teeny bulge in her abdomen. "Thank God he said no and promised to stand by me and the babies. Since then we fell in love, and soon we'll be a real family. Everything is working out."

"Sounds **way** too fairytale to me." Slipping down in the bed Ellie groaned, "Damn…I'd kill for a cigarette."

"Rub the nicotine patch. That's what my friend at Tweeters, Dominique did when she was trying to quit. It seemed to help."

Ellie did as told. "Dad says they'll let me smoke at rehab. They don't take everything away…just the drugs and the booze." Staring at Tawny looking radiant in her yellow halter and white shorts she asked, "You ever have a habit?"

"I was heavy into E for a while." She took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Stopped after the rape because I wanted to be a little more aware of what was going on around me."

"Greg doesn't care you slept with a ton of guys, stripped for a living, popped E and got raped because you were too wasted to know the guy was a bastard?"

Tawny bristled from the truth. "He cares, but not enough to let it get in the way of loving me."

"Because you're pregnant with his kid." Ellie rubbed the patch again. "If it weren't for that do you **really **think he'd be planning a future with a girl like you? No offense, but come on." Chuckling she stated, "I guess my only hope of finding Prince Charming is to get knocked up by him and trap him."

"Hey! Greg **knew** we were flying without a net and I didn't trick him into sleeping with me. He **begged** me to let him after I said no. And just because I wouldn't have an abortion doesn't mean I trapped him! It means I wanted my baby no matter what the circumstances were!" Tawny sat up straight. "It wasn't like that."

"What did his parents say when they found out he got you pregnant? Are they happy about a girl like you joining the family tree?"

"His mom and I get along great." Tawny simmered down a bit. "She even told me to call her Mom."

"And what about Dad?"

"He doesn't know yet." Tawny shifted nervously in the chair.

"Why not?" Ellie grabbed the bag of chips on her side table and started munching.

"Greg's waiting for the right time to tell his dad," She anxiously explained. "We're going out to California next week. He's going to play golf with his dad at their country club and afterwards take him out for a drink and break the news."

"Girlfriend…that smells like trouble to me." She took a moment to chomp. "I live in LA…country club daddies don't like it when their sons knock up girls from the wrong side of the tracks. You know what those daddies have?"

"What?" Tawny listened while knowing she shouldn't.

"The power of **veto**."

"Not gonna happen," Tawny replied confidently. "Greg and his dad never see eye to eye on things. It's his mother that pulls his strings and she's already on board. She's dying to be a grandma."

"This is the stuff movies are made of!" Ellie sat up and said with concern, "I saw one where this pregnant girl was at her rich boyfriend's ranch. They went out riding horses one morning and the dad secretly startled the horse so the girl would fall off and lose the baby. As soon as the baby was gone, the boyfriend dumped the girl and went out with his old flame…some hot, rich chick with a big time career. The poor girl was so depressed and because she was too embarrassed to return to her old town and life, she became a hooker. On the night of his bachelor party, the guy who dumped her went out with his buddies and he saw her walking the streets!"

"What happened?" Tawny asked, ready for a happy ending.

"Her old boyfriend felt bad and took her to the hospital because she was sick. But it was too late…she was dying. He said he was sorry, but married the other chick the next weekend. While the wedding ceremony was going on, the dumped chick died in the hospital." She rolled her eyes. "Any wonder it tanked at the box office? People don't want to watch reality. They like happy Hollywood endings."

"Well that's what I'm getting! A **happy** ending!" Having heard enough she stood up. "I know your type! You're trying to scare me!"

"Sorry! Seriously…I didn't mean to piss you off. You asked me about the movie. And I'm just saying what's in my head and, well…I'm a real cynical bitch. I'm sure you're right and Greg is a special guy. He'd never dump you for his old flame like the asshole in the movie." She feigned enthusiasm. "Nice guys have to exist! In a **really** small proportion. I'm sure they do! And Greg's one of them." When she saw Tawny chill, Ellie joked, "Hey…does he have a brother?"

**Ely State Prison  
****10:00 a.m. **

Holding his Bible, Mike Rodgers sat at the conference table across from his brother and new lawyer, Don Schultz. "Don't bullshit me. Tell me yes or no…do you think you can help me?"

Don sat back in his uncomfortable chair and smiled brightly. "The story you told me intrigued me. I did some checking. I think I could help you…for the right price."

Ben Rodgers looked across the table at his brother. "I set everything up overseas like you told me to Mike."

Mike nodded and glanced over at Mr. Schultz. "Name your price." Over the years, he had parlayed the one million dollar insurance policy from his deceased wife into two million. Until now he hadn't spent much. Being a savvy guy, he knew it wasn't a good idea to flaunt insurance money immediately after your beloved's untimely demise. So he did what he did best…waited.

Intelligence and patience are a dangerous combination. Mike had both in spades. As a cop, he learned early on that most criminals are caught because they are impatient. They don't spend enough time thinking up a good plan. They cut corners when they execute their supposedly foolproof idea. And when they're committing their crime, they panic. Consequently, they get sloppy, leaving fingerprints, DNA, tire marks, cigarette butts…and then they get caught.

If it weren't for Gil Grissom, an overzealous and jealous investigator; a bitter whore named Wendy Hatcher Blake; and Nick Stokes, an infuriated ex-buddy with a grudge, Mike knew he would still have a perfect track record and wouldn't be in prison for Samantha Hatcher's death. Twenty four years ago Forensic Scientists weren't called in for hiking accidents, blood spatter pattern analysis sounded as foreign to a jury as witchcraft, and DNA technology didn't exist.

Mike never planned on getting caught. So much time had passed he was stunned when he was arrested for Samantha's murder. He would have forgotten the decades-old crime entirely if it weren't for the memory giving him a rise. He loved reliving it…the feeling of control as he lifted the rock over Samantha's unsuspecting head, the excitement watching the blood drip down her face, the beauty of her careening over the side of the cliff like a bird in flight, and the delicious thud of her lifeless body hitting the ground. One moment she was a potential obstacle, and the next she was history.

The simplicity of it astounded him.

The power he felt afterwards thrilled him.

God wasn't walking the streets determining who lived or died but after that day, but Mike Rodgers was. Because after Samantha's death, he knew exactly how easy it was to take a life…and he couldn't wait to do it again.

After a while though, murder, like any other hobby got boring. One day, Mike decided he needed to make it more challenging, and more lucrative. Therefore he planned to marry his next victim and earn some insurance money. So, he began planning what he figured would take three years to complete from first date to his wife's last breath. His anticipation was so high, the next day, he set out combing the streets for the future dead Mrs. Mike Rodgers. It only took him a month to find her.

Three years later, once Gemma Rodgers was gone and her insurance money was in the bank, the same empty feeing returned. Mike knew he needed a new fix…a new victim…and a new twist.

Feeling a bit nostalgic about his first kill, he moved back to Vegas after being gone for twenty years. Using his gift for patience, Mike went about his business, working, making friends, blending in, and building his reputation as a stellar guy. All the while of course, he was watching, learning, researching and plotting.

It had been nearly a year, when the right girl was suddenly served up on a silver platter…

_It was almost midnight when Mike saw Nick Stokes, his favorite drinking and lifting buddy of late, checking the cars in the parking lot of The Flying Aces. Just the other night they had knocked back beers at The San Remo before hooking up with a couple of dancers from Diamond J's for a wild night on the town. The next shift when he saw Nick they swapped war stories, comparing conquests like frat brothers and made plans to carouse again soon. _

_What Nick didn't know was, he was part of the grand plan. He would be playing the role of the good pal, just like Hal Swanson had in Dallas, and Steve Zamora did in Colorado Springs. In Vegas, Nick would be the friend who would jump to say 'Mike Rodgers is a great guy and a fantastic cop, he'd never hurt anyone!' He specifically selected Nick because he had that close call with a hooker name Kristy some years back. _

_Mike knew everything about Nick, because he did his research. It was the first rule of excellent planning…always know who you're dealing with and what they have hiding in their closets. Because of the hooker debacle, Nick would know exactly how easy it was for a good guy to be falsely accused, should the scenario arise. The Texas do-gooder was **perfect** for the role. He grew up in the shadow of a big brother and would love having an older buddy treat him like an equal. They had a lot in common…traditional Midwest upbringings, football, college, lifting, and careers in law enforcement. And Mike knew he'd look great with an honorable guy like Stokes, the son of a Texas Supreme Court Judge, standing at his side. "Hey, Nick!"_

_"Hey, what's going on?" Nick flashed a smile. "I didn't know you were working this scene."_

_Mike leaned against the nearest car happy the buddy rapport was firmly in place. "So tell me what happened with your co-worker and my rookie. Whatever she said, the kid is messed up. He wants to turn in his badge to go work security at the mall."_

_"Sara will be happy to know that." Nick chuckled. "Your guy screwed up on the wrong night with the wrong CSI. There she is. Sara Sidle." He pointed across the parking lot. "She's a great girl but she doesn't have much tolerance for procedural slip-ups; especially not tonight."_

_With raised eyebrows he watched her working the scene. He immediately wondered, would she be the one? As usual, he did some probing. "Nice looking. Married? Has a boyfriend?" _

_"No."_

_"Lesbian?"_

_Choking on his own laughter Nick replied, "No!"_

_"Then what's her story, man?" He knew he'd dish because they were buds who bonded over beer and broads. Nick didn't disappoint._

_"Sara is…she's really into her work. She doesn't allow herself much time for fun. Today is her birthday and she's just got some stuff on her mind. You know women; they always have to analyze their life on their birthdays. She's hurting a little because she was waiting for a Hallmark greeting that didn't pan out, you know what I mean? Why? Are you thinking of asking her out?"_

_Mike hid his excitement and sold himself short, knowing it would make his good buddy all the more willing to introduce him to the potential deceased Mike Rodgers II. "I…oh…I have to have ten years on her, do you think…"_

_Nick chuckled at the moment of insecurity. "Trust me. She likes older guys." Cupping his mouth with his hands he shouted, "Hey, Sara, over here." _

_He eyed the brown-haired beauty trudging over to Nick. _

_"What?" Sara barked._

_Mike was instantly smitten by her gruff demeanor._

_"I want to introduce you to Lt. Mike Rodgers, a friend of mine and…Officer Barnes', supervisor."_

_Sara ignited. "I hope you got that punk's badge. No one messes with my crime scene!"_

_In that moment Mike knew it had to be her. He couldn't ask for a better scenario. Sara oozed desperation just like Nick had hinted, and the honorable Mr. Stokes was the matchmaker. Surely he'd never set up his close friend with a bad guy. And what could be more challenging than getting away with murder when surrounded by forensic scientists who dedicate their lives to catching even the most crafty killers! The game was afoot. He knew it would be one hell of a ride, and suddenly Mike was fighting off a visible rise in his trousers._

_In the sincerest voice he could muster Mike said, "Ms. Sidle, I completely understand your frustration and Officer Barnes will be reprimanded. We'll put him back behind a desk until he can comprehend the serious nature of your work." Smiling he laid it on thicker. "I on the other hand do understand the importance of your job and thank you for your dedication. Without people like you nailing the bad guys, there would be a lot more creeps out there." _

_One look at her eyes and he knew the lonely birthday girl bought his bullshit and was hooked. He glanced over at Nick, and saw his pal smiling too. Instantly he knew his buddy would help the relationship bloom, because it was clear, Good Guy Nick wanted Sadsack Sara to meet **a nice guy** and get over the idiot who ruined her birthday. And when it came to being a nice guy…Mike knew no one played the part better than him. That night, the stars shone a little brighter and Mike breathed a sigh of relief. The players were finalized, the waiting was over. Now the fun could begin. _

As Mike drifted back from the memory he thought…It **was** perfect. Then Gil Grissom ruined everything.

"Mike?" Don knocked on the table to snap the man out of his trance.

"Sorry…thank you, Mr. Schultz," Mike nodded. "I trust you'll earn every penny of that money trying to get me my life back."

"Count on it." He snapped his briefcase closed. "I love a challenge…and I love one even more when I'm being paid handsomely to overcome it. This will take time, so you'll need to be patient."

"Not a problem."

With the monetary arrangements made, papers signed, and hands shook, Don Schultz stood. "I'll be in touch, Mike." Thrilled with the retainer negotiated, he whistled as he walked out of the conference room.

Before his brother would be asked to leave Mike leaned in and asked, "Did you mail the cards?"

"Yeah…" Ben whispered, "And I did like you said…made sure there were no fingerprints or DNA traces of any kind."

"Thanks, Bro." Mike stood when he saw the guard enter and lifted his Bible. "Now if you'll excuse me…it's time for me to pray for a miracle."

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **

For those of you that read Gravity, in case the flashback sounded familiar, it has the same dialogue as Chapter 1, but now it was told from Mike's POV. Some snippets from Gravity in case you're fuzzy (or never read it) here's how good Mike was at picking the right people for the right reasons…

**Chapter 1** (N to S after Mike leaves The Flying Aces parking lot) – "Hey Sara, Mike may not be a genius but from what I can tell he seems like a good guy; someone who could appreciate you. Hell, it's just coffee. See where it goes. And if he turns out to be an ass you can blame me for introducing you."

**Chapter 3** – Catherine waited until Sara was down the hall. "Nicky playing Cupid…very cute."

**Chapter 5** (Sara thinking about 'nice guy' Mike) - Standing over her flowers Sara released a heavy sigh. The flowers were pretty and they were the first flowers she had received since…good grief had it really been a decade? So Mike couldn't talk quantum theory. Like Catherine said, they had other things in common and as time went on they would probably find more to share. As for Grissom, he didn't even bat an eye over the flowers. Yes, as hard as it was, it was definitely time to move on.

**Chapter 15** – (Nick being told by Grissom and Cath that they suspect Mike killed his wife and Samantha) "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute!" Incredulous, Nick asked, "Are you saying you think Mike killed them? Sometimes you have to look beyond coincidences and consider the character of the man, Catherine. Isn't that what you did once, when it looked bad for me? Mike's a good cop and a great guy."

(And then…) Catherine left the bench and stood next to Grissom. "I know you're upset but this isn't helping. Nick isn't to blame; he's just another victim of Mike's deception. He cares about Sara. He never would have set her up if he thought Mike was anything but a great guy."

His voice cracking, Nick said, "I pushed her to go out with him. I can't believe…"

**Chapter 19** – (Sara afterwards) - Minutes later, Sara's fear turned to humiliation. "I feel so stupid. Here I am trained to put creeps like him away and I don't even see it coming when it's happening to me."

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 9

**Posting:** Late Wednesday

**Teaser:** It's time to have some fun.

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and commenting. _

_Maggs_


	9. Getting It Back Part 9

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 98: Getting It Back – Part 9**

**August 26, 2005 (Day 126)  
****The Grissoms  
****11:02 a.m. **

Sitting in his favorite chair in the living room, Gil stared at his wife in disbelief. "We're really having dinner with Lady Heather and Jim?"

Sara broke into a relaxed smile. "I think it's about time you drop the **'Lady'** title, don't you? It's her working name, and I think we both know she really isn't…" She caught herself before saying _a lady_. "…that formal."

Gil tilted his head and smirked. "You were going to say she really isn't a lady."

"I was not." She turned so he couldn't read her. "Tonight she'll be Heather and you'll be Gil, not _Mr. Grissom_." Sara thought she did a great job hiding her disdain for the way Heather tauntingly said _Mr. Grissom_.

"I heard the disdain in your voice, Sara." Gil clutched his forensics journal tighter. "Heather is an excellent reader of people. You'll need to cover up your true feelings a little better than that if you want to pull off this act of yours."

When she turned to face him she was chuckling. "I said it that way on purpose and there is no **act**. I sincerely hope this evening will put all of this behind us once and for all."

"I'm sure it will," He replied with no demonstrable confidence." Watching her cross the room into the kitchen, Gil saw her grab her purse. "Where are you going?"

"Clothes shopping." Standing there with her hands on her hips she waited for him to mention she almost always bought her clothes online.

"You always buy clothes online."

"Our double date was so last minute I didn't have time to shop."

A double date? He'd never been on one in his life and he couldn't believe his first would be with Lady Heather and Jim Brass. Although he had known they were seeing each other for a while, when he observed them physically together outside The Fitness Den on Monday, it was a bit unnerving. "Is that what we're officially calling this exercise in discomfort? _A double date_?"

While she inspected the contents of her purse Sara factually replied, "We're a couple, they're a couple and we'll both be out dining together. In my book, that's the definition of a double date. What would you call it?"

Gil tossed on his glasses and lifted his journal. "Believe me…I have a few names for it."

**Lady Heather's Dominion  
****11:11 a.m. **

"Yes, Jim." Heather held her cell to her ear as she completed her daily dominion inspection. "I promise…no name calling. I will be on my best behavior."

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

When she noticed Classroom A hadn't been stocked with chalk as she requested earlier, Heather huffed, "Hold on please, Jim." Lowering the phone, she turned to Molly, who was accompanying her for the tour. "I thought I told you to put a fresh box of white and a fresh box of colored chalk in here? Mr. O'Brien is scheduled in this room and he likes to get punished for breaking fresh pieces of chalk. He's paying a steep price for us to beat his ass therefore, we're required to make it as pleasurable as possible for him. It's Customer Service 101."

"Yes, you did tell me about the chalk, Lady Heather." The new girl cowered. "But there wasn't any in the supply closet so I didn't know what to do."

Trying to keep her frustration in check she educated the girl. "I told you…if you don't know what to do, then you have to pipe up and ask someone. The only time you're expected to keep quiet unless spoken to is when you're working as a submissive. When you're not working, you are expected to use your mind and speak it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lady Heather."

"Now, the correct thing to do should a similar situation arise in the future is this…you go to Mrs. Hilden in the front office for petty cash, and then to the Target Superstore on Leonard Street to buy what is needed. Upon return you give the receipt and any unused cash to Mrs. Hilden. That procedure is outlined in procedure manual you received during employee orientation." Frustrated, she shook her head. "This is exactly why I provide high school and college classes to you uneducated, brain dead girls. You need to learn to think outside the box, Molly. Actually, now that you don't have a man in your life bossing you around and doing your thinking for you…you need to learn to think **period**."

"Yes, Lady Heather." Molly nodded vigorously and repeated the mantra she had been given upon arrival. "I'm not just a dumb girl from the farm who's only good for putting out, cooking pot pies, and making babies. I can be whoever I want to be **if** I don't get knocked up, strung out or caught up in prostitution. If I get an education and save up my money, I can be an independent woman who doesn't need a man to survive. What I'm here to do is find my untapped girl power, channel it and use it to better myself."

"Excellent. Next time, say it with a tad more conviction."

The girl relaxed. "Yes, Lady Heather."

Heather smiled momentarily then pointed down the hall. "Now get your ass to Target so Christina will be able to beat Mr. O'Brien's ass later when he starts snapping chalk."

"Yes, Lady Heather!" Molly took off running down the hall.

Returning the phone to her ear she apologized, "Forgive me, Jim. Molly is proving to be quite a challenge."

"Mr. O'Brien likes to get punished for snapping chalk, huh? That's a new one."

Grinning, she moved onto the next room. "Mr. O'Brien is a computer programmer locked in a 4x4 cubicle day after day. This is his release. Come on…even the most seemingly conservative people have something silly that gets them giddy with pleasure."

**Nick's Xterra  
****En route to the Grand Canyon  
****11:21 a.m. **

Pointing to the large billboard advertising **The Flintstones Bedrock City Theme Park and Diner**, Nick squealed with delight, "Yabba Dabba Doo! I've found our tacky roadside attraction, Baby! And it's only ten miles away."

Carrie clapped in the passenger seat. "I'm starving. Do you think they have Bronto Burgers?"

"I'm bettin' they do." Nick applied a little more force to the gas pedal and winked at his girl. "And since I worked up a Mammoth appetite with you back in the room, Darlin', I think I'll order two."

With a Cheshire grin dominating her face, Carrie stared out the window rejoicing that her official 'positions tried' number, thanks to the knowledgeable man seated to her left, had jumped from four to eight in an hour's time. After their arduous romp, as they lay in bed twined together locking their eyes as tightly as their bodies, they realized the climatic end left them exactly as Nick had predicted. But with one breathtaking addition…they were hot, sweaty, exhausted_and_ more captivated with one another than ever.

When Carrie fell silent in the car, Nick followed suit, quickly losing himself in the drive and the contentment he felt, the most he had felt in years…maybe ever. His restlessness was gone and he knew without a doubt, everything he needed to be happy forever was within arm's reach. For a guy who was constantly obsessed with not failing, the relief of knowing with absolutely certainty that he had found the perfect mate, removed significant weight from his overburdened shoulders.

"Nicky?"

"Huh?" He glanced over for a moment then returned his eyes to the rode. "Sorry, Darlin' did you ask me something?"

Carrie pointed to the left. "Fred's parking lot is coming up and you'll speed by it if you don't use your feet to slow your car."

Chuckling at the reference to the cartoon, he eased on the brake and turned into the crowded lot, selecting a space in the far corner.

In a playful mood, Carrie decided to tease her carb-conscious man. "Are you going to order your Bronto Burgers bunless?"

Turning off the car he replied, "They didn't have evil white flour to make buns back in the Stone Age, Pebbles."

"If I'm Pebbles, I guess that makes you Bam-Bam." Giggling, Carrie climbed out of the Xterra. "As a kid it didn't bother me but, as grown woman I find that name really perverse for a child."

"Think of poor Pebbles." Reaching out he took Carrie's hand. "You know when she hit puberty they teased her saying her name was in reference to her mosquito bite boobs."

"Hey!" She tugged so hard on his hand she nearly knocked him off his feet. "You just called** me **Pebbles."

"That was** before** we were referring to it in the context of breast size. I was just looking for somethin' cute to call you that fit in with the theme." Knowing how sensitive she was about her bitty B's, he scrambled for a better explanation. "I couldn't call you Wilma because she was a nag, which you're not. And I couldn't call you Betty because she was submissive, which you certainly aren't." In his best aw shucks voice while making puppy dog eyes he confessed, "So I picked Pebbles because she was adorable, sweet and cuddly…like you."

Rolling her eyes she tugged him towards the diner. "Smoooooth Stokes…not."

Snapping her close to him he laughed lightly. "We've established your Two-Step is still weak, but how's your Bedrock Twitch?"

"Oh my god…" She froze in horror. "**Please **tell me you're not going to do that here!" When they were in Dallas he had performed it for his nieces and nephews, upon request. And while it was hilarious on the private back patio of the Stokes ranch over beers, and surrounded by people obligated to love Nick, she didn't want to see him perform it in this crowded parking lot.

In that moment, it was apparent to Nick that while Carrie had made enormous strides relaxing in the bedroom, she still had a long way to go in public. And like his sexual reticence with her, he finally realized how, for her benefit, he had significantly cut back on loosening up when away from the pressures of work.

Suddenly he was reminded of Sofia's recent words…_You used to be a fun guy, Stokes. What happened?_ And his somber reply, _I grew up. _The process started the day he found out that he was responsible for setting up Sara with murderous Mike Rodgers. That day, alone in his apartment, he soberly reflected on his Peter Pan lifestyle. His introspection led to a vow to stop partying and direct all of his energy into his job. He kept his promise. Seven months later, on the day of Mike's conviction, he met Carrie and took on a whole new set of serious responsibilities. Only now did he understand it was taken to an unnecessary extreme.

Out of the blue, a conversation with Greg infiltrated his analytical mind…

_"It must be exhausting being you, Nick._

_"Most of the time.__ More now than ever." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because of Carrie."_

_"Do you ever worry that you and Carrie have such similar high-strung personalities, that most likely the two of you will...I don't know…corner the market on Maalox and give your kids ulcers by the time they're four?"_

Releasing his fiancée's hand, Nick decided to recapture a little of what had been missing for a while. A therapist might refer to it as his inner-child, but Nick thought of it as his inner-Greg. With flair he started strumming his air guitar. "There's a town I know where the hipsters go, they call it Bedrock. Twitch! Twitch! And when you get an itch to do the Twitch in Bedrock…" When he saw Carrie cringing, he prompted, "You know the words. Sing it with me, Honey."

"What? No way!" She glanced around to see who was watching. "This is really embarrassing."

Provoking his publicly uptight fiancée he murmured in her ear, "Sweetheart, how can youpossibly be inhibited about anything after what we just did back in the hotel?"

"Nicky!" Covering her face with her hands her cheeks flashed to red. "We can't talk about that stuff in Flintstone land! This place is based on a kid's show."

"Oh! But you could force me to have an intimate discussion at a wholesome ballpark?" He bellowed. "Respond to that point, Counselor!"

"Ugh." She knew he had her.

"In addition to you being a hypocrite, you have your facts wrong. The Flintstones, although a cartoon, was actually an adult show mimicking The Honeymooners and I Love Lucy." Cracking up at the topic and her discomfort he forged on. "Sweetheart…this isn't about sex. It's about you needing to get a little silly once in a while." Swinging her hand he said, "You can do this. You can learn to loosen up in public without drinking or pretending you're someone else. My boss gave me fifty bucks to buy a bottle of wine to relax you, what does that tell you?"

"Nicky…" She whimpered while watching various families goofing around in the parking lot full of larger than life dinosaurs and pre-historic vehicles.

Appealing to her familial nature he craftily stated, "If you don't learn to lighten up, you'll be the only one in our family not wearing a silly hat when we go to Disneyland. Now what kind of message will that send to little Garrett or Megan? And what will my family say when they see you looking different in the Stokes Family Christmas newsletter?"

"Oh! Invoking our future children's names to argue your point is really manipulative."

He chuckled. "I'm the son of a cutthroat Public Defender, it's in my blood."

"I'm too hungry to do something outrageous right now," She pleaded.

"Sweetheart…" Nestling her in his arms he tenderly whispered, "What happened when you took a chance in bed earlier? When you let go of your inhibitions and tried something new, even though my suggestion made you uncomfortable at first?"

"I really enjoyed it."

"You trusted me about that…" His lips brushed a kiss against her flushed cheek. "…trust me about this. It's a different issue but, the approach is the same."

"Okay…okay. I see your point," She conceded.

Thrilled he successfully made his case to the skilled attorney in his arms, Nick filled with pride. "So after lunch you'll do something a little wild and crazy?"

"Like what?" She shuddered, wondering what he'd come up with.

Nick glanced around and saw a sign advertising, _You__ too can yell Yabba Dabba Doo and slide down a dinosaur's tail just like Fred! _"Don't worry, Honey…" Keeping her close, they walked toward the entrance. "…I'll think of something."

**Your Heart's Desire Book Shoppe  
****11:43 a.m. **

As Greg focused on the woman hiding in the corner of the romance novel specialty bookstore and tea room, he heatedly whispered in Tawny's ear, "What the hell were you thinking?" Tawny had brought him there to meet a woman, named Celeste Monroe, who she claimed would be perfect for his often callous co-worker.

Greg was expecting a stripper for hire, not a plain, slightly plump woman who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly and obviously wore her lonely heart on her sleeve. "That woman doesn't deserve to be subjected to Hodges."

"You'll see."

"That I'm right." He watched the woman speed reading a copy of My Rugged and Royal Dream and cringed. "If she were reading, My Wimpy and Offensive Nightmare I'd be more inclined to say Hodges' was her ideal mate."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Why do you think people look at me funny when I say I adore your hair? Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

About a year ago, Tawny happened upon the bookshop and instantly fell in love with its escapist feel. With lacy curtains, velvet furniture, assorted greenery, and chirping birds in gilded cages, it was like stepping into a blissful fairytale. The tranquil place quickly became her favorite retreat because it was the antithesis of the loud, sexually charged strip club she gyrated in nightly.

A month after first discovering this Sin City oasis, Tawny joined their book club and met Celeste, who had been a member since its inception two years prior. Unlike regular book clubs where setting, plot and symbolism were hashed over, at _Your Hearts Desire_, the book was merely a formality and it was matters of the heart that were discussed openly. Consequently, she knew **exactly** what Celeste wanted in a man. "She's a really nice person."

"That's my point!" Greg was thoroughly confused. "If Celeste is such a nice person, why do you want her to go out with Hodges? Most of the time he's a social toxin. I assumed we'd pay one of your dancer friends to go out with him for a couple of hours. You know…like an extended lap dance but without her having to actually sit on his lap, and she gets dinner."

"What would be the point in doing that? First of all, it's dishonest." Tawny griped, "Secondly, we're supposed to be finding someone for Hodges to connect with **long term**. Hell, why not drive him out to The Bunny Ranch and legally pay for real action if giving one good night is all you had in mind?"

"No, because that place just makes you feel like a desperate loser once you sober up and figure out you're out six hundred bucks because you couldn't score the normal way." When Greg realized he had indeed said it out loud he added, "Or so I've been told…by um…Grissom."

Tawny sighed in the face of her blurt-prone Prince. "I'm sorry…I was distracted by the birds chirping and wasn't listening to a thing you said, Sweetie."

"Thank you."

"Moving on." Taking him by the hand she led him to Celeste's table. "Hey there, girlfriend," Tawny cheerily greeted.

"Tawny?" Celeste dropped her book, put on her glasses and smiled brightly. "It is you. I was worried something bad happened to you because you haven't been at Book Club since mid-July."

"Sorry for making you worry. Actually…" Gushing with excitement, she presented Greg. "Something** great** happened to me…his name is Greg Sanders, he works for the Crime Lab and he's the love of my life. It really happened for me, Celeste! Just like in Her Sweet Dreams - Volume Ten!"

"Oh my goodness…" Celeste read that one thrice. "You mean…you accidentally got pregnant? Then, just when you thought the world couldn't get any crueler, the baby's father said he'd stand by you and suggested you move into his place so he could support you during the pregnancy. However, after a brief platonic relationship…true love bloomed?"

"Yes!" Tawny jumped up and down in place.

Celeste stood and shouted, "Tawny found her Prince!"

Greg heard various women blurting…

"There's **a man **in the store!"

"Of course Tawny found her Prince, she has a ten thousand dollar boob job."

"I bet she's pregnant."

"There he is!"

"He's not rugged, but he's cute."

"Are we sure he's not just her stylist?"

"He looks much different than the dream man she used to describe."

"What's with the clown shoes?"

A minute later Greg knew exactly how it felt to wake up on an alien planet inhabited only by women. "Hi…um…everyone." They had him cornered. "Wow…why didn't I know about this place when I was single and sitting home alone? You should advertise more."

**Nordstrom Department Store  
****12:03 p.m. **

The Ad in that day's paper had said this store's vast collection of summer dresses were on sale, so Sara decided it would be the right spot to find her 'I'm not uptight' dream dress for this evening's double date.

So far, every run in with Heather ended up making Sara feel, among other things, bland. It was that old Miranda-induced feeling. Thinking back to the surprise meeting of Miranda in San Francisco a few months ago, Sara recalled how shocked the boyfriend-stealing tramp was to find her dressed in a vibrant color and displaying her feminine wiles. Sara was looking for the same effect tonight.

"Hello there, welcome to Nordstrom. My name is Susan." The top personal shopper for the store greeted her newest customer with a sunny smile. "Is there something I can assist you with today?"

"Actually, yes." Sara's eyes took in the sea of dresses surrounding her. "I need a dress for a dinner date tonight."

"Where will you be dining?"

"Macaluso's."

"Ah…lovely restaurant. Wonderful ambiance." Susan flagged her customer to follow. "Our collection of little black cocktail dresses is over here."

"It can't be black," Sara announced. "It's a double date, and most likely, the other…lady…will wear black."

"Did you have a particular look in mind?"

"Um…" Sara knew exactly what she wanted…what Greg would pick if he were a woman. "Something bold…sexy…and very colorful…a dress that screams, _the woman wearing me is not uptight and burdened with Victorian stuffiness_._ She's not only highly intelligent, but she's fun and adventurous too. Just look at how thrilled her husband is to have this dazzling woman on his arm tonight._"

"Hmm…" Susan wrinkled her nose and said, "The other woman slept with your husband before you were with him, huh."

"You got that from I said?"

"I'm very good at my job…and I have a Master's in Psychology." Susan took a step back and studied her customer from head to toe. "We definitely want to accent those long, lean legs and your flat midsection. And you'll need something that gives you a boost on top."

"Sounds perfect." Sara relaxed, knowing she was in competent hands. Then she remembered to utter the words Carrie would be proud to hear. "I'll need shoes too."

**Bedrock  
****12:09 p.m. **

Walking from the diner to the theme park entrance Nick remarked, "You would have hated the prehistoric age, Darlin'." Grinning, he pointed to the giant replica of Wilma at the entrance. "They didn't wear shoes."

"HA!" She eyed the giant plastic woman. "I'm sure I would have fixated on bone hair accessories instead."

"Okay, this is your challenge to overcome. Check it out." Nick pointed at the enormous green dinosaur in the distance. "It's a slide and you're going down and I want to hear one really passionate Yabba Dabba Doo."

Just as she was about to beg for something less noticeable than sitting on top of the tallest object in the park and shouting, Carrie heard an announcement over the loudspeaker...

"Hey all you Bedrock Hipsters! Our next Bedrock Twist Contest will start in ten minutes. Line up in front of the Brontosaurus on a Spit if you want to…everybody sing it with me…TWIST! TWIST!"

Carrie took one look at the ecstatic expression on Nick's face and ran for the dinosaur slide. "You picked and you can't change it!" Over her shoulder she saw him catching up. "I'm not twisting!"

"Relax. I'm not going to make you twist." Retrieving the digital camera from his pocket he turned it on.

Carrie joined the short line of children and parents with children. "Nicky! Would you look at this…I'm the only adult without a kid."

Luckily, a second later a fifty year old man sans child and wearing a t-shirt that said, **_Fred Flintstone Is My Hero_**, stood behind Carrie.

Nick snapped a picture of Carrie's frustrated expression. "You wanna go barefoot so you get the full prehistoric feel?"

The man standing behind Carrie kicked off his flip flops. "Great idea."

Nick suggested, "Maybe you should let him go first and be your role model, Pebbles." Then he pretended he had a phone call. "Oh…let me step over here to get this call." But in actuality he was making a call out to Greg. "Greggo! I'm calling to check up on you bro? How are you?"

"Hey! Thanks for checking on me. I still have some stuff to deal with, but I'm doing much better. What about you?"

"About the same here. Carrie and I are having a great time and you'll be happy to know, I've reconnected with my inner-Greggo…I mean child." Then he noticed the background noise. "Why do I hear harps and birds? Where the hell are you?"

"Oh, you won't believe this…I'm at a romance novel bookstore and tea room. Tawny wanted me to meet a friend of hers. Wait…why do I hear the Flintstone theme coming through the phone?"

Nick realized he was standing directly under a speaker. "We're staying in Flag but right now, Greg Sanderstone…I'm in Bedrock!"

"Twist! Twist!" Greg chuckled. "You mean the place on the way to the Grand Canyon, right? I've been there. That place **rocks**!"

"That's the place." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Carrie only had to wait for two more people to slide. "Here's the other reason I was calling. You're always dogging Carrie about being too stiff. Well, she's about to take a slide down the dinosaur tail yelling Yabba Dabba Doo at the top of her lungs and I knew you wouldn't believe me so, I wanted you to hear it first hand. Listen up." Running closer he discretely hid the phone. "Let's hear it, Baby!"

After adjusting her khaki hiking shorts and anxiously scanning the area, Carrie took a deep breath and proved she could yell as loud as Fred himself. "YABBA DABBA DOOOOOOO!"

Beaming with pride Nick returned the phone to his ear. "See…you were wrong. That's the future Mrs. Stokes cutting loose on vacation. Turns out Carrie's a party animal when she's able to get out of the office and forget about work for a while. I can barely keep up."

"Did she lose a bet?" Greg asked, incredulous that Carrie was capable of doing something so silly in public. "Is she drunk?"

"No, we're just doing a little non-traditional therapy **now**, so we don't have to buy quite as much Maalox **later** or put our kids in therapy in the future."

"Speaking of therapy…I've got my second session in less than a half hour so I need to bolt. Have fun, which means do lots of stuff I would do. We'll catch up at the BBQ on Sunday."

"Sounds good, Bro. See you then."

Carrie hurried over. "That wasn't so bad."

"See." Taking her hand he led her toward the Brontosaurus on a Spit. "Now you can watch me twist."

"Can I pretend I don't know you?" She teased.

Two minutes later Nick was standing in the crowd of twist contestants waiting for the music to start and Carrie was on the sidelines with the camera.

The woman standing next to her gregariously asked, "Which kid is yours?"

Carrie's lips curved upward. "The overgrown one wearing the LVPD cap and grinning like a fool."

"Honeymooners?" The woman sweetly asked.

"Our wedding date is February 11th. This is practice for when we do have kids. Which child is yours?"

The woman pointed to two platinum blonde children. "Bailey…she's seven, and Connor…he's five." Then she groaned. "I hope you realize how lucky you are that your fiancé likes to have fun at these places, mine's on his cell closing a deal when we're supposed to be on a **family** vacation. This is just like being home…he's gone all the time."

"Your children are beautiful." Carrie winked at Nick. "And yes…I definitely realize I'm very lucky."

Over the microphone the theme park worker yelled, "Listen up, Hipsters!"

"Wait!" Carrie dashed over to stand next to Nick. "I want to do it too."

Nick pecked her lips and then declared, "Baby…I'm so proud of you."

Next, the theme park worker came over and took Carrie's hand. "The last person to join in has to do it on stage with me."

"What!" Carrie's litigious nature came shining through as the clown-like man tugged her over to the stage. "Is that in writing somewhere? Because if it's not in writing and clearly posted for patrons to read and agree to the terms, then it's not enforceable! I never entered into a verbal or written contract to twist on stage." Now on the stage she nervously eyed the crowd. That's when she saw Nick sitting on the ground in tears from laughing so hard. Considering only days ago he was mentally hanging on by a thread, she suddenly didn't mind being the joke. Upon shifting her gaze to the theme park worker, she read his name tag and yelled, "What are we waiting for Bob! I'm dying to TWIST TWIST!"

**Lady Heather's Dominion  
****12:21 p.m. **

Sitting at her desk Heather listened to what Veronica, her top assistant, had to say then replied, "You'll have to tell Mr. Wilmington that his request is too twisted even for us and that we suggest he try a particular area of Hong Kong the next time he's there on business."

"Yes, Lady Heather." She hustled toward the door.

"Veronica…" Heather, outfitted in her finest leather, stood. "I'll be dining in an elegant restaurant tonight and I need to look…hmm…how can I say this politely?" She thought of Sara and said the first word that came to mind. "Bland. What would you suggest I wear?"

"You? Look bland?"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh…plain black pants, a simple ivory sweater, minimal jewelry..." Snickering she added, "…and black leather shoes, so there's a little of the real you in the mix."

**Your Heart's Desire Book Shoppe  
****12:24 p.m. **

Celeste hid behind her floral tea cup. "Oh no. No. I couldn't possibly go on a date."

"Why not?" Tawny asked after she swallowed her sip of raspberry tea.

"Because I still have thirty pounds to lose!" Panic rioting within her, Celeste set down her china cup for fear she'd drop it.

"Sweetie…" Tawny reached out and gently laid her hand on top of the petrified woman's trembling one. "You've been talking about losing those same thirty pounds since I met you almost a year ago. Have you ever considered that you may be intentionally not losing the weight so you can use it as an excuse not to put yourself back out there in the dating game?"

Celeste hung her head. "I heard the same thing on Dr. Phil last week."

"I know it was devastating to be left at the altar in the middle of your wedding, but that was five years ago, Sweetie. You need to start living again." Smiling brightly Tawny boosted the woman's confidence. "You're beautiful. You're hiding your beauty on purpose…baggy clothes, unstyled hair, big glasses, no make up. With a few changes you'd be a knockout."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely!" Standing up, Tawny said, "It's your day off from the Pathology Lab at the hospital, right?"

"Yes."

Tawny grabbed her friend's hand. "I'm meeting someone at home at three-thirty but until then…I'm your personal style consultant. You're getting an Extreme Makeover, on me."

"What?" Celeste protested. "No, I couldn't let you do that."

"Greg's mom did it for me and now I'm going to do it for you. I'm paying it forward." Tawny wouldn't take no for an answer. "It'll be a blast, trust me."

Secretly hoping Tawny was right, Celeste gave in and let Tawny lead her out of the store. "So tell me about the guy…David Hodges."

"He's a friend of Greg's."

"A close friend?" She wanted to be sure it wasn't just an acquaintance.

Tawny giggled to herself, recalling the infamous kiss story. "He and Greg have been** very** close."

"Describe him in three words."

"Intelligent." While that one was easy, Tawny was at a loss for two more positive ones. "Oh, look! There's a designer eyewear store across the street. Let's go see if they can make you some new sexy frames."

"Wait…what about the other two words?" Celeste stood on the corner waiting for the reply.

"Passionate," She stated with conviction, but without saying it was in reference to his work or strong opinions. "And…sensitive." She didn't bother clarifying he was sensitive to certain foods.

"Really?" Celeste pieced it all together. "David Hodges is an intelligent, passionate and sensitive man?"

When she heard it all together, Tawny choked on the mint in her mouth. "Yes. I'm sure everyone would agree." That I'm nuts!

**Dr. Myers Office  
****12:30 p.m. **

As Greg perused the candy selections the doctor had placed on her desk he grinned. "I see what you're doing here. All of these have nuts so there's no way I can choose something that would reflect me having my sanity."

"If you were truly insane you wouldn't have figured that out." Opening her drawer she retrieved a few more selections. "I'm cutting you off at two so you don't get fidgety."

After selecting two packs of M&Ms he took a seat. "As the son of a dentist I feel compelled to tell you that you're promoting tooth decay. My father would have a problem with this."

"Are you sure?" She chuckled. "Dr. Garson in suite 102 loves me for that very reason." Dr. Myers took a seat in the chair across from Greg. "Do you have anything else that you want to say about your father?"

"No." He emptied the bag of M&Ms in his mouth and chomped.

"I see you brought your own book today." She held out her hand and waited for Greg to place it there. "Her Sweet Dreams – Volume 10. I've not read this one." The cover depicted a young blonde woman with a man caressing her pregnant belly and smiling at her side.

"Apparently my reality is the stuff modern romance novels are made of. Tawny read that book before she met me."

The doctor skimmed through the pages. "Does that concern you?" When she didn't get a response she prompted, "Are you worried she used this as a how-to guide?"

"I don't know why I bought it to show you." He took the book back. "It just made me feel weird."

Watching her patient stare at the cover the doctor asked, "Have you ever leafed through a porn magazine?"

Upon hearing the question Greg snapped his neck up to look at the doctor. "Are we changing topics?"

"No."

Shifting in the chair he answered, "I'm a red blooded male. Of course I've perused porn…and enjoyed it."

"Did your enjoyment include fantasies of the people in the magazines?"

Greg answered the purposely vague question with a direct answer. "Yes, I fantasized about _the women_ in the magazines."

The doctor smiled. "You know how this works, Greg…I can't make assumptions. So, you enjoyed looking at porn and fantasizing about the women in the magazines. Give me an example of a fantasy."

Greg's nervous laughter filled the room. "Okay…um…really it was the same one every time. The hot girl wants me, we get it on, she makes it clear I'm the best that throws me over the top, end of story."

The doctor couldn't have been more pleased. "How different is that from what actually happened in reality with you and Tawny…who I think we both know would fill a centerfold quite nicely?"

"Wow…you're good."

"Thank you." Grinning, Dr. Myers held up the book. "Men are visual creatures and one picture is worth a thousand words. Women on the other hand…need the thousand words. Tawny is your fantasy come true and if this book is her fantasy, then you are her fantasy come true. Do you still feel there's a problem?"

"Are you kidding?" Greg broke into a wide smile as he sat a little taller in the chair. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I get to marry my porn fantasy and keep her for the rest of my life!"

Laughing with him she remarked, "Congratulations."

**The Grand Canyon  
****2:14 p.m. **

Carrie was still high from her Bedrock Twist contest win, when Nick pulled his truck into a scenic overlook in a remote section of the national park.

"Check out the view," Nick said as he turned off the engine and took in the spectacular scenery. They couldn't have asked for better weather. The canyon's remarkable features popped under the soft sunlight and fluffy white clouds.

"It's more amazing than I remember when I was here as a little girl." Opening her door she slipped off the seat and filled her lungs with fresh air. "Usually everything seems smaller when you see it again as an adult. Like when I went to Disneyland with Paul, Wendy and the kids. I couldn't believe how tiny the castle seemed. But this…this seems bigger than ever." Falling silent she savored the panoramic vista.

From behind, Nick slipped his arms around Carrie's waist. "I'm having the best day."

"Me too." Sighing, she relaxed back against his chest, fiddling with the souvenir bone necklace he bought her after her victories…winning the twist contest and losing her deeply rooted fear of loosening up in public. "We got here so late we can probably only hike down a couple of miles, huh? I'm sorry. Are you bummed?"

"Sweetheart…after those incredible feelings we shared making love this morning and then this afternoon, acting like two kids without a care in the world…" Snuggling her close he said, "…we've accomplished so much today, even hiking The Grand Canyon will seem insignificant afterwards."

"I know what you mean." Turning, she gazed into his eyes and raised herself to meet his tender kiss. "I feel renewed."

"I'm renewed in so many ways," He whispered while holding her tight. "I love how you trusted me to help you move out of your comfort zone today. I know you're going to help me next week with what's coming up with my mom and the steps we take from there."

"You know it." She caressed his cheek as their lips drew closer. "Together, there's nothing we can't overcome."

There, on the edge of one of the natural wonders of the world, they lost themselves in a wondrous kiss.

**The Townhouse  
****4:17 p.m. **

After a marathon session with Dr. Myers, a quick visit to Desert Springs Hospital to bring Mrs. Hughes a vase of cheery flowers, a call to his mom, and an impromptu shopping trip, Greg burst through the front door of the townhouse dying for a kiss. He also couldn't wait to give Tawny the surprise gift he had purchased.

On his way down the hall, Greg heard romantic music wafting through the air and his lips spread into an easy smile. Obviously, Tawny was looking for a kiss just as badly as him. The anticipation made his heart thump faster.

Just as he was about to round the corner, he was stunned to hear Tawny's trademark giggle followed by a shocking statement. "**Now** you're holding me right."

Flattening against the wall he froze. **Who **was holding her right! His mind raced as he clutched the petite gold velvet box in his hand.

Shaking off the evil thoughts barging into his head, Greg scrambled for an innocent explanation for the words. Not surprisingly, it didn't take long for his creative mind to think of one. Obviously Tawny was giving timid Celeste romance lessons.

He took a moment to laugh at his paranoid assumption. And while he did, he heard a man's voice say, "I feel bad. Are you sure I didn't hurt you, Tawny?"

Greg clutched his chest. It wasn't Celeste. It was a man with Tawny and his voice sounded familiar.

Tawny's giggle drowned out the music. "I'm fine and don't worry…Greg was **a lot** worse the first time."

"I've wanted to do this for months, but I didn't have the courage."

"I'm glad you finally worked up the nerve to ask me."

"Are you sure I can't pay you?"

Having heard enough, Greg hurried around the corner. "What the hell do you think you're…" When he saw exactly whose arms were clamped around his woman, he gasped. "Grissom!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading! And thanks krysalys for your comments on the last chapters. I really appreciate you taking the time :-)

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 10

**Teaser:** Double - double dates and Carrie stuns Nick when she wants to do something even he's never tried before.

**Posting:** Hopefully Saturday

Maggs


	10. Getting It Back Part 10

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 99: Getting It Back – Part 10**

**August 26, 2005 (Day 126)  
****The Townhouse  
****4:21 p.m. **

Upon seeing Greg, Grissom released his grip on Tawny and jumped back. "You said he'd be gone until four-thirty."

Tawny bounded across the living room to Greg. "You have to promise not to tell Sara."

"Excuse me!" He gaped at his girlfriend. "You want me to promise not to tell Sara? What about me? What are the two of you doing listening to romantic music and holding each other close!"

Tawny stared at her man. "What? Do you actually think we we're getting it on? Oh my god, Greg! I was teaching him how to slow dance for his date with Sara tonight. That's why you can't tell her. It's a surprise."

Greg's eyes darted from Tawny to Grissom and back again. They looked equally appalled. "HA! I had you going didn't I!" He cracked a wide grin as he put on the act. "As if I'm **that **insecure. And…eww! I mean you're pregnant with my babies and his wife is pregnant, not to mention you asked him to stand in for your dad at the wedding. Yeah…that storyline would make a good sequel to that movie Closer…whoa…those couples were **really** screwed up. Not like us…we're normal and** very** secure in our monogamous relationships." He shrugged and laughed. "Yeah…I was going to prolong the joke further but, you both looked so upset I figured I better come clean." As he scratched his head he wondered if they bought it.

Grissom and Tawny chuckled simultaneously and then she said, "Good one. Unlike when you told me it was Gil who went to The Bunny Ranch and gave you the scoop, I actually believe you this time."

Grissom blurted, "I never told you about going there."

Now it was Greg and Tawny's turn to look shocked together.

Mortified, Grissom groveled, "Once, **many, many** years ago and I didn't even have…" Then he wised up and followed Greg's lead. "I was doing research…forensic psychology..." He checked his watch. "Wow, look at the time. I need to get home. Thanks again for the lesson, Tawny. Sara will be stunned when I ask her to dance and actually take the lead on the floor."

Holding in his laughter Greg watched Grissom hurry down the hall. "Maybe you should ask her to do The Bunny Hop!"

Tawny playfully punched her jokester man. "Stop! He's embarrassed enough." That's when she noticed the small velvet jewelry box in Greg's hand. "OH! OH!" She jittered with excitement. "I can't believe you're going to…oh my god! I'm not dressed up or…oh I don't care what I look like I just…"

"No!" Greg held up his free hand. "Sorry…it's not an engagement ring."

"Oh." She struggled to hide her disappointment and failed miserably. "I just assumed because…"

"It's foreplay," He said through a smile.

"Foreplay?" Tawny stared at the gilded box. "Now I'm really confused."

Unable to a wait a second longer, Greg revealed the surprise. "**Diamond** foreplay." He enthusiastically displayed the open box containing two half-carat diamond-solitaire earrings. "Happy Belated Valentine's Day."

"They're so beautiful." She was in awe of the dazzling round diamonds.

Watching her eyes well up he imagined what her reaction would be in eight days when he presented his next sparkly surprise. "I hope you'll forgive my tardiness, but I didn't know you in February."

"I forgive you," She giddily replied.

Taking her right hand Greg practiced, "I love you, Tawny. Will you do me the honor of…" He paused for dramatic effect. "…being my belated valentine?"

Her loving gaze was clouded with tears. "Yes, Greg…I'd loveto be your belated valentine." Reaching up she removed the gold hoop earrings she was wearing.

Beaming, he plucked the earrings from their velvet pillow and removed the clasps. Then, while Tawny held her hair away from her face, he placed one gem in each ear and fastened the clasps. "I know my mom bought you a ton of stuff for California so you'd blend in, but these are critical, and you should be indulged for putting up with me." After pausing to watch her golden hair cascading over her shoulders, he continued, "And I wanted to see if diamonds agreed with you before investing in more. Do they?"

"They do." She sniffled. "Absolutely without a doubt. I'll never change my mind. It feels **so **right…I mean **the diamonds** feel so right."

"I was thinking the same thing." Now with the pressure of what her answer would be out of the way, he'd be able to focus on making the proposal in California as perfect as possible…a real showstopper.

"This is, without a doubt, the most fantastic foreplay I've **ever **had." Throwing her arms around his neck she gushed, "Thank you **so** much. I've never received such a wonderful gift…and I'm not just talking about the earrings. You're **the best**, Greg!"

Holding the girl of dreams as she made the declaration he had heard only in fantasies, Greg closed his eyes and savored the glorious moment.

**The Blakes  
****6:03 p.m. **

With McKenna and Ashley asleep, exhausted from the day at the lake, Ryan at his friend's house, and Sean holed up in his room with a new crime solving book, Wendy seized the opportunity to curl up in her husband's arms on the couch. "Hold me tight."

"I'm all for that." Paul smiled and gently pecked his wife's cheek.

Relishing the feel of her always-traveling husband's embrace she sighed, "I cherished every minute of this day. In the past the kids would have driven me crazy after a few hours at the lake, but considering how little we've been together as a family recently…nothing bothered me. Well, nothing except the fact that I wish we could do it more often." Letting her true feelings surface she whispered, "I hate your job. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Paul held her tighter still. "I hate that you went through all that trauma about McKenna without me…or that you didn't call and tell me, because you didn't want to interfere with my job. My job has never been first priority. It's always been you and the kids. I'm a family man. But in order to make money as a new salesperson I have to be out there pounding the pavement all the time. Trust me…I hate it as much as you. I'm sick of talking to my kids over the phone and stuffy hotels. I miss home-cooked food…even tofu bake…but most of all, I miss sleeping next to you."

She smiled, knowing the tofu bake mention meant he missed being home even more than she thought. "Maybe we should have kept my parents house instead of moving in here."

"No…you needed to get away from those memories before the trial." He sighed with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "But maybe we should have moved into a smaller place, with less backyard and no pool. The boys could have shared a room and Ashley could have shared with McKenna." Shaking his head he said, "But I didn't want you staying home and trying to entertain the kids in a cramped space, and the best schools are in this neighborhood, which we need for all the kids, but especially Sean. In any case, we can't sell without getting slammed with tax penalties."

"I'd rather have you home and have a smaller house and boring yard…but I can't argue about the schools…or taxes." Wendy caught his eye. "Ryan is getting out of control. He needs a father around to curtail him. And Sean…he's reaching out to Gil and Nick for guidance all the time…and now, he's added Greg Sanders, who you'll meet tomorrow." She chuckled. "That may convince you to take a different job and be here to raise your sons." She chuckled again. "I'm just kidding about that. Aside from his goofy hair, Greg seems like a wonderful person. After all, Nick wouldn't hang around him if he were a bad person."

Paul tensed when a disturbing thought entered his head. "I trust your judgment, but let's not forget Nick considered Mike Rodgers a pal only a year ago."

"Don't utter that man's name in my house." Wendy shivered. "And you can't blame Nick for falling for that beast's manipulations. He's a genius when it comes to deception. Ugh…change the topic."

"Sorry, Honey." He kissed her cheek. "I should know better."

"About Nick…" Wendy knew this would really bring on the guilt, but decided to say it because it was on her mind and Paul needed to hear the truth. "I can't help but think part of the reason he's so tense lately is that he feels obligated to look out for the kids and me when you're gone…which is most of the time. It's not fair to him or Carrie. They should be carefree now, before they have a family of their own to worry about twenty-four seven."

"I never considered that." Now he felt even guiltier.

"I feel guilty too…he's easy to take advantage of because he always wants to do the right thing and help out."

"Yeah, my dad figured that out real fast."

"That's another problem. It's bad enough that your father acted like The Godfather telling Nick if he ever let something bad happen to Carrie he'd lose it, now I think he's expanded it to the grandchildren as well. Nick was out of his mind worrying about McKenna." She shook her head. "He wouldn't let her out of his sight. I think maybe it was compounded somehow by him thinking of what happened to Carrie and transferring that to McKenna. Does that make sense? I can't figure it out. Carrie's clammed up about it so you know there's definitely more to it. I think Nick needs professional help. Carrie thinks she can fix what's wrong. You know your sister when she's determined." Dropping her head back she groaned. "Maybe it's as simple as the poor guy being slowly poisoned by the baggage-heavy Blake family."

"How about this, dad's coming out tomorrow..." Paul rubbed his temples. "…I'll talk to him and try to get him to say something to Nick that will relieve some pressure."

Wendy knew the odds of, Ken '_I'll go to my grave feeling guilty about what happened to my daughter'_ Blake, following through with that request was slim. "Thanks, Honey." She pecked his lips and smiled. "Now that I have you warmed up…let's talk about the job situation. I have a radical idea."

**Beaver Street Brewery  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****6:12 p.m. **

Sitting in a corner booth of the bustling restaurant, Nick had been enjoying a frosty mug of Oatmeal Stout when Carrie stunned him with a startling suggestion. "Huh?" He stared at her, incredulous. "I never even considered it a possibility for you. Are you serious?"

"Yes." Smirking, she lowered her glass of Pinot Grigio. "I can't imagine anything else that would make me feel more…wild. I know a lot of people do it but, for me it's quite risqué."

Tenderly taking her hand he counseled, "You do know it hurts a little, right? A lot for some. I knew this girl in college who ran away screaming after only a minute."

"I'm sure I can handle it." She couldn't believe how excited she was getting from the prospect of doing something so forbidden. "Oh, and I read about this stuff you can use to make it less painful."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And after a few minutes or so, the discomfort should ease up, right? You know…once I get used to the feeling."

Still reeling from the notion he stared into his mug. "It really depends on how relaxed you are while doing it."

After another sip of wine she leaned in whispering, "I do think I'll feel silly at first, lying there with my butt in the air…squealing. But I'm confident you'll know exactly what to say to loosen me up and put me in the zone." She winked. "Just like this morning in bed, right Honey? I was uncomfortable one minute, but in no time you had me sooooo relaxed."

"Sweetheart…" He gripped her hand tighter. "You're aren't just doing this for me, are you? Because you want to prove you've lost all your inhibition or something? I don't need you to…"

"Not at all." She effervesced a little more. "Okay, here's the twist…"

"There's a twist?" He couldn't imagine what could top the jolt he already received.

"I don't want to be the only one partaking in the adventure."

"What! You mean you want…"

"Come on!" She shot him a look. "You can't tell me you've never considered it."

After a hearty swig of ale he smirked, "My mom will kill me if she finds out…she doesn't approve. And if your father finds out, he'll kill me too for letting you do it. He'll no doubt think you did it for me."

"Nicky… our parents can't ground us." She rubbed her hands together, hoping he'd agree. "So are you up for it or not? Because if you won't do it with me, I'll do it without you…but everything is more fun when we do it together."

He'd actually thought about it before, but never went through with it. There just never seemed to be a good enough reason, but doing it at the request of his fiancée was a different story. "What kind of tattoos are we talking about here?"

Before Carrie could answer the waitress delivered their Swiss cheese fondue and platter of assorted dipping items. "House rule is, if you drop what's on your fork in the pot you have to kiss. Enjoy!"

Looking at the flame under the fondue pot Carrie had an idea. "I know exactly which tattoo. We'll both get the same. They'll be like spiritual wedding bands."

Loosely spearing a bread cube with his slender fondue fork, Nick immediately lost the square in the pot. "Uh oh." He chuckled. "And you know what a stickler I am about following the rules." Slipping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Who knew being a sloppy eater could be fun?" She followed suit with the same slip of a bread cube and required kiss. "Okay…we're definitely on the verge of sickeningly sweet by the look on the face of that that obviously depressed woman sitting at the bar. I remember how it felt to see people getting lovey-dovey when I was single…it stunk. Let's start an account and save up the rest of this kissing for later under the stars, where it will be infinitely more enjoyable anyway."

"I love your empathetic soul, Sweetheart…even when it denies me action."

"Thank you."

"Now tell me, exactly what symbol I'm supposed to defile my body with, Darlin'. Those are Mama Stokes' words by the way." Settling back he forked a new bread cube properly. "When my sister Karen was at Berkeley getting her Masters, she got a dolphin on her ankle. To this day my mother can't look at a dolphin without getting' ticked…hell, not even Flipper. And Andy, being his usual egocentric self, didn't help matters back then. He threw a fit that Karen got the symbol of Miami's football team instead of Dallas's, which got my dad hooked in the argument too."

After swallowing her chomped fondue-covered carrot slice she remarked, "I really can't wait to meet this infamous brother of yours one day." Spearing another veggie she finally answered the question. "Anyway, back to **our **tattoos. I think we should get a Phoenix rising from the ashes...it symbolizes overcoming adversity, transformation, and hope for the future."

He considered the suggestion and nodded. "Okay. And you want yours on your back hip…which, by the way, is exactly where I'll enjoy it the most, thank you."

"I had a feeling." She grinned, and then shoved a delicious cheese-covered bread cube in her mouth.

"Where are you expecting me to get inked?" He set some limits. "I don't want it visible when I'm working."

"Me either." Carrie leaned in, purring. "I want to be the one who sees it most often. I'd like it on your upper left chest…so it's covered when you're wearing even a muscle shirt. And if it's there, it will be close to your heart at all times…like me."

"I can't believe we're going to do this. It's so not you or me." He lifted his mug and polished off its contents.

Carrie grinned wildly. "I know it's not you or me but, it's so **us**."

"I'm lovin' the sound of that." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something move. "Hey look! The depressed woman is going to the restroom." Desperate to kiss his future wife who was dying to be joined spiritually by tattoos, he wasted no time covering her mouth with a delectable kiss.

**The Grissoms  
****6:47 p.m. **

When her husband finally stopped showering her with kisses Sara grinned approvingly. "So I take it you like the dress?" The Latin-inspired wrap dress, with its delicate layers of crinkled silk chiffon sparked her sexuality and as the minutes passed and her husband's gaze intensified it set her ablaze.

"It's not that I don't still love the other two dresses you own," He explained while dying to kiss her again. "And it's not just the way this dress clings to your body, or its inspired passion fruit shades…or the way your silky legs appear to go on for miles after the whimsical angled hem. You hair too…you know I love when you curl it and leave it down. It's just all so…it's so flirtatious and fun. It's so…"

"Not me." She saw her statement sent him squirming.

"Sara…or should I say Mimi…" His left eyebrow rose a fraction. "I've had plenty of fun with you so, I can say with certainty that's not true."

"Here…in the privacy of our bedroom and one time out in San Francisco, but other than that I know people see me as a bit of a stiff and definitely not feminine." Fussing with her hair she backed up her point. "You remember Miranda's reaction in San Francisco when she saw me in the red dress, she did everything but shout, 'My god, you really are a girl'!"

"It's the pregnancy hormones that make the dress enticing," He announced, knowing a little baby talk would sway her. "You're glowing as brightly as the delicate fabric of the dress." Gil knew his father would be proud, which reminded him. "And your ass does not look fat…not that it ever does in any dress…or other types of clothing…or naked." He knew his father would have delivered that line a little smoother.

A laugh bubbled within her and she let it out. "I get the point…both of them. My ass isn't fat and I used to be an unfeminine stiff but, I'm not anymore."

"Well said." He restarted his kissing assault. "However, you should know, I will love you even if you decide to only wear sweatpants from here on out." Tasting her creamy shoulder he confessed, "But I'd really love it if you'd keep surprising me with dresses every now and then. I hear they even sell sexy maternity ones."

"I'll have to check those out in a few months." That glow he mentioned earlier now encompassed her body. "Honey…you're not thinking of…"

"We're married." He slid the right spaghetti strap down. "And although I love the dress on you, I'm rather certain I'll love peeling it off you even more." Truthfully, he doubted Sara would be in a playful mood after dinner with Heather so he wanted to enjoy her now.

Sara didn't let on that her husband's persuasive lips were doing a wonderful job. "You're worried I won't be in the mood after dinner because of the company I'll be keeping so you're hoping to get a little action in before we leave."

"Don't be ridiculous." He didn't even bother sounding sincere as he moved behind his wife to locate the dress zipper.

"It's on the right side," She said as shivers of delight surged through her.

"So, you're insisting I take it off. Okay." Grinning, he freed her from the garment she only donned minutes ago.

"Oh…so it's my idea?"

With great care he laid the dress over the back of a chair so it wouldn't get wrinkled. "Don't be ashamed," Gil ruthlessly taunted as he fell in love with strapless undergarment and matching coral g-string she was wearing. "It's the hormones making you ravenous for me."

"I'm sure that's it."

Appreciating her assets one word escaped his lips. "Wow."

"Nice economy of words." She posed confidently before him. "This little ensemble is new too, as are my shoes…which you neglected to mention." Smiling, she shook her head. "Carrie would probably deny Nick access for that kind of heavy-duty infraction."

"Why look all the way down there when the views are far more breathtaking up north? If he does notice the shoes, I'm sure she had to train him to do it because it's unnatural for a man to care about store-bought goods when natural beauty is there in all its glory."

The banter was working and Sara fueled it. "There's no time. We'll be late for dinner."

He knew her statement was a hint. "Busy Girl…"

"Yes?" The game was under way. They last played it on his birthday.

"Wanna race?" Just saying the words launched him.

Aching for his touch she joked, "I think you may actually win this one because you look half way there already."

Since he always made sure she won, he knew he was in for a challenge because Sara was absolutely correct. "You love a challenge," Gil replied while lowering her against the sateen comforter. "But being a good sport who wants competition…I'll do what I can to help you along and make it a fair race." He wasted no time and got right down to business.

Just the feel of his eager body blanketing hers advanced her. Then, a second later when his lips crushed against hers demanding a kiss, she revved a little more. Next, the sensation of Gil's fingers wrapping around the edge of her thong while his tongue thrust deeper into her mouth, pushed her further still.

Maybe the pregnancy hormones really were impacting Sara, Gil thought when he realized the speed at which she was heating. He had no doubt this would be her personal best.

Surprised by her body's response, Sara raced to shed Gil's clothes. "Take your mark." Not reciprocating his thoughtfulness about wrinkle prevention, she wantonly tossed everything. "Go!" She growled while already heading down the home stretch.

Always a competitive man, this was the one thing Gil enjoyed losing time and time again. This evening's race would be no exception. While furthering Sara's cause, he counted the minutes until he could savor her victory and then claim second prize with gusto.

**Brass's Apartment  
****6:56 p.m. **

When Jim opened his front door and saw Heather dressed conservatively in black slacks, an ivory twin-set and moderately heeled black leather sandals, he did a double take. "Hello there. I'll take the free Bible, but then you'll need to be on your way, because I have a hot date tonight."

"I didn't want to overpower Sara," She explained after a quick laugh. "I want her to be as comfortable as possible."

Jim appreciated the extra effort. "That's very considerate. Thank you." With his keys in hand he closed the door and joined her on the front step.

When he was in front of her, Heather placed her palms on his shoulders and winked. "However, underneath this conventional exterior, it gets substantially more sinful. Does that help?"

"Thank you for that as well." Taking her hand he led the way to his car.

"I have the letter," She told him. "I think it would be best for me to show it to her when you and Gil aren't there. So, maybe you can come up with a reason to get him away from the table towards the beginning of the evening."

Opening the passenger door of his sedan he warned, "We better not return to find the two of you rolling on the floor pulling each other's hair. At one time that was in the top five on Greg Sanders's fantasy list."

"What happened?" She mused while taking a seat.

Before shutting the door he replied, "Greg fell in love with Tawny and out of lust with you after witnessing your Sara-bashing tirade."

Sitting alone in the car waiting for Jim, Heather cringed at the memory of shredding Sara to bits with words in lieu of claws. On this night she vowed that no matter what buttons Sara pushed, she wouldn't get hooked and lash out. No matter what lifestyle judgments she made or derogatory looks she gave…Heather would not retaliate. Not just for Jim's sake either, but for her own dignity.

When Jim slipped behind the wheel Heather glanced over. "I'm starving. I love the calamari at Macaluso's. Yes…I need some calamari and a glass of fine wine."

"I plan on ordering a lot of food." Starting the engine he chuckled. "Because the more we eat the less we'll talk."

**Beaver Street Brewery  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****7:03 p.m. **

After her third bite of the decadent chocolate bread pudding dessert she was supposed to be sharing with her fiancé, Carrie moaned, "If I wasn't engaged to marry you…I'd marry this dessert."

Nick had just returned to the table from making a phone call to the tattoo parlor the bartender, who was sporting several tats, recommended. "Good news, bad news." He took a seat and grabbed a fork, ready to indulge in some verboten sugar and white flour.

"We can't get our tattoos tonight?" She was crushed.

"No, ma'am." He halted his explanation for a second bite of the delicious dessert. "They won't do it if you've had alcohol, because it increases the bleeding."

"What about tomorrow after our horseback ride?"

"Well…you're not supposed to expose it to sun or go swimming for a week while it's healing. We have the BBQ on Sunday and the kids will be on my case if I don't take them in the pool and play water volleyball." Laughing he admitted, "Honestly…I don't want to cause a scene with my mom and your dad at the BBQ either."

After another forkful of chocolate heaven she whined, "So what's the** good** news?"

"The shop owner happens to have some good quality Phoenix Rising temporary tattoos." He filled his fork, loving the treat. "So we can temporarily try it out…which I think is a good idea, considering this is a pretty spontaneous decision and one that's not reversible without leaving a scar."

Smirking, Carrie tapped Nick's fork with hers. "So we can still shock your mom and my dad with them on Sunday."

"Roxie…." He chided her with his tone.

"Do you realize that I'll be thirty-one in December and I've **never** rebelled against my father's wishes? How pathetic is that?" Giddy like the school girl she was trying to be, Carrie pleaded, "You've helped me fulfill so many fantasies already, what's one more? And you told me how fun it was to tell your dad you registered Independent instead of Republican! There's no way I'm registering Republican to piss off my dad so…"

"Okay. Okay." Groaning, he snatched the last bite of chocolate.

Happy to have her way, Carrie relaxed in the booth. "Hey, Tex…" She wiggled her brows. "For your trouble…you can spank me for being naughty."

"Yeah…I'll get to that right after my mama and your daddy are done kicking my ass."

**Tawny's**** Ford Escape  
****7:20 p.m. **

While Greg drove, Tawny turned in her seat to stare down Hodges. "You better be on your best behavior with my friend tonight. She's a very nice person and she's already had one asshole trample her heart. If you upset her, or insult her in any way…" She narrowed her gaze and sharpened her tone to a lethal edge. "…I'll have Irving kick your ass, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Hodges wondered how a petite woman, looking so feminine in a cute floral skirt and lacy pink top could project _pit bull_ so well. Then he realized it was a job requirement from her old career. "What did the asshole specifically do to her? Not that I'm nosy!" He didn't want to get in trouble. "But…if I know the story, then I'll be less likely to do or say something to offend her. Considering most people think I'm a naturally offensive person, don't you think it's a good idea to give me as much help as possible?"

"He's right," Greg interjected. "About both things…people think he's naturally offensive and you should give him as much help as possible. Side note…how do you guys like this song? It's Stereolab, Margarine Rock."

Tawny blasted her man, "Uh…can we focus here, Chuckles? I was in the middle of telling a tragic story of personal heartbreak."

"Oops." Like a reprimanded school boy, Greg quickly turned off the radio. "Sorry."

Now that she had everyone's attention, Tawny finished the story. "When she lived in LA, Celeste was engaged to this guy for three years. They were totally in love…or so she thought. They planned this elaborate wedding and on the big day, right in the middle of the ceremony, the groom said, _I can't do this. I don't love you. I love Claire. I slept with her this morning thinking it would get her out of my system so I could go through with the wedding, but it's not working. I still want her and I'm sorry…but I don't want you."_ Watching Hodges's eyes she knew the story resonated. When he didn't comment it told her that he didn't remember telling her his similar tale of heartache. He had accidentally spilled the beans when he was a drunken slob by the pool the other night.

"Ouch!" Greg blared. "Oh! That's **so **harsh! If you do that to me in the middle of our wedding, I guarantee you I will have an aneurism right there from which I will **never** recover."

"Awww, Sweetie." Tawny patted his knee. "I promise not to leave you for a girl named Claire on our wedding day."

While Greg exchanged smiles with this future wife, Hodges absorbed the information he'd just received regarding Celeste. Tawny had nothing to worry about. He could never be mean to someone who had suffered a fate worse than him. At least Vicki Lynn had the decency to break it off **before** their wedding day.

Stopped at a red light, Tawny and Greg met to exchange Eskimo kisses.

One look and Hodges grumbled, "Please tell me you're not going to do that once Celeste is here. A blind date is awkward enough…not to mention it's my first date in a decade…but watching the other couple swap spit while you're on you're on a blind date sucks."

"Sorry." Greg backed off. "I can't keep my hands off her. Sometimes I get carried away without thinking."

"Yeah…" Hodges rolled his eyes. "I kind of figured that since she's pregnant."

**Gil's Mercedes  
****7:24 p.m. **

While Gil turned over the car keys to the valet Sara asked, "Do you think Jim told Heather I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know." He gripped his wife's hand and mentally prepared himself for the unpredictable night ahead. If all went well he'd ask Sara to dance to top off the successful night. If all went badly, he'd ask her to dance to perk up her spirits. If the night was a disaster, resulting in public humiliation or bodily harm…he'd skip the dancing and get her the hell out of there…or bail her out of jail.

"Are you sure I look okay?" She inquired, anxious that her post-romp hair wasn't quite as nice as the pre-romp version.

"I guess you didn't notice the valet drooling." He squeezed his wife's hand. "You look so stunning. I'm sure people think I've hired you to be on my arm."

The conviction in his voice, along with his words, gave her the boost she needed. "Thank you." With her head a little higher she strolled into the restaurant on her snappily dressed husband's arm. It had been a while since she'd seen him in a jacket and tie and he looked even sexier now that he was getting fit thanks to the new healthy diet, lessons from Irving and the home gym. "Are you sure they don't think I'm paying you?" She whispered in his ear while they waited for the maitre d'. "You look mighty handsome in that black suit, and the colorful tie I bought you really does bring out the blue in your eyes like the saleslady said it would."

A couple of weeks into his 49th year, he couldn't deny the thrill of hearing he was hot in the eyes of his sexy wife who was fourteen years his junior. "Thank you, Darling." He took a moment to kiss Sara's cheek and enjoy the rush.

"Are we going to have to watch the two of you smooch all night?" Brass joked as he held Heather's hand and covered the ten feet of space between them. When he first walked through the door he thought Gil was cheating on Sara. Then he realized it was Sara dressed sexy for the first time ever while Heather looked like she was attending a Bible Study dinner. "Thank you for inviting us out, Sara." He broke the ice, hoping it would be the only broken that evening.

Heather followed immediately. "Yes…I'm grateful for this opportunity to settle things and put the past behind us. It's been a stressful week for all of us, so reducing the tension in our lives will help us all." She couldn't believe she was dressed like a middle-aged Republican when Sara looked sexy as hell.

Sara returned the greeting. "It needed to be done. I was more than happy to be the one to make the move." She couldn't believe Heather was dressed so conservatively. Then Sara figured out that Heather dressed down on purpose because she never expected her to dress up. She took a second to ponder if it was an insult or a considerate move.

Gil smiled cordially in lieu of words. He planned on speaking as little as possible to minimize his risk of getting in trouble.

"Actually, Sara…" Heather smiled warmly as she prepared to set the record straight. "I made the first move back on Monday. I couriered a letter to your home for a seven p.m. delivery but you were at Strip class so, you weren't there to accept it. Then, when I saw you in the locker room that night, you bit my head…I mean… you were tired from having a stressful day in the office so you didn't give me a chance to tell you about it. Immediately after that you exploded and well…there hasn't been a good time to give it to you since because of everything going on at the lab and with Ellie but, I have it with me tonight. I sincerely hope you'll read it and accept my apology for my behavior during our first two meetings." She purposely didn't mention the third meeting, in the gym, because in that scenario, Sara was definitely the aggressor.

"Oh." Sara cleared her throat. "So you were uh…apologizing to me in a letter the same night I ran into you outside the gym and…"

Jim placed his hand on Sara's back. "Let's not do this here in the waiting area. Let's save it for over drinks."

"I can't drink, Jim." Sara smoothed her hand over her belly. "I'm expecting, remember?" She watched for Heather's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"Congratulations, Sara," Heather enthusiastically replied. "Jim didn't tell me. You'll find the whole experience thrilling I'm sure. I know I did. My daughter has always been the greatest source of joy in my life. Friends and lovers come and go over time, but a child is linked to you forever." She gave Jim's hand a squeeze. "The parent-child relationship is complex and challenging, but wonderfully rewarding too."

Sara glanced over at her husband, someone who fell into the 'lovers who come and go' category and smiled.

Gil thanked the heavens for sending the maitre d' over. "Grissom, party of four," Gil said a little too loudly.

Alberto, a silver-haired gentleman with an impeccable tan, checked his list then smiled. "Right this way."

"I love the calamari here," Both Gil and Heather remarked simultaneously.

Heather was quick to point out, "We've never eaten it here together."

Sara turned, smiling. "I didn't think you did…not that I care what my husband did before we were together." She hoped the point was clear once and for all.

Gil cursed himself for the calamari blurt.

Trying very hard not to laugh, Jim watched Gil tiptoeing on egg shells spread over a mine field. The night was off to a wonderful start.

**Nick's Xterra  
7****:30 p.m. **

With a bag of temporary tattoos and a new telescope in the truck, Nick and Carrie pulled out of the strip mall parking lot to return to their hotel.

"This will be good," Nick said as he pulled onto the street. "Now we can be sure about placement before getting the permanent tattoos. We'll put 'em on and see if we like them where we thought we would, and if we don't we can try somewhere else."

Still buzzing from the chocolate dessert Carrie spoke rapidly. "So the plan is we'll go back to the hotel, put on our tattoos, watch a movie and then later, when it's nice and dark out, we'll try out our new toy gazing at the stars."

He couldn't resist the tease. "Did it feel good finally getting a little planning in, Darlin'?"

Covering her mouth she confessed, "It really did."

"Since we're in an organizational mood, let's recap." He turned down the Trace Adkins song playing on the radio. "You got in your dancing, boozing and role-play in at The Rusty Spur. You sang today in Bedrock. So, once we gaze at the stars, you'll have completed your list."

"You hiked today and enjoyed a tacky-roadside attraction." Poking him in the ribs she said, "You've had sex twice. Where in the rules did it say you could do something twice?"

"I'm hoping to up that number before we drive home tomorrow evening." He feigned innocence. "Did I say that out loud? Anyway…you danced twice because you did the two-step and the Bedrock Twist."

Carrie ignored him since he was right. "You'll be watching a movie tonight and tomorrow…" She shuddered. "…you'll ride a horse."

"Don't you mean **we'll** go horseback riding?" Shooting her a look he said, "Let's review something else. Tonight alone, I've agreed to alter my body for you and intentionally provoke my mother and your father on Sunday. Do I need to remind you that…"

"Yee haw!" She sang out. "I can't wait to giddy up tomorrow!"

"That's** much** better."

**Celeste's Apartment  
****7:35 p.m. **

As they walked through the complex in search of apartment 430, Hodges asked Greg, "I know a 419 is a dead body, what's a 430?"

"Animal bite."

"Well, that's better than a dead body." Hodges adjusted his shirt. "Hopefully she won't have any pets. Especially not non-hypo allergenic dogs, cats or rodents of any kind. Guinea pigs in particular make me break out. Fish are fine and the odds of being bitten by a fish are slim unless she has a tank of piranha. Even then, I'd have to stick my hand in it."

"Dude…" Greg was hoping he'd chill. "I met her…she's not the tank full of piranha type. That's much more Lady Heather."

Laughing at the idea that an apartment number has any correlation to what will happen inside Tawny asked, "My old apartment was 410. What's that?"

"Reckless driver. HA! Maybe there is some truth to the theory." Greg laughed with Tawny about their reckless act and his inability to control himself when _in the driver's seat _on the couch their first time together. "Thankfully Celeste doesn't live in 421-A…that's the code for Mentally Ill Person."

"There it is!" Tawny pointed. "Okay…let's take a deep breath in, David."

"That sounds really weird," Greg announced upon hearing Hodges being called by his first name. "I don't think I can call you that. It would be like calling Grissom, Gil. Too odd."

Tawny brushed lint off David's new shirt. "Greg did a very nice job picking out this shirt for you." The black shirt with thin vertical stripes in brilliant colorful hues and white made him look much more vibrant than normal.

Greg confessed, "I still feel guilty about breaking his nose so, I bought him a nice shirt."

Unable to contain his curiosity David probed, "How much shirt does a broken nose warrant?"

"Ninety-seven bucks. But I picked it because I liked it, not for the price."

Tawny couldn't resist telling David, "He got me pregnant with twins and bought me two diamond earrings…one for each baby." Elbowing Greg she asked, "How much did that set you back, Sweetie?"

"Almost three grand because they're high grade stones, Princess."

"That's only 30 shirts," David deducted. "That hardly seems worthy of lugging two babies around in your gut for nine months, pushing them out of your…personal area, breast feeding them…" For a moment he stopped to think how lucky those babies would be latching on to those buxom breasts ten times a day. "Uh…oh yeah…changing a gazillion diapers, and putting up with them for the rest of your life."

Greg saw Tawny's panic building. "Hodges…let's try a little less brutal honesty with Celeste." Then turning to Tawny he pecked her lips and said, "Don't worry…I'll be helping with the babies, remember? I can do it all too. Well, except the breast feeding part…and the pushing them out of your personal area…and um…carrying them around for nine months." A nervous laugh tumbled out of his mouth. "I'll change lots of diapers…well, except when I'm at work of course." Choking on the foot inserted deeply in his mouth he coughed hard and yelled, "Hey! Let's not keep poor Celeste waiting. She has to have post-traumatic stood-up disorder after that wedding fiasco." He raced forward and rang the bell. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Next Chapter: Getting It Back - Part 11

Posting: Wednesday

Teaser: Exactly who will be seeing stars?

Thanks for leaving a review vsky! I'm glad you're enjoying the roadtrip and looking forward to the dates.

Happy 4th to those who are celebrating. Have a great weekend to everyone!

Maggs


	11. Getting It Back Part 11

**Note:** 4 scenes (2 NC, 1 GT and 1 GS) had to be edited to avoid violating the rules of this website. They will only be found in their original form on my website accessible via my homepage link. Thanks, Maggs

**

* * *

**

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 100: Getting It Back – Part 11**

**August 26, 2005 (Day 107)  
****Celeste's Apartment  
****7:40 p.m. **

While Hodges hadn't seen Celeste before her makeover, Greg had. So when the front door was opening, it was Greg's reaction Tawny anticipated most.

Upon seeing the woman standing in the doorway, Greg smiled warmly. "Hi, you must be Celeste's sister. Could you tell her we're here to pick her up for dinner." As he stared, he wondered why the sister didn't give Celeste some style tips. The fashionable black clothes, classy makeup, funky hair style and trendy glasses made this woman look fantastic.

Celeste turned to Tawny. "You told him to say that."

"No!" She bubbled. "I didn't, that's what's so cool!" Slapping Greg on the back Tawny declared, "This is Celeste."

"Wow!" He blurted, hoping she didn't read too much into his stunned reaction.

Celeste knew she must have looked really bad before the makeover because Greg was in shock.

After clearing his throat, Hodges said, "Could um…someone introduce me?" At first he was thrilled by the woman's chic appearance, and then he saddened. Surely he'd only be getting only one date, because no woman that trendy would want to date him.

"Sorry!" Tawny shoved Greg out of the way. "David Hodges…this is Celeste Munroe. Celeste works at the University Medical Center's pathology lab. She enjoys reading and does advanced crossword puzzles in ink, which just blows my mind. Celeste…this is David Hodges. David works in the LVPD Trace Lab. He likes movies and collects vintage board games." Then she stepped aside to watch for a chemical reaction between the two lab geeks.

Hodges nervously made the first move. "Hi…nice to meet you."

"Hi." Celeste eyed the man warily. Dressed in the trendiest of shirts, he looked too cool to be dating her. She figured he must have agreed to the date as a favor to Greg. Resigned that she wouldn't be getting a second date, she decided to use the evening as practice to sharpen her rusty dating skills.

"Pathology, huh?" David shifted anxiously in the door way. "I've always found pathogens, especially the horrifyingly lethal ones, fascinating. I read this paper on Marburg Hemorrhagic Fever. It was awesome. Nice detail on the phases and an especially thorough description of the final crash and bleed out process. Liquefied organs aren't easy to describe. I was highly impressed."

Just as Greg was going to pinch his buddy for bringing up rotting organs and death in the inaugural seconds of his first date in ten years, Celeste responded.

"Have you read The Hot Zone by Richard Preston? It's one of my favorites. That initial depiction of the person crashing to bleed out on the plane ride hooked me and I couldn't put it down!"

"Are you kidding?" Hodges lit up. "I have an autographed copy. I bought it off Ebay!"

Tawny and Greg breathed simultaneous sighs of relief and then Tawny suggested, "Should we go in for a drink like you planned, Celeste when we spoke earlier?"

"Oh. Sorry." Celeste backed up. "I didn't mean to leave you standing outside. Come on in."

As soon as Tawny stepped into the apartment she panicked. While she had taken great pains to make Celeste appear as hip as possible, her apartment sent the opposite message. Particularly the enormous collection of Harlequin books and Harlequin clown dolls taking up every inch of the book-shelved wall she was facing. "I'm hungry," Tawny blurted. "We should go right to the restaurant."

"I made snacks," Celeste reassured her friend.

"Great." Greg bounded inside. "WHOA!" The exclamation was in response to half a wall covered in creepy porcelain clown heads. "Are you from a circus family?"

**Macaluso's  
****7:45 p.m. **

With the first act behind them and all parties still uninjured, Gil was hoping an explosion wouldn't build in the second to go off in the third. He found the whole concept bizarre because his wife was normally a wonderful, compassionate and empathetic person, who devoted her life to making the county a safer and better place. But she was different around Heather. She tweaked a piece of Sara that was still healing and fanned the last flames of Sara's last insecurity.

Seated at a table in the center of the refined restaurant, Jim was confident that Heather wouldn't lose her cool. After all, she was an important business woman in town and had a reputation to protect. In the dining room this evening were both local business owners and clients of hers. Normally he'd never worry but, Sara was the one person in town who seemed to get under her skin. While Heather fronted a tough persona as a job requirement, she had a vulnerable side. It almost never showed. Something about Sara tweaked it though. However, instead of oozing vulnerability, she overcompensated and turned into a flaming bitch.

On the way to their table she had pointed out that one of the waiters, Rolf, was a regular customer. His peccadillo of choice was watching his submissive play with red paint until she coated her body. Then, he would verbally scold her for making a mess before reprimanding her with his hands and leaving harsh hand prints all over her body.

Jim had tipped the maitre d' well to make sure Rolf wasn't their waiter.

"So…" Jim opened his menu. "I don't know about you kids but, I'm starving." His plan to order as much food as possible was underway.

Sara smiled warmly. "Since we have two old lovers at the table we should probably start off with an order."

When everyone gaped at her she anxiously asked, "What? You said you liked the calamari here so…"

Gil leaned over, whispering in her ear. "You said two** old** lovers, not two **calamari **lovers."

"Oh!" Sara knew what Freud would say about that slip. "I meant…two old lovers **of calamari**."

"Excuse me." Heather winced. "Are you implying I'm old?"

"No…uh…" She stammered. "I was implying your love of calamari, like Gil's, was old…which I now realize I shouldn't have done because, I don't know you. Your love of calamari could be new."

Jim flagged the nearest waiter. "I need a scotch. The lady needs a glass of your finest pinot noir. There's a twenty in it or you if you get it here in sixty seconds."

Gil raised his hand. "My wife will have a cranberry and soda and I'd like a scotch too…but make mine a double." He hadn't planned on drinking but, ten minutes into the double date adventure Gil knew it was his best survival option.

**Little America Hotel  
****7:51 p.m. **

Freshly showered and wearing a comfy pair of boxers, Nick took a seat on the bed, ready for the next adventure. "Who's going first?" He called out to Carrie who in the bathroom. Chuckling to himself, he readied the supplies, surprised at his level of excitement. Grabbing the remote Nick decided to wait on ordering the movie until they were done, and instead opted for a music channel.

Upon emerging from the bathroom wearing the bikini she purchased from the shop next to the tattoo parlor Carrie announced, "You first." Fidgeting with the fuchsia halter top she anxiously asked, "Does this bathing suit look okay on me?" Next her fingers went to the waistband of the hipster bottoms and tugged a little higher, hoping it would cover her bellybutton.

Nick answered the question by grabbing Carrie, tackling her against the bedding and bestowing an energetic kiss. He did it because he wanted to kiss her for looking so cute in the little suit but, he also did it to avoid the use of words. He knew she was tense over her appearance in her first two-piece since she was nine, and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"So you like it?" Carrie inquired when they parted.

"Didn't that kiss make it clear how I felt?"

Her radiant smile replied on her behalf. "Okay, Tex…lay back and prepare to get inked." With her supplies in hand, Carrie straddled his hips.

Relaxed and happy, Nick remarked, "Look at the progress I've made. I'm not remotely uptight while you're pinning me down and branding me with your mark."

"You're right. I don't feel any tension in your body. Congratulations on your breakthrough." After successfully applying the tattoo she leaned in, gently blowing on it to expedite the drying process.

Lying there, with his fiancée sporting a tight bikini top while bent over and blowing delicately on his flesh, Nick remarked, "Uh…you're about to feel a slight increase in body tension, Sweetheart, but it has nothing to do with anxiety. It's all about you in that bikini."

Pleasantly flustered by the reference to her appearance, she sat up. "Sorry."

"Don't be." His hands found her waist. "And don't go."

"Why?" Feeling the heat of his gaze on her body Carrie giggled, "What would you like me to do?"

"I'd like you to take off that bathing suit…" He serenely instructed while removing his hands from her body and placing them behind his head. "…while I watch."

The combination of his low, smooth voice and the bold request sent a dizzying current through Carrie. While she had removed her clothing in front of him a plethora of times, it had never been in an exhibitionist manner. "I…"

"Trust me…" He encouraged her with his eyes and a deft shift of his hips. "…you can't possibly do it wrong, Sweetheart."

Wrinkling her nose she squeaked, "Can I shut off the lights?"

"You can if you want to, Darlin'. But if we leave the lights on, I get to appreciate your outrageously sexy body and you get to see my reaction. That's what makes it fun." Softly he suggested, "How about letting your hair down for me? See how that feels."

Reaching up, Carrie grabbed the clip holding her hair in place and yanked it out.

"Oh yeah…" Nick murmured as he watched her auburn mane crash against her silky shoulders. Her one move brought every inch of him to life. "That was perfect, Baby." He wanted more but, it was up to her.

Carrie suddenly understood the point…seeing his reaction, fired her desire. Wasting no time, she popped the back clasp of the halter. Simultaneously exhilarated and frightened, she gasped from the boldness of the move.

"There's no rush," He coached, thrilled she had decided to forge ahead.

With the clasp open, Carrie sought the courage to finesse the top off properly.

"Nice and slow…make me wait." He grinned widely. "Hell, you're in control, Sweetheart…make me beg."

Returning his grin, Carrie realized Nick was looking to recapture that out of control feeling she'd managed to incite so well once before. Suddenly she found an overabundance of confidence and had a new idea. After re-clasping her top she announced, "Let's even things up a bit." Lunging to the side she grabbed her silk robe and removed its belt. "If I'm venturing out of the comfort zone…you're coming with me."

Stunned, Nick watched with wide eyes as she snaked the robe belt through the lattice-work headboard. "You want to tie me up?" Saying it made his pulse soar and he couldn't imagine the rush he'd get when she actually did it. "Uh…"

"Trust me…" Smirking, Carrie leaned in to nibble Nick's ear and whisper the same words of encouragement he had uttered. "…you can't possibly do this wrong, Sweetheart."

"Fair enough." A self-proclaimed expert on the art of escape, Nick knew he'd be able to free himself from the weak knots his fiancée was tying. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He joked as she re-poised herself on his hips. "Because you seemed really into ropin' me, Darlin'."

"Like so many things I've done with you recently, it's my first time." During the heated discussion they had on his birthday, Nick told her that he'd **never** be able to let her tie him up. Locking eyes with him she murmured, "I'm suddenly into it, because trust is my aphrodisiac and you just gave me an overdose."

**Celeste's Apartment  
****8:01 p.m.**

In the kitchen alone with Tawny, Celeste checked her watch and twittered with excitement. "Twelve minutes and nothing's gone wrong. That's a good sign, right?"

"Definitely." Tawny continued spreading crackers on a blue ceramic plate as instructed. "And you've already discovered you things you have in common…like gruesome virus stories and cream soda."

"Can you believe he likes cream soda too!" Celeste declared, while filling four frosty mugs of ice with her favorite beverage. "Thank you for pushing me to do this, Tawny."

"No problem." Dumping out the plastic bag of pre-cubed cheddar she explained, "It's easier to do things that are safe and familiar and it's alright to be scared but, you can't let the fear hold you back. It's like me with school. All it took was a little encouragement from Greg and I'm back at it and loving it." The bag of cheese empty she giggled. "I started going to therapy, can you tell?"

"Yes…you sound just like Dr. Phil. I bet if he hired you as his co-host, more guys would watch the show." Placing the four glasses on a tray Celeste took a deep breath. "Okay…I'm ready."

"One thing before we go back out there." Tawny's tone turned serious as she took the next step in her plan. "Celeste…if at some point David becomes unattractive to you this evening, promise me you won't hurt his feelings. You see, like you, he suffered through a terrible breakup."

"Really?"

"Yes." Tawny heaved a sigh for dramatic effect. "Only months before their wedding, his fiancée gave back the ring. She told him she didn't love him and that she had been cheating on him for a while. That same day she packed her bags and ran off to California with a sleazebag and never looked back. David hasn't been on a date since."

"Wow…" Her hand on her chest Celeste remarked, "David and I could end up like Diane and Martin in Healing Hearts - Volume Seven!"

And while the women were in the kitchen, Greg and Celeste's potential prince were in the living room full of creepy clowns.

The collection wasn't limited to Harlequins. She had seven different types of clowns categorized and shelved in different parts of the apartment. Having studied the extensive collection since arriving, Greg inquired, "Which one freaks you the most?" He pointed to one with blazing red hair and beady blue eyes. "This one is most likely to visit my nightmares. He's spawn of Chuckie."

"I…" Before he could finish Hodges coughed deeply.

"Would you go to the bathroom and drink some water already." Greg shook his head. "You're starting to sound like a victim of one of those nasty viruses you were enthused about earlier."

After another round of deep ones Hodges rasped, "Does she have any pets? I think I'm having an allergic reaction."

Greg glanced around looking for signs of pets. "I don't see evidence of shedding and there's no pet paraphernalia." Motioning to an arm chair he instructed, "Take a seat. I'll get you a cup of water from the bathroom."

"Thanks." While Hodges sat in the chair waiting for his liquid relief, he felt something dart up his pant leg. "AH!" He leapt up as claws sunk into his calf. "HELP!"

Greg, Celeste and Tawny flew into the living room.

"What's wrong!" Tawny yelled when she saw the terror on David's face and watched him frantically protecting his crotch as he screamed.

"Something crawled up my pant leg!" He shook his left leg violently trying to knock loose the creature, while protecting the family jewels. "I think it's a squirrel and he's after my nuts!"

Celeste shrieked, "Don't hurt him! It's one of my ferrets…Prince Xavier or Princess Gwendolyn!"

"Get it out!" David started hacking uncontrollably.

Celeste moved forward then retreated. "We just met. I can't stick my hand up your pant leg!"

When Tawny saw David turning red she said, "I think he's hyperventilating from the stress." She grabbed the glass of water out of Greg's hand and tossed its contents towards David's face. "Is that better?"

He started blinking furiously. "OH! My contacts!" With the excess water and spasmodic blinking, he had squeezed them right out of his eyes.

"Greg!" Tawny pointed at David's pants. "Get your hand up David's pants and snatch that ferret!"

"Don't squeeze him too hard." Celeste bit her nails in panic over the safety of her furry best friend. "If you squeeze him, he'll nip."

Having already shared way too much intimacy during the drunken kiss, Greg balked, "No way!" Then he saw Tawny's glare. "I mean…no way can this be happening. Wow!" Dropping to the floor, Greg shoved his hand up Hodges's pants, wincing at the feel of his thick, curly leg hair and beefy calf. "Yeah…I'm definitely hetero."

Gasping for air Hodges said, "He's clinging to the top of my inner thigh just waiting for a shot at my balls."

Snaking his hand closer to Hodges's crotch Greg groaned, "We're definitely even after this, Pal. No more broken nose guilt." Finally he felt an abundance of fur. "**Please **tell me I'm petting one of the royal ferrets and not you."

"Grab it!" Hodges barked.

Celeste was quick to remind the rescuer, "Gently!"

"OH!" With his arm still in Hodges's pants, Greg lurched, knocking him off balance.

Unable to see without his contacts Hodges reached out for something to grab. Unfortunately he knocked over a floor lamp which crashed into a shelf of harlequin clown heads. "What was that!"

"The damn furball bit me and I let go." Greg said as his index finger throbbed in pain. "Wait…I think I found him."

"My clowns!" Celeste rushed to save her harlequin heads.

"Sanders! That's **me**, not the ferret you're grabbing!"

"OH!" Greg jerked out his hand and scrambled away.

Having waited long enough, Tawny walked over, unfastened Hodges belt and reached for his zipper. Then she yanked down David's pants and retrieved the pesky rodent. "Princess Gwendolyn is safe!" Then she glanced down at David's fitted boxer briefs. "Wow…I'm impressed."

"Are you checking me out?" Hodges raced to pull up his pants.

"You were!" Greg snipped. "Why are you always checking out my co-workers when they're in their underwear? First Nick in the pool house, now Hodges."

Tawny shrugged. "I think the bigger question is…why are your co-workers always ending up in their underwear whenever we go out?"

"How do I compare to Nick?" Hodges blurted. "Don't answer that. Well…uh…unless it's good news."

"I have some good news for you, David," Tawny snickered. "And for Celeste if you two get serious one day."

"What about me?" She came over and plucked Princess Gwendolyn out of Tawny's hands. "Sorry…she's quite an escape artist."

**Macaluso's  
****8:20 p.m. **

Longing to escape, Gil stared at the emergency exit, wishing a waiter would steer a flaming baked Alaska too close to a fire alarm. He equated the dinner with a trip to the dentist. Although you know it's the right thing to do to prevent further decay, you'd much rather be some place else…anywhere else.

Jim reflected in silence as he polished off his scotch. Appetizers had gone well. The safe small talk he had been orchestrating was working. There was an obvious tension but, it wasn't horrible. Actually, everyone was on their best behavior and trying to make it work. And yet, Jim knew for certain he'd rather be at the dentist.

Once their dinner order had been placed Jim announced, "Gil…I need to see you in the lounge for a little work chat." Reaching over he patted Heather's hand. "Hey, maybe this would be a good time to give Sara your letter."

Gil glanced at Sara, to make sure she was alright with the surprise arrangement. "Honey?"

"Go ahead," She casually replied. "You know you're dying to hear what's going on at the lab." She glanced at her tablemates. "He keeps saying he's enjoying the suspension but he's not fooling anyone. He can't wait to be back in the office. Go ahead, Honey." She kissed his cheek. "Heather and I are both grown women. We don't need babysitters."

Jim coughed lightly. "Okay, then." He slipped out of the booth. "We'll probably only need fifteen minutes." He figured it best to let them know how long until the light at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as the men were gone, Heather retrieved the letter from her purse. "I didn't write this at Jim's request, I initiated it. I'll admit I never would have written it were it not for my relationship with Jim, I wanted to smooth things over to make things less awkward for him."

"Thank you." Sara studied Heather's eyes while accepting the folded 8 ½ by 11 inch piece of white paper. "I appreciate your honesty."

Heather nodded, waiting anxiously for Sara's reaction to the letter.

After a quick sip of water, Sara unfolded the paper and began reading.

_Sara,_

_While I realize my deplorable behavior during our two encounters does not warrant such a courtesy, I understand that you are a warm and compassionate person and therefore ask you to read this letter and hear me out._

_The explanation I'm about to give you, no matter how trite or immature it may seem, is the truth. I will not make excuses for my actions. I'm merely offering an explanation and an apology._

_My reaction at The Enchanted Garden during our first meeting, as well as my personal attack on you the night you were working the case at The Dominion, had nothing to do with you personally. I don't know you, therefore, I couldn't possibly loathe you. It's what you represent that set me off._

_You are the type of girl that men, like Gil Grissom, want to protect. I, on the other hand, have always been the type of girl that men want to abuse and/or abandon– my father, boyfriends and lastly my ex-husband._

_Why does any woman show her claws? Jealousy. You were right that night at The Dominion. I was jealous. Not that you had Gil, but because you had been deemed worthy of the one thing I've never been able to attain from him or any other man – protection._

_I apologize for my behavior and for lying to you about my motives. I assure you, should our paths cross in the future, I will not act aggressively or try to provoke you again._

_Also, please know that I wish you and Gil the best. From what I've heard about you, I understand you are both good people who are suited for one another. I hope you find great joy in the days and years ahead._

_Thank you for reading this through,_

_Heather_

After reading the letter, Sara took a couple of cleansing breaths. "Thank you for the letter and the apology. I believe you."

"Wonderful." Heather smiled.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you in the locker room the last week." Sara re-folded the letter. "I made a decision to go on the offensive the next time I saw you rather than letting you get the upper-hand a third time."

"Completely understandable. No apology necessary. I was a bitch the first two times and everyone knows the third time's a charm." Heather sipped her pinot. "Sara…I don't expect us to become best friends, but for Jim's sake, I do hope we can get comfortable enough to socialize."

After shifting uncomfortably in her seat Sara admitted, "Since we're being mature and honest…I have to tell you that I really don't think that will ever be possible because of what you do for a living."

"Excuse me?" Heather bristled. "Are you this judgmental of everyone or just me?"

"I'm not being judgmental. I'm being honest about how I personally feel." Sara leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I can not support a business that not only allows, but encourages violence against women."

Sighing, Heather informed her, "You, like so many people, just don't understand it."

"What's there to understand?" Sara felt her anger simmering. "Women under your roof are chained, whipped and smacked by men to the point their bodies are often left permanently scarred. I don't need to understand anything more than that."

"I provide a safe, healthy outlet for…"

"Healthy!" Sara snapped. "What's **ever** healthy about a woman getting physically abused?"

"If you'd let me explain what I do then maybe you would have a better grasp on the subject matter."

Sitting there, she finally understood the words Carrie spoke in regards to her abuse…_my shame disappeared as soon as I stopped keeping his secret. The abuser's control over you stops once you tell and the more people you tell, the higher the odds of helping someone else. That's why I tell my story, Sara. I want kids to know the power they have…I want them to know how freeing it is to stop hiding the truth._

There, in the middle of the restaurant, Sara decided to finally stop keeping the secret. "Believe me…I have a grasp on the subject matter. I was an **expert** by age nine." Leaning in, Sara lowered her voice. "I don't need to stop by The Dominion and observe or have you interpret. I had a front row seat in my house growing up. I know what a submissive woman sounds like when she's getting smacked with a leather belt. I've watched a man dominate a woman. I've seen the thrill in his eyes and heard the excitement in his voice while he's doing it. Instead of getting paid a salary for playing the part of my father's submissive, my mother got flowers and candy the next day along with a promise that it would never happen again." Her voice cracked. "What he really meant was until he felt the need for power again."

Heather was quick to counter. "I provide an outlet so men don't go home and live out their fantasies with an unwilling wife. I'm preventing the scenario you just described."

"With all due respect… in my opinion, men who compulsively need to dominate and beat women need **help**, not an outlet."

"Like you said, it's your opinion and that doesn't make it correct." Heather calmly explained, "These fantasies have been going on since the dawn of time. Like prostitution…there are some things you can't eradicate."

"Like murder?" Sara forced air in her lungs then regrouped. "That night at The Enchanted Garden when I realized you and Gil had been together, I wasn't worried that the two of you had sex. I slept with a bunch of men before Gil. I expected, at his age, that he had been with plenty of women and I didn't care who they were. What made me run out of there sick to my stomach was the thought that he needed to play the role of the dominant…that he needed to physically control a woman. Because I know that passion and domination can start out small, but burn out of control. And while domination looks horrifying, you know what's even more terrifying?" Grabbing a napkin she dabbed her eyes. "The reaction of the submissive when she decides one day that she's had enough. I was nine when I stood over my father's dead body." Sniffling she said, "Maybe you'd understand where I'm coming from if you had seen the smile on my mother's face while she held the bloody knife and watched my father bleed out. It's an illness. You legitimize it. Now can you grasp why I have a problem with that?"

"Sara…" Heather leaned into the conversation. "I was never in your shoes, but I was in your mother's. I was minutes away from killing my ex-husband. The only thing that stopped me was the knowledge that my daughter was sleeping in the next room and she needed me with her, not in jail. While my husband was in the ER, I packed up and ran."

"I hope your daughter is grateful for that choice."

"Every day."

Dazed and confused Sara asked, "How can you watch young women being physically abused when you know what it feels like?"

"Like I said…I see it as prevention and it's not abusive if both parties are willing participants. I let people live out their fantasies." Heather wrapped her fingers around her water glass and explained, "And the girls who work for me come from truly abusive situations. They're used to getting smacked around for free. I give them a chance to earn a handsome salary for the same treatment and while they are working they're expected to get an education and become financially and emotionally independent."

"You honestly think you're helping them?"

Heather nodded. "Yes. Take your friend Tawny for example. I wanted her to work for me. For years she let men abuse her for free. Even now, while Jim has assured me Greg is a decent man, it doesn't change the fact that Tawny is pregnant at twenty-two with no education and no financial stability. She's completely reliant on Greg for emotional and financial support. And she lucked out with Greg. What if another, less upstanding young man, had gotten her pregnant, and turned his back? A girl like her wouldn't be able to support two children without selling her body in some way. That's what I'm trying to prevent for my girls."

Trying to see the foreign point of view Sara prodded, "So you think it's better for these girls to be abused as long as they have goals? The end justifies the means?"

"It's one way to break the cycle, yes." Heather studied Sara's eyes. "If you're so appalled by violence against women, then tell me…what are you doing to help women caught in the cycle?"

"You mean besides my job as a CSI?"

"By the time you get involved as a CSI it's too late for prevention…unless you're talking about preventing him from moving on to the next victim." Heather sat back in her chair. "Hasn't someone already paid the ultimate price?"

Sara thoughts turned to Kay Shelton. "Many times that's unfortunately the case." She reconnected with Heather's eyes. "But twice now we've had victims who were tied to your place. Things don't always play out the way you intend."

"They never do in real life either."

"Two DBs are two too many."

Heather countered, "How many DBs due to domestic violence were there outside of my place in that same amount of time?"

"Many," Sara answered coolly. "And like your two…they're unacceptable losses."

"I believe we'll have to agree to disagree on the manner in which we help." Heather extended her hand. "But we are united by a common goal. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Still emotional, Sara accepted the handshake. "Thank you for making me realize that I'm not doing enough. But now that I'm no longer a prisoner of my dirty family secret…I intend to embrace it, and do a whole lot more. If in the course of my actions I should do something that offends you, now that it's not personal, it's for the good of the cause." After a sip of water Sara released her tension through a nervous smile. "I hope this was good for you too, because I feel renewed."

**Little America Hotel  
****8:57 p.m. **

Laying on her belly while Nick gently blew on the wet Rising Phoenix tattoo, Carrie wore a grin as bright as the desert sun. "How does it look?" An artist at the tattoo parlor suggested it be placed in the small of the back rather than off to the side. "After the revitalizing experience we just shared, I'm positive I picked the right symbol." While she had started off skittish, afraid to reveal or touch her own body, the trepidation didn't last long. Nick's encouragement and his willingness to overcome his own inhibition quickly turned her into a free spirit at peace with her sexuality.

"It's perfect. And it looks great on you," He declared while sliding over to lay by Carrie's side. "I think when you have your bathing suit on you'll be able to see half of it poking out the top."

"Excellent." She cued up Nick's requested movie. "I can't believe you chose Hitch, when you could have chosen a testosterone-infused action flick."

"Are you kidding?" He gently caressed Carrie's bare back. "After what we just enjoyed, there isn't a scrap of tension left in me." Nick couldn't believe how ultimately relaxing it had been to have Carrie be in complete control. She had pushed him to the brink of ecstatic insanity, making him squirm and plead, before releasing his wrists and passionately making love. Afterwards, they both agreed this was their new number one. "I want to savor this feeling, not replenish my stress. Romance matches my mood." He chuckled lightly. "And Will Smith has been in lots of movies where stuff blows up and he's too cool to sell out to the wuss side like Keanu."

"Ah…I knew there was a little more to it."

"You want your robe or something, Darlin?" She never laid around naked for long after the loving.

"Nope. I'm still enjoying my body." Grinning, she snuggled closer. "I'm letting you share in the enjoyment too."

Carefully spooning her so he wouldn't brush up against the newly placed tattoo Nick teased, "You're not going to take this to an extreme are you? Maybe suggest we become full-time nudists and vacation with others in the buff, playing naked volleyball and basketball? Because I'm all for being naked with you as much as possible, just not in the company of others. And trust me…you don't want to be playing naked sand volleyball and fall on your ass."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" She glanced over her shoulder.

He laughed. "No, not playing volleyball. But I was piss drunk and naked on a beach once trying to pee. In the process, I fell on my ass. Weeks later I was **still **finding sand."

"Gee…I wish I had known you back in your glory days." She giggled.

"If you had…you wouldn't have accepted my ring."

**University Medical Center  
****ER  
****9:04 p.m. **

Watching Hodges getting his head stitched, Greg shook his head. "Has the ringing in your ears stopped?"

"Finally."

"Good." Greg was keeping him company while Tawny went to see Celeste's office at the hospital.

Jill Wilson, the doctor and a friend of Celeste, asked, "How did you do this exactly?"

"You tell her …it's too embarrassing."

Greg chuckled, "Okay, but I may embellish for comedic effect." After clearing his throat he began, "While I was trying to remove a ferret from his pants…"

The doctor stopped sewing when laughter had her in stitches. "I've only heard about using gerbils and always thought that was urban legend. Just kidding…I've heard Princess Gwendolyn is quite an escape artist."

"And she bit me." Greg showed his red finger.

"Let's put something on that after I'm done here." Composing herself, the doctor resumed her work.

"My girlfriend threw a glass of water in Hodges's face when he was having trouble breathing and knocked his contacts out…"

Dr. Wilson asked, "How's that Benedryl working, David? Has your throat stopped closing?"

"Yes." Hodges cringed, thinking this was the worst blind date in history.

Greg continued the story. "My buddy leans against a bookshelf and feels something furry on his arm. He thought it was the other ferret, but really it was the fur coat of one of Celeste's porcelain dolls. In his post-traumatic ferret disorder panic, he takes off. However, since he can't see, he crashes into the coffee table and goes airborne…I was thoroughly impressed by the hang time. When he lands, he smacks his head into the corner of the wall, knocking himself out and requiring…how many stitches?"

"Six."

Hodges groaned, "I was hoping to see stars with Celeste…not by rendering myself unconscious while running away in terror from a ferret."

Once again the doctor had to stop stitching. "Running away **in terror** from **a ferret**. There's another thing I've never heard."

Greg laughed from the belly. "Oh yeah…Mustelaphobia…it's epidemic among grown men."

Hodges swallowed the phlegm in his throat along with his pride. "Celeste is probably at the station filing a restraining order."

**Macaluso's  
****9:52 p.m. **

"This is good," Jim teased. "We made it through three courses without breaking anything or having someone call the cops. I'm feeling lucky so I'm going to order coffee and dessert and see if we can continue the streak."

"Very funny," Heather needled. "Sara and I had a very enlightening conversation earlier. Isn't that right?"

Sara nodded. "Absolutely. While we have significant irreconcilable differences, we have some things in common….like understanding the value of a Harvard education." Under the table she gave her husband's hand a squeeze. After her heated discussion with Heather, she asked him to step out on the patio with her for a little TLC. While she was happy to have unloaded a little more of the burden, it had left her raw and emotional.

"That's right." Jim nodded. "Heather's daughter attends your alma mater."

"Speaking of daughters, "Sara smoothly segued, "how was Ellie doing when you saw her before dinner?"

"She was having her best day yet." He nodded confidently. "The pain from her injuries is subsiding and she made it the whole day on half the amount of Valium. I'm encouraged. For the first time…I'm really encouraged." He took Heather's hand and brought it to his lips. "I couldn't have done it without help."

In spite of the gross discomfort Jim's relationship with Heather had caused, in that moment Gil felt it was worth it. Although his friend never spoke of a need for companionship, Jim was human and it had been there. As much as his was all those years he spent alone, or pining for Sara, and never admitted his loneliness or deepest desires. It was nice to know that Jim had found someone to fill the void.

Sara watched as Heather grinned at Jim. Remembering the words in the letter… _because you had been deemed worthy of the one thing I've never been able to attain from him or any other man – protection._ As much as she couldn't reconcile what Heather did for a living, Sara was happy to see her get a shot at the one thing she always desired. Relaxing in her chair for the first time that evening, Sara smiled warmly. "So, I take it that Ellie is still on board for going to the rehab center in Flagstaff tomorrow?"

**Flagstaff  
****Little America Trail  
****11: 07 p.m. **

While Nick set up the telescope, Carrie spread the Mexican blanket. "It's a great night for this…clear sky, perfect temperature, and this is a fantastic spot."

"I thought so when I was hiking out here yesterday." He backed away from the telescope. "How's your astronomy knowledge, Darlin'?" Nick motioned for her to take a glance.

"Got an A in college." She stepped forward and took a peek. "That would be Deneb…also known as Cygnus the Swan."

"Impressive."

While staring at the stars Carrie snickered, "Why did you take Astronomy in college, Nicky?"

"Because science is my life!" Coming up behind her he cracked up. "And I thought it would impress chicks if I showed them the stars."

"Exactly what I thought," She replied while focusing the telescope on a new constellation. "Too bad you didn't take cooking classes…**that** would have impressed me."

"Why did you take Astronomy, Sweetheart?" Stroking her hair he said, "Wait…I think I know. Sadly…because it could be done safely from the backyard."

"That's right," She answered while turning to face him. "Tell me what that one is."

After pecking her lips, Nick took a look. "Leo…my sign."

"I studied Astrology too…to impress guys."

Adjusting the telescope he groaned, "That's bull. You've never gone out of your way to impress a guy in your life. And why should you …you're impressive just being you."

"Oh! Now that was smoooooth Stokes." She giggled. "My mom was into it actually. When she was too weak, I'd have to read every horoscope out loud for her. When I realized it took her mind off the pain, I started reading books about it to her. So I'm a self-taught expert."

"So what does my sign say about me?"

"Leos are honorable, trustworthy and bold. They act from the heart, like to be noticed, seek validation and need approval. That's you to a tee."

"You think so, huh?" Pleased with himself, he stood back. "I lined up Sagittarius for you."

"You're rusty," Carrie remarked while looking up at Nick's selection. "That's Cancer."

"Whoops. Yeah, I dated a lot of them…they were all too crabby."

"Nicky, that joke was **so** badeven the nocturnal creatures are heading to bed."

"Good…then we'll have privacy." He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. "I never dated a Sagittarius before you. What's their story? I'm guessin' they're excessive planners and love shoes."

"Not quite." She playfully scolded. "Sag's are generous and loving. They appreciate philosophy and law…they're idealists who think of the world around them before themselves…and they enjoy liberating experiences. We know that last one is true after tonight."

"The rest is true too." With that, Nick took her hand and led Carrie to the blanket. "Telescopes are fun but, I prefer the natural way."

Snuggling close they laid back on the blanket.

"You'd never see this many stars from our apartment balcony. It's too bright in the city."

"All the stars in Vegas are on stages," He quipped. "That's why I keep hoping we'll find an affordable house on the outskirts. But with the way real estate prices are soaring I have a feeling we'll be settling for something small in one of the cookie-cutter neighborhoods."

"We're too relaxed to talk about something stressful. Let's stick to talking stars." Enjoying his tight embrace Carrie sighed. "Here's something you don't know. Leo and Sagittarius are both fire signs."

"I hope that's a good thing." He chuckled then changed to a loving tone. "What would you mom say about our combination?" It was something he wanted to ask for a while.

"Fire signs are on the same emotional wavelength. They value love, romance and relationships." Nestling closer she smiled. "And they can be intensely passionate when together."

"All true…we've proven that several times, but especially tonight." He smiled blissfully as he held the women he loved in the moonlight.

"When two fire signs come together they fuel each other's passions…not just the sexual ones, and together they are capable of doing great things." Her voice softened to a whisper. "They are considered one of the Zodiac's most perfect matches. I know my mom would agree…not just on the Astrological facts…but about us."

"That's good to know." Smiling as bright as the stars above Nick remarked, "Okay…are you ready for my next smoooooth move, Darlin'? Because I'm crushin' on you big, and can't hold it back any longer."

"Hmm…how high on the cringe-meter is this smooth move?" She teased.

"You'll have to tell me afterwards." In mid-reach for the portable CD player he had brought, he stopped. "Carrie…I'm serious when I say this, I've never played this for another girl. When you hear the words you'll know why." Then he chuckled. "And yes, I **planned **this, once I knew you had stars on your list. Now call me a hypocrite so we can get on with enjoying the moment."

"Hypocrite!" She laughed with him.

"That's okay…I know I'm impressing you with my planning skills so, it's cool." He pressed play and cuddled close while waiting for, Stars over Texas by Tracy Lawrence, to start. "I've been waiting a long time to play this song for someone special so **please, **don't get technical and point out that we're in Arizona and not Texas. You'll kill the mood like you did when you said I couldn't be a sailor shipping out from Vegas."

Laughing at herself Carrie squeaked, "I promise, Honey."

Peeling her glassy eyes off the stars, Carrie turned to face her future husband. Without question she knew he meant every word. "It's off the charts smooth, Nicky. I'm crushin' on you big."

He beamed with pride. "I couldn't have **planned** a better reaction from you." Grazing his lips over hers Nick whispered, "I love you…for as long as the song says. Tell me you know that's true."

Caressing his cheek she whispered, "See…that's the Leo in you, Honey. You're seeking validation."

Slapping his forehead he groaned, "I can't believe you're pointing out my flaws during my romantic song to you. I was oozing some real vulnerability there for you, Darlin'."

"Oh my god. You're right! I'm so sorry." Unable to contain her laughter she said, "Please keep oozing."

"I can't now…" He started laughing with her. "…you stopped the flow. I might be able to trickle, but I can't ooze."

"Why did you have to say trickle?" Sitting up she glanced around. "All of a sudden I have to go to the bathroom."

"You're killin' me with the romance, Darlin'." He sat up next to her. "Pick a spot, any spot."

"I've never peed outside." Suddenly she heard a million creatures crawling in the darkness. "I'm too scared to go out there and drop my drawers."

"Come on." Taking her hand, Nick tugged Carrie to her feet. "We'll add it to your list of things you did for the first time on this vacation."

"Wait!" A new panic set in. "I can't pee with you there." The more she talked about it the worse the urge got.

Baffled he replied, "We live together and we're getting married. Not to mention, I've intimately explored **every** inch of your body on this trip. But you can't pee with me nearby?" He joked, "I pee next to Warrick and Greg all the time and I'm not even marrying them." Taking her hand again he tugged her away from the blanket, toward a nice spot. "I'll close my eyes, plug my ears with my fingers, and sing."

"Then how will you hear me if I scream for help?"

Rolling his eyes he groaned, "Roxie…this is exactly why we didn't go camping in the first place." Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. "Hey, I hope you don't mind…" Stepping over to a tree he lowered his zipper. "All this talk inspired me and I'm not embarrassed because, in my previous life of debauchery, I did this plenty of times around women."

"That's so low, Nicky!" Crossing her legs she grimaced

"Ahhh…much better." After zipping up, he returned with a smile plastered on his face. "What are little Garrett and Megan going to say when we tell them that we can't go hiking or camping because mommy is afraid to pee in the woods?"

"I'll tell Megan I'll buy her a new pair of shoes and I'll promise to take Garrett to ride the kiddie train." She stuck out her tongue. "So there."

"Let's remember to discuss our diverse parenting styles in the future." Nodding he said, "Right now, I'm heading back to the blanket for some **ice cold** **water**."

"Fine!" She popped open the button on her jeans. "And I don't need your help so keep sitting on that blanket."

"Okay, Darlin'." He didn't bother lying down because he knew what was coming.

"Nicky…" She whimpered a minute later.

"Yes?" He grabbed a few napkins from the backpack, as well as Carrie's bottle of Mango hand sanitizer.

"I don't have any tissues with me. I was going to use leaves but…what if they're poisonous. Do we have anything in the pack?"

"I have some napkins." Standing up he joked, "May I enter your pee zone?"

**The Townhouse  
****11:17 p.m. **

With the jumbo package of toilet paper he had retrieved from the pantry, Greg returned to the master bathroom. "Here you go." He extracted a roll and handed it to Tawny, who was passing the time reading Glamour on the toilet.

"Thanks, Honey." She tossed her magazine on the counter. "Those new boxers are cute."

"I thought you'd like them. Hey, we should probably keep the toilet paper in here rather than in the kitchen, huh?" He walked over and opened the cabinet to stuff the other eleven rolls inside. "Only problem is, when we run out of napkins and paper towels, we'll have to walk in here for a roll."

"Or we could just get better about shopping." At the sink she turned on the hot water and pumped a glob of soap in her left hand. "Do you think your dad will get suspicious if I'm going to the bathroom all the time?" She scrubbed vigorously.

"If he does, I'll tell him you have a sexually transmitted disease that requires you to frequently apply ointment. That should throw him off the pregnancy trail, don't you think?"

Tawny snapped a towel at his ass. "So not funny." After drying her hands, she checked her appearance in the mirror. Standing there in only her hot pink bra and matching g-string she sighed. "I think he'll know by looking at me."

Greg turned to catch Tawny's reflection.

"Check out how bloated my boobs are." After unfastening her bra's clasp, she tossed the garment and cupped her breasts. Kneading them she said, "They feel so different."

"Luckily my dad won't be touching them." From behind, Greg slid his hands up Tawny's body and took over the inspection. "Sorry…my hands got jealous of yours."

"Don't they feel different?" When he didn't answer she giggled. "I know one part of **you **that's feeling fine, but how's your back?"

He grinned. "My back feels fine, but what about your cervix? How long did the doctor tell us to wait?"

Bummed she sighed, "Damn…we have three more days to go." Taking Greg's right hand she tenderly placed it on her abdomen. "What about the baby bulge? Does it feel bigger to you too?" Relaxing against his chest, she closed her eyes.

Slipping his hand under the top edge of her g-string he smoothed his palm over the area. "It does." He dipped lower. "I think it's twice as big since Monday. That's good…it means the babies are really healthy and growing." With his free hand he brushed her hair from her shoulder and planted butterfly kisses in its place. "Do you realize, I've only taken you out three times, and all three of those dates were ruined by Hodges? I promise when we're in California, we're going to have some real dates. Hodges won't be there so we'll be safe."

"I can't wait." Quivering from his pleasurable touch, Tawny whimsically asked, "What kind of dates will we be going on exactly?"

Remembering what he had learned from Dr. Myers…that women need words to augment their fantasies and recalling the snippets of romance novels he had read in the bookstore, Greg decided to talk up a storm while engaging Tawny's body. As a bonus, since they were in front of the large bathroom mirror, while providing the verbal fantasy, Greg had his picture worth a thousand words right in front of him. "One night, I plan on taking you out for a romantic candlelit dinner. The restaurant is right on the ocean and the whole time we're there I won't be able to take my eyes off you. Afterwards, I'll take you for a stroll down the beach and at sunset, I'll hold you in my arms and tell you I love you. You'll of course ask me how much, and I'll say…." He spoke in a sexy whisper directly into her ear. "Like the tide that's ebbing and flowing over our feet…I'll never stop."

"Oh…Greg," Tawny sighed with satisfaction.

Moving to her other shoulder, he grazed kisses while continuing the story. "Even though there's a cool sea breeze, we're burning up with desire. We're dying to be together. Since we don't have enough privacy at my parents' house, we don't go back there. Instead, I get us this great room at an oceanfront B&B. The room overlooks the waves crashing against the rocks below. It's so beautiful, Tawny…like you. I'm thrilled to be there with you, because we haven't made love in a while. As soon as we get to our room, we can't keep our hands off each other."

On cue, Tawny turned and reciprocated an equal level of attention on Greg. "You were saying…" She closed her eyes once more.

"We uh…" He forced his gaze away from the mirror so he could focus. "We tumble onto the bed, tearing at each other's clothes and saying how good it feels to finally be together. Because the windows are open, we can hear the waves against the rocks outside. The powerful sound of the ocean is so forceful…it drowns out everything except our pounding hearts." He paused to gulp some air. "As we begin to make love, the wind picks up and the curtains are snapping in the breeze around us. The tide is getting stronger too…like our passion."

Tawny's mind was on the verge of exploding along with her body. "I'm so turned on…by the sound of those waves below."

Placing his hand behind Tawny's head, Greg crashed his lips against hers, repeating the move several times in rhythm with the waves in his story. "It feels so good…at the B&B we never want it to end…but we know it must." He gasped upon halting the surge of kisses. "Do you feel the same way?" His eyes gravitated back to the mirror and a second later he was slipping.

"Yes! It's perfect. Don't change a thing…about the date." Tawny gripped Greg's shoulder. "Because you painted such a clear picture of the place in my head, it's like…I'm there!"

"And I'm with you."

While Tawny savored the fantasy image in her mind, Greg enjoyed the reality reflected in the mirror.

When her breathing finally slowed, Tawny purred, "I had a fantastic time on our date. Thank you for taking me to that special place."

"Thank you for letting me join you there." Leaning his forehead on hers Greg panted lightly. "Let's definitely do it again some time."

"I'm free tomorrow." She giggled while walking Greg backwards toward the shower. "How about you? Think you'll be up for it?"

"Definitely. Tomorrow it is." Laughing with her, he opened the shower door. "I think I'll take you dancing."

**Moonlight Lounge  
****11:32 p.m. **

When Gil pulled his Mercedes up to the valet booth at the posh club Sara curiously asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Surprise!" Gil put the car in park and loosened his tie. "The night is still young and I'm taking you dancing."

"What!" She stared in disbelief. "In public? Did Heather knock me over the head and render me unconscious? Because I definitely have to be hallucinating this."

Undoing the top two buttons on his crisp, azure, shirt he grinned, "It's really happening and instead of stepping on your toes, I'm going to knock your socks off."

When the valet opened Sara's door she slipped her hand in his palm, stepped out of her husband's Mercedes and into an alternative universe. "I really don't believe this is happening. Here, of all places…this is an uber-high roller hangout."

"Believe it." Gil took his wife's arm and upped the bravado. "I consulted an expert and she said this is exactly the place a man of my wealth and power should bring my beautiful, classy wife when she's decked out for a night on the town."

Grinning as they waltzed through the gilded doors held open for them Sara teased, "Who are you and what have you done with my introverted husband?"

Chuckling, he led her through the well-appointed hall to the red velvet and gold lounge, which was fashioned to resemble the old one of the same name from forty years ago. There would be no top-40 drivel played here by an obnoxious DJ. Instead, a live 10-piece band with a singer named Monique filled the room with beautiful music…classics…the kind of music that, with the right dance moves, would make a woman swoon.

When greeted by a supermodel quality hostess wearing an elegant gold dress, Gil held up a $100 bill and said, "Grissom…my wife and I have a table reserved."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom." Sonya smiled. "Right this way."

Sara's jaw dropped.

"What, Darling?" Gil navigated her through the crowd of patrons who were either richly beautiful or beautifully rich.

"Are we on one of those hidden camera shows?" Sara blurted when Gil held her chair.

He barely managed to keep a straight face. "…I'm the only child of mega-millionaire Ron Grissom. Isn't it about time I embraced my family name and began making up for lost time? Like Batman fights crime for a living, but lives the carefree life of a billionaire when he is Bruce Wayne…I have chosen to do the same. When I'm not fighting crime, I'll most likely be found enjoying life to its fullest with my beautiful wife." He accented his point by brushing a kiss over the back of Sara's hand. "Are you swooning yet?"

"I'm getting close," She chuckled.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom." The waitress flashed her million-watt smile. "What can I get you this evening?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest scotch and my lovely wife will have a cranberry and soda with a twist of lime because…we're expecting." Reaching into his pocket he produced a piece of paper with a $100 bill clipped to it. "Would you please give my request to the band?"

"Certainly."

"Okay." Sara sat back in her chair chuckling. "Catherine or Tawny? Which one walked you through this?"

"Tawny…this afternoon." He relaxed in his chair. "Aren't I a quick learner?" Glancing around he joked, "I bet people in here really think I'm a lifelong player and you're my trophy wife."

"And how does that make you **feel,** as Dr. Myers would say?"

"Honestly? Just a bit sleazy…or, in other words, a bit too much like my father."

They shared a laugh.

Next Gil informed Sara, "Check this out." He pulled another piece of paper from his jacket. "Tawny drew me a map of the place and the asterisks are the spots where people go to fool around. She also said that for five hundred dollars you can have an hour in one of the private rooms."

Sara stared at the paper. "How many times has she been here?"

"I'm thinking at least as many times as there are asterisks on the paper."

"Ugh." Sara handed it back. "Here is something I never thought I'd say…I'm so glad Greg forgot his condoms that day and got Tawny pregnant."

Gil raised a brow. "Don't worry…one hour in a private room isn't good enough for my wife. I reserved a room at the Bellagio. My father would probably yell at me for not getting a suite…but I need to work up to extravagance."

"You're kidding?" She giggled at the idea. "You really have decided to be a player. But I didn't pack a bag."

Proudly he replied, "I packed one for you, my Dear…it's in the trunk."

"That's impressive," She told her husband, just as the waitress returned with the drinks.

"Mr. Grissom…the band will play your selection immediately following this song."

"Thank you." Lifting his glass he waited for his wife to do the same with hers, then quoted Emerson. "Love and you shall be loved. All love is mathematically just, as much as the two sides of an algebraic equation." Gil smiled brightly. "Thank you for completing my equation, Sara."

Clinking her glass to his she beamed.

"Just in time for our dance." He took a quick sip before setting down his glass. "Darling…would you do me the honor?"

"I'd love to." She slipped her hand in his and let him lead. "We've danced twice, are we dancing to one of our songs?"

"No, we're dancing to a sultry classic that befits the mood of this place and my heart." When they reached the center of the floor he pulled her close. "At Last…Etta James."

"I love it," Sara gushed while swaying in her husband's arms. "And you really are a quick learner."

Enjoying the compliments and the moment Gil remained silent, opting only to press his cheek against Sara's and listen to the enchanting melody.

While Sara was enamored with her husband and the song, she was rendered breathless when he suddenly and smoothly dipped her.

"What do you think about that?" Gil asked upon returning Sara to her feet. He knew his execution had been perfect.

"Now I'm swooning."

"Excellent."

**Hodges's Apartment  
****11:58 p.m. **

Standing in front of David's enormous wall of books and vintage games Celeste smiled. "What do you want to play next?" She had agreed to stay and keep him company since he lived alone but needed to stay awake due to his head injury.

After polishing off his cream soda Hodges enthusiastically replied, "Magilla Gorilla or Bionic Crisis."

Celeste pulled Bionic Crisis from the shelf. "I always loved the Six Million Dollar Man."

In his best TV announcer voice Hodges said, "We can rebuild him."

She knew the intro by heart. "We have the technology."

"We have the capability to make the world's first Bionic man." He couldn't believe she knew it too.

Sitting next to him on the couch she swooned, "Steve Austin will be that man."

"Better than he was before." His attraction to her was off the charts.

"Bigger." She inched closer.

"Stronger." He leaned in.

"Faster."

"Should I?"

"Kiss me!"

**August 27, 2005 (Day 108)  
****The Bellagio  
****12:47 a.m. **

After opening the door to their room, Gil swept his wife off her feet and into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"You're ruining me," Sara sighed as she went limp in his arms. "How will I ever be happy back in my little house in the suburbs with my husband and seventeen Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches after a night like this with a man as debonair as you?"

"If I laugh any harder I'll drop you." Gil used his foot to shut the door and hurried towards the bed.

When she hit the bed hard Sara cracked up. "Okay, you really do need to consult Nick on that move." Then she realized Gil was gaping at her. "Remember…Greg said Nick was much better at getting him into bed than you?"

"Shhh, that's a mood killing statement, Sweetheart…and whatever you do…don't bring up the toe thing." Reaching over he plucked a red rose from the vase of two dozen he had ordered for the room. "Let me re-swoon you."

She accepted the rose. "Thank you." Then she proceeded to rip the petals off.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm littering the bed with rose petals so we can make love on them!"

"Oh." He laughed. "I do recall seeing that in a movie once now that I think of it."

"I need a few more." She held out her hand. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" When he saw her bleeding from the thorn prick all he could do was shake his head. "The good news is I also ordered chocolate."

"That's a guaranteed swoon, Honey." Leaning over she pressed her lips to his. "Thank you for all this."

"It's a warm-up for your birthday." A smiled eased over his lips as he opened the box of chocolate. "I hope the birthday version goes a little better." He brought the truffle to Sara's lips. "It's after midnight so I can say this. Happy Anniversary, Sara…one month ago today we danced for the first time."

"In Colorado." She couldn't believe she didn't realize it sooner.

"And tomorrow will be our one month wedding anniversary." He radiated happiness. "So I thought we'd lounge around here until Sunday morning and celebrate."

"Huge swoon happening!" Sara tossed her arms around his neck and kissed Gil like he was heading off to war at dawn.

"Now I'm swooning."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope every NC, GT and GS shippers found some happiness, romance and humor in there. (Sorry, CW shippers – they were working and it wouldn't have been romantic to show them over a dead body. LOL I kept trying to think of way but couldn't get it to work in with the rest of the stuff. They will be in the epilogue though and attending the BBQ!)

_NOTE: no ferrets were harmed in during the writing of this chapter._

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,

Maggs

**Next Chapter:** Getting It Back - Part 12

**Posting: **Late Friday


	12. Getting It Back Part 12

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 101: Getting It Back – Part 11**

**August 27, 2005 (Day 108)  
****The Bellagio  
****7:14 a.m. **

Lounging in bed enjoying a room service breakfast with Sara, Gil was looking forward to the remaining twenty-seven hours of their one month, wedding anniversary celebration. "Have you decided if you want to brave the spa?" His germphobic wife had been debating the idea since shortly after arriving at the hotel the previous night.

"I want a massage. Will you do it with me?" She pointed at a picture in the Salon Services Book. "They have a couples massage. We get to be side by side."

Studying the photo of a burly man kneading the flesh of a petite woman he asked, "Will a man be massaging you?"

"It says you get to pick." Smiling, she asked, "Why? Do you think it would be freaky watching a man vigorously rubbing my naked body?"

Gil didn't need to think about it. "Yes, I really think it would be highly unnerving for me."

"Okay…so, I'll request a woman and you request a man." A second later she laughed at the conflicted look on his face. "I get it…you want us **both** to request a woman." Grabbing the hotel phone she dialed up the spa.

"It's not that…"

"Really…I'm cool with your hang ups, Honey." She stifled her laughter when the spa receptionist answered.

"Sara, I…" He was interrupted by his ringing cell, which he promptly retrieved from the dresser. "Grissom."

"Sanders! The guy you're supposed to be picking up for Anger Management Class at seven-fifteen. You're five minutes late and you're never late. I'm very disappointed in you, young man. I bet there's a girl corrupting you."

"Damn! I forgot about class. I'm at the Bellagio with Sara." He rushed to the bathroom. "I have to shower."

"See…I knew you'd blame it on a girl. Look who's a party boy now? I hope you sprung for a suite." Greg laughed. "Since we're going to the Excalibur for class, I'll drive. Meet me in front of the Bellagio when you're ready."

Disappointed he'd spend six hours of his anniversary celebration away from Sara Gil groaned, "I should have told you I was sick."

**Little America Hotel  
****7:19 a.m**.

When he emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, Nick saw Carrie lying in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. "What's going on? Why aren't you getting dressed?"

Carrie had showered while Nick was lifting in the hotel gym. When he returned, she had told him she'd be getting dressed for their day of horseback riding while he showered. "I'm sick."

"What's wrong?" Concerned, he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Tummy ache."

"You haven't eaten anything yet, maybe you just hungry. Or are you finally starting your period? Wait a minute." He eyed her suspiciously. "You're faking. You're scared and you're trying to get out of horseback riding."

"Busted," She whimpered.

Feeling badly, Nick said, "We've been having so much fun, I don't want our trip to end on a bad note. I really didn't know your fear was this extreme, Sweetheart." Tenderly he caressed her cheek. "I'll call Ren's dad and tell…"

"Nicky…" Carrie cracked a huge grin. "Check it out." She whipped back the covers to reveal that she was outfitted from neck to toe in western wear. "I'm ready to ride, Baby!"

"You…"

She grabbed Nick's black hat from where she had hidden it under a pillow. "Naughty Cowgirl Carrie had you going. She's such a scamp."

Tickling her mercilessly he whooped, "I'm going to make you ride for **hours**. You'll be so sore, you won't be walking too well tomorrow, Darlin'."

Struggling to breathe after laughing so hard Carrie commented, "Hey! If you're really relaxed and I'm too sore to walk, everyone will think you had me up here as your sex slave for five days."

"Don't worry…I'll set the record straight." He winked. "I'll make sure everyone knows you tied me up and had your way with me. Maybe I'll hand out copies of the picture you took of me roped."

"Speaking of pictures…" Her grin expanded. "We need to do something scandalous today and I need to take some photos so I can show Catherine."

**Crime Lab  
****7:27 a.m. **

Catherine was walking down the hall with her cell pressed to her ear and a scowl on her face. "Lindsay! It's not up for discussion. We accepted the invitation to the BBQ and you're going. And you'll be nice to everyone there, especially Sean. These people will be our neighbors soon and I expect you to act neighborly!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you!" Catherine snapped with the same amount of snark. "Be ready to go shopping for school clothes when I get home. And if you're still in a pissy mood…I'm enrolling you in Catholic school and you'll be wearing a plaid skirt and white knee high socks until you graduate." With that she clicked off the phone. "Kids!"

"They can drive you nuts," Doc Robbins commented as he passed by. "Enjoy it though…one day she'll be grown and you'll be grateful she called."

**Greg's Z  
****Bellagio**** Entrance  
****7:30 a.m. **

Sitting in his parked car with his cell pressed to his ear, Greg waited for his mom to answer. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Sweetheart," Mrs. Sanders cheerily boomed into the phone. "I'm so happy you called. How are feeling? Any more nightmares? How's your back?"

"My back is much better." Then he broke the bad news. "Unfortunately, the nightmares haven't stopped, but I'm dealing. Tawny's been great, she snaps me right out of them and calms me down. I had one around three this morning and was able to go back to sleep within a half hour so, that's progress at least. Be prepared…even though the guest suite is on the opposite side of the house, you might hear me if it's still happening when I'm there."

"Maybe getting away from Vegas and relaxing on vacation will be just the thing to stop them. That reminds me, did you get the overnight package I sent?"

"Yes. Thank you for doing that so quickly."

"Is it low enough? I guessed based on your speaking voice. And how's the range? I expanded it because you're significantly more talented than the guy who sang it in the movie. Or, at least you used to be, things can change after puberty."

"I think I've still got it." He laughed. "Well…I'll let you be the judge when I practice it with you."

"You know I'm looking forward to that." Her voice sang with delight.

"Now I have another favor."

"Gregory…I half expect one of these days you'll ask me to propose for you."

He chuckled, "This has nothing to do with the proposal. It's a completely different Tawny fantasy I want to fulfill." Greg saw Grissom darting out of the hotel and honked the horn. "I need you to find two things for Thursday night."

"So, I guess I should cancel plans for family dinner. Did you forget about that?"

"Sorry, Mom."

Sighing she said, "Get an early start and we'll have lunch. You'll father will have to change his tee time that morning but, I don't think he'll mind. "

Grissom plopped into the passenger seat and saw Greg was on the phone so he remained quiet.

After a quick nod, Greg threw the car in drive. "First, I need a really romantic restaurant overlooking the ocean…you know, candlelight, soft music, and I need a table with a great view. I want to be done and on the beach at sunset so, when you're picking the reservation time, keep that in mind."

"I can think of a few restaurants like that and since it will be a Thursday, with the right amount of money to the maitre d' in advance I'm sure you can get the best seat in the house. What's the second thing?"

Pulling out of the parking lot he said, "I need a room…and not just any room. It has to be beautifully decorated and right over the beach so we can hear the waves crashing against the rocks. And it needs to have a ton of windows with billowy curtains that can flap in the breeze. I'm talking spectacular."

"I know just the place!"

"Really!"

"Yes! I'll call Julia Roberts right now and see if she's leaving Malibu for the weekend."

Greg shook his head. "You're hilarious."

"And you need to tone down this date, Son. You're supposed to be saving your casino winnings for the baby. You dropped seven grand on a ring this week already."

"I know the ring was a lot of money but I want her to have the best…after all, it's my fault she's pregnant and stuck with me for the rest of her life. The least I can do is spoil her a little, right?"

"It's not entirely your fault. She could have told you no." Bev sighed laboriously. "But it's not like I ever do so…who am I to judge her? Ugh…and I already spoiled her rotten for what you did to her so, I guess I'm no better than you."

Greg glanced over at Grissom, who was listening intently and looking disturbed. "Mom, I promise, right after this date, I'll stop spending. But I already detailed what we'd be doing to Tawny. I know I got a little carried away but…I was uh…caught up in the moment. And before you see them on her, I'll confess…I spent three grand on a pair of diamond studs yesterday, because I wanted her to look the part at the club. So that's ten grand total."

Grissom barked, "You're supposed to be **saving** your money, Greg."

"Who's that?" Bev inquired.

"Grissom." Greg smiled. "Now that he's expecting a baby with Sara he likes to practice his parenting skills on me."

Bev snipped, "You mean when he's not leaving you alone and putting your life in danger?"

**Flagstaff, Arizona  
****Denny's  
****7:55 a.m. **

Nick reassured Carrie, "Mr. Clarke told me he has the perfect horse for you. She's a sweetheart named Flower and she couldn't be dangerous if she tried. She sounds a day away from dead, Darlin'."

"Awww…" Carrie imagined a broken down old horse huffing and puffing to carry her. "I don't want to ride her if she's tired and sick. I don't want her suffering because of me."

"Good Lord." Nick dropped his head in his palm.

The waitress breezed over. "Meat Lovers' Skillet?"

Carrie pointed. "That goes to the frustrated fiancé and carb hater." She salivated at the sight of her Fabulous French Toast Platter. "Look at all that sinful sugar and flour. Naughty Cowgirl Carrie is really being bad now, huh, Tex?"

Before Nick could reply his cell rang and he checked the display. "It's Jim Brass. Maybe he's calling to fire me. If he is, I'll just stay up here and build a house out of logs in the woods." Before pressing the talk button he taunted Carrie, "Wouldn't that be great, Sweetheart? No indoor plumbing. You'd have to do all your business outside. Hey, if he's not firing me, maybe I'll quit, drop out of society and become a mountain man."

**The Excalibur  
****8:05 a.m. **

Greg and Grissom were on their way to the restroom when Irving called out, "Hey! There you are. I was starting to think you guys were dropping out. Lots of people quit after the second session because the third week has all the heavy-duty role play."

"Oh, that's right." Grissom cringed at the thought of acting like a buffoon in front of the class when he prided himself on always being the ghost in the room. "We're hitting the men's room before class."

"Good plan. I had a ton of coffee this morning. What's with the fancy duds, Gil?" Irving stared as they walked. "And you do realize they're wrinkly, right?"

"He's a man-slut," Greg announced while strolling into the men's room "Came straight from the Bellagio after a night of debauchery. Some people."

"At least someone is having fun." Irving grumbled, "I spent my Friday night studying. I'm working on becoming a Physician's Assistant."

"Very cool," Greg remarked when he reached the urinal and unzipped. "My best friend from High School, Robbie, he's a PA in Jersey. He loves it. There's good money in that. And…"

"What the hell, Greg?" Irving scolded. "You can't even shut up when you're pissing?"

"We're all used to it at the lab," Grissom remarked while zipping up. "Once you learn to tune him out, it stops crawling back up."

Heading for the sink Greg laughed, "Tawny doesn't mind me chatting in the bathroom. We've had some of our most passionate discussions there."

After he was zipped Irving grunted, "Tawny can't squash you like a bug when you piss her off."

Grissom glared. "Again with the dead bug imagery? You did the same thing last week, Irving. I think I just got my motivation for my role-play anger scenario…bug hate."

Greg held up his bandaged finger. "Currently I'm dealing with some ferret rage."

**The Bellagio  
****8:27 a.m. **

As Sara walked down the hall with Tawny, whom she had invited to take Gil's spot at the spa, she cracked up. "A** ferret** went up Hodges's pants. That poor ferret."

"If I hadn't just gone to the bathroom, I would have wet my pants." Tawny cracked up recalling the image in her head. "I'm so excited about the spa, Sara! Thanks for thinking of me. Don't tell Greg but…I kind of miss all the lavish pampering I used to be able to give myself…or that other people paid for. Not that I'd** ever** want to go back to being a whore again."

"Ouch." Sara stared at her friend. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?"

Tawny smiled at her friend. "Dr. Myers says we need to be honest about the past."

"True, but..."

"The whole time I was doing it I was lying to myself. I thought as long as I didn't take cash, I was just dating. Now I realize it was glorified prostitution. You don't get to spend five hundred bucks in the Bellagio spa or pick out something pretty for yourself in the gift shop, courtesy of any guy on a first date. I was trading sex for stuff and privileges. Ugh…I was such an idiot. I really thought the Pretty Woman thing would happen." She rolled her eyes and her voice tensed. "I was so sure some guy would come along and be so smitten with me that even though he saw me as a whore to start, he'd fall in love with me." Sighing she admitted, "I guess I need to be honest about that too…that's exactly what happened with Greg."

"Well…if it happened then you really weren't an idiot for thinking it could." Sara cringed when she realized she just validated Greg used to think Tawny was a whore…and worse…she worked for donuts. "Um…"

"Okay, so it can happen. I just wouldn't recommend it as a plan to other girls. Especially since most guys aren't as nice as Greg."

Sara thought back to her conversation with Heather the previous night and wondered if it really would have helped Tawny to work for her. "You know how you said Lady Heather tried to recruit you? Do you ever think you would have been better off working there and going through her pseudo-rehabilitation program?"

"While I do think she has good intentions, no way would I work there." Tawny shuddered. "Call me crazy but, I think taking money in exchange for letting some freak tie me up and whip me is **much** worse than anything I've ever done. Sex is a normal urge, needing to control a woman and physically hurt her, isn't. After being molested by my mother's boyfriend, getting beaten by the asshole I ran away with, and then getting raped…the last thing I'd ever do is volunteer my body for physical abuse and feed those guys' sick minds."

"It's all about control."

"Exactly." Tawny's tone sharpened. "Think about it…a guy who pays for sex is buying something that is **legal** **and normal** that he isn't able to get for free. But a guy who pays to beat a woman is buying something **illegal and abnormal** thathe isn't able to get for free. Right there is the big difference to me."

Sara pondered the point and commented, "Here's the funny thing though…sex becomes** illegal** if the partner doesn't consent, and beating a woman becomes **legal** if the partner does consent."

"There's still a big difference because the sex changes from **normal to abnormal**, but the beating stays **abnormal **whether it's legal or not."

"Heather would say that abnormal is an opinion based on current societal norms. Gil told me she said that she equates the scars girls get working for her to the knee injuries football players receive…they're just a job hazard."

"Ugh…whatever. You can rationalize anything, Sara. That's what I was doing for years…rationalizing my own stupidity."

Sara tossed her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Thanks for the debate. Maybe you should go to law school after you finish college. I have a feeling you'd be a pit bull in the courtroom."

Tawny giggled, "I think I've been absorbing a lot from Carrie."

"Just a bit." Sara chuckled with her friend. "Maybe you'll work for her one day when she's the DA."

**Nick's Xterra  
****8:42 a.m**.

Nick was on the phone checking their voicemail while Carrie drove. "You got two work calls about cases."

"No work on vacation." She gulped, fighting the urge to listen to the message.

"I was just testing ya…no one called from work."

"Sneak." Now she was really glad she didn't ask him to put them on speaker and take notes.

He listened to the first and only message. "Hey…my mom flew out last night. She checked into the Bellagio to spoil herself at the spa today. HA! She said she picked it because it looked nice in Ocean's Eleven…you know that heist movie with Julia Roberts and George Clooney? I love that movie."

"And Brad Pitt as Rusty. I love how he's always snacking and finishing Danny's thoughts. And how he always knows what the Chinese guy is saying. HA! I love that movie too. We need to buy a copy."

He rolled his eyes at Carrie's Brad Pitt fascination. It didn't help that they'd be seeing Ren later and he looked a lot like him in that Legends of Fall movie Carrie owned. "He took up **way** too much screen time in the sequel. That' why it was so inferior to the original."

"Uh,** no**…it was Catherine Zeta-Jones being annoying as hell. Come on…she wore **stilettos **to work as a criminalist. HA! Even Catherine Willows doesn't do **that.**"

"I do recall that making me bust a gut at the time…but her legs were so nice in the movie, I shook it off quick."

"And there wasn't nearly enough of the other hotties, Don Cheadle and Andy Garcia….wait! Your mom doesn't want to stay with us?" Carrie's tone reflected her profound disappointment. "It's me, isn't it? She thinks I'm too high maintenance. I thought you explained that I brought all those shoes with me because I didn't know where you were taking me on vacation. I tried so hard in Dallas, Nicky! I annoy her, don't I? I knew it. Is it because I work the DA side and not the PD side?"

"Breathe for me, Darlin'. And you said **I'm** the one who seeks approval?" He clicked off the phone after listening to the whole message. "My dad worked the DA side so trust me…my mom doesn't have a problem cohabitating with those who do. I **did **explain about the shoes. And Honey…you **are** a little high maintenance but, who isn't in some way?" He thought the last comment was particularly politically correct. "Now, going back pre-panic attack to your original question…my mom is checking out of the Bellagio on Sunday morning and staying with us the rest of the time."

"Oh." She loosened her grip on the steering wheel.

"My mom loves all that spa stuff and she was home alone doing nothing so, why not take advantage, right?"

Carrie smiled. "Right. I'd spend my free time in a spa if I could."

"Yeah…on vacations these days, while my dad is busy looking at something historical or killing things fishing or hunting, you'll find my mom covered in seaweed with cucumbers on her eyes somewhere. She's making up for lost time after working like a dog and rearing seven kids. In the message she also said she wanted to give us a little time to get settled after our trip…and suggested we go at it like jackrabbits all night so it's out of our system before she's trying to sleep in the next room."

"She did **not** say that."

He laughed. "She really did. See…she wouldn't give us that kind of shit on our voice mail if she wasn't cool with you." Reaching over he placed a hand on Carrie's knee. "Sweetheart, my mom loves you like a daughter already. She's thrilled you're joining the family and can't wait until we start adding some more branches to the tree. Trust me…I know what she's like when she's skeptical about a future in-law. She really didn't take a shine to my brother's wife until Melissa had her first baby."

"Why?" She wanted to make sure she didn't make the same mistakes.

"Melissa…she was a model, never went to college, didn't do any volunteer work, was totally snooty and materialistic…and she turned her nose at my mama's cooking."

"I'm so glad I chowed down hard when I was in Dallas."

"That you did." He laughed. "You made an excellent first impression…they all fell in love with you and they could tell we loved each other for the right reasons. It was pretty obvious from the get-go that my brother loved Melissa for how she looked while Melissa loved Andy's wallet and the prestige of our family name in Dallas. Honestly, I couldn't stand her either…because my mom and I have very similar taste in women."

"Smooth."

"And true." He lightly chuckled. "Anyway, as soon as she had that baby, Melissa became this wonderful, sweet person. Hell…maybe she was cranky because she was always starving herself and when she got pregnant she finally allowed herself to eat." Smiling, he patted her knee. "The point is…you're my mom's dream daughter-in-law…shoe fetish and all."

"Thanks, Nicky."

Leaning closer he lovingly kissed her cheek. "Now, according to the directions, you need to make a left up here…Whispering Pines Road."

"So, Jim just wants us to give it a walk through and call him?"

"It'll make him feel better because he trusts our opinions. Not that he doesn't trust Heather's but…let's face it, she's a bit more radical than most…certainly us." He chuckled. "Although, you did really like tying me up. I keep meaning to ask...when do I get to tie **you** up? Because I'm already thinking of things I'd like to…"

"Stop it!" She laughed with him then composed herself. "It's a good thing Greg mentioned we were up here to Jim." She pulled up to the guard gate. "Whoa…this part has to be a little scary for new patients. It's very prison-like."

"Jim said Whispering Pines is a voluntary treatment facility so, I assume it's for** their** protection. I'm sure dealers would love driving up here looking for easy targets."

Once her window was down she spoke to the guard. "Hi, Carrie Blake and Nick Stokes to see Mr. Spencer for a tour."

"Go right ahead." The guard replied after checking his clipboard. "Take any space marked visitor."

"Thanks." She drove up the winding road, glancing around at the ponderosa pines and the birds swooping over the placid lake. "It's gorgeous here."

**The Excalibur Gift Shop  
****10:06 a.m. **

As Grissom and Irving stood in front of him, Greg continued reading from the book he pulled off the shelf, Ravage Me. "You're more beautiful than the stars twinkling above us in the midnight sky. I must have you…every inch of you. So you will not be alarmed, my Virginal Princess, I will tell you exactly what I have planned. I will start by savoring your plump lips, then I will move on to taste the delicious peaks and valleys of your body and when I reach your treasure trove, my innocent darling, I will stake my claim first with my…"

"Stop!" Irving held up his hand. "I can figure out the rest."

Grissom shook his head. "Some things are really better left up to the imagination. Once it starts sounding like a how-to manual…_he inserted part A into part B…_it sucks the romance right out of it for me. It makes me think of the mechanics rather than the mood. Sex, while immensely enjoyable, is a biological function and not always…for lack of a better word…pretty."

Greg blurted, "Like accidentally farting during it." He was quick to clarify. "Hey, that was Tawny, not me."

Irving burst out laughing. "That's always a defining moment in the relationship…can we survive the first accidental fart? Do we pretend it didn't happen? Do we laugh it off?"

As he re-shelved the book Greg said, "I reciprocated to put Tawny at ease. Luckily we had bean burritos for dinner and it was easy to produce on demand." He smiled at the memory. "What about you, Gris? Who let it rip first? You or Sara?"

"Sara...and she pretended it didn't happen." Grissom started laughing. "Then she did it again about five minutes later with obvious noise and wicked hang time. She had to fess up because her gut was a wreck. I had made a vegetarian dish with lots of cabbage in it without knowing she had a sensitivity. It wasn't that long into the relationship and she didn't want to hurt my feelings so, she ate two helpings." Happiness danced on his face as he recalled running to the pharmacy for antacids. "We laughed all night. It was great."

"Yeah…" Irving sighed, "I **really** need a girlfriend."

"Hey…I may have someone to hook you up with now that I think about it." Greg turned to Grissom. "It will come as a big surprise..."

**The Bellagio Spa  
****10:17 a.m. **

Wrapped in seaweed with cucumber slices over their eyes, Sara and Tawny lay on their tables next to each other shooting the breeze.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this treatment, Sara?" Tawny prodded. "And I assure you the vegetables are germ-free."

"Enough with the germ jokes already! I'm relaxing. This is even better than the massage because that was painful at times…but oh so good." Sara moaned with pleasure. "I'm glad they let us switch to guy masseurs. It felt good having all that muscle pounding out my knots."

Tawny would have laughed harder if her facial mask wasn't so tight. "Now what would Mr. Grissom say about his wife getting giddy over a macho man rubbing her down?"

"What he doesn't know…just kidding. But don't tell him." She sighed with delight. "Too bad Nick and Carrie went to Flagstaff. What they really should have done was check in here for a little de-stressing."

"Hopefully they've been pounding out each other's knots, three times a day, every day. That's what Greg thought Nick really needed to cure his anxiety…a sex-a-thon." Tawny giggled. "You see, Greg has this theory."

Sara shook her covered head. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

What they didn't know was…neither could the spa patron soaking in the mineral bath on the other side of the screen dividing the room.

"Greg thinks that Nick is losing his mind because he took on the stress of a steady relationship with a woman and misses his old sex life…not the multiple women, the sex itself. For a guy like Greg, a steady relationship meant an **increase** in action, but for a man-slut like Nick…it meant a **decrease** in action. Because Carrie is so sexually repressed, Nick's not getting the quality and diversity he was used to in the bedroom. Greg thinks over time it wound him up like a spring. Hence…the sex-a-thon cure. OH! And he also thinks that Nick is causing the problem because he sees Carrie, due to her abusive past, as some sort of permanent-virgin that must be handled lovingly and delicately every time. So, even when he actually does get to be with her, he's holding back."

"Except when he did her in my pool house," Sara snarked.

Tawny cracked up. "That was the tequila banging Carrie in the pool house, not Nick. She told me he felt real guilty about it the next day…the randy sex **and** ruining your couch cushion. Even though she told him it was great, he** still** felt bad. See…I really think Greg's right about the whole thing permanent-virgin thing."

"Did I tell you that Nick gave me a check for the new cushion?"

"You've got to love him for being such a responsible guy. I'm glad he's coaching Greg."

"Too bad he didn't coach him **before** Greg got you pregnant." Sara followed up. "Not that the babies aren't going to be a joy."

"Don't worry, I know what you meant." Tawny giggled. "If Nick's spring isn't unsprung after this trip…I'll insist that Greg coach Nick on a few things…like not letting your woman's abusive history get in the way of a healthy sex life."

Sara didn't want to laugh…but she did. "Well, we know Carrie was packing her new sex books and she set a position goal so, maybe there's hope for a sex-a-thon cure in Flagstaff after all."

"Oh my god!" Tawny squealed, "She didn't tell me about the goal. Wait…I forget, what were they at when they left?"

"Still holding at **two** because he fell asleep on her Sunday, and then all the work stress kicked up." Sara was starting to think she was high on seaweed fumes. Then she realized she was just enjoying some good old fashioned girl fun. She knew Dr. Myers would be proud. "She wanted to be at **eight** by Saturday night…so she could beat your 7 ½ with Greg."

"All I can say is, Slick Nick better drive the peg home at some point or Carrie's head will explode. Ever since I mentioned hearing he was good at it, she's been hell bent on him giving it to her. Which is so funny because I **know** she won't like it after being used to his slow, steady groove. Call it whatever you want, the bottom line is…you're getting your body slammed against a wall."

"And Nick will feel guilty because…"

"His mama raised him right."

Sara and Tawny simultaneously blurted, "Who said that?"

"I did."

Both women sat up slowly, like corpses rising from the dead.

"Over here."

As cucumber slices fell off their eyes they stared at each other.

Tawny nervously said, "But we're the only two in here."

"What makes you think that?" Jillian Stokes asked as she came around from behind the screen, cinching her fluffy white spa robe. "Hello, Sara…nice to see you again."

"Who is she?" Tawny whispered.

"Um…Nick's mom," Sara answered after gulping down her shame. "I have no idea how this is happening."

"Yes, that's right…I'm the mother of **the man-slut**. And you are?"

"Uh…Tawny Cooper." She extended her trembling seaweed covered hand. "My boyfriend, Greg Sanders, is a good friend of Nick's, and his employee. Well, that is until you tell him what I said and Nick fires him." She watched the woman closing in on her. "You should know though…I'm pregnant with twins and Greg needs his job to support his babies. And I'm a really good friend of Carrie's. And Greg and I both think the world of Nick…he's the most responsible and dependable person we know. He's going to be the best man at our wedding! And Greg's going to be an usher at Nick's wedding. So, you see…we're like family. And family discusses family all the time, right? And I wasn't saying anything bad…except um…the man-slut part."

"Don't worry, I'm well aware my son was a man-slut. Now, you tell me something else…"

"Um…" Tawny twittered, "What?"

"Who did your boob job, Honey?" She flashed a disarming smile. "Because I'm thinking of having my girls lifted. After weaning seven pups, they're dog tired. They started heading south after Nicky was born and I've decided the journey has gone on long enough."

**Big Sky Ranch  
****10:29 a.m. **

"The wait is over!" Nick excitedly announced as he opened Carrie's car door. "Time to giddy up, Darlin'."

Now that horses were in her line of sight, Carrie's stomach filled with butterflies. "Which one do you think is Flower?"

"Is Crazy California Carrie ready to unpack some more emotional luggage?" Ren approached smiling. "Hey, Nick."

"Hey, Ren."

"It's emotional **baggage**…not luggage. And yes, I'm ready to do some unpacking." Carrie smiled brightly. "Nice to see you again, Ren. I hear I embarrassed myself quite a bit at _The Spur_ and that I owe you a big thank you for helping me out during my um…uh…"

"Bitch brawl with Vicki Lynn is what I think you're looking for, Sweetheart." Nick smoothed a hand over her back. "Don't worry, I told him that wasn't the real you that night."

"Yeah…it was real obvious you weren't a regular barfly." Ren adjusted his straw cowboy hat and chuckled, "Okay…let's head over to the corral and introduce you to your ride."

Nick and Ren exchanged knowing glances.

Carrie took in the atmosphere…the unruly whinnies, the aroma of horse poop and the sound of wild shoed feet clomping against the hardened dirt. "Which one is Flower?" She inquired in a jittery voice while moving her eyes from one raging stallion to the next."

"She's back here." Ren motioned to walk past the first stable.

Carrie gripped Nick's hand a little tighter.

"Here she is…" Ren turned the corner and started grinning.

When Carrie saw the pretty white pony wearing a straw hat with yellow daisies tucked in its pink satin ribbon she cracked up. "She's a kiddie ride horse!"

"Just like the one that threw you." Nick took her hand and led Carrie to her ride.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

Ren shook his head. "Not unless you're over one-sixty." He opened the gate to let them in.

Nick laughed. "She did eat a pretty big breakfast." He took Flower's reins.

"I'm one-fifteen." She jabbed Nick in the ribs.

Handing over a helmet Ren instructed, "You need to put this on. Insurance reasons…not because I think she'll toss ya. Nick, even though you're experienced, you have to wear one when you ride or my daddy will have my hide."

"Not a problem."

After snapping on the helmet Carrie placed her left boot in the stirrup. "Like this, right?"

"Yep…now grab the horn, pull up and swing your leg over." When she was in the saddle he grinned. "You're a natural."

"Is she going to run?" Carrie nervously asked while sticking her right foot in the stirrup and holding onto the horn for dear life.

"She's not going anywhere," Nick calmly assured her.

Watching the spectacle Ren inquired, "You really haven't been on a horse since you were thrown at ten? Why didn't your daddy make you get right back on? That's what causes this kind of fear…too much time elapsing. You fail at something you have to try again before you've had too much time to think about it."

"Long story," Carrie replied while starting to shake. "Let's leave it at…he was very overprotective. But I agree with your philosophy, Ren."

"Thanks. You know…I'd bet anything that the pony who threw you was spooked by something. Unlike people, you can trust a horse…they're predictable and they aren't malicious." Ren suggested, "Maybe ask your father if he remembers what happened. Maybe you're fear was never founded in the first place."

"I'll ask him tomorrow when I see him," Carrie promised.

Nick stood and slowly removed his hand from his petrified fiancée's back. "Are you ready for her to walk?"

"You mean we haven't moved?" She felt her breathing quicken.

"No, Sweetheart."

Ren held open the gate. "Take her the same way we walked up to the main corral. I'll be up there to meet you. I've got to prep for a group coming in."

"Thanks, Ren." Nick smiled as he nodded.

"Go slow." Carrie gulped for air.

"It's just like riding a bike, Honey. You keep your balance, steer and stop when you need to."

"Bikes don't have minds of their own," She answered in between deep breaths.

"You're doing great." He couldn't believe the terror in her eyes. "Talk to her. It works." Nick chuckled. "Didn't you see The Horse Whisperer? It was a mushy gushy chick flick, you had to."

"Nice, Flower. Don't kill me."

Nick looked at the pony with sympathetic eyes. "Don't take it personal. She has emotional luggage."

When the horse sighed Carrie panicked. "Why did she do that!"

Laughing, Nick informed her, "Because she's bored as hell and wants to pick up the pace."

**The Excalibur  
****10:46 a.m. **

When Greg saw that Grissom had nodded off in class he elbowed him. "Wake up, delinquent!"

"Huh?" Grissom's eyes darted around the room.

Greg scolded, "That's what you get for staying up to all hours on a school night, young man. How did you ever manage to get two PhDs?"

"I didn't have a social life back then," He groggily explained.

**The Bellagio  
****10:50 a.m. **

"I still can't believe you married Gil Grissom, Sara. I thought that man was an island with no navigable inlets," Jillian Stokes declared while sitting in a lounge chair waiting for the girls to be freed from their seaweed wraps. "And years ago I thought you'd be the one to capture my son's heart and put an end to his womanizing. You were the only girl he ever spoke of until Carrie."

Tawny quipped, "That's because he never bothered to catch the names of the other girls."

"I really like your quick wit, Tawny." Jillian laughed along with the ladies. "I can see how you would be able to keep up with Greg. The one time I met him, he exhausted me."

"It takes a special woman to love a genius geek clown and I have no doubt that Greg's my soul mate." Free from seaweed, Tawny slipped into the robe she was given. "No disrespect intended Mrs. Stokes but, Sara is **so** not Nick's type. Sure, she has intelligence and wit like Carrie, but she's **way** too strong and doesn't have the delicate femininity that your son needs in his woman in order to feel gentlemanly and masculine. Carrie's half pit-bull, half kitten, which is perfect for Nick." She cracked up. "Whereas Sara's a tiger most of the time…sometimes fierce and sometimes brooding quietly, which Gil loves because she reminds him of his mother."

Jillian nodded. "I definitely saw those two sides of Carrie when she was in Dallas. We'd be arguing case law like jackals and not ten minutes later she'd be batting her eyes at Nicky like a needy puppy and letting him dote on her…not that he minded."

"See!" Tawny expounded, "While Carrie gushes over Nick's _'I'll take care of you, little lady'_ mentality, it would have driven Sara **insane** within a month. Sara and Gil work because he gives her space while providing stability. Nick's the suffocation type, he always wants to be helping, protecting and pleasing. It works for Carrie though, because she's a daddy's girl who likes a man watching her every move and spoiling her."

Once again Jillian concurred, "That's definitely my boy and you're right…from what I saw, Carrie laps it up."

"Another thing that would make Sara and Nick incompatible…Nick needs to know how he's doing all the time…that's **so** not Sara. She'd be like…shut up already, I said everything's great!"

"As a boy, Nicky would drive me nuts asking if he did something right or good enough, or if I thought he could do it better somehow. It got so bad when he was oh…about nine or ten, I thought he was giving himself an ulcer." Jillian sighed, "He was the most sensitive of the lot by far. His daddy tried to counsel it out of him, and his brother unfortunately tried to pound it out of him on several occasions. I'm happy they were unsuccessful. I think his compassion and sensitivity make him good at what he does for a living."

Tawny continued her analysis. "Carrie needs Nick's sensitivity because she fears men who are too closed off, thinking they're hiding something. A guy like Gil would totally freak her out. But Sara….she likes the strong, silent type and needs an older man because she grew up without a father."

Sara waved. "You do know I'm here while you're discussing this, right."

"Yes, dear, join in any time." Jillian smiled. "Women don't need permission to speak in this country, that's one of its many perks."

**Tilly's**** Clothing Sore  
****11:14 a.m. **

Walking through the store, Lindsay stopped to peruse the sale rack of bikinis. "Since I'm being such a good sport about going to that lame BBQ and stupid swim party tomorrow, how about buying me a new suit?"

Catherine smiled at her willful daughter. "Don't you think by referring to it as lame and stupid, it renders the good sport part unbelievable?"

"Why do you think it's okay to force me to be friends with someone I don't like?" Lindsay protested. "How many people do you have to hang with against your will?"

"Lots." She chuckled. "Half the people at the lab rub me the wrong way…Hodges, Sofia, Nina, Trey…and that's just the night shift. So, if you can't get anything else out of it, think of hanging out with Sean as practice for when you have a job and have to deal with people who annoy you in the workplace. You know…just in case one day you have to support yourself and a spoiled daughter."

"Okay…okay. Sorry." She walked away from the rack. "I'll be tolerant."

"Get back here."

Lindsay returned and stared at her mother.

"Pick a suit."

"Thanks, Mom." She reached up and kissed her cheek.

"Something tame," Catherine warned before mumbling, "Not that I think Ryan or Sean will be giving your body the time of day with Tawny and her D's there."

"I heard that."

**The Blakes  
****11:19 a.m. **

Sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with his family, Ryan Blake couldn't believe the glorious news he just heard. When he asked his mother if Tawny and Greg would be at their party and did they know there would be swimming she had responded, _Yes…__they're coming and I reminded them to bring their suits._

Never had the oft-grounded boy been more thrilled with words from his mother's mouth.

Ryan immediately decided to pray extra hard at church Sunday morning, not for his own salvation, but for Tawny to be wearing a bikini…the smaller the better. He also considered praying for it to fall off at some point during water volleyball but ultimately decided it was inappropriate to ask the Lord for full frontal nudity.

"Are Greg and Tawny friends of yours from school, Ryan?" Ken Blake asked as he set his empty ice water glass on the table. Having just arrived from the airport he was parched.

"No, Dad," Paul answered on behalf of Ryan. "Greg has worked with Nick for seven years and as of last month, Nick became his boss. Greg's girlfriend, Tawny, has become very close with Carrie. She's asked her to be in the wedding."

McKenna sweetly announced, "Tawny is very pretty. Playing with her is like playing with a Barbie that came to life."

Ken smiled, relieved his daughter was making some nice friends thanks to Nick.

Then Sean released one of his infamous blurts and unintentionally burst his grandfather's bubble. "Ryan likes Tawny because her boobs are **enormous.** She looks like one of the girls on the papers they hand out when you walk The Strip. Ryan has a collection of them in a shoebox under his bed."

Ryan was so focused on Tawny, he didn't catch that his brother revealed the whereabouts of his pseudo-porn collection. "Her boobs are **huge **because she used to be a stripper! But Greg forgot to wear a condom and accidentally got her pregnant last month so she had to quit. Soon they'll be having a shotgun wedding, whatever that means, you'll have to ask Mom…I heard her say all that to Dad last night."

Wendy forced a smile in her father-in-law's direction. "They're very nice people. Greg's father is a dentist in San Marino and his mom is a high school music teacher. Tawny's enrolled in college and she's a math whiz…she was doing problems even Sean couldn't get. More water, Dad? Another sandwich?"

McKenna chimed in. "Greg told me to brush three times a day."

"See, Dad…" Wendy relaxed. "…good people."

But McKenna wasn't done. "And heexplained what it means when mommy says Aunt Carrie likes to jump Uncle Nick's bones."

Ken turned and gaped at his son. "Your sister moves here and starts hanging out with a stripper who has unprotected sex. Your son has a collection of girly handouts under his bed. And your daughter is asking strangers to explain risqué information. Is this how you're handling things down here, Paul? I thought you said you had everything under control."

"Dad…" Paul felt his tension rise.

Wendy patted McKenna's head. "Sweetie, what did Greg tell you specifically about why Aunt Carrie likes to jump Uncle Nick's bones?"

After she was through giggling, the innocent girl explained, "He said Aunt Carrie is a piggy and whenever Uncle Nick has fried chicken or ribs, she jumps up and grabs the bones off his plate to eat the meat he left behind."

"That's right." Wendy chuckled. "I have a feeling that Greg's going to be an excellent parent."

**The Excalibur  
****Café Expresso  
****11:38 a.m. **

At the ten o'clock break, when the instructor announced she'd be releasing the class a half hour early, Greg had decided it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Irving to his potentially perfect match. One quick phone call later, they were set to meet at eleven forty-five in the hotel's food court café.

While Irving was in the bathroom freshening up, Greg and Gil sipped their coffees and stared at the children in the McDonalds across the way. "Can you believe we're going to have one of those? Or two in your case?" Gil stated in a distant voice. "Seeing them so animated like that makes me terrified."

"Me too…only I get doubly terrified."

"Speaking of terrified…" Gil saw Irving's potential date heading for the table. "…poor Irving."

"Don't let your preconceptions spoil this." Greg laughed. "In other words…keep your trap shut." He waved with vigor. "Hey, Sofia! Pull up a chair."

"Hey." She glanced over at Gil as she took a seat. "How's the suspension?"

"It's rough, but it has a few perks."

"Like not seeing me?" She grinned. "Speaking of people who don't like me…any word from Nick?"

"I talked to him yesterday," Greg replied as he stood up. "He was having a blast in Flagstaff with Carrie. What can I get you, Sofia?"

"Iced Mocha, thanks."

Grissom cringed when he was left alone with the Ice Princess.

"Come here often?" Sofia jokingly asked. "You don't have to answer, I'm just warming up my dating skills. That was a joke too, no one really says that." After a minute of silence she asked, "Have you ever wondered why they don't build a bug-themed casino? You know…everything would be gigantic so the patrons would feel like bugs walking through tall blades of grass and clover and the cocktail waitresses could dress as different sexy bugs."

Grissom's ears perked. "That would be fun."

"Yeah…for a bug geek like you." She snickered. "Gotcha."

"Here you are, milady," Greg announced as he placed Sofia's requested beverage on the table and took a seat. "Your Knight with the shiny scalp will be arriving momentarily."

"I'm excited about his shiny scalp. I like bald men." Lifting her drink, she chuckled, "Why do you think Nick shaved his head the first time?"

Grissom laughed at the absurd idea. "Right. And I grew my beard because Ecklie liked facial hair."

"What is Ecklie doing these days?" Greg inquired. "Does anyone know?"

Sofia filled him in. "The divorce is finalized. His wife and kids moved back to Toledo to live with her parents. He followed and got an apartment nearby. He's working in some Podunk lab and going to therapy…it's a condition to keep visitation rights with the kids. Nice huh?"

Greg shook his head. "Now** that's** a FUBAR, Grissom."

When he stepped out of the men's room Irving saw the blonde beauty sitting with Greg and Gil. Suddenly he wished he had time to change out of his intimidating leather that he wore specifically for class.

"Irving!" Greg shouted, ready to play cupid. "Come meet your dream girl."

**Big Sky Ranch  
****11:45 a.m.**

"Easy, girl," Nick soothed the palomino mare as Carrie prepared to mount her. "Okay, you're good to go." He watched his fiancée slip into the saddle with ease. "That was real nice, Sweetheart. You feel okay up there?"

"I feel great." Sitting atop the large horse felt exhilarating. "What's this one's name?"

"Her name's Shy," Ren answered. "Because she was so skittish as a foal. She's come a long way." He winked at Carrie. "Kinda like you, huh?" He ended with a sunny smile.

"Yeah," Carrie released a pleasant sigh.

"Hey!" Nick snapped, "What was that wink and smile all about?"

"Don't worry…_Nicky_," Ren teased. "Your woman is **way** too high maintenance for me, and I was just screwing with ya tossing that wink and smile. I can't resist giving you crap, because it's so damn easy to rile you about your woman. You really need to work on that. It makes you an easy mark. Like that night at The Spur."

"He definitely does," Carrie confirmed while winking at Nick. "Look at me, Honey! I'm on a** real** horse! Can we buy one? Pretty please?"

Both Ren and Nick shook their heads.

"What!" Carrie blasted. "I'm serious."

"Darlin'…" Nick thought his tone said enough so he said no more.

"Don't you see…if we get one **now**, by the time we have kids, I'll be great at riding. And it makes more sense than a dog because we would have her in a stable with somebody there to walk her and feed her when we're working crazy hours." She paused to grin and bat her eyes. "Will you think about it at least?"

"Okay…" He laughed hard. "If you pee in the woods for me like a champ, I'll consider it."

Ren groaned, "Yeah…I'll forget I heard that."

"Please do," Carrie urged while blushing to light red.

"Speaking of crazy people…" Ren pointed to the mini-van pulling into the parking lot. "…my group has arrived.' He chuckled. "I'm just kidding, they're not really crazy, only the two of you are. These folks are just lost."

Nick read the logo on the side of the van. "Whispering Pines. The rehab center?"

Ren nodded. "Once they make it through detox, they come here for equine therapy several times a week. It really works for some. Others think it's a bunch of BS. They're usually the ones that don't stay clean."

**Desert Springs Hospital  
****11:51 a.m. **

When Jim entered his daughter's room he was relieved to see she hadn't bolted.

"You thought I'd bolt at the last minute, didn't you?" Ellie stated as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed. "I told you I was serious about cleaning up, Daddy."

"I know, Sweetheart." As his tension eased a smile rose on his face.

"Where's Heather?"

"She's waiting in the car out front."

Ellie grinned wildly. "I'm being escorted to rehab by my cop father and his dominatrix girlfriend…how screwed up is that?"

"In this town? It's below average." He chuckled while holding the door open for her. "We'll act dull. Tell everyone we're accountants."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

IMPORTANT! Change in posting schedule due to a change in my vacation dates…

There will be one more regular chapter – 102: Getting It Back – Part 13, posting late Tuesday, July 12th. I will post the first epilogue chapter late Tuesday, July 19th. After the epilogue chapters this story will end. The next story will pick up shortly after this one leaves off (the epilogue will take place on a Sunday and the new story will be starting on that Thursday...the day GT leave for California). All the characters will be the same and no storylines will be dropped.

This chapter, as well as 102, contains a lot of set up for the epilogue and the future story…more conversation than action, and unfortunately no loose ferrets. LOL I'm so glad I picked a ferret for Celeste's pet after seeing how much everyone enjoyed the scene. Hodges and Celeste will be in 102 for those who were asking.

And for anyone wondering why Nick's mom has the same name as Grissom's mom…I named Grissom's mom Jillian way back at the beginning of the story. Then the show went and called Nick's mom that for Grave Danger (same spelling). So now it's a coincidence in my story. LOL

As always, thanks for reading and your comments!

Maggs


	13. Getting It Back Part 13

**_Note:_**_ My husband asked if he could guest-write a scene. Since he pays for my website I obliged (LMAO the writer sells out to fund her project!). You may have to read multiple times to identify his contribution as it meshes seamlessly with my prose ;-) _

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 102: Getting It Back – Part 13**

**August 27, 2005 (Day 127)  
****The Bellagio Pool  
****11:55 a.m. **

The three ladies had been sunning by the picture-perfect pool for thirty minutes when Sara's cell phone rang. "It's Gil." She stood to leave the pool area for privacy. "I'm going to take this inside. If the waitress comes back would you order me a bottle of water, please?"

"Sure thing, Honey," Jillian replied while flipping to the next page of A Voice for the Dead, A Forensic Investigator's Pursuit of the Truth in the Grave. When she had spoken to Nick on the phone the previous day, he mentioned buying a copy. Later, when she saw it at the airport she bought it so she could read it and discuss it with him during the visit.

"So what is that book about exactly?" Tawny asked as she rubbed another dose of lotion on her bronzing skin. "If it's good, maybe I should pick up a copy for Greg."

"It's about exhuming bodies and using cutting edge forensic technology to solve cold cases, I'm sure he'd love it." Jillian lowered the hardcover book and explained, "It's very similar to what Nick, Gil and Greg did when working the Rodgers case. I read all the court transcripts. That case itself would make a fascinating book. Hmm…maybe I should write it and make my boy, your man, and Sara's husband look like forensic superheroes."

Tawny gushed with enthusiasm. "Ooh that would make Greg look **great** in his dad's eyes. Do you really know how to write a book?"

"I've had two published already. They weren't bestsellers because of the subject matter, but they did well in legal circles."

"Then you have to do it!"

"I wouldn't feel right without Wendy Blake's blessing," Jillian remarked. "It is her family's story. But…I'll run it by Carrie and see if she thinks Wendy would be open to the idea. I could arrange for all the proceeds after expenses to go to Wendy's family."

"Oh!" Tawny bolted straight up. "I was babysitting for her Thursday and it was really clear they could use a little financial help."

"Now I'm even more enthused."

"But it doesn't seem fair for you to do all the work and not get any money for it."

Jillian patted the youngster's arm. "When you're my age and you're financially comfortable with a successful career behind you and bevy of kids and grandkids to be proud of, you're motivated differently. I'd be doing it to keep busy and challenge my brain." She snickered before confessing, "Plus it would give me great joy to see the pissed off look on my son Andy's face when he learns I've written a book bragging about Nicky."

"He's on your shit list, huh?"

"Somethin' fierce." Standing up she placed her book on the lounger. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to rustle up some bottles of water for us. Be right back, Sugar."

Deciding it was time to sun her flipside, Tawny turned on her belly and closed her eyes.

"You'll burn if you don't put something on your back," The thirty-seven year old man with a perfect tan and a killer smile commented, while taking a seat in the empty lounge chair. "How about I put some of this lotion on for you?" He picked up the tube sitting on the table.

Turning over, Tawny removed the tube from the man's hand. "Thanks, but I put some on earlier."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"My mama is gettin' me one right now," She informed the pervert leering at her breasts. "You should mosey before she returns, she don't like me talkin' to strangers." Tawny returned to lying on her belly to block his view.

"How about going out with me tonight once mama goes to bed?" He asked while staring at the goddess's ass. "My name is Dan and I'm in town on business. I've been looking for a beautiful woman to spoil and when I saw you I knew you were the one."

"Sorry, I'm in a serious relationship and my boyfriend wouldn't like that."

"I don't see a ring on your finger so, he can't be too serious."

Tawny wished she was still wearing Mrs. Stokes's ring so she could shove it in the guy's face and yell, _taken_. _Taken! _It would be even better if she had a ring of her own to prove she had a man in her life.

"Come on…give me a chance. We'll order room service and a great bottle of champagne. You're too young to be tied down to a guy. Have a little fun."

"Look …"

"Excuse me," Mrs. Stokes snipped at the man hovering over Tawny. "You're in my spot and you're bothering my daughter. Beat it before I call security."

Tawny smiled and waved at the man. "I told you Mama don't like me talkin' to strangers."

Dan stood and winked at Tawny. "Too bad…I think we'd have a lot of fun together."

**The Excalibur  
****12:14 p.m. **

Since Sofia and Irving were hitting it off due to mutual interests in workouts, motorcycles and Thai food, Greg decided his work was done. "Okay, kids," He teased as he stood. "Have fun, and should the opportunity arise…don't forget to practice safe sex."

Grissom, who just returned from talking to Sara, cringed at the terribly forward assumption.

"What?" Greg laughed at his uptight friend. "I'm obligated to preach what I didn't practice."

Sofia sat back laughing. "Don't worry, Sanders, I'm a much better boy scout than you. I'm always prepared and I'm not afraid to sleep in the woods."

"You like camping?" Irving asked. Sofia was getting more attractive with each topic change.

"Love it." Tossing her long golden hair off her shoulder she explained, "Growing up that's all we did for vacations. I love hiking, climbing and mountain biking too."

Irving nodded enthusiastically. "I'm a volunteer big brother and I just helped chaperone for the Boys and Girls Club. I love camping and I led some of the older kids on a ten mile hike in the Spring Mountains. It was great."

"You're a volunteer big brother?" Sofia couldn't believe how much they had in common. "I volunteer at the girl's shelter on Main and Conley."

Greg tossed his arm around Grissom's shoulder and led him away singing from Fiddler on the Roof. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match…find me a find…catch me a catch."

"Very nice."

"My mom's high school did that play when I was growing up. I know every song by heart."

"Chuckles!" Theo Valentine, Greg's neighbor and top Court Jester for the Excalibur, called out. "I knew it was you. I'd recognize that golden voice anywhere!"

"Theo!" He looked very different dressed in his clown attire.

Theo cracked a sunny smile. "So you ditched the Diva for a Sugar Daddy...smart choice."

Greg removed his arm from Grissom's shoulder. "Actually…"

"Hey!" Theo stared at Greg's new love. "You're that freaky guy with the bugs who lived in 17 before Greg." Glancing back at his newest friend Theo advised, "I'm not sure this is a trade up from the Diva. This guy's a real wingnut."

"I know…he was my boss for six years." Greg laughed. "Now we're buddies."

"Or so Greg would like to think," Grissom groaned, more than ready to return to the Bellagio and most of all, Sara."

In between hard coughs Greg taunted, "Life in danger…how quickly they forget…thanks a lot."

"Greg's my best friend," Grissom announced with a lilt in his voice. "Why don't you sing some more?" He spoke directly to Theo. "I can't get enough of his melodic voice."

"Duet with me, Theo," Greg enthused. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, I'll bring the veil."

Theo batted his eyes and grabbed Greg's arm. "You bring the groom. Slender and pale."

Trying not to laugh he sang the next line. "Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be…the envy of all I see."

**The Bellagio  
****Outside the South Chapel  
****12:21 a.m. **

After Tawny's uncomfortable encounter by the pool, the ladies had opted to go inside the hotel to cool off while waiting for Gil and Greg to return.

"Look how happy they are," Tawny declared to Sara and Mrs. Stokes before releasing a wistful sigh. The bride and groom who just emerged from the ceremony were beaming from ear to ear. "They look just as happy as the couple I saw coming out of the chapel at the Mandalay Bay last week. I hope Greg and I are just like them."

Jillian placed her arm around the hopeless romantic's shoulder. "They always look happy on the wedding day, Sugar. You want to be like the couples who are still wearing smiles after twenty years."

"How long have you and Judge Stokes been married?" Sara quizzed. She was always looking for a success story since her parents were the ultimate failures at the endeavor.

"Forty-seven years. That's three-hundred and twenty nine dog years. The grandkids always get a chuckle out of that." She gave Tawny's shoulders a squeeze. "I got married at twenty-one, in between college and law school and I had my first baby during my break between years two and three. So, don't you let **anyone** tell you that you can't get an education after getting married and having babies. You dig in your heels and go for it, Darlin'."

"I promise." She bathed in the maternal attention Mrs. Stokes had been lavishing. "Do you think they'd let us peek inside the chapel now that it's empty?"

Jillian headed right for the chapel door. "Doesn't hurt to try."

Following the women, Sara reminisced about her own chapel wedding a month ago. As hard as she tried, she couldn't recall anything other than the blissful look in Gil's eyes and the beautiful words they exchanged. Even with all the excitement surrounding Carrie's big wedding and now Tawny's, Sara realized if she could go back, she wouldn't change a thing about the ceremony with Gil. It was beautiful, private and perfect in her eyes…just like her husband.

"It's beautiful!" Tawny exclaimed as she wandered down the aisle. "Sara, don't you think it matches the style of my dress? And the colors of these flowers match the ones embroidered in it. They would be perfect!"

"I think you're absolutely right." Sara strolled closer and took in the ambiance. "This place is very you, Tawny. Romantic, well-appointed and eye-catching."

Just then the chapel coordinator bounded over. "I'm sorry but you need to make an appointment if…"

"Really?" Jillian stared authoritatively and read the woman's nametag. "We didn't at The Mandalay Bay but, perhaps they're more focused on customer service over there. We're sorry for the inconvenience, Ruth. We'll take our business elsewhere. I'm sure there are numerous other beautiful locations in this town that would love to take some of my family's Texas oil money for a big 'ol catered reception following an elegant chapel ceremony." Grinning, she turned and took Tawny's hand, placing her diamond ring on the girl's finger. "You have a nice day."

Sara stepped aside, watching Mrs. Stokes work her magic.

"Wait!" Ruth hurried after the three women. "Forgive me…please!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Dear?" Jillian paused, waiting for a bit more sucking up.

"I'd love to run through what we have to offer and afterwards, the three of you can have lunch anywhere in the hotel you'd like, compliments of the house."

Jillian turned to Tawny. "It's up to you, Sweetheart."

"Well…" She made sure Ruth saw the rock on her left hand.

Sara looked on in disbelief when she heard Tawny speak with a perfect Texas drawl.

"I think I need to know what it would be like here at night." She glanced over at Ruth and tucked her hair behind her ears to show off her diamond studs. "You see…we're fixin' to hold a real ritzy evenin' affair."

Ruth stepped closer and smiled brighter. "Give me a moment and I'll see if we have a suite available for you tonight. I'll be right back."

"Unbelievable," Sara remarked when they were alone in the chapel again.

Tawny giggled as she clutched Mrs. Stokes's hands. "Ruthie don't know I'm all hat, no cattle."

Jillian was thoroughly charmed by the girl. "Sugar, you said you were from Kansas so, where is that accent and the lingo coming from?"

"Pleeeease don't tell Nick," Tawny begged as she cringed. "I dated a teasip from 'that other school' when I was eighteen and really stupid. Nick's fine with me being an ex-dancer and party girl, but he'd never look at me the same if he knew I slept with the enemy."

"You've got that right."

When she saw Sara was lost, Tawny filled in the blanks. "Nick's an Aggie. A teasip is a student from University of Texas."

"Let's hope Carrie doesn't havethat skeleton in her closet too." Jillian belly laughed. "No matter how far gone my son is over her, he'll be asking for his ring."

**Big Sky Ranch  
****12:26 p.m. **

Leaning against the wood fence of the main corral, Nick wore an endless smile as he watched Carrie slowly trot Shy. "You're lookin' awfully good there, Darlin'." He had taken off the lunging rein ten minutes ago when he saw how in control she was of her emotions and the horse.

"I think that was my best lap yet!" She boasted, thrilled with her success. "Do you think I'm ready to go a little faster?"

"No, I think you need to stay where you're at." He loved her enthusiasm but knew first hand the danger of too little knowledge and too much desire. "Don't worry, you'll get to feel some speed real soon. Take her around a few more times at the same pace."

Ren's father, Bo Clarke, came up to the fence. "She may be a natural."

"She's determined that's for sure," Nick replied through a grin. "Already wants to gallop."

"She's spunky, so was my wife…God rest her soul." Bo leaned on the fence. "Ren and I lost her two years back. It was rough on us both."

"My condolences," Nick said softly. "Carrie lost her mom when she was twenty-one and she's still hurting. Two years must still feel like yesterday."

"Yeah…" Bo adjusted his hat a little lower.

"Is that how you ended up leaving Montana?" Nick posited. "Carrie and her dad moved to Seattle to get a fresh start after her mom died."

"No, we've been down here ten years now. Came down when Ren was eighteen." He pointed to the mini-van in the distance. "We came here for Whispering Pines." Bo caught Nick's eyes. "You see…we were embroiled in a bit of a scandal back in Montana."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to pry."

"Your job requires you to be curious." Bo patted his guest on the back. "Don't worry, you didn't offend me. And it's no secret, so Ren won't mind me tellin' ya. You've got to be honest about your past he'd say. He tells the story to all the rehab groups hoping it helps them somehow."

Nick's smile returned. "I bet that's why he and Carrie make natural friends."

Bo continued the story. "Ren and his girlfriend got heavy into drugs. You know…small town Saturday nights get boring and everyone parties when they're young. They however, took it to an extreme. Once we caught on and helped him, Ren shook the habit, but Kelly couldn't. We brought her here when her family kicked her out. She was four months pregnant at the time."

With his eyes on Carrie, Nick listened intently. "I'm guessin' it didn't work out between them because Ren's single."

"No, she cleaned up." Bo's voice sobered a little further. "It was too late though. The baby, a little girl, was born still about three months early…effects of the drug abuse. We knew Kelly was taking it hard but…" He shook his head. "One day the guilt overwhelmed her and she rode out to the woods and took her life."

"That's horrible," Nick blurted, not expecting the heartbreaking ending. "Sorry…I should have been more tactful but…"

"It's okay. There's not much else you can say." Bo nodded. "That's why it's a good story for the rehab patients…it's shocking. Sure as hell shocked us at the time," He somberly stated. "We knew something was wrong when the horse came back with blood on her. We figure, she had been trying to rouse Kelly for a while. Those were some black days around here but, we made it through."

"Is that why Ren volunteered to run this program?"

"Yeah…he's still trying to save her I suppose. Now he helps save them…or some of them anyway." Bo sighed. "They don't all make it. They come here nine times during their twenty-eight days, you'd think that wouldn't be enough time to care about them but you do…especially the young ones who can't grasp they have their whole life ahead of them."

"My boss's daughter is checking into Whispering Pines today," Nick informed the solemn man. "Carrie and I took a tour before we came here. Seems like a real good place with a good philosophy and solid post-care program."

"One of the best. That's why we chose it." Bo glanced up. "What's the girl's name? I'll make sure Ren makes an extra effort with her."

**Jim Brass's Car  
****12:31 p.m. **

"Ellie?"

She sat forward, leaning towards the front seats. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I was asking which drive-thru you wanted."

"Taco Bell. Three crunchy and a large diet soda." She glanced over at Heather. "So you and my dad are spending the night in Flagstaff, huh? Isn't Saturday night your biggest money maker? Shouldn't you be there cracking the whip?"

"Actually, Thursdays are the busiest most weeks due to convention business. The men think about taking a little adventure during the week and then get the nerve up to come in before leaving to return home on Fridays." She smiled. "We always staff up for plenty of walk-ins."

"Maybe I could work for you when I'm clean."

Jim quipped, "Right after I enter the priesthood."

Both women eyed him with contempt and Heather pointedly remarked, "So, it's good enough for me but not your daughter?"

"I think she needs something a little more mainstream after getting out of rehab."

Heather couldn't have disagreed more. "I can guarantee you there are no drugs on my premises. You won't find that guarantee at any restaurant, office or casino in this town. And if it's the work you're worried about, she could take a support job."

Ellie laughed. "Hell no. I want to dominate some assholes…get a little payback for the shit I've taken."

**Hodges's Apartment  
****12:45 p.m. **

Lying under the covers, Celeste held up her frosty mug of cream soda. "Here's to the asshole who ruined my life."

"And to the bitch who ruined mine!" He clanked his mug to hers. "Thanks for doing us a favor, losers."

"Exactly." She leaned in for a cream-flavored kiss. "Oh no!"

"What?" Hodges slapped the unscarred side of his head. "I should have brushed."

"No, I need to go home and feed my ferrets. I'm not used to staying out all night." Just as she was about to toss the sheet and jump out of bed she froze. "Um…I'm naked."

"I know. I am too." He radiated from joy as he recalled the memories. "Wait! Are you having regrets?" Hodges panicked. "I swear I don't think poorly of you because it was our first date. It was kismet…fate…destiny..."

"Mr. Thesaurus!" She chuckled. "To quote Bridget Jones, I just don't want you to see my wobbly bits."

"But I love your body."

"You do?"

Grinning he assured her, "I loved it all night long and this morning, after we ate Fruit Loops in bed watching episode fourteen of The Six Million Dollar Man, I loved it even more."

"Really?" She swooned. "You don't think I need to lose those thirty pounds I've gained since getting dumped at the altar?"

"Not for me."

"But what about my ferrets?" She saddened. "You're so allergic…not to mention deathly afraid of them. You'll never be able to come to my place."

"I'll get shots! I'll do some desensitization therapy!" Taking her hand he whispered, "You're worth needle pokes and ferret trauma."

Celeste's eyes twinkled in the midday sun streaming into the room. "Wow…"

**The Bellagio  
****Pool Café  
****1:32 p.m. **

"Whoa…" Greg clutched the key card Tawny gave him. "You scored a luxury suite without gambling a dime?" Upon returning with Grissom, he headed to the poolside restaurant as Tawny had instructed when she called his cell. Grissom however, opted to reunite with his wife in their room for a lunch time romp.

"That's right, Chuckles! We're running with the big dogs tonight!" Tawny squealed with delight. "And room service dinner is included because they want us to sample their food."

"And they're buying us lunch too," Jillian informed the stunned young man with the goofy hair as she sipped her Cosmopolitan. "Don't feel guilty. It serves them right for being a bunch of elitist snoots. They only showed us respect once they believed we had my family's old oil money to burn. What they don't know is…the only oil money my family ever had when I was growing up, was the kind used to buy a quart for the car." She snickered, "Tawny and I make a fabulous team. She's going to be one hell of a Public Defender some day because she's a girl who understands a book's cover doesn't tell the whole story and not everyone is guilty when charged."

Tawny raised her virgin Mai-Tai and clinked it against her newest mentor's glass.

Greg nodded while trying to comprehend what he just heard. "You're um…planning on going to law school, Sweetie?"

"Yes!" Tawny bubbled as forcefully as the hot tub nearby. "I've found my true calling."

"But you're gifted in math," Greg countered after sipping his ice water. "And that's another three years after you get your bachelor's."

"She's twenty-two and has her whole life ahead of her." Jillian relaxed in her chair. "And she's suited for the courtroom because she has the gift of the gab…like you, Greg. You two must wear each other's tongues out and I don't mean that in the Parisian sense."

Tawny looked over at her grinning man. "She's way funnier than Nick, isn't she? He must take after his dad."

"Nick used to be funnier," Greg replied. "He's got a lot more responsibility now and it's made him very serious."

Jillian couldn't resist. "Maybe my ex-man-slut of a son will be funnier again if he gets the sex-a-thon cure you think he needs."

"Tawny!" He couldn't believe his ears. "You told her what I said! You do remember Nick is my boss, right?" Suddenly he was relieved that he still had that California job offer to consider.

"Chill out, Chuckles." Tawny stood to answer her tenth restroom calling of the day. "I didn't tell her, she overheard Sara and me chatting in the spa. And she's not ticked. She thought it was funny…and most likely accurate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to powder my nose."

Once he was alone with his girlfriend's partner in wedding planning crime, Greg nervously cleared his throat and asked, "With all due respect, Mrs. Stokes…don't you think it's putting the cart before the horse to help Tawny plan a wedding** before **I propose?"

Jillian removed her sunglasses and eyed the young man curiously. "That's a rather hypocritical statement coming from a guy who ate supper before saying Grace." Jillian patted his hand. "It's time to shell down the corn, Romeo."

Greg cocked his head. "Huh? I haven't even ordered."

She gladly translated. "Honey, you got your girlfriend knocked up and asked her to live with you **before** walking her down the aisle, so I'm a bit surprised to hear you getting ruffled over the proper order in which events should occur. Time's up. That girl needs a ring on her finger before her belly is as big as her boobs."

"Got it!" He began enthusiastically looking at the brochures Tawny had thrust at him when he arrived at the table. "She probably told you that I haven't spilled the beans to my dad yet because I've been too nervous."

"Yes, she did." Jillian sipped her drink then followed up. "Funny how you don't have a problem delaying **some** things but not others."

"I have a plan. I just uh…haven't quite figured out how to phrase things yet. It's not **me **I'm worried about," He confessed. "I don't want to cheapen Tawny in my dad's eyes…but I can't figure out a way to say it and make her look good."

Never one to mince words Jillian replied, "The longer you delay, the cheaper she feels, Honey."

"I was afraid of that." His shoulders slumped. "We get there on Thursday, but I don't want to tell him until I golf with him on Sunday. I want to have a few days to show Tawny a really great time in California. She's never been there and she's so excited. If I tell him on Thursday and it ruins the whole trip, I'll feel awful."

She read between the lines. "And you're hoping your daddy will be so smitten with her and the two of you as a couple, after a few days he'll be more accepting."

"That too." Gripping his water glass Greg asked, "Do you think he'll know Tawny is pregnant right away when he sees her? You're an expert after having seven kids…do you think her belly looks like she's already showing?"

Jillian returned her sunglasses to her face and cracked up. "Are you kidding? It will take at least another ten pounds before the girl even starts to look mortal."

Greg couldn't help smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"You do realize she won't always look like that, right?" It was currently a sensitive topic for Jillian. "I have a son who seems to think his ex-model wife should have the same perfect body she did before birthing his babies."

Greg lifted his eyes from the brochure. "Actually…Tawny already looks a little different than when I met her because she's not tanning or coloring her hair, and she's gained a few pounds from not dancing for hours every night."

Jillian raised her drink. "Goodness…I can't imagine her lookin' better than she does right now."

Greg glanced around at the men in the crowd. "I know every guy here was gaping at her when she headed for the restroom in that bikini and sarong, but I love her for who she is, not what she looks like."

"Now give me a reason to think that's not bullshit."

Greg dug a little deeper. "She's having a breast reduction after the babies are born. She's going to back to her B's. If I was shallow, when she brings it up I'd discourage that, not **encourage** it. But I know her body wasn't built for Ds long term, and it's going to end up hurting her back. And it's not only that…she doesn't get the respect she deserves because people see her boobs first and make judgments." He deflated. "Like I did when I first met her. It's not fair, but it's the way society is, and in this town people will always assume she was in the business when they look at her. Honestly, right now it's fun for me know guys are drooling over my girl but, I don't want the mother of my kids propositioned when she's taking the kids for a stroll…and I don't want the other women whispering about her behind her back and getting catty. Lastly, if Tawny really wants a career in the courtroom, I know she'll be taken seriously if she looks more…mortal."

"Very persuasive speech, Greg." Jillian smiled at the young man.

"So am I guilty or not guilty of being shallow?"

"Not guilty." Leaning in she pointed to a picture of the Monet room. "That was her favorite. I'm sure I don't have to tell you she gets a little carried away when she's excited." Jillian winked. "Then again from what I've heard, you do too."

He nodded. "That is how I got into this situation."

"It wasn't my place to ask how much your parents are willing to spend, so I encouraged her to explore a variety of options for the two of you to present to them."

"Thank you."

Jillian told him, "With five weddings to pay for, Bill and I kept them elegant but simple…not like this extravaganza Carrie's planning. Each of our daughters was offered the same, and if she wanted to go above and beyond it was up to her and her fiancé to come up with the difference."

"Since my folks only have to do this once, they won't have a problem with this." He studied the photo and imagined the event.

Watching the smile spreading on Greg's face Jillian offered, "You want me to outline some talking points for breaking the news to your father?"

"A kick ass attorney like you wants to help me write a persuasive speech?" He lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hell yes! Or am I supposed to say Yee Haw right there?"

**Big Sky Ranch  
****1:46 p.m. **

After having lunch with Ren and his dad, Nick and Carrie returned to the stable to gear up for one last ride.

"Put your backpack on, Darlin'." Nick handed it over smiling then led a gorgeous black stallion out of its stall.

"But this is for when we we're hiking later."

"We're riding to our hike." He did one last check to make certain the saddle was secure. While Carrie was using the bathroom earlier, Ren detailed exactly where to go.

Tensing, Carrie confessed, "I don't think I'm ready to control a horse out in the open. What if Shy takes off and won't stop?"

Nick mounted the stallion. "You're not ready." He extended his hand. "That's why you're riding with me on Dane." He removed his foot from the stirrup so she could use it to get up.

Slipping her hand into his she giggled. "Like in the movies when the girl runs off with a guy on his horse. Ooh, like in Braveheart…I loved that scene."

"Jeez…talk about pressure…comparing me to Mel Gibson as a warrior in a kilt."

"You definitely have the thighs for kilt wearing."

"Well, since I don't have a kilt…" He loved it as she slipped her arms around his waist and locked her hands. "…I'll have to sing to make you swoon."

"You'll spook the horse," She teased as he walked the horse down a trail leading to a clearing.

He opted for the oldie, Cattle Call, because he could sing it worse than any other song that came to mind. "The cattle are prowlin' and the coyotes howlin' way out where the dawwwwgies bawwwwwl."

Burying her face in his back Carrie shook with laughter.

"Where the spurs are a-jinglin' a cowboy is singin' the lonesome cattle call..." Glancing over his shoulder he asked, "Are you balanced and holding on tight?" They were at the head of the flat trail that Ren said was perfect for galloping.

"What? My ears are bleeding so I'm having trouble hearing you." Once she was done laughing, Carrie answered his question. "I'm ready."

"Okay, here's that speed you were looking for, Roxie." Nick spurred the horse and Dane relished the chance to pick up the pace.

"Oh my god!" Carrie closed her eyes and hung on for dear life. "Nicky! This is too…" It was simultaneously exhilarating and unnerving, just like several of the sexual experiences they had this week and she hoped after a few minutes, her panic would dissipate like it had when she tried those new endeavors.

Not realizing how much he missed it until he got a taste, it felt fantastic to be riding in the open again. "Are you doin' okay?"

"Uh huh," She responded in a voice more nervous than she wanted.

If she squeezed him any tighter he was certain she'd cut off his circulation. "I can slow down if you're scared."

"Don't!" She loved the rhythm of their bodies pressed together and the primal feel of the ride. "I trust you, Nicky," She assured him when she caught her breath. "Always."

The unprompted validation was much appreciated. "Thanks, Darlin'."

A few minutes later Carrie urged on an exhale, "Faster…"

"Faster?"

"Yes!"

Grinning he said, "I think trust is my aphrodisiac too." Then he signaled Dane to take off. "Oh yeah! Here we go…"

**The Bellagio  
****Room 912  
****2:02 p.m. **

Sara and Gil sat at the table eating a late lunch.

Sara said, "This soup is good."

"It's summer, why are we eating soup?" Gil asked.

"Because."

"Oh."

They finished their soup.

Then they did it…twice.

**Celeste's Car  
****2:23 p.m**.

"I can't believe we really did it!" Hodges exclaimed, still buzzing from the moment.

"Me either!" Trying to contain herself, Celeste pulled her BMW into the first parking space she could find. "That was the best drive-thru experience I've ever had."

Once the car was in park Hodges pulled her close. "And now…every time we get drive-thru at McDonalds, or Wendy's or Taco Bell, we'll be reminded of our wedding day."

It was just like Magic and Matrimony – Volume 18. "Do you want to kiss your bride again?"

"Definitely."

**Big Sky Ranch  
****2:31 p.m. **

"So are we going to buy a horse?" Carrie asked, still reeling with excitement from the breathtaking ride. While Nick tended to Dane, she was taking cover behind a tree, changing her clothes.

Upon securing the horse's reins to a strong tree branch Nick replied, "No, we're gonna buy two because sometimes I won't want to share." When he realized Carrie was hiding he laughed, "Are you back there peeing like a champ for me, Sweetheart?"

"You want to see the evidence before I bury it, CSI guy?"

"That's okay, I trust you…and I'll smell the mango hand sanitizer on your hands." Turning around, he looked at the natural swimming hole. It was just as Ren described. "This is an amazing piece of property the Clarke's own."

"Ren said they had ten times the land in Montana."

Picking up a rock, he skimmed it across the water. "I'm seriously getting itchy about living in the city after this trip."

"When it gets real bad, we'll have our horses and go riding in the mountains outside of Vegas," She told him from behind the tree.

"Are you having a problem back there, Darlin'?"

"Nope." With that she bounded out dressed in her Indian Princess outfit. "Hey, cowboy! Check out what Catherine gave me. I believe you're supposed to capture me and have your way with me."

Instead he burst out laughing.

"That's what I thought too," Carrie said while grabbing the coil of rope and the camera she had stuffed in the backpack.

"Is this what you meant earlier when you said you wanted to do something and take pictures for Cath?" He took the rope from her hands. "What? You want me to tie you to a tree?"

"That'll work," She giggled and found one with a nice trunk to stand against.

"I can't believe she didn't include moccasins," He teased. "Obviously she doesn't know what turns you on."

"I think she was focusing on what would turn **you **on."

While tying his fiancée to a tree Nick mused, "Yeah…this really explains why Catherine and I never hooked up over the years. Warrick is a lot more adventurous than me." He took the camera from her hand. "Ready to work it?"

Carrie struggled to break free. "Hey, you really tied me tight."

Nick snapped a couple of pictures. "Are you getting nervous, Pocahontas?"

"Sorry, Pocahontas was **way **before cowboy times. You have to know that, you're a history buff."

"Are you critiquing my role-play **again?**" Lowering the camera he revealed his smirk. "I think I will have my way with you after all."

"Untie me right now!"

"How can you speak perfect English if you're an Indian Princess who was just captured? You're not very good at this role-play thing either, Honey."

Carrie curtly informed him, "I can speak English because when I was six my family was killed by a vicious tribe. The chief of a nice tribe found me and took me back to raise me as one of his own."

"You got that from a movie." He moved closer and grinned wider. "I believe it had several love scenes," Nick murmured as he nibbled on Carrie's ear.

"Untie me!" She screamed as she squirmed.

"You're very spunky, what's your Indian name, Princess?"

"Kicks like a Mule When Trapped."

When he felt her position her knee just south of the family jewels he offered, "How about I untie you and we get to know each other better first?"

**The Bellagio  
****Suite C  
****2:52 p.m. **

"You what!" Tawny shrieked into her cell phone. "But you just met. You don't know anything about each other. Are you crazy!" She had called Celeste to see how the rest of the date went, but never in her wildest dreams expected to hear this radical news.

When he heard Tawny hyperventilating, Greg came flying out from the luxurious bathroom, where he had been drawing a bubble bath. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Covering the phone Tawny heatedly whispered, "Celeste and Hodges got married at a drive-thru wedding chapel earlier today."

"What! They just met less than twenty-four hours ago." Greg gripped his head. "She has** no** idea how freakin' annoying Hodges is. He was on his best behavior last night and wearing a shirt I bought for him. They obviously didn't think this through. Were they wasted? She works days and he works nights! And they can't even live together because** he** has a severe ferret allergy and** she** has a severe love of ferrets."

Tawny spoke calmly into the phone. "Honey, if you haven't consummated the marriage, you can get it annulled." She smacked her forehead when she heard Celeste say, _too late, we're in bed at Treasure Island enjoying each other's booty. _"Okay then, I know you weren't drunk but, you could still claim you weren't of sound mind!"

"I certainly hope they used protection!" Greg scolded as he left Tawny's side to answer the knock on the suite's door.

"Your bag, Mr. Sanders." The bellhop walked in with the bag Greg had quickly packed when he rushed back to the townhouse after lunch. He had wanted to bring it upstairs himself but, the hotel insisted on giving them the royal treatment. "And I have an envelope from the Events department."

"Thank you."

The bellhop waited.

"Oh!" Greg reached for his wallet and a moment later realized it was empty. "Um…my fiancée is the rich one from the Texas oil family. Let me check her purse." He hurried over to the table and grabbed it. "Here you go." Greg handed over a five. "Thanks."

"Thank you, Sir."

When he saw a note wrapped around a hotel keycard Greg grabbed it and read.

_Hey Gorgeous,  
__Sneak away from mama and come  
__to__ Room 652. I'll have a bottle of  
__Cristal__ on ice.__ The only thing you  
__need__ to bring is your smile. You  
__won't__ remember your boyfriend's  
__name__ after we spend the night  
__together.  
__- Dan_

Greg grabbed the cellphone out of Tawny's hand and yelled into it, "Congratulations. We need to go shopping for a wedding gift, she'll call you tomorrow." With that he hung up.

"Greg! That was so rude."

"What's this?"

Tawny tried to read what Greg was clutching but he wouldn't hold still. "It looks like a note."

"From a guy named Dan and it was wrapped around a room key." He could hear the punchiness in his voice and tried to eliminate it. "I found it in your purse."

"Ugh! Dan is this creep who hit on me at the pool." Tawny stuffed her hands on her hips. "He must have stuck that note in my purse when I wasn't looking."

"Why didn't you tell him you were spoken for?" Greg felt his old insecurities brewing.

"Uh…I did…three times." Tawny's feathers started to ruffle. "He wasn't taking no for an answer." She grabbed the note, crumpled it and tossed it in the garbage. "He was all over me too, until Mrs. Stokes came and chased him off."

"Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant? That would have done it."

"No way."

"Why not?" He couldn't stop the blurt. "Because you liked the attention?"

"No!" She held up her barren left hand and snapped, "Because I don't have a ring on my finger, Greg. It was bad enough the pig wasn't respecting a thing I said, I didn't want to humiliate myself telling him I'm pregnant without even being engaged. Look…if you're so worried about guys hitting on me then why don't you make it clear I'm not available?" She pointed to her empty ring finger.

Greg ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed a tuft. "Tawny, come on…you **know **it's going to happen real soon."

"I think you're waiting to see how things go in California." She felt her eyes welling and cursed herself for letting the vicious seed Ellie planted in her head take root. "You're waiting to see if I fit in and if I don't…"

"That's crazy!" He gaped at her, shocked she could think such a thing. "We're having babies together. We're totally in love with each other. What the…"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"We've talked about this…I want to make it special." Reaching out he took her hand. "Country potatoes, remember?"

"I have morning sickness and my belly's getting bigger. I don't need special, Greg." Her voice cracked, "I need a marriage certificate and medical insurance."

"Where is this coming from?" Greg released her hand and paced this room. "Did Mrs. Stokes tell you to corner me?"

"No." A hot tear slipped down Tawny's cheek. "Celeste isn't pregnant and she's married. I'm nine weeks pregnant and not even engaged. Hodges knew what he wanted and went for it. He didn't worry about what his daddy would think. Why can't you?"

"**That's **what brought this on? Any man and woman can get married on a whim in this town, it doesn't mean they'll live happily ever after."

Tawny sniffled, "Why are you still content introducing me as your knocked up girlfriend and letting strangers think I'm on the market? I'm sick of it, Greg. It's humiliating."

After gulping the lump in his throat he assured her, "I'm telling my dad next Sunday. A week from tomorrow."

"That's not good enough." Wiping her tears she pointed to her phone in his hand. "Call him now."

"No."

"Call him so I don't have to worry about hiding my bathroom trips or my morning sickness from him."

"I won't."

Tawny flashed to anger. "Fine! If you don't have the balls to call him, I will!" She lunged to grab her phone out of Greg's hand.

Instinctively he held the phone behind his back.

"Give me my god damn phone!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He pleaded. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you forcing this when I'm so close?"

"This proves my point! You're still not sure."

"Can you give me a freakin' break! I've had a rough week dammit!" Recalling his promise not to yell he apologized immediately. "Sorry…sorry." Frustrated, he paced the room. "You're not being rational because of this thing with Celeste and Hodges. Can you **please **be rational? You're not thinking of my mom. If you make that call, you'll get her in trouble with my dad. I don't want to get her in trouble."

"**Why **is your mother still covering for you? It was supposed to be temporary but it's been a month."

"She's helping," He quietly replied.

"She's **lying** to her husband." Suddenly a new fear consumed her. "If you're letting her do it on your behalf, you must approve. I don't want lies in my marriage, Greg…no matter how good the intentions. And your mom's lies aren't little white ones. They're big. My god Greg…she hid your suicide attempt from him. He had a right to know."

"Tawny…please…I know it's screwed up. It's one of the things I need to work through with Dr. Myers." Watching her cry, his eyes welled. "I've always been straight with you…even when it would have been much easier to lie. I promise I won't change when we're married…and we will be Tawny…very soon."

Sinking into the nearest chair, she let her tears flow. "I was just sunbathing by the pool minding my own business. I…the truth is…getting propositioned makes my skin crawl because it makes me think of all the ones I accepted that I should have turned down. I want them to see a ring on my finger and leave me alone and if they don't, I want to be able to lift my hand and say **taken**. Can you understand that? I'm tired, Greg. I'm really tired."

Kneeling in front of her, Greg brushed away his tears then hers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell my dad when he was out here. It was the perfect opportunity and I blew it. I didn't know how to say it and I don't want him to think less of you because of my mistake. I'm trying to say it right."

"You can put your boots in the oven but it doesn't make 'em biscuits." A faint smile played on her lips. "**That's** from hanging with Mrs. Stokes. The rest was due to surges in hormones, insecurity and jealousy. The point is… you can say it however you want to your dad but, it is what it is and we can't change it."

"Tawny, if you want to go to a drive-thru chapel and say I do right now I will." Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out the keys. "I'm ready. But if we do then there's no beautiful dress, no elegant ceremony, no Monet room reception, and there still won't be a gorgeous diamond ring on your finger because it's in California. My mom has it hidden there so you wouldn't find it before I popped the question next week."

Tawny's hands flew to her mouth. "You really bought a ring?"

"I shouldn't have told you but, I already ate supper before saying Grace so…" Cupping her tear soaked face in his trembling hands he assured her, "It's beautiful, just like you and I can't wait to slip it on your finger."

Now her tears were motivated by joy.

"Tawny…" He was right there crying with her again. "I got you pregnant before we even went out on a date…before I even knew your last name. I've been doing things wrong since the day I met you. **Please** trust me and give me a chance to do the rest of it right." When she nodded and threw her arms around his neck, Greg breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Greg..."

"Yes?" His eyes were clamped tight as he savored the embrace.

"Sweetie, did you leave the tub running in the bathroom?"

"Oh shit! Another thing I screwed up." He took off running.

**Big Sky Ranch  
****3:21 p.m. **

"You can't catch me, Tex!" Carrie yelled as she bolted from her position behind a tree. "Give it up!" After hiking around the area for a while, she had initiated a chase in the forest…after giving herself a two minute head start.

"It's wide open here, Sweetheart, so you have nowhere to hide, and we both know I can outpace you." They were back at the swimming hole and she was headed to the north side where the water dumped in from a four foot waterfall.

"Time out!"

"Time out?" He stopped when she did. "Who calls time out during a chase?"

"It'll be worth your while." She decided to let the visual she was about to bestow upon him explain her intentions.

"What…" When he saw her peeling off her boots, socks and jeans, Nick smiled. "Really?" Having each done the five things on their lists, it appeared Carrie was determined to do the hidden eleventh activity.

"Really." Stripped down, she walked into the swimming hole and once there, she dove under the water, swimming to the center. By the time she came up for air she saw Nick was tossing off his boxer briefs. "It's nippy."

"Maybe I can help with that."

"It's deep enough for a shallow dive."

He did just that and covered the distance in a heartbeat. "It's not nippy, it's freezing." Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her. "Is this okay?"

Nodding, she reciprocated the gesture. "Feels perfect."

In the center of the pristine water they clung to each other in silence, trembling slightly from the chills running through their bodies, some caused by the water's temperature, others from the significance of the breakthrough.

"I love you, Sweetheart," Nick whispered. He followed the soft words with a tender kiss to her cheek and then joined his lips with hers.

"Keeping moving your hands," She urged through lightly chattering teeth. "To warm me up."

He knew there was more to the request. Gently he explored her quivering body.

"It all feels good, Nicky." Her voice rang with a combination of relief and delight.

He kissed her deeper, thrilled her fear was gone.

Trailing her fingertips over his chest she whispered, "Your tattoo is coming off a little…from showering, sweating and swimming I suppose."

"We have more for tomorrow." Nick lowered his forehead to hers while Carrie wrapped her legs around his waist..

"I still want us to get real ones. What about you?"

"Tell me when and where and I'm there."

They exchanged knowing smiles.

"We're still shivering."

"It's not the water temperature," Nick answered.

"I'm not afraid…I'm not ashamed of my body," Carrie declared, her breath catching in her throat. "I'm back where I was before it happened."

His eyes were locked on hers. "So am I."

"Our work here is done." She smiled brightly. "Take me home, cowboy."

"Yes, ma'am." Carrying her, he walked them out of the water. "I'm ready."

**Whispering Pines  
****5:17 p.m. **

In the lobby of the Admitting office Jim Brass held his tears in check as he pulled away from his daughter's tight embrace. "It's time for me to go." He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Take care, Honey."

"Bye, Daddy." For the first time Ellie felt the reality crashing in around her. This was it. Her last chance to straighten out and fly right. "I love you." Never had she meant it more.

The three words tipped him over the edge. "I love you too." He returned for one more hug. "It's gonna work, Ellie. You'll make it work and I'll be here every Sunday."

"I'm gonna try so hard."

"I know you are." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Director signaling they needed to make the break. "Okay…I'll see you next Sunday." He smoothed his palm over her brazen red hair. "You can do it."

She nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm really scared."

He took a step back. "That makes two of us."

Sensing the difficulty, the Director prodded, "It's okay. It's not goodbye because this isn't the end, it's the beginning."

**The Bellagio  
****Room 912  
****6:02 p.m. **

"So…" Sara smiled at her husband lying in bed under the covers with her. "How do we know it's officially over?"

"We look back and see if all our feasibility study questions have been answered."

Sara propped up on her elbow grinning wider. "Is it technically doable?"

"Yes." He placed his hand on her womb. "And that was the fun part...except the flu sex. And in the very end, even that was fun."

"Will it be rewarding?"

"I think more than we could ever imagine." His smile matched hers in intensity.

"What will it cost us?"

"I'm loaded, money's no object." Gil took his wife's hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "As far as a baby costing us other things…like our jobs, I think we both know there's nothing we could lose that would be worse than losing each other."

"Is it worth doing?"

Gil nodded vehemently. "Absolutely. And I'm looking forward to everything ahead…even if it's worse than flu sex."

"You've come a long way, Baby." Sara snuggled close.

"You have too." He kissed her forehead.

"So…" Looking him in the eyes Sara smiled.

Gil took the cue. "After reviewing the findings of our study, we've determined that the prospective venture is not only feasible…it's going to be the best damn thing that ever happened to us. Dr. Grissom, do you concur?"

"I concur, Dr. Grissom." Sara cleared her throat and used an official tone. "One hundred and twenty- seven days and **a lot** of stress and happiness later, I declare the feasibility study officially **over**." After a celebratory kiss Sara whimsically remarked, "It's funny, don't you think…this whole study started because we had the gang over and they gave us an ant farm…which got us thinking about having a baby."

"And now that the study is over, we're all coming together for lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah…it's another reason to celebrate," Sara declared while nuzzling closer to her husband.

"It's has wonderful symmetry."

"Just like us."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

In case you were wondering, my husband wrote the GS soup/love scene. He felt it captured the essence of their relationship and that the 'love scene' included all relevant information. He didn't think he needed to expound on Gil's thoughts because…"duh…he was psyched". And he didn't think he needed to show what happened after because… "duh, he just had sex twice…Gil fell asleep…and don't kid yourself, so would Nick or Greg." LOL and **yes**, he did mean it as a joke and is keeping his day job.

There you have it….the last chapter of Feasibility Study. The epilogue chapters (containing the BBQ with the main gang) will be posted next week with the first chapter on late Tuesday, July 19th when I return from vacation. Like the Gravity epilogue set the stage for FS, the FS epilogue will do the same for the next story. (LOL I thought it would be good symmetry.)

My hope is, that even if you don't ship every couple or care for all the characters, you've at least gotten to know them all and understand where they fit in the 'family'. Along the way I'm glad you've found some favorites to cheer for and I hope, that you love them and the series enough, to see them through the rest of their journey.

**And now for some thank yous…**

I am very grateful to those readers who took the time…to provide encouragement at some point over the course of 102 chapters or now at the end; to post on message boards recommending the story or citing a favorite quote; to politely point out when I got something wrong, so I had an opportunity to correct it; to give honest feedback without being mean, even when disagreeing. All of you contributed to the success of this story and helped me improve personally.

A special thanks to my husband for indulging this hobby,for never getting tired of hearing my plot musings (even the GSR!), for playing with the kids outside when I was desperate for some quiet time to write…and for never failing to make me laugh when I need it.

And lastly, this would never have been possible without KJT who never let me down once (even when her computer connection let her down LOL). It's not easy writing ¾ of a million words and I assure you it's a real pain in the ass editing them…especially when the writer tends to tweak right before going to print LOL. I couldn't ask for a better partner in this endeavor. Even after all this time she still **patiently **reminds me of things I've consistently done wrong since chapter one LOL (I probably did some of them wrong in these notes!). You can also thank her for talking me down from some of more wacko plot ideas by tactfully asking, "You really aren't going to do that, right?" or calmly saying, "Uh…no way would that happen." Only a few times has she screamed, "NO!" or "You can't get rid of !" LOL she's saved lives of minor players, trust me. For all of this I give her standing ovation! BRAVA!

Thanks so much to all who stuck it out (735,000 words!) and trusted that this WIP would one day be complete!

Maggs


	14. Epilogue Part 1

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Epilogue – Part 1 **

**Sunday, August 29, 2005  
T****he Blakes  
****6:32 a.m. **

Holding Ashley in her arms, Wendy glanced around the living room and moaned, "This place was clean when I went to bed last night. You kids have only been up thirty minutes and it's trashed. Couldn't you have sat mindlessly in front of the TV like normal children, instead of playing with things and running around?"

Sean immediately began helping McKenna pick up her Barbie dolls and their bazillion accessories. "Sorry, Mom. I know you like the house nice when company's coming."

Ryan continued to sort baseball cards on the floor unfazed.

"Ryan…" Paul hurried over from the computer in the corner of the room. "Didn't you hear your mother? We need to clean up before we go to church this morning because we have company coming." When he didn't get a response Paul cleared his throat. "If you want to make a good impression on Tawny, you better help clean the house. I hear she hates slobs."

"Paul!" Wendy's eyes darted to her husband and she heatedly whispered, "You're encouraging him to lust?"

In her ear he replied, "No, I'm encouraging him to clean." He pointed out the fact that Ryan was now outpacing Sean in the clean up effort. "He's already lusting, Honey, and nothing I say will curtail it. He'll be thirteen soon. You do know what he's doing in the bathroom, right?" When he saw his wife cringe he patted her back." It's biological. You can ask Gil later if you don't believe me. He's got a PhD on the subject."

As they walked into the kitchen together Wendy quipped, "Yeah…I'll make sure I bring up whacking off over hot dogs and lemonade." She laughed upon envisioning the scene in her head. "I bet that will make a wonderful first impression on Nick's mother."

"Oh please…if **ever** a boy spanked his monkey five times a day, Nick did. Hell, he's **still** a horny teen." Laughing heartily Paul said, "Remember how Carrie was walking funny when she first started sleeping with Nick? HA! She kept saying it was her new kickboxing class. As if we believed…" Paul finally noticed his dad sitting in the corner of the kitchen. "And then we found out it really** was** the kickboxing class making her sore. Yeah…that was the funny part, Dad. Turns out Nick and Carrie made some kind of chastity vow and they're waiting until the wedding night to do the deed."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:06 a.m. **

The previous night, when Carrie and Nick arrived home at ten, they were too exhausted from five days of outdoor adventure and liberating sex to tackle chores. Instead, they dropped their bags in the living room and went straight to bed, with a plan to wake up early and clean in the morning. Unfortunately, neither set the alarm clock.

"Nicky!" Carrie shoved him hard. "Wake up!"

Bolting upright, Nick immediately looked for his hysterical fiancée. "What's wrong?"

"We overslept. We're supposed to leave at eight to meet your mom for breakfast. It's already after seven and we haven't cleaned." With her panic justified, Carrie threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. "OH!" She winced and fell backwards. "My ass!" She couldn't believe how sore she was. "I can't walk."

He couldn't hold in his laughter. "Still want a horse?" Nick climbed out of bed to walk around and help her.

"Your mother is going to think we had a sex-a-thon on vacation." She held out her hands, letting him pull her slowly to her feet. "How are we going to clean the apartment, shower, and get dressed in forty-five minutes?"

The wisecrack flowed right off his tongue. "I'll help you shower." Nick instinctively jumped back and missed the punch to his gut. "Hey, I have another** option** for you."

Carrie fought off a smile. "Which is?"

"Since she's my mom, and I invited her without asking you, how about **I** clean the apartment while you take your time showering and dressing so you can look your best?"

Carrie kissed his cheek. "Your mama really did raise you right, Tex."

**The Bellagio  
****Room 476  
****7:17 a.m. **

"You better do somethin' about **your** son, Bill," Jillian snipped as she snapped her suitcase closed.

"You've disowned him?"

"I'm on the verge and was testing it out for size." Sitting on the bed she released a labored sigh. "When I called up there yesterday, Melissa answered the phone hysterical. Andy's never home and..." She stopped before going too far.

"Honey, he's positioning himself for the top spot when his boss retires next year. While I'm not happy with the career he's chosen, I can't fault him for doing what it takes to succeed within his field. Melissa never intended to work and made it clear she expected him to provide the finer things in life. It's the bed they chose to make."

In forty-seven years of marriage Jillian had never kept anything from her husband, but she knew better than to voice an accusation without the proper evidence.

"Their marriage is different than ours, Jilly. Different than all the girls' marriages and from what you've told me, Nick's future one."

"You've got that right." She laughed, happy to change the subject and hoping he was right and her concerns were unfounded. "If Nicky ever** told** Carrie what to do, I think he'd be singing soprano for a month."

"Now how bad does this look that you're spending more quality time with our future daughter-in-law before I even meet her? And now you get to meet her father too. I feel terrible. If I wasn't on this boat in the middle of nowhere, I'd fly out to be by your side like a good husband should."

**The Bellagio  
****Suite C  
****7:31 a.m. **

Standing beside Tawny holding her hair, Greg patiently waited for her to finish vomiting. The morning ritual was so commonplace now, it fazed him as much as watching her brush her teeth.

"I'm done," Tawny announced in a chipper tone as she jumped up, heading for the sink to brush and gargle. "Where's that room service menu?" She began brushing vigorously.

"I've got it right here." Initially he found it disturbing that Tawny could chow down so soon after hurling in the morning, but now he was used to it and perused the menu with enthusiasm. "I'm thinking pancakes."

"Mmm, that sounds perfect." Now that her breath was fresh, she slipped into Greg's arms for a proper greeting. "Morning."

"Sorry for waking you up so early." He was certain his shrieks alarmed half the hotel. "We're quite the sexy couple in the morning, huh? Me screaming like a lunatic as sweat pours down my face and you running to the bathroom to vomit. Bellagio management is probably sending someone to escort us out as I speak."

Tawny chuckled as she held him tighter. "Nah…happens all the time with celebrities after a hard night of partying. Only they usually break things too and have to pay to replace them."

"I did flood the bathroom yesterday." He glanced around looking for signs of water damage. "And I knocked over that lamp when we were dancing around the living room in our underwear." They had been role playing at the time, Greg as a musician and Tawny as his groupie. In the plush suite they partied hard, only without the typical sex or booze one would normally expect to find in a rock star fantasy, because both indulgences were off limits per doctors' orders. Fortunately, Greg and Tawny had such active imaginations they didn't need alcohol or traditional sex to have an amazing time.

"Last night was so much fun." Batting her eyes at her man, she reminisced, "I loved when you stood on the coffee table and sang to me. I got goosebumps."

"I loved when you stood on the coffee table and danced for me." After pecking her lips Greg released a grin. "Thanks for coming out of retirement."

"I love dancing for you." Placing her palms on his chest she smiled. "I get such a rush watching you watch me."

"Maybe we should get a sturdier coffee table for home." He chuckled, "Hey…we can put it on our wedding registry…coffee table strong enough to withstand vigorous stripping and singing performances. I'm sure if she knew how we were going to use it, Catherine would much rather buy that for us than a blender."

"Oh!" Tawny jumped back. "I forgot to tell you! Speaking of Catherine and wedding presents…"

"You're not going to tell me Catherine and Warrick got married yesterday too, are you?"

"No…this is about Gil and Sara."

**The Bellagio  
****Room 912  
****7:42 a.m. **

"Happy one month anniversary, Honey," Gil greeted when he saw his wife's eyes fluttering open. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as she stretched and sighed blissfully next to him.

"Like a baby." Which cued her to place her palm on her belly. "Happy Anniversary." Sara lunged over for a kiss. But since neither had brushed yet that morning, she limited it to a peck. "I'm happily married and pregnant!" She rejoiced. "How the hell did that happen when a year ago all I did for fun was listen to depressing chick rock alone in my apartment, drink beer and play solitaire? I am awake, right?"

"Let's only look forward not backwards," Gil prodded. "Hey…why do people say 'I slept like a baby' as a positive thing if babies supposedly wake up several times a night?"

"I think, after they wake up shrieking and making demands, once you pacify them, they go back to sleep very soundly."

"Yeah…that's how it worked with Greg the other night when I was staying at the townhouse and he had a nightmare." Gil cracked a grin, "He continues to provide excellent paternal practice opportunities for me."

"Maybe you can cut up his meat for him at the BBQ later." With a straight face she joked, "Just promise me you won't test out your diapering skills on him."

Gil glared at his wife. "That's disgusting."

"It was a joke!" She cracked up and kept needling. "But it's feasible because there's that store on 7th and Thompson that sells stuff for adults who like to be babied. I had to go there on a case once. Warrick was with me and he got **so** squicked when he saw this guy sitting in a playpen testing out rattles, he had to wait outside while I finished. Eviscerated bodies and decomposing corpses he handles, but man-babies send Warrick over the edge."

**Crime Lab  
****7:45 a.m. **

"That's messed up," Warrick informed Catherine as he closed the file. "Just when I thought I've seen it all."

"New freaks arrive in this town every day, obviously they're bringing new ideas." She lifted her mug, taking another sip of coffee. "And that guy was a school teacher in Missouri before moving here. Ugh…as soon as I get Lindsay's teacher list next week, I'm running checks on all of them looking for dirt."

Warrick picked up the next file. "Duane Burbank…rape case."

"He raped the girl Nick and Carrie found at the clinic before they left town…Hannah Barstow."

"Right." He started flipping through the pages.

Catherine relaxed in Warrick's guest chair. "His DNA was all over her and the doctor's internal exam confirmed the sex was rough. As luck would have it, Hannah was just at her GYN the week before for her first annual. The GYN's records reflect that Hannah stated she never had sexual intercourse and the doctor's exam notes state Hannah had a partially intact hymen."

"What do we have to demonstrate lack of consent?" Warrick asked while he opened the envelope of photos included in the file.

"Her statement, pictures of the room showing signs of struggle. My personal favorite…a lovely photo of bruises on her forearm that match Duane's grip. A shoulder injury consistent with her arm being twisted forcefully behind her back, the blanket was covered in her tears and mucous in one spot, blood in another…I could go on but I'd rather stop and try to salvage my good mood." Catherine shook her head. "Bottom line…she's a sweet kid from a nice family who sings in the church choir, we have plenty of evidence and…he's a pig. I doubt anyone is going to believe she chose to give up her virginity to him in that manner. If it goes to trial, the jury will be out in ten minutes."

"How sweet and innocent is Hannah if she knew about ECPs and went to a clinic?"

"Don't change jobs…because you'd stink as a sleazy defense lawyer." Catherine's lips spread into a smile. "They provide sex education in high school, including material on ECPs and I think even a non-savvy girl can use a phonebook to look up a clinic."

Reviewing the girl's statement Warrick said, "Both you and Nick will have to testify. He was the first person she told so he'll be a witness for the prosecution, and you processed her."

"Can I see that statement?"

He handed it over.

Quickly she darted her eyes line by line.

"What are you looking for?" Warrick asked when he saw concern mounting on Catherine's face.

Smiling she returned the document. "Nothing in particular." She knew Nick had told the girl something about his abuse experience and was relieved to see that it wasn't mentioned by her in the official statement. Of course, on the stand, anything could come up or be asked.

"So what's the deal with church this morning?" Warrick quizzed. Catherine had been waffling all week.

"I don't want to go."

"Lindsay thinks we're going."

"I was uh…hoping you'd take her." Catherine stood and collected her piles of files. "Because I'm really behind and need to put in some OT."

"I didn't authorize any OT."

Smirking she headed for the door. "Grissom never cared about that rule and if I wanted to follow protocol I'd switch to Days and work for Nick."

"I'm not Grissom or Nick."

In the doorway she purred, "That's blatantly obvious when I'm between the sheets with you, Baby." After shutting his door, Catherine turned and realized Sofia had been within earshot. "Eavesdropping is so déclassé."

"And I suppose standing in the office boasting about your boss's bedroom performance is the epitome of appropriate."

Catherine leaned in whispering, "When it comes to Warrick's performance in bed, trust me…boasting is most definitelyappropriate." With that she took off strutting down the hall.

Having reached her limit, Sofia knocked on her boss's door.

"Come on in."

Throwing open the door she huffed, "Catherine's ego is taking up** way** too much space on this shift."

"Why can't the two of you just get along?"

"Is that your best supervisory response?" Sofia came to rest standing in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry." He motioned for her to have a seat. "How can I help rectify this situation, Ms. Curtis?"

"Split us up." She plopped in the chair. "I want my old assignment back."

"You really want to be under Nick again?" He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but now that he had, Warrick couldn't hold back the smile. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"That was hilarious, Beavis," Sofia groaned before tossing out her proposal. "With Sara pregnant and therefore restricted from certain duties, Day shift is entitled to an extra person. I want the spot. I want my old life back."

"So…let me get this straight." Warrick leaned back in his chair. "You're giving me an opportunity to split up you and Cath."

"Yes."

"Let me grab the right form." He leapt up from the chair, with every intention of loudly praising the Lord when he took Lindsay to church later. "You do realize, with Nick on personal leave, Grissom suspended, the Swing Supervisor on vacation, and Brass not in the office today…I'm in charge."

"Absolutely." Sofia's frown curved north. "So** you** get to approve my request."

"You're an opportunist," Warrick declared as he handed over the form.

"So are you." She took it and reached for the nearest pen. Once she was back on day shift she'd have her nights free again…just in case she wanted to see a certain someone who had their nights free.

Warrick couldn't wait to sign on the dotted line and be free of one of the Diva triplets. Now he would only have to deal with Nina and Catherine. "Nick's not going to be happy with me when he finds out I approved this."

Sofia smirked as she wrote. "But Catherine will be thrilled you did…I bet that has its perks."

"Hopefully Nick will be so blissed out when he returns he won't care."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:44 a.m. **

With a Swiffer Mitt on his hand, Nick raced around the apartment ridding everything of its dusty coating while thinking…this is why I didn't have knickknacks and crap in my old apartment. In the past forty minutes he had already scrubbed the guest bathroom, vacuumed, emptied the dishwasher, showered and dressed.

"Make sure you get the picture frames, because she'll definitely look closely at those," Carrie ordered while carrying the sheets she just plucked from the dryer. "I just realized that your mom is going to be sleeping in your old bed in the guestroom…eww." They had never slept together in his bed for the same icky reason she was thinking of right now…too many previous occupants.

"I'm not concerned," He replied while meticulously dusting Carrie's Pottery Barn décor. "The mattress is new, remember…and the headboard took a vow of silence." Then he broke into a laugh. "But we should make that clear to my mom. Because she'll recognize the bed from when she stayed with me a few years ago after I got a little messed up on the job…from the job is more like it. I told you about that."

Carrie couldn't believe some of the freaky things Nick had happen to him on the job over the years. The one thing about hearing him recount the tales that gave her peace was…he was so paranoid from all of it, now he was extra cautious. "You mean after the stalker incident, right?"

"Yeah…Nigel." He noted the tension in her voice. "Please don't worry about him, Darlin', he's chilling with Mike Rodgers in Ely for twenty-two more years." Nick never gave either of them another thought. What did worry him were the people who made death threats against Carrie when she was working for the DA's office in Seattle. Those people were never caught.

Carrie shivered from the horrible thought in her head. "Thanks for that comforting mental image…two people with grudges against you hanging out together. You do realize people can make trouble even when they're behind bars, right?"

"Sweetheart…" Having finished his chore Nick crossed the room to reassure his troubled fiancée with some lightheartedness. "Your worries about what my mom thinks are** much** more valid than worrying about Nigel or Mike doing something to me from prison. For instance, if my mom sees one too many dust bunnies she'll probably start pressuring me to call off the wedding." After kissing her cheek he took the sheets from her arms. "I'll make the bed."

"First…" Wrapping her arms around Nick she gave him a squeeze tight enough to threaten his oxygen supply. "I love you, Nicky. With all my heart."

"Sweetheart…"

Pulling back she forced a smiled. "In case your mom makes you dump me and I never see you again…I just wanted you to know that."

"Okay." Reaching out he ran his fingertips over her cheek. "Duly noted. And in case your father decides I'm not worthy of his little girl and tells me to get lost, remember this…no one is getting rid of me that easy…I'll fight to my last breath to stay with here with you." Pressing his lips to hers, Nick caressed a kiss over them. "I just wanted you to know that."

Carrie took the pillow cases from the top of the pile of sheets. "Come on…we'll make the bed together."

**The Bellagio  
****Suite C  
****8:03 a.m. **

With a smile plastered on his face Greg rolled the room service cart into the bedroom. "Breakfast is served, Princess." She looked angelic sitting on the billowy bed, wearing a delicate ivory chemise with her golden mane piled on top of her head.

Eyeing the cart draped in an elegant cloth and transporting a bevy of silver trays surrounding a vase of colorful flowers Tawny whimsically remarked, "This is a long way from eating Krispy Kremes off napkins, huh."

"No kidding." He carried over the tray and gently placed it on her lap. Next he smoothly removed the silver cover and fanned out a cloth napkin. "We'll get spoiled in California too. After that though, it's back to basics. And if I keep spending our savings on jewelry, we'll have to slum it and buy store-brand donuts instead of the good stuff."

"Don't forget…I'll have my new job with Ron Grissom and Lina when we get back." Tawny lifted her fork and salivated over the stack of fluffy pancakes before her. "Thirty-one thousand dollars a year to start, plus tons of benefits…including tuition reimbursement and paid maternity leave." With that cheery thought in her head she stuffed a forkful of syrup-covered goodness in her mouth.

"Maybe you should wait and see how my…" He opted to shove a strawberry in his mouth rather than speak the thought he blurted.

"What?" As she swallowed her third bite, Tawny watched Greg climb on the bed with his tray. "What were you going to say?"

"Promise you won't get pissed?" Grabbing a napkin he wiped his mouth.

Tawny rolled her eyes. "Whenever someone says that you know you are gonna get pissed."

"Okay…then promise you won't get** too** pissed." Greg cleared his throat and shared the news. "I have an appointment to meet with that recruiter when I'm in California. The guy who called and e-mailed…Gary Klein with ChemTech."

"Greg! This is exactly what I was talking about yesterday." Tawny waved her fork as she spoke. "I don't want you keeping major things from me like your mom does with your dad. You're acting just like her!"

Anxious to defend his position he retorted, "But I did this **before** you told me not to do that."

"But you said you've always been straight with me **after **you did this behind my back."

"I wouldn't make **the decision** without consulting you. I only made the appointment without asking." He thought it was a winning point.

"Fine." Tawny's shoulders slumped. "But I told you not to sell out your dream to support me and the babies. It will just make me feel guilty and you resentful."

"It's not the money…it's…" He shifted his eyes to the stack of untouched pancakes on his plate.

Setting down her fork, Tawny scooted over next to Greg. "You're scared about returning to work after what happened with Tucker Mifflin, aren't you?"

Watching the glob of butter melting on his pancakes he answered quietly, "I think I have a right to be, don't you?"

"Of course you do." She snuggled closer. "Please look at me."

After doing as requested he whispered, "It's not about the money. And I don't really want to move to California. I don't want to leave my job and friends but…I want to see my kids grow up and I want to grow old with you."

"There are no guarantees, Greg. I've heard about the freeways there, you could die in a car accident in California…or an earthquake…or from stepping off the curb at the wrong time. So could I. Life's too short…that's why you can't live it in fear. And it's too soon after the trauma to make a rational decision. I'm sure Dr. Myers would say the same thing." Smoothing her hand over his back she said, "This is an impulse reaction."

In a haunted tone he said, "Maybe a new job would make the nightmares stop."

"Maybe. Or maybe it would make new ones start." Squeezing his hand she admitted, "I finally feel like I have friends I can count on. I feel like I have a little family. I don't want to move. If you can't return to the field then maybe you can go back to DNA or get a lab job elsewhere in the city."

"I know you're right about it being impulsive." After a heavy sigh Greg said, "I promise I'll talk to Dr. Myers about it at my appointment Tuesday. But I need to do the interview because I already committed and…it will be good interview practice if I decide to go for something else here."

"Deal." She kissed his cheek.

Feeling bad for ruining breakfast he apologized, "Sorry…your pancakes are cold now."

"I like them that way," She replied through a sunny smile.

"Liar."

"Hey!" With a devilish grin and the desire to take Greg's mind off his troubles, Tawny lifted the small syrup carafe. "You know what else I like? This…" She playfully shoved Greg against the pillows and drizzled syrup down his bare chest.

"Hello!" He chuckled when Tawny dove for a taste. "You're just doing this to take my mind off things." Greg shivered from the delicate touch of her tongue gliding over the sugary trail.

"I'm practicing the wifely duty of cheering your husband up when he's feeling blue. Is it working?" She asked while smacking her lips.

He was grateful for the effort because the last thing he wanted to do was stress. "I think it would work even better if I spilled syrup on you."

Without hesitation she shucked her chemise and crashed back against the sheets. "Bon Apetite!"

Poised over her in his navy blue and white striped boxers, Greg raised the carafe of syrup and began pouring. "Bullseye!" He snickered and moved on to his next target. "Two bullseyes."

"Not to knock your syrup aiming skills but…how could you miss?" She joked. "The girls have officially puffed from Ds to Es. Do you know they make bras for Gs? I swear if I get that big I **will** fall over."

"I'll be there to catch, Sweetie." Grabbing a dish of whipped butter Greg wistfully remarked, "This is bringing back good memories of cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream." With his finger he extracted a scoop and began mixing it with the maple syrup glistening on Tawny's chest.

"The cheesecake experience was your first time using food for fun…mmm…you've come a long way, Baby." From the smile on Greg's face as he closed in, Tawny knew her mission was accomplished. At least temporarily, he was distracted from stress. "You must be soooo hungry," She purred while running her fingers though his rumpled hair. "Feel free to have seconds if one serving isn't enough."

**The Bellagio  
****Room 912  
****8:19 a.m. **

Upon swallowing her last bite of pancakes Sara sighed, "I should have ordered two helpings."

"You're eating for two…why not order for two?" Gil suggested while clearing the breakfast dishes. Remembering he was playing the part of a rich playboy he added, "It's not like we have to watch our pennies, Darling."

Sara reclined in bed, grabbing the remote. "I will the next time you decide to play millionaire scamp."

"That will be on your birthday, my Dear."

"You're being very mysterious about these birthday plans." Flipping through the channels she looked for a mutually agreeable program. "You've got me so intrigued."

Slipping off the robe he had donned to wheel the cart outside, Gil returned to bed in his grey pajama bottoms. "Muti-millionaire heirs tend to be eccentric and unpredictable."

Sara cracked a smile. "Maybe you should start collecting exotic bugs…oh wait." And her eyes lit when she saw the logo for Amazing Birth Stories. "Are you up for a glimpse of our future, Honey?"

He happily curled up beside her. "Absolutely."

**Crime Lab  
****8:14 a.m. **

Warrick stared at the bold red letters which spelled APPROVED at the top of Sofia's request for a shift change. Graveyard was over, the day was off to a fantastic start and later he'd be chowing down BBQ and beer with friends. His life was perfect…and then David Hodges rushed through the door. "Boss!"

"I like knocking, remember?" Warrick curtly reminded his oft ill-mannered employee.

"Sorry!" Hodges rushed back through the door, knocked and hurried back inside. "I need to talk to you…it's urgent!"

"What's the point of knocking if…" Then Warrick decided he shouldn't be greedy, after all, he had just been blessed with a Sofia-free life. "How can I help you, Hodges?"

"I need to switch to Day shift!"

"Say again?" Warrick glanced around, looking for the running video camera recording what he now believed to be a practical joke. "Did Cath put you up to this?"

"No." He extended his left hand, displaying the gold wedding band that he and Celeste had purchased at the jewelry store down the street from the marriage license office. "My wife works during the day and I want my schedule to match hers."

"Your…**wife**?" Warrick was certain this was no longer a practical joke…it was a full-on hallucination. Maybe Theresa wasn't kidding when she said the brownies left in the breakroom were spiked.

"Isn't it great!" Hodges beamed as forcefully as a Star Trek transporter. "Tawny introduced me to the love of my life on Friday…Celeste Munroe…Celeste **Hodges **now." He gushed with pride. "Initially the blind date got off to a bad start when I was attacked by Celeste's ferret Princess Gwendolyn and nearly went into anaphylactic shock from its rodent dander. Shortly after that I cracked open my skull in her apartment…but that turned out to be a good thing because, Celeste and I really hit it off in the ER! By the next morning we were madly in love, basking in the afterglow of great sex and eating Fruit Loops while watching repeats of The Six Million Dollar Man."

"Yeah…I'll take '_Things a Brother Would Never Admit'_ for a thousand, Alex." Warrick fell back in his chair. "Hodges…you're making Sanders look real normal."

**Café Bellagio  
****8:22 a.m. **

Wearing a trendy, silk floral sundress in delicate pinks and yellows with a feminine ruffle hem, Carrie felt her look was perfect for the occasion. Surely it was something a stylish Dallas lady who did lunch would eye approvingly. "Are you sure I look okay?" Carrie asked before she stepped further into the restaurant to meet her future mother-in-law for only the second time.

"Sweetheart, you look fantastic…not too flashy…not too stuffy…just perfect." Nick gave her hand a squeeze. "And my mom isn't hung up on the latest fashions, so just relax." Then he remembered an easy way to score points with his fiancée and set her mind at ease. "Personally, I love those sexy ankle-strap sandals you chose…they make the outfit."

"Even though I know you're only telling me what I want to hear…I love you for it." Placing her hands on Nick's cheeks she stole an amorous kiss.

"Ahem." Jillian Stokes huffed behind Carrie's back. "Ms. Blake…how, when I gave you a whole night to get randy, are you **still **late for breakfast and** still** kissing my son?" When Carrie turned, Jillian opened her arms. "It's so great to see you again, Honey. How about a hug?"

Pushing past her embarrassment, Carrie slipped into the maternal embrace. "It's great to see you again too, Jillian. Sorry we're late."

Nick chimed in with a lie. "It's my fault we're late. I was having a hard time deciding which shoes to wear."

As both women laughed, Carrie stepped out of the embrace to let Nick have a turn at a hug.

"I finally convinced him to go with those chestnut leather oxfords," Carrie announced. "They're always the perfect compliment to khakis and I love them with that French blue button down he's wearing. I bought both the shirt and the shoes for him."

Nick knew his mother was getting a kick out of that statement.

"Get over here and give your mama a hug, Son."

Just then Carrie's phone rang. "Sorry…I'll step outside for a moment and take this."

Jillian waited with open arms and when Nick filled them she squeezed hard and teased, "That girl has turned you into her living Ken doll, hasn't she? Does she let you pick out your own skivvies?"

"And my own socks. It's great to see you, Mom. I'm really glad you came out." He returned the bear hug. "And look at you…." He stepped back and admired her appearance in one of her trademark Sunday church suits…today's choice, pale yellow. "Does Dad know you're hanging out at the Bellagio looking like a supermodel while he's off with a bunch of crusty old men reeking of fish?"

"Does Carrie enjoy those smooth lines of yours?"

"She makes fun of 'em."

"Another reason I like her." After checking out her boy from head to toe she remarked, "You look pretty relaxed for someone purported to be in the throes of a nervous breakdown." She wondered if Greg's suggested cure had indeed occurred.

"Carrie helped me work through a lot of stuff on vacation." Flashing a million watt smile he nodded. "Yeah…we had the best time. We're ten times closer now than when we got engaged last month."

"Glad to hear it, Honey." Jillian pressed her palm against his cheek. "And you know I'll be here if you need a shoulder or an ear, right? Don't hesitate. I like to feel needed." The last time he had called for help, after the stalker incident, it took quite some time for him to ease into confiding his fears.

Suddenly Nick was reminded of the real reason he called his mother out here…to tell her the shocking abuse story he knew would break her heart. In that moment he knew Carrie was brilliant that day when she made him tell his story over the phone because, looking into his mother's eyes, all the courage he had when talking to her long distance evaporated.

"Sorry!" Carrie declared when she returned. "That was Catherine." Shaking her head she looked at Nick. "In true Catherine style, she has hijacked the BBQ…or the last portion of it anyway. She asked Wendy if she could throw a little surprise wedding celebration for Gil and Sara because they never had one and it's their one month anniversary today."

Nick groaned, "Gris and Sara will hate that."

The hostess came up to Jillian. "Now that the rest of your party is here I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you." As they walked Jillian told Nick and Carrie, "When I spent the day here with Sara and Tawny yesterday, planning Tawny's wedding, I couldn't believe…"

"Back up, Mama." Nick stared at her along with Carrie. "How do you know Tawny? Why were you helping her plan her wedding and when did Greg propose?"

"We ran into each other at the spa. She was there with Sara." Jillian chuckled. "It's a **real** funny story."

The suspense killing Carrie she blurted, "When did Greg propose to Tawny! Did she say how he did it? Was it country potatoes or hash browns!"

"Huh?" Nick and his mother echoed each other.

"It's Tawny's term." Carrie explained, "It means, did he do it big and romantic or, did he just blurt it totally unprepared?"

"Neither." Jillian replied, "He's not proposing until next week in California. After he speaks with his father." She took a seat when Nick held out her chair.

"I suppose it makes sense for them to plan the wedding before getting engaged." Nick held out Carrie's chair. "They do everything out of order."

"They told me you're going to be the best man."

Still standing, Nick stared at his mom. "See…" Frustrated, he shook his head. "Greg did that out of order too. He told you I'm going to be the best man but…he hasn't asked **me** yet."

"Pretend I didn't tell you then." When Jillian saw her future daughter-in-law wincing in pain as she sat the joke rolled off her tongue, "Good Lord…you really did take my advice and go at it like jackrabbits last night. Carrie, Honey…maybe the hostess can snatch you a pillow from one of the guest rooms to sit on."

Nick raised his menu to hide his laughter.

"What? No!" Carrie protested. "I went horseback riding yesterday for the first time since I was ten. We rode all day. That's why it hurts to sit." When she saw Nick's menu shaking she kicked him under the table. "Oh, you think that's funny, Tex?"

From behind the menu he taunted her. "Is that the official story, Darlin? We went horseback riding?"

"Oh!" Turning to Mrs. Stokes Carrie innocently announced, "Nicky got a tattoo on his chest since you last saw him."

"He did** what**!" Jillian exclaimed.

"Roxie! What happened to **the plan**?" Nick lowered the menu and pointed at his fiancée. "She made me do it, Mama!"

**The Blakes  
****9:05 a.m. **

"I didn't do it!" Ryan shouted as he stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"I saw you do it. And you're lying right before going to church," Sean reminded him. "That makes it twice as bad."

"Boys!" Ken Blake stepped into the middle of the fray. "The two of you have been at each other's throats since I arrived. Why?"

"What's going on in here?" Paul asked as he raced into the room.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Ken motioned for the boys to leave the room. "Give me a minute alone with your father, please." Once they were gone he scolded, "You're losing control of your family, Paul."

"What?"

"Six months ago everything was fine here. Now that you've been at this new job and never home…you're losing control. The boys need their father." Ken's frustration grew. "I didn't raise you to be an absentee parent. I was always there supporting you when you were growing up."

"Until I let you down." The anger, like the blurt, came out of nowhere. "Then you strangled me in the living room and do I need to remind you that you would have succeeded in killing me if our neighbor hadn't subdued you? You almost killed me when I was fifteen and you have the nerve to say **I'm** losing control. What the hell, Dad!"

Stunned the anger was still there after years of family therapy Ken quietly said, "My God, Paul…we've been through this. I was out of my mind that day when I found out about what had been happening to Carrie at the hands of that monster. I don't even remember…you know what Dr. Scarpa said…since you were supposed to be watching your sister when she was getting sexually assaulted I naturally lashed out at you. It was…"

"Dad…I'm not still angry about what happened…at you or myself. You're right, we've been through it a million times in therapy, we all got closure, etc, etc." Paul stepped back and took a deep breath. "What I** am** angry about is…that you can be **so** judgmental when you've been less than perfect. Where's the empathy, Dad? Huh? If I could forgive you for almost killing me then I really think you should be able to cut me some slack when all I'm trying to do is keep this roof over my family's head."

"I'm sorry, Son." Ken lowered his head. "You're absolutely right."

Alone, outside the kitchen door, Sean wiped the tear slipping down his cheek. Another piece of the family puzzle had been acquired…an explanation for some of the things that he'd heard whispered over the years. And while everything about it frightened him, what scared him the most was the distance that could grow between fathers and sons. A distance he feared was already starting between him and his father and one that already existed between him and his brother. Every day the world seemed to get a bit more confusing. Most days he couldn't wait to be out of school and working at Dr. Grissom's side solving grisly cases and making the world a safer place. But sometimes, in moments like these, all he wanted was to be like his sisters, Ashley and McKenna…innocent and spared from it all.

**The Bellagio  
****Room 912  
****9:00 a.m. **

"What were we thinking watching that show? I wish I didn't know any of that," Sara blurted after finally recovering from the harrowing birth scene and near loss of mother and newborn. "We **volunteered **for that potential trauma." The image of resuscitation efforts on the baby while the mother coded was stuck in her head.

Gil didn't reply. He couldn't. He was too busy trying to slow down his pulse which he guessed had topped one hundred.

"To think you could go nine months with no problem, and then in the eleventh hour everything could go so horribly wrong. They were so happy when they got to the hospital and then…" Her voice losing strength, Sara turned to her husband. "After Tawny's suspected miscarriage, I thought about it but always in terms of it happening at the beginning, not on what's supposed to be the happiest day of our life together. I'm scared."

"Uh…" Forcing his own terror aside Gil took Sara in his arms.

"I think I finally understand how your fear of loss allowed you to avoid living for so long." Into his chest she sniffled, "Even though I know it will be so worth it in the end, right now the fear of losing the baby before it gets here is strong enough to make me wish we never tried."

"Honey…" He didn't have the right words so he just held her and empathized.

"Are you thinking it too?"

"No." He smoothed his hand over her back. "Because I know the rewards of overcoming fear and taking a chance on something that I never thought I'd get…unbelievable happiness. I wouldn't trade it."

She glanced up, her eyes glassy. "Would you still feel the same way if I died tomorrow?"

"Sara…" He couldn't stand the thought. "That's too morbid to…"

"Answer the question…would this year we've had together…this happiness we shared, be enough to outweigh the pain of the loss or…" She brushed away the tears she wished she wasn't shedding. "…or would you sit back and think I wish I was still safely detached?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Gil replied, "Um…when I was trapped in the basement of Harper House I thought about that very thing, Sara. When Catherine was unconscious and the rubble kept shifting I really thought the end was near. And as I sat in that dark tiny space wondering if each breath would be my last I asked myself…would dying be easier if I hadn't lived so much this past year? The answer was a resounding no. But then…" His voice cracked when he recalled the painful memory. "I thought of you left behind and I wondered…would the pain Sara felt being left alone again make her regret the short time we had together? That question was much harder on me."

Sara nodded from experience. "Everything's harder on the one left behind and alone."

"It is scary." He used his thumb to brush her tears. "Living has terrified me most of my life, but this past year…it's also thrilled me beyond my wildest dreams. I think it's worth it Sara. I really do. Especially because I'm doing the living and the risk taking with you."

In her husband's arms Sara sought refuge. "I love you."

In her ear Gil whispered, "Hearing that makes everything worthwhile."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

And so the epilogue begins with a few reminders of the past, a couple of hints of events to occur at the BBQ and some fears about the future. In the next part, after a few surprises at church, it's time to head back to the Blakes. To quote Carrie, "In true Catherine style, she has hijacked the BBQ." LOL I thought it was about time Cath gave Grissom and Sara some crap again. It's been FAR too long. Although the Fourth of July has passed…there will still be fireworks of several varieties over the course of the BBQ.

Epilogue Part 2 posting late Friday

_Thanks for reading and commenting!_

_Maggs_


	15. Epilogue Part 2

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Epilogue – Part 2**

**Sunday, August 29, 2005  
****Desert Springs Church  
****9:20 a.m. **

Upon seeing Warrick waiting in the courtyard with Lindsay, Nick yelled, "Look how much ya missed me!"

Holding the hands of the two most important women in his life, he continued walking towards the church entrance.

"You look good, Man." Warrick smiled. "It probably helps to have two beautiful women by your side. Hey, Carrie. Hello, Mrs. Stokes." He extended his hand. "Good to see you again…and under better circumstances."

Releasing her son's hand, Jillian accepted Warrick's greeting. "Likewise and please, call me Jillian." Glancing over at the girl by his side she remarked, "And who is the beautiful young lady?"

Warrick tossed his arm around Lindsay's shoulders. "This is Catherine Willows's daughter, Lindsay. Nick did tell you Cath and I are together, right?" When he saw her nod Warrick added, "Cath was swamped at work so she couldn't make it to church but, she'll be at the BBQ later."

Lindsay winced at the non-titled introduction which reminded her Warrick was really nothing to her on paper…not a dad, or step-dad, or even legal guardian. The best she would ever hear him say is, _this is my girlfriend's daughter_.

"Nice to meet you, Honey." Jillian put forth her hand. "You're even prettier than your gorgeous Mama."

Unlike Warrick's depressing statement, the one that just rolled off Jillian's tongue sent Lindsay's spirits soaring. Everyone thought her mother was stunning so, to be told she looked **better** thrilled her. "Thank you."

Carrie, who had remained quiet until now suddenly said, "Uh…why are Greg and Tawny coming here?"

"Huh?" Warrick and Nick looked towards the direction Carrie was pointing.

Surprisingly, Jillian had an explanation. "The mother of the boy who held Greg captive is very religious and when Greg visited her in the hospital the other day, she asked him if he would please attend church one time and see how it felt. Apparently it was a point of discussion during the hostage drama. Yesterday, over lunch, when Greg mentioned the promise he made to the mother, Tawny suggested they come here since this is where you'll be getting married." With that she accompanied Carrie to meet Tawny.

Meanwhile, the two men exchanged glances and Warrick sighed, "Sanders is such a mama's boy he can't even say no to another boy's mama."

Lindsay elbowed her pseudo-step-father. "Remember the other day when I said if Tawny ever came to church the men would be praising the Lord for her boobs. Looks like I'm about to be proved right. Check out the cleavage on that dress she's wearing, she's practically popping out of it!" Glancing up at Nick, Lindsay laughed. "Carrie could walk into the building naked and guys wouldn't notice her if Tawny was standing next to her still wearing that dress."

Nick shook his head at the girl. "You don't only look like your mother…you have her charm as well."

"Howdy, Mama!" Tawny held open her arms and then wrapped them around Jillian for a big squeeze.

"Don't you look happy this morning, Sugar."

"I am!" She radiated with joy. "Greg and I planned the entire wedding ceremony and reception last night. I can't wait to tell you all about it."

"Um…" Carrie watched the maternal moment with envy. How was it that Tawny had known Jillian for a day and was already calling her Mama and acting like her long lost daughter?

After waving at Carrie and Mrs. Stokes, Greg proceeded over to the guys. "You look rested, Boss." He slapped Nick on the shoulder. "Which I hope means you and Carrie didn't get too much rest."

Lindsay covered her ears and boomed, "I guess the young impressionable girl is supposed to stand here and pretend she doesn't get the sexual innuendo."

Greg stared her down. "I was referring to their plans for a multitude of outdoor sporting activities such as hiking and fly fishing. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you hang with the women because I have some work related business to discuss with my co-workers…real nasty stuff." When she was gone, Greg asked his buddies, "Is there any truth to that whole lightning bolt striking down sinners when they walk into church thing? I'm only asking because right before coming here, Tawny and I were in bed in our luxurious suite at the Bellagio enjoying some maple syrup and placating our mutual oral fixations. Since that particular activity was illegal in certain states until recently, I'm thinking it's probably not Biblically approved. I know Tawny will be safe because she's carrying innocent babies, but what about me?"

Thoroughly amused with Greg's humorous and obvious brag of what was probably his first wild party with a hot babe in a Vegas suite, Nick cracked a huge grin. "Well…" Then, on the verge of ripping his pseudo kid-brother for the millionth time, he suddenly decided that Greg, having survived the Tucker Mifflin ordeal with guts to spare, had definitely earned the right not to have his manhood challenged. Consequently, Nick skipped the customary big brother condescension and opted to have a semi-mature discourse on the subject matter.

"Actually, Greggo…" Nick mused, "…in case you and Tawny plan to do any traveling, you can thank the conservative state of Texas for making that activity legal for you anywhere in the states. In 2003, the Texas Court of Criminal Appeals, being a rather conservative group, refused to hear a case called Lawrence versus Texas. Because of their refusal, the case went to the U.S. Supreme Court. They ruled that two adults who mutually consent have the right to liberty under the Due Process Clause and therefore can engage in private conduct without government intervention. Because of the ruling, all the archaic deviant sex laws on the books for same-sex and opposite-sex partners were subsequently ruled unconstitutional."

Warrick postured and razzed his buddy. "Yo, Mr. Case Law…are you brushin' up to impress the future Mrs. Stokes? Is this some kind of overcompensation thing to make up for certain inadequacies?"

"Gentlemen…the future Mrs. Stokes is already plenty impressed thank you very much, especially after the last five days." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Carrie didn't hear. "No, considering who my dad is, that case was a hot topic of conversation in my house over the holidays one year."

Warrick blurted, "So, your father's narrow mindedness ended up giving everyone the legal right to engage in a variety of pleasurable sexual activities even in Utah, Louisiana and Florida?"

"No, my father is on The Supreme Courtof Texas so he had nothing to do with legalizing your deviant sex life but yes, he can be quite narrow-minded."

Jillian rejoined the boys. "Am I hearing correctly? Are you discussing case law over here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nick nodded at this mother. "Guilty as charged. What can I say…we're intellectuals who can't stop talking shop."

"Oh please…" Jillian strutted towards the church entrance. "I'd be impressed if it wasn't Lawrence versus Texas. My goodness, is sex all you boys ever think about? Now come along or we'll be late, and from the sound of things, y'all need some extra time to repent."

"Yes, ma'am," All three sang while hurrying to keep up with the sixty-eight year old woman.

Trailing slightly behind, Tawny whispered in Carrie's ear, "So…what's your new position count, girlfriend? And most importantly…did he drive that peg home?"

Blushing she replied, "Ten and oh yeah, you were right…he knew what he was doing with the peg one."

"But you hated it, right?" She giggled. "I warned you."

Carrie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah…I'll be taking your advice and staying out of the Perfumed Garden unless Nicky makes a special request."

"So…you went from two to ten in five days? That explains why you're walking like you rode a horse."

"I **did** ride a horse!" Carrie heatedly replied. "I swear! That really is why I'm walking funny."

As the guys were cracking up over Carrie's declaration Jillian snapped, "Nicky's walking funny because I kicked his ass for getting a tattoo."

"No way! You got inked?" Greg squealed while gaping at his buddy. "Way to be non-conformist, Dude! I'm **finally** rubbing off on you." He wore his pride like a neon sign.

"Yeah…it was bound to happen eventually I suppose." Nick laughed and let Greg think it was his influence. "That reminds me…can you write down your hair gel brand 'cause I'm thinking of growing my hair longer and putting in some highlights."

Greg bounced with enthusiasm. "Seriously!"

"No."

As Nick stepped inside the church, Warrick grabbed his arm. "Hey, buddy…just one thing while we're standing here in this house of God where people historically have received sanctuary. While you were out of the office, I approved Sofia and Hodges switching from Grave to Days. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be praying for salvation…from you." Grabbing Lindsay's hand he hurried down the aisle.

Stunned by the revelation Nick called after Warrick, "What the f…oh…hello, Pastor Tobias." He smiled serenely at the man who was standing in the back of the church waiting to walk down the aisle in a few minutes. "We just returned from vacation so Carrie is well rested and therefore should have no problem staying awake this Sunday."

"I heard that, Tex! Good morning, Pastor." Carrie hobbled by and felt compelled to explain, "Nick made me ride a horse on vacation."

"Exactly what I assumed caused that funny walk after being away with your fiancé, Ms. Blake…because Nick's a cowboy."

Tawny meanwhile was strolling down the aisle recognizing old dance club customers, in particular, one guy who she spent a hot night with earlier that year. He was sitting in a pew with a woman and two small children. "Oh!" She blurted when she saw him sporting a wedding ring that wasn't there in March. When the man saw her, his eyes shot open. "Yeah…my thoughts exactly." Reaching out she grabbed Greg's hand. "I think you'll be safe from the lightning bolt, Sweetie, the adulterer in row H has dibs." With that she released his hand and slipped into the pew where Lindsay and Warrick were seated.

Greg couldn't help but look over his shoulder at one of his future-wife's ex-one night stands. The guy was tall, muscular, attractive…and scared shitless, apparently worried that Tawny was going to out him. Sighing, Greg walked on and wondered how many other times he would be looking at the face of one of Tawny's ex-lovers. Not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things how many people she'd been with but…he kept waiting for it to be someone really awkward. Suddenly his mind raced. She did have a tendency to sleep with visiting businessmen who wined and dined her. What if she slept with someone from his parents' country club? What if she had slept with or even just stripped for one of his father's friends and they recognized her when she's there?

"Greggo…" Nick grabbed his buddy's arm. "I know you've never done the church thing before so, I'll clue you in…the altar is where the preacher stands. However, if you choose to get married in the future, you'll get to stand on one for a little while."

"Hey! That reminds me…" Forgetting his worries, a smile spread across his face. "You've really been there for me lately, Nick…calling me out when I'm an idiot, scaring the shit out of me with all your responsibility talk, kicking my ass when I need it, and even taking off my socks for me when my back was wrenched. You're like a brother to me…or at least what I always thought a brother would be like. So, when Tawny and I get married in the very near future, would you be my best man? What do you say?"

"Really? Wow." Nick placed his hand over his heart and walked Greg back down the aisle to his future-bride. "Seriously…I'd be honored, Bro."

"Thanks." Now two things were confirmed…Grissom walking Tawny down the aisle and Nick standing up as the best man.

Slapping Greg on the back Nick grinned. "As soon as you set a date, let me know so I can start planning the bachelor party. You're in for a seriously wild night my friend."

**The Blakes  
****9:45 a.m. **

While Paul and Ken took the kids to church, Wendy had stayed behind to prep for the BBQ/surprise wedding reception with her future neighbor and partner in crime, Catherine Willows.

"Warrick has no clue I took my idea this far," Catherine remarked. Not only had she lied about working OT, she told him the belated wedding celebration would amount to nothing more than a small cake and a few presents. "Check these out." She held up two t-shirts…a man's black one with the word 'groom' in white letters and a woman's fitted white one with the word 'bride' in black letters. "And look at this cute little veil on a pearl comb."

"They're going to hate those," Wendy blurted.

"I know! That's why I bought them."

"I'll take lots of photos while they're squirming." She motioned for Catherine to follow her into the guest room. "I'm hiding the wedding cake in here. I hope you like the theme."

"The theme?" Catherine followed her down the hall, trying to imagine what she meant. "OH!" Her hands raced to her mouth when she saw the triple-tiered cake covered in colorful plastic love bugs.

"They had these bugs in the super clearance section at the Party Store. They were leftover from Valentine's Day. Aren't they perfect?"

"Yes! They'll die of embarrassment." Catherine hugged Wendy. "We're going to be **great** neighbors."

"Which reminds me…" Wendy sighed. "I want to apologize in advance for anything my son Ryan does to offend your family. He's almost thirteen and…"

"Say no more." Catherine laughed while accompanying Wendy out of the room. "My thirteen year old daughter has already offended your son Sean multiple times. How about we just try to support each other through what I expect to be a really rough next five years of teenage hell?"

Wendy tossed her arm around her new best friend's shoulders. "Amen."

**Ely State Prison  
****9:52 a.m. **

With the Sunday church service completed, Mike Rodgers, exercising his legally guaranteed right to freely practice his religion while serving his prison sentence, waited for his weekly private prayer session with Reverend Hawkins. Currently the Reverend, a kindly man of sixty-four years, was meeting with another self-proclaimed, falsely imprisoned inmate.

Sitting in the room under the watchful eye of his favorite guard, Sonny, Mike sat shackled to an uncomfortable metal chair. "What do you think about the Book of Revelations, Sonny?" Mike asked, pretending to care about today's sermon.

Leaning against the wall with his arms folded tightly across his massive chest the guard retorted, "I think it's pretty god damn revealing, Mikey."

"Blasphemy is a sin."

"So is murder. Funny how that sin didn't bother you." Sonny cracked a toothy grin. "Oh wait…I forgot, you're innocent."

"Was that sarcasm in your voice, Sonny?"

Reverend Hawkins interrupted the conversation by walking into the room. "You may leave us," He instructed the guard while taking a seat across from the most devoted member of his flock. "How are you this week, Michael?"

"Prayerful, Reverend." Mike lowered his head. "I've been praying to find the strength in my heart to forgive those who are responsible for me being here. Try as I might, I have only had partial success. I…I guess that makes me a horrible Christian."

"It makes you human, my brother." The spiritual leader nodded empathetically. "Have you come to any new conclusions this week?"

Mike spoke somberly as he weaved his deceitful web. "I can understand Wendy Blake's motivation…envy. She was always jealous of the attention I gave her sister Samantha. So, when Gil Grissom gave her the opportunity to exact revenge upon me, she jumped at the chance. Reverend…envy is one of the seven deadly sins. I think Wendy is influenced by the devil and until she can break free of his control over her, she'll never see what she did to me as wrong." Warming his voice he declared, "But I can forgive her for she knows not what she's done."

"Very good." The holy man nodded. "And what of the others?"

Mike heaved a very fake but emotional sigh. "Nick Stokes was Grissom's patsy." This lie was easier than the last because it was true except for replacing the word _my _with _Grissom's_. "Like Wendy, he doesn't realize what he did because he's under the influence of evil. But unlike Wendy, it's not Satan controlling Nick, it's Gil Grissom. I can see now that Nick was easily manipulated because he was raised in a very strict household and programmed to respect and obey authority figures. He's the type of guy who jumps to serve if he believes the cause and the man giving orders are worthy." Mike nodded slowly. "I can forgive him because he is weak and Gil Grissom is a master when it comes to the art of manipulation."

"Your compassion is admirable, Mike."

"Thank you, Reverend." He sat a little taller while letting sadness dominate his voice. "Gil Grissom is an excellent puppeteer and no one was a better puppet for him than Sara Sidle. In the short time I knew her it was obvious that the poor, vulnerable woman was completely under his control. The more she attempted to break free, the more drastic Gil got. It was so sad to watch…almost unbearable." He took a moment to stare woefully at the preacher, then he leaned in as far as his chain would allow and whispered, "Gil walks the streets acting as if he's God on Earth. I'm sorry, Reverend…the man is evil incarnate and try as I might…I can't forgive him for smiting me."

The Reverend watched his devotee's eyes turn icy and heard a similarly frigid tone echo in his voice.

"Sometimes at night I can't sleep because I hear his laughter in my head. He's laughing at me while he lies in bed with the woman he manipulated for many years…the woman I tried to save from him. How can I forgive a man who mocks me? I can't…I…" The tears came easier every week. "I'm sorry…I'm trying. I just need more time."

Reverend Hawkins lowered his head. "Pray with me for strength, my brother."

Mike gladly obliged.

**Desert Springs Church  
****10:36 a.m. **

After the service, while Carrie introduced Tawny and Mrs. Stokes to a colleague who was in attendance, Nick ushered Greg into the courtyard. "Check this out, Buddy." He pointed to the table full of donuts and coffee. "I know you're not grooving on the church thing but, you should feel real comfortable with this part."

Greg eyed a chocolate cream-filled and enjoyed the taunt. "Have you been waiting the whole hour to play out this joke?"

"You know it." Nick was also pleased to see Warrick getting into the spirit.

Holding a traditional glazed donut Warrick strolled over with the tease waiting to roll off his tongue. "Does seeing one of these rev you up, Greggo?" He handed over the sugary treat. "I think you should serve them at your wedding instead of cake."

Accepting the donut Greg replied, "Actually, we decided to hand out bags of mini Krispy Kremes as wedding favors."

"Dude…at least it has significance." Nick smiled approvingly. "Carrie wants these personalized mint tins. You can put any picture or saying you want on the tin but still…what's the significance there? We expect our guests to have bad breath?"

"I don't think that's it." Warrick had no problem coming up with an alternative meaning. "As I recall, your breath was a skanky mess that day at the courthouse when you met Carrie. You were panicking over the Rodgers verdict all morning. You know your mouth gets all dry when you're tense, that's why you always have a mouthful of gum when you're working a rough case. But you didn't want to chew gum in court and that day you left your Altoids in your car. Remember?"

Greg choked down the donut he was chomping when he saw Nick's reaction. "I've got it! Why don't you put Mike Rodgers's mug shot on the tin? After all, his trial was the only reason you and Carrie met and we all know it was your outstanding testimony on the stand that convicted the monster and got Carrie hot and bothered over you. Just think, if you had blown it, Mike would be free and so would you and Carrie."

Warrick slapped Greg on the back. "Perfect."

Stunned by the double team Nick snipped, "Hey! 'Rick it's always been you and me picking on Greggo. Since when do the two of you gang up to harass **me**?"

**Catherine's Roadster  
****10:44 a.m. **

On the drive home, Catherine smiled with satisfaction over her devious plan to hassle Gil and Sara.

While she knew they would be uncomfortable at first…or the whole time, eventually they'd forgive her because if all went well, they would have a scrapbook of pictures and excellent memories to share with their future child. Of course, there was the chance they'd never speak to her again but it was a risk she was willing to take for the sake of Baby Grissom…and her selfish desire to embarrass the hell out of her dear friends.

She thought of it as the last step in _Operation Lift Your Head Out of That Damn Microscope, Gil! _And really…what were the odds they'd get horribly upset over something motivated by love?

**Celeste's Apartment  
****10:50 a.m. **

Pumped full of Zyrtec allergy medicine and comforted by the sight of a padlock on the ferret cage, David Hodges finally felt comfortable in Celeste's apartment. "Hi, wife," He sweetly said as he reached for the next ceramic clown head. They were wrapping her things in anticipation of a move because tomorrow they had an appointment with a realtor to look at homes and they were both anxious to find an allergen-free place to call their own.

"Hi, husband," Celeste replied from her position on the step stool clearing a top shelf of porcelain Harlequin clowns. She had insisted on being the one who used the ladder since David had such bad luck with accidents in the apartment.

Standing there wrapping clown heads in tissue paper Hodges found it hard to believe that forty-eight hours previously he didn't even know his wife. That's when it hit him…he knew next to nothing about the woman he married. Suddenly, in spite of the respiratory assistance of his allergy medication, Hodges felt it get a little harder to breathe. Next the walls closed in and every clown doll appeared to smile manically. "Oh…I…can't…" From down the hall he heard the ferrets sharpening their claws.

"Sweetie?" Celeste called out when she saw her husband turning an interesting shade of petrified. "What's wrong?"

In a rasp he answered, "Panic…attack." After uttering the last syllable, he hit the floor.

**Nick's Xterra  
****10:56 a.m. **

"Why are we going to Walgreen's?" Carrie asked from the back seat as she watched Nick pulling into the parking lot. "Is your stomach acting up, Sweetie?" She smelled something a minute ago but refrained from comment in case her future mother-in-law was the culprit. But now that they were at the drugstore she realized anxiety over the upcoming hours of Blake-Stokes parental interaction was causing her fiancé's stomach to churn.

"I need a box of condoms."

Jillian glanced curiously at her son.

Carrie couldn't believe Nick was bringing the subject up in front of his mom but, since he was comfortable, she decided to discuss the matter openly. "Sweetie…are you really that worried about my irregular periods?" Looking over at Jillian she explained, "Some months it doesn't come. This was the first time it's happened since we've been sleeping together and it really freaked him out. So, even though I've been on the pill for years, I had to get a pregnancy test at the clinic earlier this week to calm him down."

"Jeeeeez, Darlin'…do you have to discuss that with my mother? She still thinks I'm a virgin." Nick cracked a toothy grin as he watched his mother's eyes roll. "I need condoms because I'm pulling a joke on Sanders, that little wise ass. Pardon my French, Mama." As he opened the door he asked, "Do either of you need anything?"

"A bottle of water," Jillian replied. "It's so dry here the trees are bribing the dogs."

After recovering from embarrassment and her humorous future mother-in-law's quip Carrie requested, "Grab some Altoids too."

Considering the recent persecution over his breath Nick grumped, "If you have a problem with my breath just come on out and say it, Darlin'."

Sweetly she informed her paranoid mate, "I emptied my last tin on vacation, Honey, so I need some for work tomorrow. I'm meeting with a little boy and his parents in the morning and kids hate coffee breath."

"Right." Feeling like an idiot Nick shut the door and proceeded into the store.

Jillian turned towards the back and asked, "Let's talk shop. What's the case?"

Carrie rattled off the facts. "Sexual abuse and exploitation of a minor at a summer camp. The kid is ten and the counselor, a twenty year old college student, had a clean background check and no priors. There are no witnesses to the alleged abuse. It's word against word."

"Ah."

"The boy is saying it occurred in the bathroom. The counselor doesn't deny he was in the bathroom with the boy but insists he was there at boy's request because he was complaining of stomach pains." Carrie leaned in, enjoying the bonding moment. "You like this part…there is another camp counselor, an eighteen year old girl, who is willing to testify she saw the boy holding his stomach after dinner, complaining and walking away with the accused **but **we've established that she had been sexually active with the accused at the camp location **and **we've discoveredshehad quite a reputation for lying in high school." Carrie smiled wide. "She's toast on the stand with me. The defense attorney knows that though so I don't think they'll use her which is good because then I don't have to get into the whole…why would he fondle a little boy if he's sleeping with girls thing which is always difficult for some jurors to grasp."

Playing the role of the PD Jilllian inquired, "What makes you think the boy is telling the truth?"

"The camp counselor couldn't keep it in his pants and the boy ID'd a birthmark on the guy's pubic region **not** visible if just whipping it out to pee." Carrie winked. "Don't you miss the rush of a good _A HA_ moment in the courtroom?"

"Absolutely." Jillian shook her head. "Now please tell me you have no plans of sending my future grandchildren to that camp."

"There's not a chance in hell Nicky will ever let our kids go to sleepaway camp considering his…" She caught herself. "…experience in dealing with crimes of this nature and of course his knowledge of what happened to me."

Sighing, Jillian shook her head. "How blessed am I to have safely raised seven children in this crazy world? It would've killed me to find out one of my babies was victimized. It breaks my heart just thinking about what happened to you, Sweetheart."

The sound of the Xterra's door opening jarred Carrie into a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Nick inquired in a worried tone. "You look so tense, Darlin'."

"Just talking shop and um…it's making me think of the work piled up on my desk after being away." She forced a smile. "We better hurry if we're going to buy a wedding gift for Gil and Sara."

**Craft Market  
****11:17 a.m. **

"What's the name of the vendor?" Gil inquired while standing in front of the directory.

While glancing around the bustling crowd Sara responded, "Daisy's Dresses." They were here so she could, as promised, buy a new ladybug dress for McKenna to replace the one she ruined the other day.

"Section A, booth 16." Gil took his wife's hand to guide her. "Right next to Tina's Tiny Houses. It was Tina's baby I held when Greg and I were processing her home for the Mifflin case."

"The woman who called you a natural and thought you already had kids?" Sara smiled brightly. "I think I'm going to ask her to verify your story."

As they walked down aisle A, Gil was stunned to see Greg and Tawny standing in front of the _Crazy 4 Birdz_ booth. "Isn't this a coincidence," He boomed.

"Oh!" Tawny jumped in front of the birdhouse they were buying. It was their wedding gift to Gil and Sara and the craftsman had just finished tacking on the plaque that read _The Grissoms_ over the birdhouse door. "It's **The Grissoms**!" She hoped the vendor would catch a clue and hide the house.

When Tawny informed him that Catherine wanted the guests to bring gifts that would give either Gil or Sara a significant amount of discomfort, Greg immediately thought to purchase a handcrafted birdhouse to commemorate his mentor's abandoning him in the basement workshop of a birdhouse maker. Tawny, on the other hand, would be presenting the couple with a much different gift.

"Why do the two of you look so jittery?" Sara inquired while trying to peek over Tawny's shoulder.

"Because…" Greg searched for a good story. "…I'm uh…here fulfilling a therapy exercise. Yeah. And it will probably make you uncomfortable to hear about it, Gris so I feel bad." He tossed his arm around Tawny's shoulders and sobered. "Dr. Myers thought it would be good for me to be around birdhouses since I was almost killed in the basement full of birdhouses. Yeah. It's a desensitization thing. We're uh…buying one for the balcony of the townhouse so I can see it several times a day."

"Oh." Gil once again felt the guilt wash over him.

Sara gripped her husband's hand tighter and shifted the subject. "So….did the two of you have a nice time at the Bellagio? What did you decide about the wedding?"

"We had the best time!" Tawny's eyes brightened. "The Monet Room has the most beautiful balcony and at night it's lit so romantically. It has a perfect view of the fountains. Our colors are going to be gold, ivory and blush pink."

Greg deviously added, "And we're going to have birdhouse centerpieces to symbolize how life should be lived and loved ones loved, as if every day could be your last."

Tawny wanted to elbow her partner in the ribs for taking the cover a bit too far. Instead she joked the mood from grim to light. "And we'll be giving out Krispy Kremes in cute little bags as wedding favors!"

**Nick's Xterra  
****11:21 a.m. **

Sitting in the truck waiting for Carrie to return with the wedding gifts, Nick cautiously asked, "Could you um…do me a favor, Mom, and try not to get into any sparring matches over politics or current events with Carrie's father? I really want this to be smooth for her because she's real tense about it."

"Don't you worry, Son." Jillian patted his cheek. "I'll check my overly-opinionated ass at the door." Then she warned, "This one time."

"Thank you." He breathed a sigh of relief as they listened to the George Strait song wafting out of the speakers. While his mom and Carrie's dad had been introduced before services and shared a pew, there was no time for interaction. But now, away from the sanctity of church, he was worried his mother might show her true colors and offend the conservative and quiet Ken Blake. Her promise meant there was less trauma to worry about on a day when it was guaranteed with Carrie's plan to slip into her new bikini and show off her tattoo.

"You got something else on your mind, Nicky?"

"Uh…" He thought it was a good time to tackle some concerns he would need addressed before deciding when and how he'd drop the bombshell. "How's dad's health?"

"The man is fit as a fiddle," She promptly replied. When she saw her son still looked vexed she followed up with, "You know he has to get a full evaluation annually as part of the job. I wouldn't keep something from you, Sweetheart. He's fine." Barbara had a similar fear last year, so she figured Nick was developmentally right on time worrying about his aging parents.

"And what about you, Mom?" The last thing he wanted to do was spring something traumatic on her later in the week and cause a coronary episode. "How's your health?"

"Your daddy's dyin' first, trust me." She laughed to lighten the somber mood. "You know how competitive we are. He's living to one hundred nine and I'm making it to one hundred ten. So don't you worry, we'll be here to see those grandbabies you and Carrie are planning."

"Seriously …" He cleared his throat. "Have you had a physical recently?"

"Yes, Honey just a month ago as a matter of fact." Knowing his penchant for evidence she provided details. "I do yoga three times a week and walk daily around the ranch in good weather and on the treadmill when it's too hot to go outdoors. I'm taking my vitamins and eating healthy. Dr. Nelson said while my chronological age is sixty-eight, my actual age is fifty-one. I'm as strong as an ox." She flexed her biceps. "Check out my guns. You and Andy aren't the only muscle-obsessed ones in the family."

A smile finally finding his mouth he reached over and gave her arm a squeeze. "Impressive."

"Think I could take Carrie's dad in an arm wrestling contest?"

Laughing with her he warned, "Don't you be lookin' for a fight, Mama."

**The Blakes  
****11:30 a.m. **

After knocking on his brother's door, Sean waited for an invitation. When it didn't come he knocked again. "Ryan, I want to ask you something."

"Enter at your own risk!" A snicker followed. "Aunt Carrie told me that will alleviate a lot of my capability if someone trips over the crap on the floor…or gets accidentally pummeled for calling me dumb."

In the interest of personal safety, Sean decided not to inform his brother that the proper word was _c**ul**pability_. Instead, he turned the knob and proceeded with caution. "Hey…" He tried to summon the coolest tone possible.

"What do you want?" Ryan stood in the middle of his room tossing a football. "You already got me grounded for two weeks by telling Dad about my shoebox full of tit pics. Are you here looking for more evidence to nail me, CSI Wannabe? Well here's a clue…liking pictures of half-naked girls isn't a crime. It's normal. Maybe one day you'll get a hard-on and figure that out. Then again…maybe you won't."

"I'm sorry about that and I swear I'm not here looking for ways to get you into trouble." Sean took another tentative step into his brother's room and shut the door. "I uh…want to propose a truce for the rest of the day."

"You're scared I'm gonna pound you for being a snitch," Ryan postured. "Too late, dude! You broke the guy code. You sold me out and you deserve what's coming to you. My friends treat me better than my brother. You're an asshole, Sean. A stuck up, genius asshole who thinks his shit doesn't stink. I'm tired of you looking down at me. You've been doing it since Kindergarten when they decided to pull you out and put you in the first grade after three weeks. Don't deny it." He was happy to see his brother nod in acceptance. "Yeah…but you know what you didn't count on when we were five? Me growing bigger and stronger than you. For a genius, that's a pretty big miscalculation. Well, it's payback time, Einstein." Gritting his teeth he pointed toward the door. "Now get out."

"Wait!" Sean took a few more courageous steps until he was eye to eye with his bulked-up brother whose voice seemed to get deeper every hour. "The truce isn't for me…it's for Aunt Carrie. I don't want our fighting to leave a bad impression with Mrs. Stokes like it did with Grandpa this morning. If Nick's mom realizes our family is crazy she may not want Nick to marry into it. If you love Aunt Carrie you'll agree to the truce because she'd be crushed if Nick asked for his ring back. I don't want to see her sad." Deciding that might not be enough motivation for his oft-insensitive brother and not wanting to share what he overheard about their aunt's traumatic childhood, Sean opted for a more poignant manipulation. "If Nick calls off the wedding, he won't be around here to hang out with us anymore and coach you at football. With Dad gone all the time we really need him around."

Ryan caught his ball and held it to his chest. "Fine…truce." Pointing at his brother, he coolly clarified, "But only until the company is gone."

"Okay." Sean headed for the door. Once there, he turned back. "I really am sorry for getting you grounded."

"Whatever." Ryan crashed onto his bed. "Beat it, Bugboy."

**The Grissoms'  
****12:05 p.m. **

From the doorway of the bug room Sara asked her husband, "How are the kids?" Since they had been away for nearly forty-eight hours, Gil needed to return home before going to the BBQ and tend to his Entomological family.

"They're all fine." Snapping off his latex gloves Gil smiled. "They just missed me."

"Did you mention it was your one month wedding anniversary so you were busy spoiling your wife?"

"Shhh!" He walked over to Sara and joked, "I never told them I got married….for your safety. Jealousy is a powerful emotion. The arachnids in particular have a problem with it."

"Yeah…that crossed the creep-out line." She shuddered. "When I first started sleeping at your townhouse I used to have nightmares that all the bugs would come together and attack me in my sleep."

"Ooh…tell me more," He feigned delight. "Was I running the Fire Ant experiment at the time? Because those would have really done a number on you."

"Stop!" Sara held up her hand and chuckled. "I **know** you're joking but you get a little too enthusiastic when talking about this stuff. It's freaky. Like the time we discussed how we want things handled when we die. You flipped out when I said I want to be cremated because I wouldn't be giving back to the Earth by letting the bugs feast on my remains."

"You have to admit it's a little self-centered." Smiling comfortably he said, "That's why I have it in my will to be placed in a special spot at my body farm."

"And that's why I won't be visiting your grave." Grabbing his hands Sara pleaded, "Promise me you won't bring this up at the BBQ. Especially not in front of Greg because he's still having nightmares about dying. Plus, one of the kids could hear you. Those Blakes have super-human hearing. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff they've overheard…and Sean's a blurter."

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior…no decaying corpse talk."

"Thank you." Leaning in she stole a kiss. "I'm really looking forward to this party because **for once** our friends aren't out to embarrass us and make us the center of attention. This one is about showing Carrie's dad how Carrie is happy and honoring Greg for saving McKenna from Tucker's wrath."

Taking her hand Gil walked down the hall. "It's about damn time they cut us a break and respect our wish not to be in the spotlight. Especially Catherine. She **still** gives me crap about not being invited to our wedding."

**Catherine's House  
****12:10 p.m. **

Clad only in his swim trunks, Warrick stood in the bedroom gaping at his significant other. "Cath…you know Gris is going to hate all this shit you're doing."

"Well, that's what he gets for shutting us out of the wedding." Tugging her hair into a ponytail she grumped, "For five tortuous years we had to watch him and Sara dance around each other and pretend we didn't notice they're unrequited love. This is my version of battle pay. Hell…if it wasn't for me Sara would be in San Francisco right now and there would be no baby bug on the way. And how do they thank me?" Turning to face her man she stuffed her hands on her bikini wearing hips. "They shut me out of the celebration. I wasn't even the first person they told. Brass and Nick found out before me. They didn't even tell me separately. I had to find out at the same time as you and Sanders. Yeah…they deserve this…and more." She snickered. "Which reminds me…I haven't told you the best part."

Warrick shook his head. "Let me hear it."

"I invited Gil's father."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Teaser: The BBQ grill isn't the only thing getting fired up...

Posting: Tuesday, 7/26

Thanks for reading and commenting,  
Maggs


	16. Epilogue Part 3

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Epilogue – Part 3**

**Sunday, August 29, 2005  
****The Blakes  
****12:27 p.m. **

While Wendy, holding Ashley, gave Jillian a tour of the house, and Nick tossed a football in the backyard with Ryan, Sean and Paul, Carrie sat down at the desk in the living room with McKenna on her lap and her dad at her side. The BBQ guests had been told to arrive by one-thirty, except for the Grissoms who were told two. Ron Grissom would also be arriving later in his limo, which would be used as part of the secret celebration.

"McKenna, I can't wait to show you the pictures of the baby deer I took," Carrie announced as she hooked up her digital camera to her brother's computer for downloading. "Dad…do you remember us going to that deer farm on the way to the Grand Canyon?"

The bittersweet memory came flooding back. "Your mother loved that place…both of you did. Paul and I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get back in the car because we swore the deer were possessed."

Recalling how the deer trapped Nick, Carrie told her dad, "Your future son-in-law can relate, trust me. They had him pinned." The comment jarred her memory regarding certain other un-shareable photos on the camera. "I…um…need to wait for Nick to do this because he's the one who read the instructions. Hey, since you're dressed to swim, McKenna, how about I take you out to the pool and you can show me how to do that dive you're always talking about?"

The little girl cocked her head. "But you never go swimming."

Carrie could see her dad tensing so she revealed the first surprise. "That was before Nick gave me some new lessons on vacation. Now I'm not afraid to swim anymore and you can finally teach me your dive. I even bought a pretty new bathing suit in your favorite color…pink. It's under my clothes and I can't wait to show it to you when we get to the pool."

"Yay!" McKenna jumped off her aunt's lap and darted for the backdoor. "Grandpa, you can watch us!"

Once they were alone Ken asked his daughter, "You're swimming again?"

"I've changed a lot since Nick and I visited you in July." Smiling brightly Carrie hugged her father and commented, "I feel…renewed…like a Phoenix who has risen and shaken off the last ash."

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Sean was crashing and burning with every attempt to throw a solid spiral. In spite of his father's and Nick's coaching, he couldn't make it happen. "I don't want to keep holding you guys up," He announced. "I swear I won't feel bad if you play without me. I'll head inside and see if Mom needs any help putting Ashley down for her nap."

"If you insist, Bro," Ryan replied in the spirit of the truce and to encourage his brother to beat it so the real ball playing could begin.

Paul nodded, sensing that his athletically-challenged son needed a reprieve. "We'll get a good water volleyball game going when the guests arrive. I know that's more your thing."

Ryan choked back his laughter. "That sounds fun. I hope you'll be on my team, Bro!" He left out the reason…it will be much easier to accidentally injure you if we're on the same side of the net.

"Uncle Nick!" McKenna shrilled as she came charging out of the house, whizzing by Sean who was hurrying inside. "Aunt Carrie said you gave her special lessons on vacation and she's not afraid to swim anymore! She said she'd let me teach her my new dive."

And while Nick was thrilled Carrie was now able to swim with her niece, his stomach knotted because he knew the announcement meant it was time to reveal the tattoos. Taking McKenna's hand he said, "I better stand in the pool to catch her just in case she gets a little nervous."

Tossing the football to Ryan, Paul announced. "I need to see this."

"What? Dad!" Frustrated that everyone abandoned him Ryan spiked the ball. "We always play ball on Sunday."

"Later, Son." Paul headed for the pool hoping McKenna had the story straight.

When Nick saw Carrie bounding out of the house with her father on her heels, the knot in his stomach tightened and flashbacks of purposely disobeying his father's wishes only to get the shivery look of disappointment augmented the tension rippling through him. Although every fiber of his being, as well as his purported Spidey Sense, told him…_keep your shirt on and don't go through with this_…he was coerced into compliance by the outrageous smile on Carrie's face as she entered the fenced pool area. "Kenna tells me we're goin' swimmin'," Nick remarked while tugging off his muscle tee. After kicking off his Teva sandals, he stood at the edge of the pool sporting only navy blue board shorts, a nervous smile, and his tattoo. "Your turn, Darlin'."

Ken had never seen his future son-in-law stripped down to his shorts and was a little surprised to see a tattoo on his chest. Then again, from reading the Rodgers trial transcripts, he knew about Nick's wild past and assumed it was from the old days. Initially it had come as quite a shock when he read the cross-exam testimony which included information on Nick's personal association with the now convicted murderer, including a drunken night on the town with some strippers and a private party back at one of the girl's apartments. But after speaking at length with him, Ken quickly warmed to the idea of an older and wiser Nick for his daughter's protector.

With her back to her father, Carrie grinned at Nick, shoved down her shorts, and then tossed her baggy t-shirt. From behind she could hear her father's gasp and she wondered if it was the teeny bikini or the tattoo that was throwing him furthest over the edge. The suspense was killing her but her father remained silent.

Unlike her stunned grandpa, McKenna had no problem verbalizing her thoughts. "Aunt Carrie! You have a birdie drawed at the top of your butt! It wasn't there when we were trying on wedding dresses. Did you get it on your vacation? Why didn't you get a baby deer? I think that birdie would be prettier if it was pink to match your swim suit. Why is the birdie on fire?"

Ken's gaze drifted from his daughter's tattoo to Nick's and he confirmed the exact match. "Caroline?"

"Yes?" She turned and smiled as if nothing was askew in her father's world.

The sexy swimsuit and the body marking overwhelming him, Ken stammered, "What…when…this is **his** doing. He made you get a matching tattoo. He's changing you into someone I don't know."

Even though he saw it coming a mile away, Nick felt the sharp pang of the accusation and the drama that was sure to follow. And as luck would have it, his mother and Wendy were arriving just in time to witness it.

Paul, knowing his father's penchant for overprotecting Carrie, smelled the coffee and ordered Ryan, "Take your sister in the house right now for some cookies and milk. Eat as many as you want."

"Really?" Ryan couldn't believe his ears.

"Now!" Paul was happy to see immediate compliance from both children. "Look…why don't we…"

"What do you mean **his **doing?" Carrie prodded while cutting off her brother's attempt at controlling the situation. Then she fell speechless, suddenly overcome with guilt for putting Nick in this situation.

"Sir…" Feeling the chill wafting from Ken's eyes, Nick was twelve years old again and facing his intimidating father.

"Did you buy that skimpy suit for her?" Ken snipped as his heart pounded in his chest. "So you could parade her around in front of your friends like one of the loose girls you used to cavort with?" Appalled by this shocking turn of events Ken reached down and picked up his daughter's t-shirt to hand it to her. "You assured me you'd protect her. Is **this **your idea of protecting her? Having her flaunt her body because your ego demands it?"

Nick stood frozen, mesmerized by the man's angst.

"Yesterday, I heard from my grandchildren all about your wild friends, including your buddy's pregnant stripper girlfriend, Tawny who couldn't keep her chest in her dress even for church this morning. What…do you want Caroline to compete? What's next? Are you going to make her get breast augmentation so she fits in with your crowd?" His ire spiraling out of control Ken blasted, "I read the court transcripts. You can't dispute the fact that you have a less than stellar track record for picking friends. Your old drinking buddy, Mike Rodgers, raped my daughter-in-law and murdered her sister. You were once suspected of murder yourself when your prostitute friend was found dead hours after you slept with her. I've done my research!" He raged. "I trusted you when you said you changed your ways and would protect my baby girl but this…this leads me to believe you were pulling the wool over my eyes while you manipulated my vulnerable daughter. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Before Nick got around to it Jillian snapped, "Maybe if you'd stop flinging accusations and bashing my son's character long enough for him to get in a word or two you'd get your answer." Then she shot Ken her trademark, _don't screw with me_ _because I've got your number_ courtroom glare. "But **before** my boy does any answering, how about **you** clear something up for me regarding your outrage over Carrie befriending a stripper? You sat in the same pew with me at church this morning singing the praises of Jesus Christ. He was known to befriend women of ill repute. So my question is, are you a hypocrite or do you believe your daughter should have higher standards than The Lord? Oh, and for your information…it was **your daughter** who made my son get the damn tattoo," She huffed. "It's always a good idea to get **all** the facts straight before accusing someone. Now, I'll shut up and let you ponder those thoughts." Jillian immediately regretted speaking on behalf of her grown son and hoped she hadn't insulted him.

While Nick had been comforted earlier by his mother's promise to bite her opinionated tongue, now he was damn glad she broke the vow of silence. Suddenly inspired, he opened his mouth to address Ken's concerns but before he could reply in his defense, Carrie took center stage.

"Jillian's right. The tattoos were my idea." Carrie stood firm and looked her father in, I the eyes. "And so was the bathing suit. Nicky was just as shocked as you when he saw me in it the other day."

Ken wrung his hands, looking for an explanation while paranoid thoughts of potential rapists seeing his daughter looking overtly sexual crept into his head. "Caroline…you never would have done this before you met Nick."

"That's right!" She confirmed with zeal. "Because he's given me something back that a decade of therapy never did…a love of my body. Instead of accusing him of corrupting me, you should be hugging him and thanking him for **finally** making me whole again." Choking back her tears Carrie let the revelation slip out. "Daddy…you know why I didn't have this breakthrough earlier? Because out of love and concern you were always there making sure I stayed ashamed of my body. You brainwashed me to hide it behind conservative clothes and not let anyone see it or touch it. My god…didn't you ever wonder why I bought so many damn pairs of shoes?"

Paul, Wendy, Jillian and Nick, all having wondered that very thing, anxiously awaited the missing piece of the puzzle.

"Because **my feet** were the only part of my body I felt comfortable showing off!" Carrie's voice strengthened. "**Shoes **were the only thing you never hassled me about all these years so, any time I felt like getting a little wild, I bought a pair!"

Paul and Wendy exchanged '_why the hell didn't I think of that'_ glances while Nick and his mother did the same. It made perfect sense now that Carrie said it.

Feeling the emotion rising between her and her father Carrie asked, "Could you give me some privacy with my dad, please?"

"Sweetheart…" Nick took a step closer. "I don't want to leave this to you when it's me he…"

"Please," She urged.

However, Nick persisted, "I really think I should…"

Stepping in again, Jillian gave her son a forceful nudge towards Paul and Wendy, who were apparently grateful for the reprieve and were quickly retreating towards the house. "Nicky, you heard the woman, it's time to paint your butt white and run with the antelope."

It had always been his mother's polite way of saying, _shut the hell up and do as asked this instant. _The old programming still in place, he immediately complied and accompanied his mother inside the house.

Once alone, Carrie informed her devastated father, "Shocking you with the bathing suit and tattoo was my idea and while it may seem immature, I think we both know we're not good at talking about this." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "I had to force the issue. My only regret is making Nick take the brunt of your anger. He didn't want to do this with me out of respect for you. He only agreed because he loves me and would do anything to help me heal and be happy. And that stuff you said about his past…you should know first hand that a man shouldn't be defined by the gravity of his mistakes."

"Honey…I…" Ken reached out and took her hand. "You can love your body without showing it off to the world. In marriage…in the privacy of your own home…where it's safe."

"Who was it really safer for all those years you kept me locked away, Daddy? Me or you?" The first tear slipped down her cheek. "You have no idea how messed up I was over my body and guys and sex. I was so conflicted and afraid. I realize now that it had more to do with your attitude than the sexual abuse I suffered. I know this is really hard but…you need to hear it to understand." Using the back of her hand she wiped her tears. "When I was twenty-five I was so tired of being scared about men and sex I asked a friend, a sweet guy I worked with, to sleep with me just to get it over with. That's what too much safety does to a girl. It makes her down a bottle of wine and give up her virginity out of desperation rather than emotion. I know your intentions were good but…the outcome wasn't."

Ken openly wept from revelation.

"I'm thirty now and for the first time in my life, thanks to Nicky…I'm comfortable with and proud of my body. If you want to hate him for that, go ahead, but you should know it's one of the **many** reasons I love him." Choking on her tears Carrie said, "Don't make me pick a side, Daddy…because I don't want to hurt you."

Upon entering the house Nick had raced to the kitchen window to see what was transpiring. "She's crying." It killed him to watch from the sidelines. "They both are."

Wendy glanced at the clock. Company was due any minute. "Well, they say it's not a party until something breaks or a family feud erupts so we've got it covered." Instantly she covered her mouth and realized exactly from whom Sean received his predisposition for blurting. "Sorry."

"Hey there!" Greg cheerily announced as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway holding Tawny's hand. "I hope it's okay that Ryan and McKenna let us in, they were in the living room munching when we knocked. By the way…you guys are such cool parents. My parents would **never** let me down an entire bag of chocolate chip cookies before lunch. Well…as you can imagine my dad isn't too big on sugary treats anyway. Oh, is it okay that we left the wedding gifts in the living room because we weren't sure where you…" Finally noticing the intensity of everyone's expression he said, "Uh…you did say be here between one and one-thirty, right?"

When Tawny saw Nick with his arms clenched tightly around his body and staring out the window she automatically walked over to see what had him vexed. "Uh oh. What's that all about?" She had never seen Carrie emotional and it threw her.

Nick glanced over. "Carrie was acting confidently sexy while sportin' a bikini and her new tat. Her dad accused me and my immoral friends of corrupting her. You and I were specifically targeted because of our scandalous past lives."

"Oh." Tawny backed away gulping. "I uh…never encouraged the bikini, but I knew she wanted to work up the nerve to wear one on your honeymoon. Frankly I'm shocked about the tattoo. The sexy behavior though…I did encourage that and give her tips…but only so she could get comfortable in private with you because she was worried that she was too uptight for you. Sorry."

Jillian tossed her arm around Tawny's shoulders. "Don't take it personally, Sugar. Carrie's father is looking for someone to blame for his daughter's independence is all. It's rough for a father to see his little girl flaunt her sexuality the first time."

"I wouldn't know." Tawny's unpredictable pregnancy hormones flared. "Because my father died before…sorry…hormones!" She went rushing from the room in tears.

Greg, recalling his mother's advice to always chase after your woman if she's crying, tore out of the room.

Next Wendy grabbed Paul's hand and tugged him toward the door. "We should check on the kids."

Resting her head on Nick's shoulder Jillian sadly remarked, "I didn't know that part of her story." She felt awful. "Is that why her mother took up with the boyfriend that ended up molesting Tawny?"

"Yeah…supposedly they were a real happy family until her dad suddenly died, then it all fell apart. Don't worry…Tawny's tough, she'll be okay." Nick took his mother in his arms. "Greg says she cries about her dad every time she's reminded of him. She's seeing the same therapist that helped Sara with her family stuff, so I'm sure she'll come through it fine."

"Speaking of coming through fine…Son, I'm glad I wasn't hearing any of those things about your past for the first time." Jillian sighed with the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Luckily you've always been comfortable telling me anything…even when it's ugly."

"Yeah." Little did she know he'd held back the ugliest one of them all.

Meanwhile, sitting on the floor in his room under his open bedroom window, Sean dealt with the latest batch of shocking family secrets. With his window only ten feet from where the feud had blown he was hearing it all. Some of it he didn't understand and some of it he wished he hadn't.

In the living room, watching McKenna and Ryan down the last of the bag of chocolate chip cookies, Wendy rested her head on Paul's shoulder and sighed, "Well…this BBQ was to show Ken how happy Carrie was here and to thank Greg for sparing McKenna from a psychopath. Considering Carrie and Ken are fighting and in tears while Greg is busy comforting his sobbing girlfriend, I think it's safe to say it's turning out to be a disaster."

**University Medical Center  
E****R  
****1:03 p.m. **

Dr. Jill Wilson slipped between the curtains and approached her patient, David Hodges, the same man she had treated on Friday night for a head laceration and ferret post-traumatic stress disorder. Looking over at her friend and co-worker, Celeste, who was fretting she smiled reassuringly then asked, "Mr. Hodges, do you want your date to leave while I examine you?"

"She's not my date," He gulped. "She's my wife."

Jill blurted in the direction of her co-worker, "You married **him**!" Then she realized how horrible that sounded. "I mean…you married him **since I saw you on Friday**?"

Hodges felt his pulse notching and a moment later it was confirmed by a steady beeping on the monitor. "It's happening again." He clutched his chest. "Can't…breathe."

**The Blakes  
****1:09 p.m. **

Her breathing steady again, Tawny, who was sitting on the floor of the powder room with Greg, blew her nose one last time.

"Do you want some more water?" He dangled the empty glass in front of her.

"Yeah…thanks."

He stood to fill it and was happy when Tawny joined him.

"I've been overdue for a good hormonal cry," She announced while dipping her hands in the running water to splash some on her tear-stained cheeks.

Although he clearly remembered her bawling just the day before, Greg didn't mention it. "Here you go." He held out the full cup of cold water. "After you finish that I'll take you home."

"No way," Tawny replied after downing the glass. "I'm not going to be shamed out of here by Carrie's dad and leave Nick as the only Carrie Corrupter. No…we're staying. I'm holding my head high and supporting Nick if he's called to the mat."

"Well…" Greg exhaled sharply and optimistically said, "Hopefully Catherine will be here soon because she has a gift for shifting the attention onto her."

In the kitchen Catherine stood at Nick's side looking out the window. "He really said that about you and Tawny? That's low. That's dirty fighting…it reminds me of Eddie bringing up shit from the past after it was supposed to be ancient history." Incensed, she marched for the backdoor. "Well, Mr. Blake is about to hear my two cents."

Warrick caught his hot-headed woman before she could turn the doorknob. "Not your business and Nick already has a mommy standing a foot away if he needs someone to fight his battle."

Even though she was stressed, Jillian smiled faintly, admiring Catherine's spunk and her obvious concern for Nick.

"She's coming toward the house!" Nick announced in a voice as shaky as his body.

Catherine immediately asked, "Is she still wearing your ring?"

That's when Warrick covered her mouth with his hand. "Sorry…she didn't take her meds this morning. I'm sure she's still wearing your ring, Buddy."

Nick raced out the door to check for himself. A second later he was bringing Carrie's still diamond-accented left hand to his lips. "Are you okay?" He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm great…really." She sniffled into his bare chest, "I said everything I needed to say and he really listened. He gets it. We're good." In her fiancé's lethally tight embrace Carrie sighed with relief.

While kissing the top of Carrie's head Nick glanced over at Ken, who was standing against the house taking advantage of the shade. Still smarting from the man's icy words and the unwelcome reminders of his past, Nick shivered.

"If you're up for it…" Carrie reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. "My dad would like a word with you alone."

"Uh…"

"It'll be okay." She flashed a supportive smile. "Really." After kissing Nick's cheek she proceeded into the house.

Wendy, Paul, Greg and Tawny entered the kitchen to join Catherine, Warrick and Jillian, just as Carrie was walking through the backdoor.

"Uh…sorry for causing the drama," Carrie announced as she shut the door behind her. "I didn't think he'd get that fired up. I hope this doesn't ruin the party." Her gaze dropped to the floor from the weight of the seven pairs of eyes staring at her.

Catherine took it upon herself to break the ice. "Can I just say you look** totally** hot in that swimsuit! Who knew you were hiding that cute little body under those stuffy courtroom suits?" Stepping in front of her she joked, "It's one of those miracle suits that makes your boobs appear a size bigger, right?" When she saw Carrie's smile Catherine continued, "Your crime fighting action figure should definitely have this bikini as part of her accessories."

"Okay!" Carrie held up her hand. "Thank you."

Jillian walked over and hugged her future daughter-in-law. "You just wait until you come for Thanksgiving at the ranch one year. The only two things guaranteed are turkey and a family squabble." Patting her back she whispered, "I still hate the tattoos though."

"I think she should get her belly button pierced," Greg announced while patting his belly. "I'm thinking of doing mine before heading to California."

Tawny laughed then said, "No way, Chuckles. You're not doing anything to piss off your dad before you piss him off with the baby news."

"Who needs chocolate!" Wendy headed for her secret stash.

"Me!" Carrie shrieked. "Make mine a double."

Paul was the only one not joining in the laughter as he watched out the window, making sure his father wasn't strangling Nick.

"I owe you a few apologies," Ken Blake contritely admitted as he looked Nick straight in the eyes. "The first for accusing you of making my daughter get a tattoo and a sexy swimsuit. I know you're not a controlling individual and I know my daughter isn't the type to be forced into compliance against her will. I'm sorry for assuming incorrectly and blaming you."

"No problem." Nick cleared his throat when he recognized how choppy his voice sounded. "I knew it would come as a shock to you because she stunned me when she bought the suit and suggested the tattoos. She didn't ask my permission and I wouldn't expect her to…it's her body and like you said…I'm not one to control a woman. Growing up with five headstrong sisters and an outspoken mother, it never even occurred to me as an option." He smiled, hoping it would alleviate some tension.

Ken nodded in lieu of a smile. "Regarding your past…you know it worried me when Carrie first broke the news she was dating you. Even though I said it wouldn't bother me I guess it's still in the back of my head fueling my paranoia." Sadly he confessed, "All these years later and I'm still so scared for her. The death threats she received in Seattle kind of took me back I suppose."

"Sir, considering what you've been through with Carrie, I certainly understand why my history would make you nervous…" Nick took a breath before asserting himself. "…but now I have to be honest. I can't have that stuff thrown in my face every time you have a problem with something. So, I'd like to address it and hopefully put it behind us because Carrie and I will be exchanging _I__ do's_ in February and I don't want tension between you and me."

"Me either."

After a steadying breath Nick calmly said, "Yes, I partied too much and I regret that. Yes, I had a thing with a girl who worked as prostitute but, it wasn't cheap. I really thought she was looking for a way out. I thought I could help her…I was wrong. No, I haven't been the best judge of character, Mike Rodgers being the worst example of my stupidity, but the guy was **so** convincing, he had everyone snowed but Grissom. But once I realized the score I worked my ass off to make sure he was brought to justice."

"I know you did," Ken confirmed in a sincere tone.

Moving his eyes to the ground Nick admitted, "You're right, I've been a little too trusting, which is odd considering I have a very good reason not to be…I mean, because of what I see on the job." Returning his gaze, he confidently assured the worried father, "I swear I'm more careful now. I'd never do anything to put Carrie in jeopardy because it would kill me if something happened to her on my watch. Yes, my friends all have skeletons in their closet, but I promise you they're all good, honest people and most importantly I trust them with my life. Sir, your daughter is it for me…there's no one else out there who could even come close, so I intend to do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy for the rest of her life."

"I appreciate your candor. Now here's some honesty from me." Ken placed a hand over his heart as he spoke from it. "Carrie was right when she said I should be thanking you for helping her get beyond her issues. I learned some things about my daughter today that broke my heart but what makes up for it all is the knowledge that she's finally happy and loved with you." Extending his hand he asked, "How about we start over?"

At the kitchen window Paul announced with the zeal of a sportscaster, "Dad just extended his hand!"

Everyone raced to the window.

"Nicky's accepting the handshake!" Carrie exclaimed before racing out the backdoor to rush both men.

"Oh, thank god." Catherine rubbed her hands together. "Does that mean we can start drinking now? Because I don't know about the rest of you but I need one."

"I'm with you." Wendy hurried to the fridge. "Place your orders people. We've got Red Stripe, Corona Light, Smirnoff Ice, and Pinot Grigio."

"Yes," Catherine joked.

Jillian raised her hand. "I'll have the same."

Warrick took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'll take a Red Stripe."

"Bottled water for me." Greg pulled out a chair for Tawny. "And a beer for the pregnant girl. Just kidding. She'll have water too."

"Fear not! The Best Man has arrived!" Jim Brass merrily announced from the kitchen doorway. Lindsay had granted him access to the house. "Sorry I'm tardy. I was busy auditioning strippers for the bachelor party portion of this soiree. I struck out though because everyone said they would be too intimidated shakin' it in front of two of Vegas's retired living legends."

Grinning, Catherine tossed her arm around Tawny. "Rightly so."

Greg came up with a viable alternative. "Maybe we can hire Boom Boom Sidle? I bet Gris would prefer her anyway."

**The Grissoms  
****1:36 p.m. **

"I don't know about this," Sara shouted out from the master bathroom to her husband who was getting dressed in the bedroom.

From his walk-in closet Gil confidently replied, "I'm sure it's fine."

Standing in front of the mirror she continued to obsess over wearing the curve-enhancing black and royal blue tankini.

"Wow." Gil was instantly enamored with his wife's appearance. "You had doubts about how you looked in that? I think you may need an eye appointment because that swimsuit looks one-hundred and ten percent fantastic on you." Instantly his mind flipped to an image of her emerging from the pool dripping wet and flipping her drenched hair back as if she were shooting the Sports Illustrated swimsuit centerfold.

Chucking from the compliment and the lust flashing in her husband's eyes Sara explained, "The thing is…I've never revealed this much to anyone I wasn't sleeping with and you know Cath and the guys are going to be cracking jokes left and right." Then she pointed to her ankle. "And I can't cover up my tattoo if I'm swimming. They'll have a field day with that."

Gil's only reply was a shit-eating grin.

"What's got you so happy?"

"With all that fodder to joke about, they'll be too busy harassing you to pick on me."

After winging a hair brush directly at her husband's chest she groaned. "I think you like the idea of parading around your young, tattooed wife in a sexy swimsuit in front of your friends."

In the voice of a naughty school boy he asked, "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Are you sure you're not hanging out with your father more than you're telling me?"

**Mandalay Bay Hotel  
Presidential Suite A  
****1:40 p.m. **

Watching Lina sitting at the computer desk scouring E-Bay ads Ron prodded, "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Without taking her eyes off the screen she responded, "Guero…do you need a Q-tip?"

"Okay…okay." He backed away. "I just thought…"

Finally she glanced over. "They'll think you're crazy if you have to drag your head housekeeper to a party."

"It's not like that's all you are." Ron knew that was a loaded statement.

"Oh really…" Lina's ears perked.

"Yeah…um…I really need to…" Ron froze, knowing what he really needed to do was tell the woman exactly what was on his mind. Instead however, he said, "I mean, we really need to come up with a better title. One that befits your actual status."

"Supreme Goddess works for me," She mused while returning her eyes to the computer screen.

"Great, I'll order you new business cards tonight."

"You know, Guero…" She purposely didn't look his way. "…if you really want someone to accompany you to events maybe it's time you start shopping for a new wife."

**The Blakes  
****1:48 p.m. **

With the Stokes-Blake family crisis behind them, all the surprise wedding plans finalized, and the pile of secret gifts stowed, the guests were all in the backyard having fun while waiting for the guests of honor to arrive. Inside, Wendy continued prepping appetizers and listening for the doorbell.

As promised, Paul called for a water volleyball game and Ryan immediately took measures to ensure his brother was on his side. "How about Sean and I will be co-captains of one team and, Lindsay you can be the captain of the other? Grandpa you can be the Ref. Lindsay you pick first and then Sean you pick for us."

"Warrick!" Lindsay called out. "He's the tallest."

"I'll be the cheerleader for your team, Linds," Catherine announced as she clinked her glass against Jim's. He was sharing the wicker loveseat and shade tree with her.

"I pick Uncle Nick."

"Then I'll be the Spirit Bunny for your team." Jim raised his beer. "Nicky, if you let me down, I'll have to do my best Donald Trump impression and say…you're fired."

After jumping in the pool Nick remarked, "You do remember I'm on stress-induced leave, right, Boss?"

Jillian lowered her beer bottle and laughed. "Don't worry, Son, if he fires you for losing at water volleyball, I'll sue his ass."

Jim winked at the litigious woman. "Down, Mama, I was just joking. You know I'd love to see you and Mama Sanders in a catfight over whose baby boy is the best."

Catherine choked on her drink. "Now **that **would be one hell of a fight."

Glancing at the uneven teams, Paul made a request, "Pick two this time, Lindsay, to even things up."

"Tawny and Carrie."

"What!" Greg couldn't believe his ears. "They're the shortest ones here except for McKenna. Why would you pick **them** before me?" Holding his head he grumbled, "This is like a bad gym class flashback."

Lindsay smirked. "Sorry, Greggo…I have a strategy."

Warrick immediately figured out what it was…distraction via feminine wiles.

"Greg," Sean requested, knowing exactly how it felt to be the last one selected in gym class.

"I pick Mr. Blake." With the two tallest men, the blonde bombshell, and Nicky's precious Carrie, Lindsay had confidence to spare.

"Kenna's with us then." Nick scooped her off the wall and put her on his shoulders.

"You guys can serve first," Lindsay generously offered. "Let's have a short pow-wow with our teams then we'll start." After gathering her group in the water she instructed, "Tawny and Carrie…distract your men while Warrick and Mr. Blake pound the ball. Really, that's all it should take."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the net the strategy was different but just as cheap. "Keep the ball away from the guys, scare the girls with some good spikes and use McKenna as a shield to make sure they don't spike back."

Ken Blake placed a chair at the net line and smiled at the sight of his daughter having a good time in the water with her friends. It was a wonderful sight and one he hadn't seen since she was eight years old. It made him feel even worse about his blow up earlier. Luckily, Nick and his mother were compassionate and forgiving people. "Okay…I want fair play…that includes you too, Ryan."

"Of course, Grandpa."

Nick handed the ball to the excited little girl on his shoulders and walked her directly to the net. "Now don't hold back, Kenna Girl."

With both hands she threw the ball over the net and pelted her aunt right in the head.

"Ow!"

"Yay! I did it just like you said Uncle Nick! Right at Aunt Carrie!" McKenna clapped for slamming her aunt as told.

"Way to go team!" Jim cheered before snickering in Cath's direction. "Care to put some money on this?"

Jillian reached for her purse. "Twenty bucks on Lindsay's team."

Flashing a smile at his future father-in-law Nick groveled, "I swear she made that up, Ken." He laughed while sitting the little troublemaker on the wall. "Kenna, I'll come back for you in a few but right now you're out on a five minute fibbing penalty."

She took the news well. "I'll eat Cheetos!"

Carrie cracked up at the mention of her warped-fantasy food.

Nick tossed his fiancée a wink. "I know what you're thinking about, Roxie."

"Get a room would ya," Greg chortled, busting his pal's chops. Then he remembered the company. "Uh…sorry, Mr. Blake."

Ken smiled at the joke. "No problem, Greg. And can I just say your hair looks much better wet."

"Good one, Daddy," Carrie responded while everyone else was laughing. She was happy to see him loosening up around her friends.

"Laugh now, people." With the ball in his hands Greg approached the proper serve spot. "You guys have no idea how good I am at this. I grew up with a pool in my backyard, you know. Oh yeah…I'm the water volleyball **King **of this par-tee!"

Tawny knew it was time to do some of that distraction Lindsay had suggested. "Ooh! I can't wait to see your moves, Baby!" She enthused while freeing her hair and letting it cascade over her shoulders with stripper flair.

Greg served right into the net.

"Good one, **Your Highness**!" Lindsay waited for the ball with a smirk. "Our ball."

"Roach!" Nick called his buddy by the jock nickname he earned after the Tucker ordeal "How about focusing on **the game** and not your woman?"

With the ball in her hands Tawny jumped up and down in the water. "Zero serving one!" She giggled and jiggled some more before serving, "Wait…I want to wet my hair first." With that she went under the water and when she returned she whipped back her hair and shouted, "Zero serving one!"

The ball landed directly in the water between all four mesmerized guys.

"Why didn't you get it, Ryan?" McKenna inquired because it landed right in front of her sports-crazy brother.

"I um…" Ryan ran up the pool steps and grabbed a towel. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

When he reached the backdoor his mom shrieked, "Son! You're all wet."

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He shouted as he raced down the hall.

Leaning over, Wendy looked out the window and saw Tawny bronzed, beautiful and bobbing in the pool. "Ugh…I'm going to pretend he really is going to the bathroom and not…" The doorbell distracted her from the icky thought. "Coming!"

"One serving one!" This time Tawny skipped the stripper drama and relied solely on her jock-ness to win the point. "Yes! I've still got it." In the process, she nailed her future husband good.

Greg held his shoulder. "Damn…that really hurt, Sweetie."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Do you want Kenna to sub for you, tough guy?"

"Two serving one!" Tawny aimed for Sean this time but Nick darted forwards and slammed the ball over the net directly in front of Lindsay. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Jillian turned to Catherine and Jim. "I bet it's hard to believe Nicky wasn't always a competitive jock. His brother brought it out in him by riding him daily. He still gets on his case every time they're together. I keep waiting for the day Nicky stops taking it gracefully and pounds him…or at least tries."

"I've seen a picture of his brother," Catherine commented before grinning. "He's a hottie and he towers over Nick."

"Mama!" Nick teased from the pool after winning the next point. "You're not over there talking smack about me in front of my boss, are you?"

"No, Honey." She raised her glass. "I'm talking about your brother." She knew that would shut him up.

"Oh." Nick picked up the ball to serve.

Lindsay gave Carrie a gentle push. "Make your man mess up."

Just as Nick was about to make contact with the ball, Carrie faked a painful leg cramp.

Nick's serve landed in the net. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?" He darted over to check on her.

"False alarm." Carrie unfurled a cat-bird smile.

Catherine cheered. "I love how my team operates! It's all babe brain power while the brawn gets to rest."

Jim cackled, "I'm pretty sure I saw Tawny using a little of her brawn…not that I was looking…okay…but how can you not?"

Warrick, wanting to get in the game, grabbed the ball from Lindsay's hands. "This is coming for you, Roach!"

Greg readied for the blow and finally proved his worth, knocking it back right at Lindsay, who hit it out of bounds. "Yes!"

Turning around, Nick high-fived Greg, but when he went to find Sean he noticed the boy was entranced. "What's gotten into you?" Then he realized Lindsay had just emerged from the water and was adjusting her bikini top. "Ah…"

"Uncle Nick," He whispered frantically as he grabbed his uncle's arm. "Something's wrong with my…you know."

"Time out!" Nick called, intuiting the pubescent lad's problem. "I need to huddle with my teammates."

When Greg arrived in the huddle he said, "So, Jocko, is the new strategy just to let me…the Volleyball King, handle everything?"

"It's not going away," Sean declared in an edgy tone.

"What's up?" Greg looked at the tense almost-teen.

"Little Sean's up," Nick replied, trying not to laugh. "He just pitched his first tent."

Greg cringed. "I'll tell Tawny to tone it down."

"No…" Nick stopped his buddy from walking over to the other side of the pool and pulled him back to the huddle. "It's **Lindsay **getting him hot and bothered."

"That's a relief."

"For you!" Sean shrieked. "What about me? How do I make it go away? **Without** going to the bathroom like my brother, because I don't want to do that."

Holding back the belly laugh dying to get out Nick instructed, "You need to think a good anti-boner thought. Something so awful it takes away the urge."

Greg nodded, laughing. "Yeah…I suggest you find something that works because you'll need it for school…especially since girls are always wearing short skirts these days. One year I sat next to Becca, the girl of my fantasies, in English Lit…oh man…I had to summon my most powerful anti-boner thought every day at two-fifteen for an entire year."

"What was it?" Sean asked, hoping he could just copy.

"Jumping into a freezing cold lake filled with wrinkly eighty year old women who were naked except for flower-covered swim caps…and they all wanted a piece of me"

"Ugh." Nick shivered. "Yeah…I can see how that would work instantly."

"Or, I would think about my dead pet hamster, Skippy." Greg glanced at Sean. "Ever had a pet croak on you?"

"A Beta Fish."

Greg shrugged. "Give it a try."

"Come on over there, already!" Lindsay shouted. "Let's play ball, ya bunch of wimps! How long do you need to talk about how you're gonna lose, losers!"

Jim placed his arm around Catherine, "You'd never know she was yours…not."

"Hey…" Sean suddenly smiled. "Hearing her call me a wimp and a loser did the trick."

Nick slapped his nephew on the back. "Yep…mockery is the ultimate boner cure. Especially if it happens when you're naked in bed with a chick." Turning, he pointed to his pseudo brother. "Or so I've heard from Greggo."

"Look who's here!" Wendy announced in a sunny tone. "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

"Hi," Sara warmly greeted while tensing at the thought of stripping down to her swimsuit.

"Hello, everyone." Gil glanced around, eyeing the guests who were eyeing him.

"Did anyone know it was their one month wedding anniversary today?" Wendy announced, "Carrie mentioned it to me earlier."

"Shocking!" Brass gasped. "It's only been a month? It's seems like forever."

Warrick laughed along with his boss. "It just **seems** like they've been together forever because, they were **almost** together for five torturous years."

"Okay…okay…enough." Sara shook her head.

To temporarily save her friend Carrie shouted out, "Gil, Sara…this is my dad, Ken Blake. Dad…Gil and Sara work at the lab…well, you know all about them from the trial."

"Nice to meet you," He cordially greeted.

"We want Sara on our side!" Greg blurted. "No offense, Gris."

"No problem, Greg, because I forgot my suit but don't worry…Sara has hers." Gil felt the weight of his wife's glare.

Sara shrilled, "Ugh! You forgot it on purpose!"

"Mrs. Stokes!" Grissom greeted to change subjects. And he walked quickly over to her to be out of range of his wife's kick. "So good to see you again and under better circumstances."

While pleasantries were being exchanged next to him Jim bellowed, "Take it off, Boom Boom! Cath and I have money on what you have hiding under those jeans and t-shirt."

"Oh really?" Sara smiled. "You mean like if I have a bikini on, or my belly button pierced? Or a tattoo?"

Carrie glanced over at her dad, who was still looking calm in spite of the subject matter.

"Hey!" Nick yelled. "I want in. Twenty bucks says she has a tattoo. Who wants the action?"

"Right." Greg snorted. "Of Grissom's name and it's on her ass. Uh…sorry for the bad one in front of the kidlets. I'll take your action, Bro."

"I'll take it too," Wendy confirmed.

Carrie opted to do the same. "I'm in."

Warrick whispered, "Linds…bet for me."

She promptly obeyed, "I'm in too!"

Catherine shook her head. "Suckers."

After accepting the beer Wendy was offering, Gil took a seat and relaxed. "Time for the big reveal, Honey." It was so nice not to be in the spotlight for a change.

She tossed her shirt first.

"She's wearing a one piece!" Jim held out his hand. "Pay up, Cat."

"Not so fast, Brass Man." Sara waved her finger. "It's a **tankini**…two pieces that appear to be one." Separating it at the waist she chuckled, "And no belly piercing."

Catherine held out her hand. "That's forty you owe me. If she has a tattoo it's sixty and I'm feeling pretty lucky about that one." And she knew it was a sure thing because she had caught a glimpse of it when she was in Sara's hospital room in Tahoe.

When she stepped out of her jeans Sara pointed to her ankle. "Nick just won eighty bucks for his honeymoon fund."

"I can't take it," He smiled wide. "I knew you had that tattoo. I saw it when we were working a case once. You got a blister from wearing new shoes and you pulled off your sock to put on a band aid on your heel."

"And you didn't harass me about it?" She was in shock.

"Well…sometimes tats are real personal and since you never mentioned it all those years, I didn't push it."

"Speaking of tats…what's up with the rising Phoenix? You didn't have that when you were in my Jacuzzi a couple of weeks ago."

"Check it out!" Carrie jumped out of the pool with school girl verve to show off hers. "We match. It was all my idea!"

Jim Brass polished off his beer and sighed, "Mama Stokes your boy is **so** whipped. I'm dating a dominatrix and she doesn't have half the control over me that Ms. Blake has over your boy. And he's been like this since the day he met her. I was giving him shit about her clamping a ball and chain around his ankle before he knew her for twenty-four hours."

Jillian offered an explanation, "I guess when you've dated half the fish in the sea…you know the right catch when you find it."

"Absolutely," Catherine concurred as she admired her man's glistening muscular body in the midday sun.

Meanwhile, Sara jumped into the water pretending she was cool with all the attention when really, she was squirming. Still…she thought Dr. Myers would be proud for the outward show of comfort, and now that the major embarrassment of the day was behind her, she believed she'd start feeling more comfortable. "Wait a minute…did we get the time wrong? I just realized it seems like all of you have been here for a while but I thought the party wasn't supposed to start until two?"

**Almost** everyone managed to keep the big secret.

"They came early because we're surprising you with a wedding party later, because you never had one in front of your friends! It was all Miss Catherine's idea!" McKenna giddily announced. "We didn't spend fifty grand on it like grandpa is on Aunt Carrie's wedding party but, we have cake and lots of presents so I think it will be fun!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized she said things she wasn't supposed to. "Sorry, Mommy."

"A wedding party!" Sara and Gil cried out in mutual horror while locking eyes.

Catherine jumped up raising her glass. "Surprise!"

The rest of the gang joined in a beat later. "Surprise!"

Gil slid lower in his chair. "I can only imagine what **Miss Catherine** has planned."

Jim snickered, "And guess who she put in charge of the bachelor party?"

"I'm sure I'll be waking up from this nightmare any minute." Gil covered his face, waiting for his alarm clock to ring.

"Don't worry, Sara," Tawny assured her horrified friend. "I didn't get carried away with the Bachelorette Party assignment…much."

Catherine's grin outshone the sun. "Yeah…you can thank me later."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you're enjoying the party so far! I frontloaded the angst and hopefully the laughs started coming shortly thereafter. I tossed in a bunch of contrasts for fun (some examples…Tawny distracted her man with her beauty, Carrie got Nick's attention by feigning an injury…they both know their man's weaknesses; Ryan used physical means to alleviate his urge while Sean, always the cerebral, wanted to use his mind LOL; And sneaky Cath didn't fess up to previous knowledge of Sara's tattoo but honest Nicky did.)

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,

Maggs


	17. Epilogue Part 4

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Epilogue – Part 4**

**Sunday, August 29, 2005  
****The Blakes  
****2:44 p.m. **

15-12 was the final water volleyball score with Ryan and Sean's team taking the honors. While the victory wasn't that extraordinary for Ryan and Nick, or even McKenna, who at the age of five already had two pee-wee soccer trophies to her name, the day would go down in history for three people; Sara, Sean and Greg, who were never on a winning sports team in their lives.

"I can't believe we lost!" Lindsay was livid and grabbed an ice cold grape soda out of a tub of iced drinks to drown her sorrows. "I had the perfect strategy."

"Sorry, Linds." Tawny patted her devastated team captain on the back. "Once Sara was on the other side of the net I couldn't play dirty."

"Ditto." Carrie grabbed a Corona and threw her arm around her dad's waist whispering, "I think you threw a few call's Nick's way to alleviate your guilt for biting his head off."

"No, I plead not guilty, Counselor." Ken gave his daughter's shoulders a squeeze. "But I may have missed some calls while I was watching you having fun in the water. It was a great sight to see, Sweetheart."

"It feels great too." Glancing over her shoulder, Carrie winked at Nick who, along with his team mates still in the pool, was heralding Greg as the Most Valuable Player.

"Lemonade for everyone," Wendy announced as she approached the revelers. Squatting down she let them each grab a cup. "Nick, yours is the one with the blue umbrella because you're the only one on the team allowed to drink and it's spiked. I figure you need it after…" She glanced around then whispered, "Dealing with my father in law. Remind me to give you some tips on that in the future."

After sipping the drink he gratefully replied, "Thank you, _Sis_…and not just for the cocktail." Relaxing against the side of the pool, he watched Carrie conversing with his mom and her dad.

"Way to go, Greg!" Sara jubilated by tapping her plastic cup to his and teased, "Does your middle name, Hojem, mean Water Volleyball King?"

"**That's** your middle name? Hojem?" Ryan boomed. "Dude! That had to cause you some grief."

"Didn't kids call you Toe Jam?" Sean inquired, while thinking of the names he would soon be tortured with when school started back up that week.

"Yeah, that one and plenty of others." He winked at Sara. "I never let bullies bother me though and neither should you, Sean. But speaking of bothering…" Jumping up he sat on the side of the pool. "Is it time for the festivities yet?"

Catherine smiled directly at Sara before replying, "Food first and then torture."

Across the yard, Jim and Gil were busy at the grill. They had offered to man it so Paul could continue playing volleyball. "I've still got it," Jim announced as he perfectly basted the chicken. "Nancy and I used to have BBQs in Jersey back before the ugly days."

"How did it go with Ellie yesterday?" Gil asked, feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't inquired sooner. "I meant to ask as soon as I saw you but then the whole surprise wedding thing threw me."

"It went real well." Jim shrugged and took a sip of beer. "I mean as well as dropping your drug addicted daughter off at rehab can go I suppose. She's scared but she says she's really giving it her all this time. I believe her." He nodded and took another sip. "But I don't want to bring down the mood of this joyous occasion. It's your pseudo wedding day, my friend."

"I can't have a stripper for the bachelor party because there are children present."

"Give me some credit..." He winked. "…for thinking of a creative way to get rid of the kids."

Across the lawn, Sara was holding McKenna's hand while accompanying Wendy into the house. "Guess what I have for you, McKenna?"

"A new ladybug dress!"

"As promised." Sara smiled warmly. "See…I told you I wouldn't let you down. The shopping bag is on in your room, on your bed. "

"Yay!" She dashed off to don it.

"You really didn't have to do that, Sara," Wendy shook her head. "Accidents happen."

"I have a PhD…I should know to read the washing instructions before tossing something into the machine." Now that she was in the kitchen, away from the crowd, Sara pried, "Exactly what does Catherine have planned?"

Wendy faced her guest. "I'm afraid I'm just as guilty as Catherine. Ever since the other day when you said you had no pictures, I was thinking of your baby and how nice it would be to have some happy photos of the wedding celebration to show him or her rather than just one quick chapel photo. Kids like seeing how happy their parents were when they married because it gives them a stable feeling that the love was there and then they came along. Besides…" She gave panicky Sara a gentle nudge. "It will be a lot of fun and how can you not be happy that your friends care about you so much?"

Sara glanced out the window and saw Gil surrounded by Jim, Greg, Warrick and Nick. "You're right. For so many years I wanted a family and now I have one."

"And with family expect some uncomfortable moments." Wendy headed to the fridge. "Just ask Nick. He had a nice dose from my father-in-law before you arrived."

Still looking outside Sara commented, "Well…in spite of it, Nick seems much calmer than when he left on vacation."

"Definitely, but I still sense he's got something stressful going on besides work and I know it's not a problem with Carrie because the poor guy was devastated when she was outside crying talking to her dad. It really worries me." Wendy shook her head. "Ugh, forget I said that. It sounds like I'm gossiping."

"No, you just sound like a worried family member." Taking the two bowls Wendy was holding Sara assured her, "Nick's in good hands with Carrie. I think whatever is going on will work itself out soon."

Before Wendy could reply, Carrie, Jillian and Tawny bounded in.

"How can we help?" Tawny offered. "The men are standing around the grill drooling like a bunch of barbarians."

"And Catherine is ogling them," Carrie added in a laugh.

Nodding in confirmation Sara retorted in her best Brass impression, "Shocking!"

"What!" Brass stood holding the BBQ tongs in disbelief. "DAVID Hodges? Married? That's not shocking, that's cataclysmically mind blowing. "

Greg couldn't wait to confirm Warrick's announcement. "He married the woman Tawny set him up with on Friday."

"Like two days ago?"

"Yep."

Nick couldn't believe someone would marry Hodges but upon hearing it was after less than twenty four hours it made more sense…especially if they were tanked. "And now he works for me."

Warrick was quick to remind his buddy, "And so does Sofia."

"Doh!" Jim dropped a hot dog when he flinched hearing that piece of news. "Nicky…are you still calling this guy your friend?"

"It's cool," Nick informed him after polishing off his beer. "Hodges should be less irritating now that he's gotten laid and I worked out my issue with Sofia."

"Yeah…" Gil suddenly remembered what Sofia said the day before. "Nick, I always wanted to know, why did you shave your head last year?"

"What?" He laughed. "Kind of curious time to ask that question, which makes me think you already know. Why did you grow your beard?"

"No comment."

Nick winked. "Ditto."

Catherine was dumbstruck. "Don't tell me…Nicky…no." Her smiled morphed into a grimace. "The Ice Princess? What the hell?" She couldn't believe at some point over the last eight years he had slept with Sofia but not once suggested they fall into bed. Obviously he didn't have a problem sleeping with co-workers so that wasn't why he hadn't. Not that she had wanted it to happen…except during one or two excessively lonely periods a few years ago when Warrick was dating Tina the Terror. No, it was a matter of pride. Sofia got something she hadn't even been offered. "Ugh!" Walking toward the pool she grumbled, "For Carrie's sake, I hope you got rabies shots since."

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Jillian was showing off pictures of her grandkids to the curious family-focused women. "This is my daughter Barbara's family."

"She and Nick could be twins," Tawny commented.

"He's closest to her too." She flipped to the next picture in her wallet. "This is Andy, his wife Melissa and their three children."

Wendy blurted, "He's so much bigger than Nick." She snickered in Carrie's direction, "Sorry, Sis."

"That's okay, from what I've heard Andy and I wouldn't be very compatible."

Jillian choked on her laughter. "She'd kill him."

"You'd never know he was Nick's brother," Tawny commented in a jittery voice. "You said his name was Andy?"

"Well, that's what we call him, but now he goes by Drew."

"Oh…" Tawny backed away towards the fridge, faking a cough. "I need some water."

"Glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge," Wendy instructed before smiling.

"Great…thanks." With a shaky hand she reached for a glass.

Jillian lamented, "Nicky and his brother don't always get on very well, not that Nicky doesn't try, he's been trying to be a part of his brother's life since he was a kid. Andy was out here on business several times this year and Nicky said he'd always have an excuse for breaking plans."

The women all jumped when Tawny's glass hit the tile floor.

Around the BBQ grill the guys were laughing so loudly that initially they didn't hear Sara shouting from the back door.

"Greg!"

Finally he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"Tawny fainted," Sara informed him. Luckily she had caught her before she hit the floor.

In a flash Greg was racing for the door and the boisterous men quieted.

As if she was reporting to a paramedic Sara reported to the concerned father-to-be, "She was in the group talking, then she started coughing and asked for a glass of water. Before she filled the glass she was out. Her vitals are fine, Carrie and Wendy brought her to the couch."

"She's coming around," Carrie reported as soon as she saw Greg appear in the living room. "Wendy's getting a cold washcloth. She thinks maybe the heat got to her."

"Thanks." Greg knelt down next to the couch. "Sweetie…" Gently he placed a hand on her womb and when he saw her eyes flutter open he smiled. "Hey…where'd you go?"

Disoriented she whispered, "I…why…" Then she saw Jillian and recalled what made her head spin…the realization she had slept with Nick's married brother on multiple occasions. And he wasn't just married, he was married with three small children. Not only was it a reminder of how stupid she used to be but, Drew was related to the future best man at her wedding. That triggered another horrific thought…as a bridesmaid in Carrie's wedding she'd be coming face to face with him. "Oh God…" She passed out again.

To keep McKenna occupied, Sean decided to download his aunt's photos and show his little sister the cute baby deer she kept asking to see. "It will just be a minute," He informed the impatient girl as they sat quietly at the computer desk in the far corner of the living room.

"Here you go." Wendy handed the washcloth to Greg. "I really thought she was coming to."

"Temporarily, but she got dizzy again," Carrie reported.

Jillian headed for the kitchen. "I'll give the others an update so they don't all rush in here and crowd around."

No one noticed how Sara faded to the background. Watching Tawny weak and disoriented brought back memories of the frantic trip to the emergency room and reminded her once more that pregnancy was a fragile endeavor. Morosely her gaze kept drifting to Tawny's white bikini bottom where she hoped not to find any red.

"She's fainted before," Greg assured everyone.

"I fainted a lot when I was pregnant with my twins," Wendy added for extra comfort. "And she did play volleyball pretty hard."

"She's very competitive." Greg adjusted the washcloth. "You have to be when you're trying to out earn other…waitresses."

"Greg…" Tawny whispered as she roused once more.

"I'm right here." He squeezed her hand. "Are you in any pain?

"Um…" Breathing deep she finally answered, "I'm fine. There's no cramping or anything. I was just a little overwhelmed by…um…the excitement of the game and the heat."

"Here's some ice water," Carrie offered as Greg sat Tawny up. "Does it feel like your blood sugar is low? I can get you something to eat."

"Water's fine." She reached for the glass while thinking, I'm just freaked because I partied with your fiancé's married brother and I'm bound to bump into him at your wedding.

Just then Jillian returned with Catherine at her side.

"How's the patient?" Catherine asked. "And has anyone seen my daughter?"

"She's better," Greg reported. "I saw Lindsay climbing up the tree house ladder before I came in here."

"Ah."

"Ryan was with her," He added in a low whisper, mindful that Sean might feel bad for not being asked to tag along.

Wendy and Catherine exchanged nervous glances before darting for the back door, the idea of two actively pubescent kids of opposite sexes alone in a secluded place unnerving them.

In the far corner of the room, Sean, now that he was sure Tawny was okay, returned his attention to the computer. One by one the photos were downloading and suddenly a particular one caught his eye. His uncle laughing and tied up to what look liked the headboard of the bed. He figured Nick was showing off his fantastic knot untying skills.

Sara finally relaxed when the color returned to Tawny's cheeks. "I wonder if I'll have fainting issues."

Greg nodded, rather confident she would. "Considering some of the nasty stuff we smell and do, count on it."

McKenna finally returned to the room with her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Peter Rabbit. One look at the computer and she broke out giggling. "Aunt Carrie! You got a Pocahontas costume just like me!" She wore hers last Halloween. "Did you buy it so we can play dress up and be twins? Why are you tied up to a tree?"

"What?" Carrie whirled around and finally noticed what Sean was doing. "Oh! OH!"

Jillian was the first to get there. "Nicky always did love to play cowboys and Indians."

Sara was quick to follow. "What's your Indian Princess name?"

"Kicks Like a Mule When Ticked." Carrie grabbed her nephew's hand from the mouse and closed out the file. "But I'm suddenly thinking of changing it to Mortified Future Daughter-In-Law Who Wants to Disappear." She felt compelled to explain. "We're not…you see, Catherine bought me the outfit and I…"

"It's okay, Sugar." Jillian held up her hand. "I really don't care what you and my son do in private together as long as it's legal and both of you consented."

Greg couldn't resist. "Don't worry, from what I've heard, they're not doing anything illegal…that is, thanks to Lawrence versus Texas."

Jillian rolled her eyes at the boy. "Very cute."

**Hodges's Apartment **

**3:08 p.m. **

"I must look awful," Hodges lamented as he lay in bed recovering from his latest crisis.

"No…" Celeste only saw the man she fell in love with on Friday night. "You look cute."

"You must think I'm really high maintenance." Reaching for the ice cold glass of cream soda Celeste had brought him he took a sip through the red and blue striped straw.

Giggling lightly she remarked, "Just wait until I'm pregnant. I'm sure I'll be demanding."

"Pr…pregnant?" He bolted up. "You want kids!"

"Don't you!" Panic shot through her.

"I hate kids."

"How can you hate kids?" She stared at her husband in disbelief. "You love silly board games and fruit loops. Those are kid things."

He produced an answer with lightning speed. "I like** being** a kid…not parenting one."

"This is terrible." For the first time in her twenty-four hour old marriage she cried. "I thought you heard the ticking of my biological clock."

"I thought you heard the tocking of my inner-child."

"I have to go!" After grabbing her purse she fled the apartment.

"Celeste!" Despondent, Hodges crashed against the sheets.

**Mandalay Bay Hotel  
Presidential Suite A  
****3:12 p.m. **

Walking into the living room Ron asked, "Do I look 'Father of the Groom' enough?"

Lina shifted her gaze from her book. "You're wearing khakis and a golf polo."

"It's a suburban backyard BBQ, I didn't want to dress too fancy," He replied while smoothing his palms over his middle. "Are you not happy in Vegas, Lina?" His voice was weighted with concern.

"How did you jump to that conclusion from me saying, 'you're wearing khakis and a golf polo'?" She smiled against her will.

"You don't seem yourself lately. Is it being trapped in small quarters with me?"

"This suite is bigger than my old neighborhood in Cuba," She quipped. "I'm just a little bored waiting for the house and something to do, that's all. Now go to your fiesta."

"Tawny is at the party." He thought he'd give it one last try. "She's leaving for California in a couple of days so this would be a great opportunity to chat with her about her job with us."

Closing her book she sighed. "This is your new reason I should attend? You want me to go to a special party for your son and daughter-in-law and discuss business with a future employee?" Laughing she busted him. "You're really desperate, aren't you?"

"I'm nervous," Ron confessed without attempting to mask his vulnerability. "Gil doesn't know I'm coming and I'll be meeting quite a few of his friends. It could be a disaster. It would be easier if there was a friendly face in the crowd."

"Fine." Lina stood and tossed her book on the couch. "I'll go."

"I'll call the driver and tell him we'll need extra time for you to get ready." Thrilled she was coming he grabbed the phone. "What? A half hour?"

"I'm not one of your old bimbos," She taunted. "Real women can get dressed in ten minutes." Before proceeding down the hall she informed him. "Besides, I already have my outfit laid out because I knew you weren't going to take no for an answer even if you had to get on your knees and beg."

"Why didn't you hold out for that?" His lips curved into a smile.

Turning to walk down the hall she replied, "Because I'm hungry and I want to get there before all the good food is gone. You get to a BBQ late and there's only chips left."

**The Blakes  
****3:32 p.m. **

While Lindsay continued to sit quietly and loathe her mother for interrupting her near-kiss with Ryan, Sean pretended not to be jealous and shifted the uneaten food around on his plate with the tines of his fork. Ryan, on the other hand, continued to stuff his face without a care in the world.

"May I be excused?" Sean asked, ready for some quiet time in his room away from the happy crowd and his girl-stealing brother who almost-kissed and bragged.

"Sure, Honey." Wendy watched her son smile faintly and carry his empty plate towards the house knowing that sometimes her pensive and awkward son needed a quiet place to decompress.

"Everything is wonderful, Wendy," Gil politely informed the cook after another delicious bite. "Could I have the recipe for the broccoli salad?"

Jim groaned, "Maybe we should let Gil attend the bridal shower instead of the bachelor party."

"Laugh all you want," Sara told the guys. "But you know what they say…a man who cooks in the kitchen sizzles in…" Remembering the children present she changed the ending. "…other important locales."

Gil stopped in mid-chew, surprised by his wife's public friskiness.

Feeling the urge to boast about her man's prowess Carrie blurted, "Nicky cooks great omelets."

"Of course he does." Catherine laughed at the naïve woman. "It was his trademark morning-after meal. You know…after the wake-up loving he told his guest he'd bring her breakfast and she'd be all…" She mimicked the voice of a mousy bimbo. "You're making breakfast for me while I just lounge around…wow." Returning to her regular voice she finished, "Sure, he'd make a nice omelet but he only brought it to the bedroom to get the girl swooning so he could get seconds…" Remembering the impressionable teens she added "…of eggs."

Grissom chuckled at the notion of egg foreplay and asked, "What if the guest was allergic to eggs? Or was a vegan?" The only response he got from Nick was a glare.

Warrick pinched his troublemaking woman under the table. That was the last thing Carrie's dad or Nick's mom needed to hear.

"Yeah…thanks for pointing that out in front of everyone, Cath. I thought what was said in the locker room stayed in the locker room?" Nick made a mental note to leave something nasty-smelling in her locker when he returned to work. "Hey, I think I hear Ashley on the baby monitor, I'll go check." He bolted for the house to escape the heat of his father-in-law's stare, his mother's cringe and his fiancée's disappointment."

While Ryan was busy trying to figure out how Nick could get seconds of eggs while only bringing one omelet to the bedroom, McKenna had a question of her own. "Aunt Carrie, are you going to jump Uncle Nick's bones now?"

The little girl's shocking question caused half the group to gasp and the other half, the ones in the know, to laugh.

"Which one of you pigs put her up to that?" Carrie blasted. "She's five, that's unconscionable. And I can't believe **you're **laughing at it, Daddy!"

"That's because we already heard it yesterday and know the background." Wendy prompted her daughter. "Why did you ask Aunt Carrie that question, Sweetie?"

"Because Uncle Nick left a pile of chicken bones on his plate and Aunt Carrie likes to steal them and eat the scraps of meat." McKenna giggled in Greg's direction. "Chuckles told me that when I asked him what it meant when mommy said Aunt Carrie is always thinking about jumping Uncle Nick's bones."

"Look the lemonade is empty." Carrie grabbed the pitcher and headed for the house. Once inside, she set the pitcher on the table and went to look for her fiancé. A minute later she found him sitting on the floor of Wendy and Paul's room against the side of the bed. "How's Ashley?" She asked from the doorway.

"Still sleeping." Flashing a nervous smile he groveled, "For the record…I only made the other girls **plain **omelets. I chop up stuff like onions and peppers for yours…and I put cheese in it, not just on top for show."

"Wow." Shaking her head as she entered the room Carrie announced, "I think that's one of the most romantic things I've ever heard."

Even though he felt like a heel and a less than ideal man in his father-in-law's or mother's eyes, he laughed because Carrie was.

"I really hope you include that bit in your wedding vows," She joked while taking a seat on the floor next to him. Pretending to be him she cleared her throat and said, "Yes, I knew she was the one because I felt compelled to chop up stuff for her morning-after-the-lovin' omelet."

"And put cheese **in it**, not just on top," He corrected while pulling her onto his lap. "I'm going to learn how to make French Toast for you, Darlin', because I know it's your favorite."

Tracing the outline of his tattoo she whispered, "Kiss me, Romeo."

"Gladly." Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he brought his lips to hers and closed his eyes. The warmth of her kiss blanketing him, his woes faded away.

"Was it an omelet worthy kiss?" She inquired while trailing her lips over Nick's.

"It was worthy of the entire breakfast buffet at the Rio." Lacing his fingers through her hair he crashed his mouth against hers.

In the hallway, Sean stood frozen in the open doorway, mesmerized by the passionate kiss. It wasn't anything like the quick kisses he'd seen his parents sneaking on the couch in the living room. Although he wanted to leave, he continued watching, driven by nervous curiosity. Nick's hands were pressed hard against his aunt's back and she was throwing the weight of her body into the hungry kiss. Is that what Lindsay and Ryan had planned on doing in the tree house, he wondered? Is this what Lindsay really wanted? He knew his brother had already tested the waters. The words Ryan had bragged in his ear echoed…_I would have made it to first with Willows if Mom hadn't called us down to eat. I bet she kisses better than Zoë Bowers. Wait…what do you care, you're not into girls, you like bugs. Hey…maybe if you kiss one of your roaches it will turn into a princess, dude…then you'll have the best of both worlds._

"Nicky…" Carrie gasped when they broke for air. "Stop kissing me like I'm going off to war."

"I can't help it, I heard you were shipping out from Vegas tomorrow, Sailor," He teased in reference to their first role-play when she chastised him for saying he was with the 'desert' Navy.

Fighting her desire for more, she opted to be responsible. "We're in my brother's room and the door is open."

"Just one more round, Darlin'…we're just kissin'." A few minutes later, nibbling on her neck he half-joked, "I feel like I'm in high school because my mama's outside the house, I have a girl in the bedroom and I'm dying to get to second base."

"Don't forget my daddy's outside too." On a heated breath she murmured in his ear, "Nicky…is this what it would have felt like if I lost my virginity the normal way?" In between nips on his neck and chest she said, "Scared of getting caught…but excited and wanting it so badly…but knowing it's wrong?"

"Yes…" He gulped for air as Carrie continued to graze over his flesh with her fiery mouth. "And even though you know there will be hell to pay if you get caught, you don't give a damn because your body is screaming for the one you're with." Nick drove his hands under Carrie's t-shirt and kissed her with twice the passion. "Is that how you feel, Baby?"

"Yes." She already knew he was feeling it too.

"I'm goin' for it." He flung her t-shirt and savored the view of her in the hot pink bikini top. "But not here."

Before she knew it she was on her feet and being tugged into the walk-in closet. "There's no lock on the door."

"Everyone's outside," He reasoned while lowering her to the floor. "But you're right…we shouldn't be doing this." Nick panted in Carrie's ear as his hand loosened the pool towel she still had wrapped around her waist.

Hurrying down the hall Sean asked himself, is that what first base looks like? Crazy hands and frantic kissing? And while he knew the other middle school kids were doing stuff like that, the idea terrified him…until he saw Lindsay standing in the light of the open refrigerator. "Hi."

"I'm looking for pickles for Tawny. Your mom said they were in here."

"They should be…" He couldn't stop staring at her lips and wondering if it would feel as good as Nick and Carrie seemed to think it was when they were kissing each other.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Lindsay droned.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his gaze.

"You're staring at me, Bugboy." Then she realized he was _staring _at her. "Do you see something you like?" She had heard her mother say that a bunch of times to various men over the years.

"Uh…" Extending his index finger Sean took a step closer. "Yes." He pointed to a container of deviled eggs. "I like those."

Grabbing the container she handed it to him. "Enjoy." With that she sauntered out of the house.

Sean stared at the container of his mother's deviled eggs. "I can't believe I pointed to the eggs and not her."

"Have you seen my son?" Jillian inquired when she stepped inside the kitchen from the back porch. "His daddy is on my cell and wants to talk to him."

"In my mom's bedroom. Last door on the left," Sean blurted.

"Thanks, Honey." Jillian waved her cell phone and headed down the hall. "Bill...the wait's almost over."

"Are you sure?" Nick prompted for a verbal answer even though Carrie was responding physically in the affirmative.

The sound of the doorbell detoured Jillian. Since everyone else was out back she spoke into the cell phone. "Honey…hang on a minute, I have to answer the door." After lowering the phone she greeted the man and woman on the doorstep. "You must be Gil's father."

"Yes," Ron warmly replied, "And this is my date…Lina."

"Yes…right now!" Carrie pleaded while squirming on the pool towel beneath her.

Like the eager school boy he was playing, Nick promptly and obediently followed instructions. "Carrie…" As he slowly rocked their bodies, he brushed the hair from her face and zoomed in on her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"I love you, Nicky." She melted into his tender kiss and then let him bring her to a rolling boil.

"This feels so…"

"I never thought it would feel this good." She dug her nails into his back and savored the desire building.

Jillian pointed the newest party arrivals towards the kitchen. "If you go out the backdoor you'll see everyone outside."

"Thank you," Ron flashed a polite smile and motioned for Lina to go first.

Jillian once again raised her cell to her ear. "I'm back, Sweetheart."

The intensity of the unplanned role-play fueling a new level of passion between them, Nick and Carrie really did experience something for the first time…simultaneous satisfaction, without any coordination or extra effort.

"That was…" Gasping for air she couldn't finish her thought.

"Was it special?" The euphoria, like the role-play, was unstoppable.

Opening her eyes she delighted in telling him, "It's the only way I'll ever remember it."

"I never want to let you out of my arms." While enjoying the afterglow, Nick heard his mother's voice booming from outside the closet.

"Well you better let her out of your arms or I'm going to open this closet door and drag your naked ass out here." Jillian was livid that they could be so disrespectful in another person's home. She almost wished she hadn't told Bill she had to go to the bathroom and would call him back. "This is **exactly **the kind of behavior Ken Blake was accusing you of, Nicholas and to think I defended your moral character. Oh and let me guess…Carrie made you do it."

Nick knew that tone in his mother's voice and whispered in his lover's ear, "We're busted and we're in deep shit."

After pecking his lips Carrie grinned before whispering back a reply. "It was worth it and don't worry…I'll take the fall for you, Nicky."

That's when Nick realized two things about his fiancée…she loved him as much as he loved her and, she had no Earthly idea how angry his mother could get when one of her children was disrespectful.

Jillian ordered, "You get dressed and get your asses back out to the party like none of this happened, but rest assured you'll be hearing my opinion at home."

"Yes, ma'am," They responded in a perfect duet.

Everyone stared at the couple walking towards the picnic tables but it was Catherine who remarked, "It's like looking at Gil twenty years from now."

"Dad?" Gil jumped out of his chair. "Who…" Then he realized he didn't have to ask. "Catherine."

She was quick to bring her co-worker down too. "But **Greg **was the one who told me he existed."

Ron grinned. "I couldn't say no."

Accepting that today was the day everyone would meet his dad, Gil cleared his throat and said, "This is my father, Ron Grissom. He just relocated to Vegas from Florida."

Sara beamed with delight. Only a month ago Gil was estranged from his dad, now he was being introduced to the gang with pride. She stood to welcome her father-in-law and help with the introductions.

Gil continued. "And this is Angelina…"

"My date," Ron wanted to make sure Gil didn't refer to her as an employee.

Once again Lina tensed. Ron hadn't mentioned he'd be introducing her as his **date**. Suddenly she realized why…earlier she had mentioned everyone would think him crazy for bringing along his housekeeper.

"You guys hooked up? Cool!" Greg blurted in a cheery tone. "Not that I'm surprised, because it was so obvious you were into each other."

"Totally," Tawny confirmed. "We were just talking about it the other day with Gil and Sara."

Happy about the latest turn of events in her family, Sara walked over and hugged Lina. "The Grissom men may take a while but once they come around it's worth it."

Lina returned the hug then said, "I'm sorry, I just realized we left our wedding gift in the car. Would you excuse us for a moment? Thank you." Taking Ron's arm she hurried him back into the house.

Inside the house, Carrie and Nick were in the master bathroom freshening up and fretting.

"Seriously, Sweetheart…my mom isn't kidding around." Nick took a scoop of water in his hand and splashed it on his face. "She's sincerely ticked off."

Re-doing her ponytail, Carrie started getting nervous. "Do you think she's telling my Dad?" Then she thought about how sad he was when she shared, in the brutally honest therapy fashion they were taught, her true virginity loss story or the fact she never had an orgasm until she was with Nick. "Actually um…my dad will probably thank you if she does." Turning to him she whimpered, "Can we sneak out the window?"

"No." He took her hand. "Avoidance will make things far worse with my mother, trust me."

Meanwhile, alone in the living room with Ron, Lina said, "Can you believe what they said?"

"Uh…"

Her hands raced to her head. "They think we're a couple."

"Um…"

"What gave them the idea that we were eyeing each other?"

"Well…"

"Whoa!" Nick stopped in his tracks, staring at the man who looked like Grissom twenty years from now. "How long were we in the bathroom, Carrie?"

**Whispering Pines Addiction Recovery Center  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****4:17 p.m. **

Lying on the cold bathroom tile, Ellie held her sweaty, throbbing forehead. "Marge…how much longer will this last?" She whimpered to the attendant sitting outside the bathroom door. "Everything hurts. I feel worse than shit. I'm dying, Marge. Get someone."

The plain, thirty-seven year old woman wearing a beige Whispering Pines logo polo and jeans, stood up to check on her patient. "You're not dying. You're just not used to feeling physical pain because you're always high."

The shakes were making the headache worse and she couldn't believe the urge to vomit was coming back because there couldn't possibly be anything left in her stomach. "Can't I have a little something?"

"No."

"Methadone?"

"Whispering Pines is a non-medical rapid detox facility and that's all you need." Squatting down Marge coached, "You're so close, Ellie."

"I can't." She was squeezing her eyes so tight to fight off the headache, the tears couldn't find a way out.

"This isn't the first time you've been on the floor in a strange place is it, Ellie?" Marge moved in closer. "How many times have you woken up and not known where the hell you were or what you did the night before?"

"Stop." The noise in her head was deafening and the last thing she wanted was a lecture. "God dammit…shut the hell up."

"How many times have you woken up next to a guy and not remembered how you got there?"

"I don't care," She snarled.

"Then I suggest you start."

"Jesus!" Ellie rolled onto her stomach trying to push herself up to reach the bowl. "How can you be such a bitch when I'm in pain?"

"You say bitch, I say coach." She stood, smiling. "And I've been called plenty worse by girls who were far more bad ass than you so, Honey…if you think you can intimidate me…save your breath."

"Daddy…" She whined as the pain overtook her. "Help."

"He can't help you." Marge returned to her chair and relaxed. "You gotta help yourself."

**The Blakes  
****4:29 p.m. **

"Help me," Gil whispered as he grabbed Sara's arm. "Pretend to faint and get me out of this bachelor party thing."

"No way." Sara removed her husband's hand from her arm. "After the hell you put me through for five years, I'm with the gang…you should be tortured. Have fun, Honey!"

"Ryan, Lindsay, Sean and McKenna," Wendy called the kids over. "Mrs. Stokes and Mr. Blake…grandpa to some of you, are going to be your chaperones on a little adventure." She eyed Ryan who she now realized was doing more than just fantasizing about girls, he was trying to kiss them.

"Ugh. Why do I have be babysat?" Lindsay was bummed she didn't get to stay with the grown ups. "I really hope you're not going to walk us to the park and push us on the swings."

"No, Dear." Jillian placed her arm around the girl's shoulder. "We're taking Mr. Grissom's limousine and driving the strip. And if you're good, we'll get ice cream."

"Whoa! Really!" Ryan and Sean both boomed in an uncharacteristic show of like-thinking. "Awesome!"

Ken didn't have quite the same enthusiasm considering he'd be riding with the woman whose son he blasted. "Okay, kids. Let's cruise the strip and pretend we're millionaires."

In a flash the kids were racing into the house and Jillian and Ken were playing catch up.

Grabbing a beer bottle from the picnic table, Catherine tapped on it with the edge of a fork. "It's time for Gil and Sara to part ways." She waited until he was close to his wife and then she cracked, "Gil…now that the kids are gone, feel free to slip her the tongue when you kiss her goodbye!"

"You're such a class act, Willows," Brass snarked. "Okay, enough with the goodbyes already, Boom Boom and Bugboy. The more time you waste the longer it will take to get to the honeymoon."

Wendy stood in the middle of the yard directing, "Women inside, boys outside."

"Don't you mean men?" Greg prodded.

She laughingly replied, "No, men are never present at bachelor parties…only boys."

"I can vouch for that!" Tawny shouted before being the last one to go inside the house, "Remember,** boys**…don't touch the stripper."

Gil stared at Jim. "You seriously aren't bringing a stripper here, are you?"

"I most certainly am." Brass patted Greg on the back. "Sanders…set up the music for the dancer due to arrive."

Warrick, Nick and Paul were at the cooler opening new beers and Warrick joked with his new neighbor, "So, do you guys have these kind of Striptease BBQs often? Pretty cheeky. Oh, and before you ask…no, Cath and I don't swing."

After almost choking on his beer Paul answered, "Thanks for the heads up and for the record, neither do Wendy and I."

Inside the house, Catherine escorted Sara to her chair of honor in the living room and placed a tiara on the bride's head.

"Is this my throne of embarrassment?" Sara quipped as she wondered what surprises awaited her other than gifts.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:**

There was a lot going on in this chapter and many things in it will reverberate in the next story. Just **ONE** epilogue part to go and it's a wrap! Gil and Sara are in the spotlight the entire time…and by the end, they may even admit they enjoyed it.

Thanks for your review comments dumbledoreluver!

The last part, Epilogue -Part5,will post late Monday/Tuesday.

Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,

Maggs


	18. Epilogue Part 5

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Epilogue – Part 5 **

**Sunday, August 29, 2005  
****The Blakes  
****4:38 p.m.**

Sara, wearing the rhinestone tiara Catherine had plopped on her head, sat in the chair of honor while Carrie, Tawny, Wendy, Lina and Catherine surrounded her holding their bridal shower gifts. "I can only imagine how embarrassing these gifts are going to be…especially yours, Catherine."

"I bought you a sampler box of gourmet honey," Catherine replied without an ounce of sarcasm. "Could anything **be** more normal?"

"Now I'm even more suspicious." Sara eyed the large, shiny-black bag and listened to the other women snickering. "Okay…I'm opening it first to get the major embarrassment out of the way." With trepidation she removed the bright yellow tissue paper. "I knew it." Reaching in she extracted the sampler box of gourmet honey and set it on the coffee table. "Cath…"

"Come on, Sara," Tawny egged her on. "Pull it out."

Wendy readied the camera.

Shaking her head Sara extracted the sexy bumble bee themed lingerie from the bag. "I'm guessing I'm supposed to use the two gifts together."

Carrie and Tawny made buzzing noises while Catherine explained, "As you know, bees are attracted to honey. So wherever Gil drips the…"

"Got it! Thank you, I love it." Sara returned it to the bag as she blushed. "Moving on."

"Mine next!" Carrie enthused, trying to help her friend get past the humiliation. She quickly pushed forward a large box wrapped in pretty pastel gift wrap. "I swear mine's not embarrassing."

"Okay, **friend**," Sara replied in a voice thick with doubt. In between nervously glancing around, she loosened the ribbon, tore off the paper and removed the lid. "Oh." Pleasantly surprised, she looked up smiling. "It really isn't humiliating."

"Ye of little faith," Carrie scolded. "It's everything you need to start your scrapbook, a book, lots of pretty paper, funky scissors, glue, calligraphy pens and a bunch of cut-outs and stickers…including bug-themed ones."

As she leafed through the supplies her smiled widened. "I think this will be a lot of fun."

Wendy chimed in, "It will be really fun if we do our books during a Ladies Night Out Scrapbook Party at that store in the strip mall on Palo Verde Drive. They let you bring your own wine and snacks. You eat, drink, gab and scrapbook the night away."

"Ooh," Tawny salivated at the mention of food and fun. "Count me in. I should have a lot of great pictures and stuff after my trip to California. I'm hoping for one in particular…me with a ring on my left hand!"

"Don't sweat it." Sara winked. "I know we'll be seeing that picture."

"Count me in too." Carrie thought of her camera full of memories. "I bought a ton of stuff for my book when I was at the store buying Sara's." Then, glancing at Tawny, she not so cryptically said, "I also purchased a **third **set of scrapbook supplies in case someone else I know has a bridal shower in the near future. I even bought some clown stickers."

Lina smiled at the young ladies and recalled how happy she was with her high school sweetheart turned husband. "This is such an exciting time. I'm enjoying watching you girls gush."

While Tawny and Carrie bubbled with excitement, Catherine droned, "Sorry, I'll have to pass…that scrapbook adventure sounds way too domesticated for me but…you can show me the books when you're done."

Sara rolled her eyes. "So you can pick on us?"

"Like I'm** that** shallow." When she saw the confirming stares she burst out laughing. "Okay, let's see what Tawny got ya."

On cue Tawny handed over the small pink bag.

"Is it a g-string?" She guessed, not sure what else would be in the tiny, lightweight bag. Slipping her fingers inside she found a gift certificate. "Ten Ballroom Dance lessons!"

Tawny giggled, happy to see a smile on Sara's face. "I think Gil's ready to tango. I know the instructor, she's fantastic. Originally the lessons were going to be my wedding present, that's why it's a couples thing rather than just for you." Feeling compelled to explain she said, "I was protesting what Greg picked to give you from the two of us but, after I saw the note he wrote to go with the gift, I decided to support it. That's how the dance lessons became your shower gift."

"Okay…" Sara tucked the paper inside the gift bag. "Now I'm really worried about what Greg picked."

"You worry too much, Sara." Lina handed over her box. "You need to learn to relax…especially before the baby arrives."

The woman's motherly smile eased Sara's nerves and she opened the package quickly. "This is great." Sara held up the book. "A Cuban food cookbook."

"Read the inside flap," Lina instructed.

Inside Sara found a note. "This book comes with lessons." She chuckled. "Good…because I'll need them. Just ask Wendy."

Wendy lifted her large heavy box and set it on Sara's lap. "Mine comes with lessons too because yes…I know you."

Now fully into the spirit of the occasion, Sara tore open the floral wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box. "I will definitely need the lessons." She showed off the contents…baking cookbooks, cookie cutters, cake pans in fun shapes, cupcake tins, and all the other required supplies to be the next super baking mom.

"I didn't recall seeing any of that stuff when I was helping you out in the kitchen," Wendy announced. "One of the books is just for children's birthday parties. There are a lot of neat cake ideas. I've used several over the years."

Suddenly overcome by the moment Sara softly said, "Even though I may be uncomfortable, I want you all to know I **really **appreciate all of you for the thought you put into the gifts and this party…and for caring so much…especially you, Cath, because we all know…because you remind us **weekly**, Gil and I wouldn't even be together if it weren't for your meddling. I'm really lucky to know all of you. You're my…" She choked out the last word. "…family."

"I know," Catherine confirmed.

"That was so…" Tawny's eyes welled on the spot. "Pregnancy hormones."

Sara saw Tawny wiping a tear and felt her own kick in.

Wendy reached for the box of Kleenex she had wisely placed on the coffee table. "Here…" she passed them out to both sniffling pregnant women.

A couple of minutes later, the sudden ring of the doorbell sent Tawny jumping out of her chair. "I'll get it!"

While Tawny answered the door, the women perused the gifts with Sara.

"Uh…Wendy…" Tawny's voice was thick with concern when she re-joined the group. "This police officer says he received a noise complaint."

The outrageously studly officer with the perfect tan tipped his hat. "Ladies…sorry to break up the party but…"

"Hey!" Sara leapt from her chair. "You're not LVPD. That's not the right uniform and…"

"Hit the music, Cath!" Tawny squealed. "Surprise!" Tawny hugged the man. "This is Todd. He's one of the best male dancers in the biz so sit down, Sara and be prepared to squirm!"

Catherine gently shoved Sara down into her chair.

"You got **me** a stripper!" The blushing bride was ready to bolt for the front door. "This isn't happening."

Lina, being a hot-blooded woman, chortled, "Remember, Sara…you need to relax more. This is a great way to start."

Hearing his music, Todd began to work his magic and after a minute of undulating moves, he ripped off his faux-uniform, leaving behind only his black mesh g-string.

"OH!" Sara jumped back when Todd bounded over. "How many socks do you have in there?"

"None, Baby!" Todd assured her during his grind.

Catherine leaned in. "You find that impressive, Sara?" She asked in a surprised tone. "Hmm..."

Tawny threw a pillow at Catherine's head. "Shut up."

And while Sara was mesmerized by the dancer's frontal assault, Wendy and Lina were enjoying the rear view. Leaning over Lina whispered, "I didn't know muscles were supposed to be in some of those places."

"Me either." Wendy polished off her wine and wondered if she'd be able to look at Paul the same again. "Whoa." After catching a profile of the Adonis, she used a nearby magazine to fan herself. "Forty-two is a very hormonal year apparently."

"Tell me about it." Catherine relaxed and enjoyed watching Sara turn six shades of red.

Tawny tried to help Wendy get over her longing. "Todd's gay," She whispered in her ear. "Does that help reduce the lust?"

"Not that much…no." Wendy reached for the wine bottle and refilled her glass. "Does anyone have any money on them?"

Catherine grabbed her purse and extracted a twenty. "Go for it, Honey, because Sara won't."

"What about Carrie?" Tawny pointed to her gaped-mouth friend across the room. "Methinks Todd is the biggest boy she's ever seen."

"She's only seen three in her lifetime and she told me Nick was the biggest." Wendy couldn't believe the blurt. "Okay, after this glass of wine…I'm cut off. And to be fair, Todd looks like he was exposed to some kind of growth-inducing gamma ray."

"Yep…that's why he pulls in the big bucks nightly. You should see the house he has with his partner…it's a mini-mansion." Tawny grabbed a twenty from Catherine's hand. "I love role reversal." Waving the money she howled, "Hey, pretty boy, come and get it. Show us what you've got."

"I need air," Sara panted when Todd finally removed himself from her personal space. "I didn't know men could move their hips like that." She promptly reached for her ice water and downed the contents.

After Tawny tucked the twenty in the side of her friend's g-string, she placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder, "Can you give my friend here some of your best slo-mo moves?"

"Hey, Sexy," Todd greeted the gushing woman in perfect bad-boy tone. "Tawny didn't tell me she had a hot kid sister."

"HA!" Wendy giggled like a school girl. "Todd, even though I know you're gay and what you just said is the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard…keep workin' it and tell me more!"

Finally cooled off, Sara moved to sit next to Carrie on the loveseat and said, "Can you believe…"

"No." Her eyes were still glued on what she was certain was the perfect male specimen.

"Have you ever seen one so…"

"Never."

"I guess that means Nick's a bit…"

"Not even close." Carrie finally peeled her eyes off the stud. "What about Gil?"

"Uh…no." Chuckling she joked, "Do you think Nick and Gil combined equal one Todd?"

"Not on a cold day." She cracked up. "Oh my God, this conversation is **definitely **under the protection of the sister rule!"

"OH!" Wendy shrieked when Todd straddled on her lap.

Laughing he remarked, "Tawny said this would be too much for Sara but I think you can handle it, Baby."

"If I stroke out, someone call 911." In between fits of laughter Wendy said, "You know…last year we kept trying to think of a way to get more women to come to our PTA meetings, maybe if we hired you…OH!"

When Sara and Carrie were laughing harder by the second, Catherine knew it was time for the finale. After placing a fifty on each side of Todd's g-string she pointed, "The conservative girls are trapped on the loveseat." Winking she took pleasure in giving the order. "Time to give them The Full Monty."

"What!" Carrie panicked as the man wiggled his eyebrows and gyrated over. "No! That would be like us cheating on our…OH!" Her eyes snapped open at the sight of the freed python. "No **way **is that real!"

Tawny belly laughed. "Imagine him driving the peg home, Carrie! Yikes!" Tawny shouted as she watched Sara's eyes pop from Todd's trademark move. "Yeah…I really doubt Gil will be as intrigued by his surprise dancer as Sara is by hers."

While the ladies were enjoying Todd's show, the men were in the backyard reclining in lounge chairs around the pool and bonding over premium Scotch and Cuban cigars.

Ron was especially appreciative of his time with Warrick and Nick who, now feeling a nice buzz, were freely sharing quality gossip about Gil. "What other good stuff do you have on my boy?"

Brass slapped his pal on the back. "Gil, too bad you don't supervise them anymore. You have nothing to hold over their heads. And since neither of them are due at work tonight or tomorrow, I don't feel compelled to cut them off."

Gil thought quickly. "Nicky…you keep blabbing to my father and I'm telling your mommy what you and Carrie did in my poolhouse."

"Too late." When Brass reached over to pour more whisky into his tumbler Nick didn't stop him. "She busted Carrie and me makin' love in the closet earlier and she's as ticked as a wet cat in a dog pound." His eyes darted from stunned face to shocked face. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Which closet?" Paul asked, wondering how they managed to find room in the cluttered closets stuffed with toys, holiday decorations and miscellaneous junk. "The only one with any space is the master."

"Yeah…Carrie made me do it," He chortled into his now full glass. "In case Wendy's a germ-phobe like Sara, rest easy…we had a pool towel." Then he raised his glass. "Wait…why the hell are we embarrassing me when it's Grissom's turn in the spotlight?"

Greg was quick to point out, "Actually, you're embarrassing yourself and we're just listening." He grinned. "But you're right…we should get back to harassing the Bugman. Let's think…what's the most embarrassing thing Gris has ever done?"

Because he did have to work in the morning, Gil was painfully sober. Several embarrassing things came to mind and he sincerely hoped none were shared.

Brass immediately shattered Gil's wishful thinking. "About seven years ago, this geeky red-head named Connie had been working on Swing Shift for a few months when she got the crazy idea to ask out Gil. There I am in the Break Room with Warrick and Nick when she propositions The Bugman. You know what your boy said, Ron…and I quote…'sorry, I already have plans to study a decaying corpse at my body farm'. Then he darted out of the room leaving the four of us speechless."

Warrick shook with laughter. "The look on that chick's face when it registered that Gris would rather spend time watching bugs devour rotting flesh than eat dinner with her…dang. That was harsh."

Brass slapped Nick on the back. "As I recall, you felt so bad you offered to take her out on your next night off, telling her that Grissom was certifiable."

"Took her in is more like it," Warrick quipped. "Yeah…and after a little sympathy lovin' from Slick, she quit the next day. Remember that?"

"Hey!" Nick bellowed. "She coincidently got offered a great job in LA. And how the hell did we end up busting my chops again when we're supposed to be roasting Gris's ass? Focus people!"

"I've got one." Warrick couldn't wait to share. "Nick…remember that time he saw Sara walking into the lab after she got caught in a monsoon rain storm? She was wearing a tight white t-shirt and her hair was all curly."

Nodding, Nick added, "I specifically remember you saying if you didn't think of her like a sister you'd be makin' a move."

"That's right," Warrick sheepishly admitted in front of Grissom. "Anyway, she was in the hall talking to us as Gris was coming our way. Suddenly she tossed her hair back with stripper flair and said…"

Nick mimicked Sara's voice. "I can't believe how wet I am." Laughing he said, "Gris got so hot and bothered he slammed…not walked…**slammed **into the wall, spilling his case files everywhere."

Gil remembered it well and couldn't hide his smile.

Warrick nodded as he laughed in Gil's direction. "He blamed Greg. Said he cut him off in one of his hyper-fits. But we all knew the truth, the woman had sent him reeling. Yeah…Sara was walking on cloud nine for a week after he tossed her that scrap of hope."

Shaking his head Nick groaned. "When did that happen? Four years ago? You know Sara really loves you, Gris…to wait for your indecisive-ass all those years."

Greg raised his bottle of water and spoke like a television Ad man. "A lengthy courtship is so not me…that's why I chose the accelerated long-term commitment plan, getting the woman of my dreams pregnant on our first date."

"Me too." Ron tapped his water bottle against Greg's. "After the first year though…not the first date. But fifty years ago sex after a year was equivalent to sex on the first date."

"Yeah…and look how well that worked out for you, Dad." Gil immediately began choking on the foot he had inserted so skillfully in his mouth. "Which is absolutely no predictor of how well it will work out for you, Greg. My parents' situation was much different than yours and Tawny's. And why am I'm talking about this with any of you?"

Greg reminded him. "You're overtalking because you just insinuated Tawny and I are doomed to fail."

"Ah."

When Brass's pager went off he jumped up. "The adult entertainment has arrived, boys! I told her I would meet her at the side gate."

"Oh, thank god." Gil couldn't believe he was looking for one form of embarrassment to replace another.

Greg hurried over to the Karaoke machine, grabbed the microphone and cued the music. "The Brass Man is proud to present Vegas's most heralded exotic dancer of all time…the one, the only…the legend herself…Miss Roxie Delacroix!"

"Ooooooh, Gilllllllll!" Roxie cooed as she strutted into the backyard dressed in a silver miniskirt and a florescent pink blouse. "You know you've always wanted a piece of me."

"Roxie!" Gil shouted, relieved to see the whole stripper thing was a joke. "I'd love to really but, my dad is here and he's very conservative."

She promptly took a seat on the groom's lap and teased, "How much you got on you, Stud? For two hundred bucks we can go someplace private."

"There's a big walk-in closet in the master bedroom," Nick quipped while pulling forty dollars from his wallet. "You can thank me for this deflection later, Gris. **Chuckles** needs a lap dance, Roxie!"

"What!" Jittering a nervous smile Greg thought, if the Senior Stripper donned a flowered swim cap and jumped in the pool, she'd be his anti-boner fantasy come to life.

Gil couldn't believe the attention was shifting off him. "Thanks, Nick."

"I guess I still feel guilty for biting your head off over the Mifflin incident."

Roxie snatched the money.

Nick winked at her. "Here's the deal, Roxie…Chuck will be asking Tawny to marry him this time next week and he still has some oats to sow. I'm thinking you can cure him of all his impure thoughts."

Holding up his arms Greg pleaded, "Really I…"

"I'll pitch in another forty bucks." Brass grabbed his wallet. "Make it twice as long."

"Chuckles…" Roxie opened her arms. "Think you can handle me?"

"Uh…I'm not sure."

Warrick whispered in Brass's ear, "Twenty says she gets him hot."

"Sucker bet." Brass shook his head. "A stiff breeze used to get him hot before he had Tawny, I doubt things have changed much."

"Uh…" Greg watched the still spry sixty-something sexpot start to shake it to, You Can Leave Your Hat On. "Um…okay…uh…this is getting a little squicky…not because you're…it's just that…you remind me of my grandma and I'm already in therapy."

"Apparently Sanders only has a thing for his mommy, not his grandma," Brass snarked. "Sorry, Greg, that was really bad…even for me."

"You were soooo bad, Todd. It was great!" On the front step of the house Tawny hugged her friend goodbye. "Thanks so much for doing this for me. Once my fiancé-to-be and I are settled in our new place, we'll have you and Bruce over for dinner to thank you."

"Awesome." He released her from his mountain-man arms. "Hey…did you get another breast augmentation since I last saw you?"

"No…" She giggled. "I'm expecting…twins! The hormones are taking over my body."

"Twins? Congrats!" He nodded in approval. "You never told me who you're shacking up with. Is it Sam, the bouncer from…no wait…it's that guy I saw you with at the Mirage in April, isn't it? He was hott with two t's! Both of us were drooling, remember? Drew, wasn't it? You said he could be the one because he..."

"No! That guy turned out to be just another asshole who lied to me and used me." She glanced at her watch. "My future husband's name is Greg Sanders, he's a friend of the bride's and he's perfect. Oh shoot…I need to get back inside to get ready for cake. Thanks again! I'll call you." She shut the door behind her and cringed at the latest reminder of her past catching up to her.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Greg had bribed his way out of the lap dance by promising Roxie he'd croon her a song on the karaoke machine. "Love me tender…love me sweet…take me to your heart."

"I loved Elvis," Roxie lamented. "And he loved me…for forty eight hours anyway."

"You knew Elvis?" Gil quizzed. "Intimately?"

"Do I look like the type of woman who would kiss and tell, Gil?" Roxie gave her famous chain-smoker laugh. "Hey, Chuckles, sing Devil in Disguise!" She winked at Gil. "That was my theme song, Baby."

**Ron Grissom's Limo  
****5:17 p.m. **

"Hey look!" Ryan pointed out the window. "There's fifty Elvises walking down the street."

Sean glanced out and said, "Technically, I think they would be referred to as fifty Elvi."

And while the boys argued the finer points of Elvis grammar and Lindsay watched TV, McKenna continued her own academic game. "There's three more X's grandpa!" She pointed to the large sign over The Sugar Shack. "How many is that?"

Ken Blake groaned, "Forty-seven."

"Do you think we'll see one-hundred X's before we go home!" The little girl enthused.

"I'm sure we will," Jillian assured her while snuggling baby Ashley. "Sometimes I really do question the idea of raising kids here." Rolling her eyes she wondered if Sin City hadn't contributed to her son's moral decay over the years.

**The Blakes  
****5:20 p.m. **

With Greg occupied singing to Roxie, Nick took the opportunity to secretly discuss future bachelor party plans. "Here's the thing…I want it to seem like he's getting the run of the mill booze and strippers Vegas style party but then do something completely different. Because let's face it…he's living with a pro, he doesn't need to see any dancing. But…I want to start things off at Tweeters because after all…that's where it all began."

Brass shook his head. "And ended, considering twenty-four hours later his fate was sealed."

"So what do you have in mind?" Gil prodded.

"I want to keep it small and make a weekend out of it. A real guys weekend."

Warrick laughed. "Now **that's **something he's probably never experienced."

"Exactly," Nick slapped his friend on the back. "So it has to be over the top."

"I think I can help," Ron announced through a grin.

"Me too." Brass deadpanned, "I'll work on getting his mommy to sign the permission slip allowing Greg to journey into adulthood."

Inside the kitchen, Wendy gave her husband all the supplies he needed for the next party event…playing The Newlywed Game.

"Let me make sure I've got this straight." Paul held up the list of questions. "I have the guys answer these four questions and write their answers on the pieces of posterboard you gave me."

"Right." Wendy held her list of questions. "I ask the women these four and write their answers down. Then, when we come together they answer each other's questions and we show the response to see if it matches."

"Got it." He leaned in and stole a kiss. Much to his surprise his wife kissed him back as if he were going off to war. "Wow. What's got you all revved up?"

Since she didn't want to tell him about Bruce, Wendy said, "All this wedding stuff has me reminiscing about our special day." She snatched another kiss.

"You know…I've heard our bedroom closet is a great romantic getaway."

"Huh?"

**Celeste's Apartment  
****5:30 p.m. **

A knock on her front door halted Celeste's tears. Standing, she asked in a sniffly tone, "Who's there?"

"It's me…David. Will you talk to me?"

"What's there to say?" Approaching the door she wiped her nose with a Kleenex. "I want kids and you hate kids. We were crazy for getting married without ever talking about something so important."

"Will you please open the door?"

After glancing at her reflection in a picture frame she moaned, "I look terrible."

"So do I."

Reluctantly she opened the door. "I hope you don't want any ice cream because I've eaten it all."

"I just downed two cheeseburgers on the drive over so I'm stuffed."

"You have mustard on your shirt." She pointed at the blob.

"I know." After a deep breath he explained, "I didn't want to take the time to go home and change because I had this idea."

"An idea?"

"Maybe I don't hate kids," He stated. "Maybe I just think I do because I've never been around them much."

"Well, I'm not having a kid only to find out later you hate them." She walked into the living room and immediately tripped over an empty pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy Ice Cream. "Be careful…there's an empty pint of Chunky Monkey somewhere too. And you don't have the best luck when it comes to safety in my apartment."

"Thanks." After surveying the area he took a seat on the couch.

"I did some checking," Celeste announced. "We can get an annulment."

"I don't want an annulment."

"David…" Celeste spoke from the heart. "As crazy as I am about you…I'm not going to sell out. I want a family. I always have since I was a little girl."

"Here's where my idea comes in." He spoke anxiously. "We take some time to find out if I really hate kids or not. You know…get me some practical exposure, analyze whether or not it could work."

The studious scientist replied, "You mean like a feasibility study?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Hodges face was lit by the ray of hope Celeste was giving off.

"But it can't go on forever because my biological clock is ticking." She joined him on the couch.

"We'll agree on a reasonable study timeline." Hodges's rate of speech quickened in time with his heart. "And during that time we'll get to know each other better too."

"So even though we're married, we'll start dating."

"Right!" Reaching out he took her hand. "So…are you agreeing?"

"Yes!" She threw her arms around him. "Valentine's Day!"

"What?"

"That will be the end date for our feasibility study." Celeste nodded vehemently.

"It's the perfect day…" He gulped. "It's the day when many hearts are joined or broken."

"And five and a half months is plenty of time to get to know each other."

**The Blakes  
****5:45 p.m. **

In his best TV game show host voice Brass said, "Okay, couples…the object of the game…aside from embarrassing the hell out of all of you and getting the guys in trouble for not remembering silly romantic crap…is to find out how well you really know each other."

Warrick was still having a hard time with it. "I did not sign up for this. I came here to eat, drink and pick on The Grissoms."

"Sounds like you're a little worried, man," Nick teased. "As we all are."

They were worried because when Paul asked the questions, he did it on the sly and had Roxie secretly writing the answers down so the guys didn't know what was going on. The method elicited responses that were a little too honest for public exposure. Wendy, on the other hand, had been candid about the game with the ladies.

"Are you ready, Roxie?" Brass winked at his lovely assistant who had the cards stacked in piles on the picnic table.

"I'm ready, Brass Man." She gave her best Vanna White impression.

Each couple was seated in patio chairs while the audience, Paul, Wendy, Lina and Ron lounged in front of them ready to provide the laugh track.

"First we'll go through the questions the guys were asked about their ladies. So, ladies, you give us your verbal response and then Roxie will show you what your man made up…I mean remembered. We'll go in order every time…Catherine, Tawny, Carrie and Sara." Brass read from the list. "What was your woman wearing the first time you saw her?"

"I have no clue what I was wearing," Catherine replied as she massaged her man's thigh. "But Warrick was in the locker room wearing a beater and lookin' mighty fine."

Roxie flashed Warrick's answer. **I'll guess a tight, low-cut shirt that showed off her assets because that's what she usually has on.**

"That was a real safe guess," Sara teased her friend.

Tawny was eager to win a point. "My golden bird costume!"

Greg nodded as his answer was revealed. **Her bird costume - a gold g-string, feathers and body glitter.**

"Yes!" Tawny cheered as if she won a million dollars. "That was easy."

Brass quipped, "Just like Greg on your first date!" He provided his own rim shot. "Ba-dum-bum-boom!"

"Oh!" The audience loved it.

Gil and Sara sat holding each other's hands in preparation for the humiliation they were sure would be coming their way.

"Your turn Carrie." Brass couldn't fathom a joke for this boring answer.

"My stuffiest court suit."

Nick kissed his fiancée's cheek while Roxie showed his reply. **A stuffy tweed court suit.**

That's when Gil turned to Sara. "I didn't know why Paul was asking me and…"

"Couple number four! No conversing!" Wendy yelled. "Cheaters!"

Sara cleared her throat. "I was uh…wearing a Berkeley sweatshirt." She remembered thinking… I can't believe I'm wearing this dumpy sweatshirt when I meet this fascinating man!

Gil covered his face as his answer was revealed. **A Berkeley sweatshirt that made her look so young. I knew she wanted me to ask her out for a drink but all I could think was…jail bait.**

"We have a tie for 1st place," Roxie boomed.

Brass anxiously moved on to the next question. "What was the most significant thing that happened on your first date?

Catherine reclined in her chair sighing, "We went three delicious rounds and would have made it to four if Lindsay hadn't come home early."

Warrick's reply was a little less graphic. **We kissed. **

"Way to go, 'Rick!" Nick shouted.

Brass bowed down in front of the man. "My hero."

Tawny ended the worship session with her reply. "Greg knocked me up!"

Roxie flashed the answer.**I got Tawny pregnant.**

"We're kicking ass!" Tawny kissed her man.

Brass looked at the next answer that would be revealed. "Cavity warning for the next one!"

Carrie rested her head on her man's shoulder. "Nick convinced me to move to Vegas."

**I fell in love with Carrie. **

"Awww," All the women sincerely replied while the men said it to taunt their pal.

Sara rescued him with her answer. "Gil's beeper went off calling him into the lab right in the middle of the date I waited five flippin' years to have! I was ticked."

**I got paged right in the middle of…something**.

"That's a match!" Roxie declared. "Chuckles and Tawny are tied with Gil and Sara. Nick and Carrie are in second and Catherine and Warrick really need this next one." She laughed when she heard Brass read it out aloud.

"The first time your woman suffered from flatulence in front of you was it…silent but deadly, loud but mild, nonstop?"

"He'll say I never have," Catherine replied.

**She's never farted. **

Paul commented, "Smart man."

Tawny answered truthfully because she was more focused on winning than her pride. "Loud but mild." She remembered it well. It was right in the middle of some serious lovin' and when she was dying of embarrassment, Greg reciprocated to put her at ease. "We had Mexican food."

**Loud and deadly.**** I had no idea such a gorgeous girl could produce such lethal gas. **

"What!" Tawny gave her man a shove. "Loud and deadly wasn't even a choice!"

Carrie proudly gave her response. "Hasn't happened."

Brass pointed to Nick's reply card. **Silent but deadly…seriously…like decomp bad. And she pretended nothing was wrong…so I did too.**

"What! When!" Carrie glared at her hysterical fiancée. "Me? You're the one who has _the problem_."

"It was during…" He squeaked while cracking up.

"During what?"

Tawny prodded, "I'd quit while you're ahead, girlfriend."

"Nonstop!" Sara blurted, getting into the honest spirit of the game. "Gil made this vegetarian cabbage dish and I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I ate a bunch even though cabbage tears up my stomach. An hour later…disaster struck."

Gil was thrilled by the admission because now his honest reply wouldn't be so shocking.

**Nonstop.**** I made cabbage for dinner and she ate it so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. Within an hour my entire townhouse was filled with so much gas I was running around snuffing out the candles for fear the place would blow!**

Wendy tapped on her wine glass with a spoon. "The couple in the lead has to kiss!"

While Gil hesitated, Sara pounced.

"Todd's Full Monty really left her hot and bothered," Tawny teased.

"Who's Todd?" Greg waited for a reply.

"A friend who did me a favor for Sara's bridal shower – bachelorette party."

"HA! Don't you mean a **big** favor," Carrie embellished and then immediately regretted the blurt in front of her 'validation seeking' man. "Time for the next round!"

"Who's Todd!" Greg and Nick both boomed.

Catherine was happy to answer. "The well-endowed male dancer who entertained us while you guys were bonding over cigars and booze. But don't worry…from what I saw that time when the three of us had to share that HazMat shower, Todd's got nothing on the two of you."

"Oh." Greg and Nick relaxed while Sara and Carrie struggled not to laugh.

"Why wasn't I working the scene with you that day, Cath?" Brass pondered aloud. "Okay, Ladies…now the guys will answer your questions. We'll stay in the same couple order…Warrick, Greg, Nick and Gil. The first question was…What was your man's first pet?"

"A stray cat named Paws," Warrick admitted.

Roxie shook her head and revealed Catherine's guess.**A goldfish named Fish **

Catherine shrugged. "I was close…cats eat goldfish."

"A hamster named Skippy," Greg spoke confidently, knowing Tawny would remember.

**Skippy the Wonder Hamster! **

Tawny bubbled with delight. "I get to see his grave and pay my respects when I'm in California."

"Do you people really talk about this stuff?" Catherine inquired.

Greg leaned forward. "To answer your question, talkers definitely talk about this stuff."

Sincerely hoping Carrie knew better than to tell the truth Nick lied, "A golden retriever."

Roxie quickly flashed Carrie's far more embarrassing answer.** A sheep named Squeaky **

"Nicky! We just talked about this on our road trip," She gaped at her lying fiancé. "You told me you had a sheep on the ranch named Squeaky."

"Squeaky?" Brass took the joke fodder off the silver platter it had been handed over on, and ran with it. "Is that the noise the sheep made when you hugged her, Bo Peep?"

Nick slumped in his chair. "Darlin'…I wasn't admitting I had a sheep in front of these clowns because I'd never hear the end of it."

"I heard about boys and sheep in California." Greg stared at his buddy. "Dude…I thought that it was an urban legend."

"I raised it for 4H Club you bunch of sick freaks!"

"We'll ask his mom when she gets back," Wendy suggested. "If she doesn't know anything about Nick being in 4H, he's toast."

"I want to hear Gil's answer," Ron announced, taking the pressure off Nick and because he wanted to know if his son remembered it right.

"Ants and they didn't have names." Gil recalled the photo his dad had showed him earlier in the month. "You bought me an ant farm when I was a toddler."

**Ants…too many to name **

Sara's face lit up from getting the correct answer and from watching her husband exchange a smile with his father. "Would you expect anything else from a Bugman?" She pecked his cheek. "We're still in the lead."

"Next question." Brass cleared his throat. "Did your man have a childhood comfort item? Awww…here's where it gets real embarrassing…hopefully. For the record, my childhood comfort item was a pocket knife."

"A Teddy Bear named T," Warrick reluctantly admitted.

**No freakin' clue **was written on the card Roxie held.

Getting frustrated Catherine snipped, "Do you people really talk about this shit? Is this what you're doing instead of having more sex?"

Brass cheered, "Let's move on to embarrassing Greg."

"I know his!" Nick shouted. "It's so stupid."

"Hey…" Tawny turned to her man. "How come Nick knows and not me!"

Nick reassured her. "When you hear the answer you'll know why he didn't share."

"A stuffed donkey," Greg confessed.

"Mr. Peebles **the Ass**!" Nick embellished, still finding the concept as humorous as the first time Greg told him.

"I had one of those!" Roxie yelled. "One of my old clients was a Democratic Senator and he gave it to me in the seventies."

**A blankie **

"Not a match." Brassmoved on."Okay, let's hear what you had, little Nicky."

"Hey, I was normal. I had a blue blanket." He sat back, confident that no jokes could be made from that information.

Carrie's reply took up both sides of the large card. **A light blue blankie.**** His mom gave it to me for safe keeping when I was in Dallas. It's really tattered from washing it so much. If Nick snored and drooled back then like he does now, I bet his mom was washing it all the time. **

As Nick lowered his head Brass stated, "No wonder he loved and left the ladies all those years…he didn't want them to catch the show. Isn't that right**, Linus**?"

"A chemistry set," Gil answered, shifting the focus.

Roxie was thrilled to reveal Sara's answer. **A chemistry set. **"You two haven't missed one yet!"

Brass snickered, "Let's see how they do with this one. What is the most **risqué **place you and your man have ever made whoopee?"

The audience cheered and Lina remarked, "Now we're getting to the good stuff."

Before replying Warrick asked, "We're all friends here today, not lab co-workers who will report ethics violations, right?"

"Spill it!" Sara ordered. "I knew the rumors were true."

"Cath's Tahoe," Warrick confessed. "But it was three o'clock in the morning and we were on a break waiting for Nick to get back with food."

"You sent me for food so you could get it on?" Nick snapped. "Nice. For the record, I've never had any type of romantic interaction on or in County property during shift."

Brass had no problem finding the holes in Nick's story. "So are you saying you did **after** you were off the clock and **not **in a romantic capacity?"

Roxie held up Catherine's card. "Check this out." **Grissom's Office**

"What!" Gil and Warrick both yelled.

"Gris…she's lying." Warrick shot a dagger towards his mate. "That **never** happened."

"Yeah…I lied," Catherine snickered. "I just wanted to see your freaked out reactions. Thanks for not disappointing me."

"Okay, Chuckles…" Brass prompted. "Let's hear it."

He shrugged. "The shower? Because it's slippery and we could have fallen."

The reply left the group in stitches.

"Genius!" Tawny popped him in the arm. "That would be ris**ky**, the question was ris**qué**."

"We've never done it anywhere risqué!" He countered. "We've only been at your place or mine. What did you say?" He looked over to see the card.

**The couch**

"The couch is risqué?" Greg needled. "How?"

"You got me pregnant on the couch."

"Because I was being ris**ky**, not ris**qué**."

Wendy felt compelled to yell, "You do remember the rest of us are here, right?"

"Oops." Tawny pointed. "Nick's turn."

"Wendy and Paul's bedroom closet a few hours ago."

"Oh my god!" Carrie felt her entire body blush. "I can't believe you just said that in front of everyone."

"Don't worry, Sis." Wendy choked on her laughter. "I was going to get the carpets steam-cleaned after the party anyway."

Roxie thought this would be a great time to flash the card. **Gil and Sara's Poolhouse**

Catherine eyed her mortified friend. "So, is this some sort of fetish, Blake? Sneaking off during parties? I tell ya…it's the quiet ones wearing the stuffy tweed suits you have to watch out for."

Brass upped the suspense by saying, "Sara's answer is even more risqué than Carrie's but…will Gil tell the truth?"

Gil stared at his wife. "You answered honestly?"

"She can't say!" Wendy yelled, enforcing the rules once more.

Sara averted her eyes.

"Um…"

Ron assured his son. "You're forty-nine and married, Gil, I won't ground you."

"Funny you should put it that way, Dad." In the spirit of the game Gil confessed, "An airplane bathroom."

Roxie waved the card. "Ding ding!"** In the bathroom at 30,000 ft**

"No way!" Catherine jumped out of her seat. "Mr. Private and Mrs. Germphobe are members of the mile-high club!"

Brass did a double-take at the card. "Shocking!"

"Time for the bonus round," Wendy announced. "But give us a score update because I've lost track."

Roxie did as requested. "Gil and Sara are in the lead with six, Greg and Tawny are second with three and the other two are tied for last with two."

Lifting his sheet of questions Brass said, "The bonus round doubles your score. So, only two couples have a shot at winning but everyone plays because there's more potential for embarrassment that way." Pretending to adjust the tie he wasn't wearing Brass read the question. "If your man was a bug, what bug would he be?"

Catherine kicked backed in her chair. "I'm sure Gil talks about this fantasy all the time but Warrick…not so much." She anxiously waited for her man's answer.

"A spider." His lips spread into a smile. "Then I could restrain Cath, or block her mouth with a web whenever I wanted to catch the scores on ESPN uninterrupted."

The men smiled approvingly and Paul said, "I think we're going to get along just fine as neighbors, Warrick. I like the way you think." He stopped talking when Wendy socked him.

"And Catherine's answer was…" **A praying mantis because he's big and thanks god for me all the time.**

"And I like the way she thinks," Wendy quipped.

"This is easy," Greg spoke confidently as Tawny gnawed her lip hoping they could tie for the lead. "A cricket because they're jumpy and they're always making noise."

"DOH!" Tawny pounded her fists on her lap. "I **almost** said that!"

Roxie made boo-boo lips and flashed the card.** A bee because he's always buzzing.**

Carrie went into litigious mode. "Clearly the intent is the same...hyperactive and noisy…even if the bugs selected are different."

Brass shut her down. "Over ruled!"

"Okay then," Carrie clapped her hands. "Gil and Sara can't lose. Game over!"

"Nice try, **Missy**," Brass goaded.

Carrie couldn't believe her ears. "Nicky! You told him my fantasy role play name on vacation was Missy! That was really personal stuff. I was working out my emotional baggage with you that night." Crushed she said, "I can't believe you'd share that stuff with the guys."

"Uh…I didn't, Darlin', but you just did." Nick massaged his forehead. "I think Jim was using Missy as a figure of speech."

"Oh." She realized every pair of eyes was boring down on her. "Well…after that little bit of embarrassment, I don't really see how this next question will hurt."

Feeling bad for Carrie, Nick pulled her in his arms. "I'd be a love bug…and I'd only love you."

"Here you go, Stokes." Brass held up a small piece of paper. "This is a claim check for your manhood, you can pick it up after the party."

"This will end the saccharine moment," Roxie teased as she flashed Carrie's answer. **A stink bug because of his smelly feet…just kidding!**** Hey! What do you mean my first answer counts. I want to see the rules of this game. **

"Sorry," Carrie covered her face.

"Alright, Gil." Brass had a feeling Sara was right about this one. "I know it's probably difficult for you to choose amongst the many wonderful bugs out there but…"

Looking at Sara he gave the answer. He was sure she had said the same because she had asked him once. "A beetle on a corpse…that solves the crime of century."

"Yes!" Sara jubilated as her answer was displayed. "It may have taken five years but we know each other perfectly!"

**A beetle on a corpse.**** Yeah…I know it's gross, but it's so him.**

"Tell them what they've won, Jim!" Catherine couldn't wait.

"Sara and Gil, we have a bevy of fabulous wedding gifts for you and a hefty dose of humiliation but before we get to it, you need to step into the house for a moment with Catherine and me."

"This can't be good," Gil groaned.

In her husband's ear Sara whispered, "Don't tell anyone but…I'm having a really good time."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I was just having too much fun at the party to wrap it up. Epilogue Part 6 (the final chapter!) will post on Wednesday and I swear it's the last chapter! I hope you got some laughs. The final chapter will post Wednesday and my website (accessed via my homepage link here) will have a new story preview.

**Thanks!**

**Maggs**


	19. Epilogue Part 6 Series Conclusion

**Feasibility Study  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Epilogue – Part 6 (Series Conclusion)**

**Sunday, August 29, 2005  
****Ron Grissom's Limo  
****6:30 p.m**.

As planned, the limo pulled into the driveway at six-thirty, the designated time for cake and presents. The chauffeur carefully helped out Jillian who was holding sleepy Ashley in her arms. "Thank you, Henry."

He tipped his hat. "Let me get the front door for you, ma'am."

Ken stood at the limo door as the kids piled out.

"I want cake," McKenna yelled as she raced for the door even though she just had ice cream an hour ago.

Inside the house Jillian saw Sara sporting a veil on a rhinestone comb and a white t-shirt with the word **bride **across the chest in black. "Does Gil get one to match?"

"Yes," Catherine assured her. "He's already out back because he can't see the bride ahead of time."

In the yard, Gil stood next to the table covered in gifts. Much to his chagrin he had put on the black t-shirt with the word **groom** plastered across the front in white. "I'm starting to think it would have been easier to invite you to the chapel that day."

Warrick patted his buddy on the back. "I think that's what Cath is going for here, Gris."

When he noticed Greg setting up some music at the karaoke machine Gil cringed, "She's making us dance, isn't she?"

"Of course."

"Dad…" Gil joked, "Can you write me a note to get out of this?"

Ron showed no mercy. "Be happy you're surrounded by family and friends who care. Your mother and I got married alone with strangers as our witnesses. Perspective, my boy…perspective."

"Thanks, Dad." That's when Gil saw his wife/bride appear on the back porch. Even though she was barefoot and only wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts, watching her smile as she carried a small bouquet of red roses, he thought Sara was the most beautiful bride he ever saw. "Wow."

Although it hadn't been mandated by Catherine, Sara had asked Jim to escort her to her groom.

"I'm honored," He whispered as they made their way down the stairs.

"It's good practice for when you have to do this for Ellie one day."

"Thanks for that." Brass took her arm.

Although she would never admit it, Sara loved everything about the moment: Ron getting misty, her friends who looked excited to be there, Wendy's enthusiasm for snapping photos, but nothing thrilled her more than the happiness on Gil's face as he waited for her to arrive.

"You're loving this," Brass needled right before they got to the table.

"I take the fifth." Sara stood next to her man beaming.

"Photo op!" Wendy shooed everyone out of the way. "Talk amongst yourselves while I document the occasion because they'll be more outgoing if all of you aren't watching. I'll call each of you over for your turn with the bride and groom."

From behind, Nick slipped his arms around Carrie's waist. "That will be us in February…except you'll be wearing shoes."

"Oh yeah…I have **the best** shoes. I bought them first and then matched the dress to them." When she saw her future mother-in-law marching over, Carrie slipped out of Nick's arms and fell silent.

Even though she was still pissed, Jillian told her errant son, "Ken and I spoke about the wedding in the limo. I told him that your cousin's band has agreed to play and wouldn't be billing you. Your father will give them a very generous tip in lieu of a fee. He's fine with the arrangement."

"Thanks, Mama." Nick stepped forward and gave her a hug that had little to do with the music news and everything to do with buttering her up. "And about before, I…"

"I know what you're doing Nicholas…save it." With disdain she stepped out of the embrace. "I don't have ESP, Son. I didn't **sense** you were in the closet and go there to bust you, I **heard **you from the hallway. I'm angry because there were four impressionable children wandering around the party who could have heard you instead of me. Now, I don't want them hearing us talk about this, that's why I said we'll discuss it at home so drop it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Carrie felt the chill and obeyed the request for a deferred discussion. Instead, she opted for a polite, factual reply on the original topic. "Thank you for your help with the band, Jillian. I really appreciate it."

To reduce the tension, the three of them went their separate ways.

"Ron…" Wendy called him over. "Let's get a father and son photo and then one with the bride and groom."

"You bet." Ron jumped at the chance to take a picture with his son for the first time in over forty years.

Wendy lowered her camera for a moment. "That's real nice."

"Yeah." Sara looked on with watery eyes. "In nine months we'll have to take all three generations together." She winked at Gil just in case he felt awkward.

Off to the side Greg grazed his palm over Tawny's belly. "Are the kids enjoying the party?"

"They want cake," She giggled. "Me too. But I also want this…" Pulling him behind a tree she stole a kiss.

"Did **Todd **get you hot and bothered too?" He teased while snuggling her.

"Are you kidding? I was laughing my ass off the whole time." Glancing up she said, "Did you check your messages?"

"Yep." He smiled brightly. "Mom was very excited to hear we'd be coming on Wednesday instead of Thursday. Dinner at the house with my folks is on for Wednesday night and we can still have our romantic date on Thursday night. Oh…and I told her all the foods that trigger your nausea so we're safe."

"I'm so excited." She burrowed into his chest.

"Me too." He swallowed hard. "And nervous, but that's okay…it will all be okay…yeah." Resting his head on hers he took a deep breath. "Yeah…it will be perfect."

"Perfect!" Wendy snapped one more of Gil, Sara and Ron. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Catherine jumped in the photo. "We'll call this one…it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her." Patting Sara's belly she chuckled, "Did you hear that Bug Baby?"

In the corner of the yard Carrie spoke to her father. "Since we have a nice honesty vibe going I thought I'd broach this subject too." Steadying herself with a breath Carrie said, "I know it's important to you to spoil me rotten on my wedding day and you still can but…I want to cut the wedding budget in half and give twenty-five grand to Paul to help ease his financial burden. With the band playing for free that's thousands of dollars right there."

"Sweetheart…" Ken glanced around to make sure they were alone. "That's very generous of you…especially when you and Nick are saving for a house and could use the money."

"That's okay, we're resigned to waiting for a while to get our dream home."

"Caroline…" Ken debated what to say. "I've been looking for a way to break this to you…it's just…every time I've thought about it…"

"What is it, Daddy?" She saw his concern mounting.

"You were too young to realize it but…we had a civil trial against the monster who hurt you, as well as a criminal one. There was a settlement. That beast had some money and we took it. It's been in an investment account for twenty years. I…" He felt the usual emotions building whenever he thought of pain his little girl endured. "I didn't want the money, but the point of course was to use it to help you…for counseling, therapeutic hobbies, relocating the family away from where it happened…whatever we needed to ensure you got whatever you needed. Of course we also wanted to take the money away from him so when he got out of prison, he wouldn't have it."

"Um…" Needing a little time to absorb the information she fell silent again.

"The thing was though…I could never bear to use it. I couldn't let that animal pay for anything that touched your life. I couldn't because, after the trial he said…" Digging deep he found the courage to share the disgusting truth. "…he said…we're even. I've paid for services rendered." He omitted an even uglier statement that the convicted animal managed to yell before being carted away, because it wasn't necessary to make the point and it was revolting.

A harsh chill sent Carrie shivering. "That's so…um…I understand why you never told me."

"You're an adult now, Caroline, and I think you're strong enough to take the money and make a decision about it. Twenty years later there's enough in there to buy your dream house and pay off Paul's mortgage if you wanted to but…would you be comfortable buying those things with money that only exists because you suffered? And my gut tells me Nick would have a hard time living in a house bought that way. But maybe you could use it to do something positive for children who were abused. I don't know." Taking her shaky hand he gave it a squeeze. "Do you see what I mean? It's not easy."

"Um…" Carrie looked in the distance at Paul playing with the boys, suddenly realizing that she had the power to make their financial burden disappear. Then she looked at Nick twirling around McKenna and imagined a beautiful home for their family too…but how do you sleep under a roof paid for by the man who manipulated and sexually assaulted you? "I understand what you mean."

"Carrie!" Nick called out from across the yard. "It's our turn for a photo op."

"Daddy…" Her concern for her fiancé the top priority she asked, "Nick has a lot going on this week with his mom's visit so I'm not going to tell him about this right away."

"It will be between you and me, Sweetheart." Ken nodded.

"Thanks." She plastered on a smile and took off running. "Sorry, Honey! I was telling my dad about the songs we're asking the band to play."

While the next round of photos was being snapped Warrick pulled Catherine on his lap. "Happy?"

"Yeah." She watched the smiles on Gil and Sara's faces. "And they are too…although they'll never admit it." Pointing across the lawn she sighed, "Do you see what's happening between Lindsay and Ryan? They're flirting."

"And Sean is the odd man out," He lamented. "That poor kid was crushin' on her and now his brother has swooped in. I'm glad I was an only child."

"I liked Sean crushing on her because he's a mini-Grissom…guaranteed to move at a snail's pace but Ryan…"

"He's a mini-Nick."

"Thanks for planting that thought in my head. "Catherine closed her eyes wishing she cold open them and have Lindsay be five again. It didn't work. "Ugh…last month it was Jake the Pastor's son and today it's Ryan."

"I'm sure you weren't fickle about boys when you were thirteen."

"You're not helping." She gave him a death glare. "I know the apple fell directly under the tree okay…you don't have to keep reminding me."

On the perimeter Sean watched his brother and Lindsay talking. He studied their moves…the way his brother postured and held his football while Lindsay rocked on her heels and coiled her finger in her hair. They made it look so easy. And they looked happy. "It's too late," He muttered.

"For what?" Paul asked his son.

"Uh…cake!" Sean pointed to the sun. "It will be dark soon."

"We've got at least another hour." He ruffled his boy's hair and continued into the house.

Sean continued watching his brother's moves. There was no doubt he was smooth and although in theory Sean knew what was required, it was putting it into motion that always gave him trouble. The problem had existed for as long as he could remember. In 1st grade the boys would want to play superheroes and while he had watched cartoons and knew what the role meant, he always said the wrong thing or made the wrong move and the boys promptly cut him out of the game. Apparently girls were going to do the same. It was a new chapter in the same book and the thought of stepping into the minefield called middle school that week terrified him. Especially since he'd be going to a new private school this year without his brother.

"Sean!" Sara called out. "We want a picture with you." After all, Sean's positive influence on Gil had been a critical part of the feasibility study's positive finding.

"Really?" At least someone thought he mattered. "Sure!" He hustled over and jumped in between the bride and groom. "Thanks."

When she finally found Tawny behind a tree with Greg, McKenna giggled. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

"You found us!" Tawny broke into a cheery smile.

"But you didn't tell me we were playing." Confused, the little girl stuffed her hands on her hips.

"Oops." Greg knelt down. "I guess I forgot how to play because it's been a while since I was little." He poked her in the belly and sent her into a fit of giggles. Looking up at Tawny he remarked, "I do much better with kids this age than babies. Babies hate me."

"One baby fusses in your arms and you think they all hate you." Tawny shook her head. "We need to find another infant and get you over this paranoia."

"My friend Robbie who's flying in to see his parents for Labor Day has a baby. My mom said it's only three months old." Greg scooped up McKenna. "Maybe in spite of what he knows about me from high school, he'll let me hold it."

Tawny hoped the infant wasn't the fussy type.

"Can we do our dance now?" McKenna asked Tawny. It was the reason she had tracked her down.

"That's right…our special dance." When she was babysitting earlier that week, she had taught her some ballet moves. "Do you have your tutus?"

"On a chair over there." She pointed.

Greg smiled at Tawny. "Are you seriously going to do it in front of everyone?"

"Oh, like doing a little backyard ballet in front of friends is going to humiliate me after the other kind of dancing I did for years? Right." As they walked to retrieve the tutus she chuckled, "Besides…I'm really good at ballet."

As Greg set her down, McKenna yelled, "Grandpa, come watch the dance Miss Tawny taught me!"

"A **ballet** dance!" Tawny quickly clarified knowing the man was less than thrilled with her previous occupation. "An **extremely** innocent ballet dance…no dying swans…no wicked queens..."

"I think that's overkill, Sweetie," Greg whispered as he covered her mouth.

"I'll be there in a five minutes," Ken replied.

"I want to see this dance," Carrie announced as she strolled over with Nick.

McKenna promptly shoved a pink tutu her aunt's way. "You can do it with us because I have three tutus."

Nick encouraged. "Go for it, Darlin'. It will be your follow up to the Bedrock Twist."

"No thanks." She gently pushed her niece's hand away. "I already suffered plenty of humiliation today, and I forgot my ballet slippers."

Remembering she needed her magic wands, McKenna raced for the house. "Be right back."

Greg snickered, "It's always about the shoes with you isn't it, Carrie?"

"Are you picking on my woman, Chuckles?" Nick joked while giving him a playful shove. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tired of being the pseudo kid brother who always backed down, Greg decided today was the day he'd assert his equal status. "Are you threatening me, **Bo Peep**? By the way, I asked your mom…she doesn't recall you ever being in 4H club. So why exactly did you have a pet sheep?"

"Oh! OH!" Nick burst out laughing. "You've been giving me shit all day. Now you're insinuating I had an unnatural relationship with Squeaky. Are you trying to get me to kick your ass, Bro?"

"You'd have to catch me first," Greg taunted, feeling pretty confident and enjoying the fraternal game.

Carrie stepped in between the two. "Boys…this isn't the time or the place for tomfoolery. Nicky, you've been drinking in the sun all day and you're already in trouble with your mom. Greg, you just recovered from a back injury and don't need to be tackled…not that I'm saying you'd lose the battle but…let's be realistic."

Tawny nodded vehemently. "Chuckles, you need to be functional for our trip. Today is **not **the day to go Alpha. Especially not against Nick, because he has a lot of built up tension from the thing with Carrie's dad earlier."

Greg laughed, "Nah…he released all his tension in the bedroom closet."

"That's a good one." Nick appreciated the retort. "Yeah…considering you're an only child, you're really good at this annoying little brother shit. I should know…I've been one my entire life. Here's another thing you should know…it got my ass pounded weekly. I see why you're doin' it though. You figure I haven't been myself lately, now I'm a little drunk and my mom's here…the planets are aligned in your favor."

"You guys are fooling around, right?" Carrie asked. With both men on the edge of sanity over the last week, she was worried they were suddenly snapping.

"Hell, yeah we're joking." Nick gave Greg playful shove while grinning. "Isn't that right, Bro?"

"Right." Greg shoved back a little harder. Holding his stomach he laughed. "Okay, seriously…I'll stop. Right after this." Looking directly at Nick he took a deep breath and went for it. "Baaaaaa!" Realizing he crossed the line, he took off running.

"You're a dead man, Sanders!" Nick shouted before beginning the pursuit.

"Oh shit." Carrie watched Nick take off after him. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Tawny watched Greg weave through the people, lawn chairs and trees. "Me too!" Nick was already closing in. "Even though he deserves it, don't hurt him!"

Gil draped his arm around Sean's shoulders. "Remember the day I first met you and we talked about what not to do when you're a geeky, scrawny kid?"

"Yes, Mr. Grissom." Sean recalled the conversation perfectly. "You said…always keep your mouth shut in the presence of guys who can pummel you. If you don't incite the gorillas, they'll forget you're there." Watching the chase Sean chuckled, "I guess you never had that conversation with Greg."

"What did Sanders do now?" Warrick sighed.

Brass whipped out his wallet and shouted, "Twenty on Stokes. Any takers?"

When everyone else laughed, Tawny felt compelled to back her man. "Me!"

Sara tapped Wendy on the shoulder. "Make sure you get a picture of this testosterone-induced idiocy for my scrapbook."

"I'm already on it." She laughed.

When Jillian exited the house the first thing she heard was her son yelling.

"Greggo! Your ass is mine!"

It was an unusual sight for her because at family BBQs, Nick had always been the one being chased by his brother. As she approached the pool area, she explained to Ken, who was staring at her, "Nick's very serious about getting in his exercise." That's when she saw her son running towards the pool as if he were back playing Aggie football and heading for the end zone. From that point on, everything played out in slow motion.

"You're going down, Sanders!" Nick bellowed as he leapt through the air and threw his arms around Greg, sending them airborne.

Greg used what he thought might be his last breath to yell, "Baaaaaaaaa!"

The combined body weights of both men, and the force with which they hit the water, caused a Shamu-worthy splash. Unfortunately for Nick, his mother and Ken were caught standing in the soak zone.

Brass waved his twenty again. "A Jackson on Mama Stokes! Any takers?" Once again, no one took the sucker bet he was offering.

When he came up, Nick made sure Greg, who he was certain was stunned from the blow, showed up at the top for air. "You okay, Pal?"

After a gulp of air he bleated, "Baaaaaaaaaa!"

Nick shoved him under the water. "Stop the sheep shit!"

Carrie and Tawny raced to the edge of the pool and Carrie yelled, "Remember, he's got twins on the way!"

"And I need a ring on my finger!" Tawny added for extra sympathy.

They quickly took seats on the edge to plead for a truce.

With the enthusiasm of a photojournalist covering a breaking news story Wendy snapped pictures.

"Uh…Nick." Carrie called out. "You may want to take a moment and apologize to your mom and my dad. You didn't notice they were standing next to the pool when you were horsing around. They're soaked."

"Tell me you're lying." He stopped drowning Greg.

"I could, but I'd be lying about not lying."

"Baaaaaaa!" Greg boldly yelled when Nick released his grip. "HA! I win!"

Nick pointed to the two irate and drenched adults staring at them.

"Oh." He slicked back his hair. "I thought that victory was a little too easy."

Paul rushed over with two beach towels for the wet guests. "Here you go."

"Sorry," Greg and Nick apologized in equally sullen tones as Jillian walked towards the house toweling off. Ken on the other hand, smiled at the harmless frivolity and went to find Ron to continue the poker discussion they were having earlier.

"This was all your fault," Nick snapped as he took off his soaked shirt and tossed it on the pool deck. "What the hell got into you?"

"I don't know." Greg threw his t-shirt too. "I got tired of being the little brother and was trying to assert myself. I thought if I stood up to you I'd have more courage facing my dad."

"I have an idea. Why don't you be twins?" Carrie suggested in a laugh. "They run in your family, Nick, because you have twin sisters. Wendy and Paul have twin boys, and my mom was a twin. And now Greg and Tawny are expecting twins. See…it makes perfect sense. After taking out Tucker Mifflin, Greg's earned the elevated status."

Greg added, "My Grandpa Olaf was a twin."

"Hey!" Tawny excitedly said, "It must have come from you, Greg."

"That would have been my guess." Nick couldn't resist the tease. "Are you just figuring out how it all happened, Tawny?"

Tawny laughed while thinking…thank God they didn't come from your lying, cheating scum of a big brother. Suddenly it hit her…if Mama Stokes found out she shared a bed with her boy on multiple occasions, she'd hate her for being a home wrecker. Her heart sank. Then she rationalized that, since she didn't know Drew was married, she hadn't intentionally wrecked anything and perked up again.

Greg leaned in and whispered to Nick, "Have you noticed our women are sitting fully clothed on the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bro?"

"I believe I am."

In a flash they reached over and pulled their women into the water.

Wendy hurried to capture the Kodak moment. "Don't worry, Dad!" She yelled toward her father-in-law. "They're just having good clean fun." The phrase triggered her panic button. "Where's Ryan?"

Catherine's eyes darted around. "I don't see Lindsay. I'll check the treehouse!"

"Presents and cake in fifteen minutes!" Wendy shouted as she headed for the house to look for Ryan.

From some dark place inside his brain Sean heard the words form and a second later they slipped off his tongue. "Mom, I heard Ryan ask Lindsay if she wanted to see his room." He tried not to smile. If he was going to be pummeled by his brother after the truce was over anyway, what was a little more fuel to the fire? "They were giggling."

In Ryan's room, Lindsay stood admiring all the sports trophies lining the shelves. "Wow…you must be really good."

"Yeah." Standing behind her, he pointed to his pride and joy, the Most Valuable Player trophy he received the previous December at the Nevada Youth Football Awards Banquet. "Even though I worked really hard all season, I was shocked when I got it. My dad was so psyched and a week later my mom threw this huge party, my grandpa and my Aunt Carrie flew in for it…that was before she lived here. This year she said she'd come to my games with Nick." He eyed the trophy proudly. "It really felt awesome to hear my name called."

"Oh yeah?" Smirking, she turned to face him. "How does this feel?" Lindsay threw her arms around Ryan and firmly planted a kiss squarely on his lips. It was a technique she had witnessed her mom use with pre-Warrick guys.

Stunned by the bold move, Ryan jumped back and out of the lip lock. "Whoa…how many guys have you kissed?"

"Lots!" She lied before lurching forward, tackling Ryan against the bed and moving in for another juicy one. "And with some of them…I did a lot more than kiss," In reality, she had only kissed Jake and a couple of guys who were at summer camp, during a secret game of spin the bottle. But those were just quick kisses, not serious ones like this. But even though she had no first hand experience, she had secretly observed her mother getting it on in the living room with pre-Warrick losers enough times to know just what to do. Ryan would definitely think she was experienced and want to keep her around and the girls at school would be so impressed next week when the school jock was hanging out at her locker drooling over her.

Although he had been dying to kiss Lindsay all afternoon, the sudden knowledge that she was an expert who had not only sucked face with a bunch of guys but did **more**, sent him into a panic. Surely a girl as loose and knowledgeable as Lindsay would quickly catch on that he had only sweetly kissed the same girl twice. She'd probably tell everyone at school he was a terrible kisser…or maybe that he didn't even like chicks. And what did she mean when she did a lot** more** than kiss? Had she already had sex? What if that's what she wanted right now? Although he thought about it all the time, he had no intention of going for it for a while, and when it was time, his family definitely wouldn't be in the backyard. The harder she kissed him the more he freaked out and his fear reached its peak when he felt her hands start to roam.

"Hey!" Lindsay shrieked as Ryan tossed her off him. "Ow!" Her hair had gotten caught in the wheel of a remote control car at the top of the bed and a few strands were ripped out when she bolted up. "What are you doing!" She sat gaping.

"Stop it, will ya," He said, feigning a tough guy bravado as he fixed his shirt. Fearful she'd think something was wrong with him he protected himself at her expense. "I don't like you. I like girls who…"

"How dare you!" She blasted. "You're such a loser, Ryan!"

The bedroom door flying open startled them both.

Jillian had been exiting the guestroom bath across the hall when she heard the young lady scream. "Are you alright, Lindsay?"

They both jumped off the bed.

Wendy showed up a second later. "What's going on?"

Jillian repeated what she heard Lindsay yell and explained, "I only burst into the room because she sounded very distraught."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Mom!" Ryan pointed to Lindsay. "I was showing her my trophies and she tackled me onto the bed, jumped on top of me and kissed me! I knew I shouldn't be in bed with a girl so I pushed her off and told her to stop. When I told her I didn't like her she flipped."

Both women instinctively found the story hard to believe: Jillian because she had observed Ryan flirting with Lindsay in the limo, and Wendy because she had once been the girl pleading for someone to believe what a guy did to her.

When Lindsay saw doubt dancing in the women's eyes she decided it was time for a little revenge. "The first part's true. We were standing by the trophies and I let him kiss me. But then** he** tackled **me** on the bed and was on top. When he started heading for second I told him to stop and pushed him off me."

"You're totally reversing what happened!" His blood boiled. "You're such a liar!"

"Ryan!" Wendy hurried into the room and grabbed her son's arm. "This is very serious."

"I'm swear I'm not lying, Mom!" He watched as Lindsay said nothing. "Please! You have to believe me!"

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he stepped into the room. "I came in to get Carrie some dry clothes and heard all the yelling."

"Uncle Nick, help me out!" Ryan's anger and panic mounting he begged for help, "You're a CSI. Help me prove I'm telling the truth!"

Lindsay felt the first pang of fear shoot through her.

Surveying the worried looks on everyone's faces Nick said, "Okay…would someone tell me what's going on?"

Jillian informed him, "It's a he said, she said. Someone tackled someone and was on top kissing the other. Things got heated and someone threw someone off. I heard Lindsay yelling... 'how dare you. You're such a loser, Ryan' so I opened the door. They both jumped off the bed when they saw me."

"What!" Catherine had heard everything from the doorway.

Nick was already moving towards the bed. "Who was sitting where, Mama?"

While Jillian was talking to Nick, Catherine marched over to her daughter. "Linds! What the hell were you doing in a boy's room? You **know **that's off limits."

"He told me he wanted to show me his trophies."

"And that's what I was doing!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan!" Wendy snapped again.

"Everyone stay calm," Nick ordered. "Actually…Cath and Wendy, you stay here with me and Mama, can you take Ryan and Lindsay into the hall? Thanks."

When the door shut Nick turned to Catherine. "It's obvious to me."

She lowered her head and exhaled sharply.

"What?" Wendy stepped forward shaking.

Nick pointed to the imprint in the down comforter on the bed. "This outline is from the person who was lying directly on the bed. It's too big to be Lindsay and my mother said this is where Ryan was sitting when she opened the door." He pointed to the pillows and the remote control car sitting on the bed. "Lindsay was on this side. The pillows have been shoved upward toward the headboard and if you look closely you'll see some of her hair caught in the wheel of that car."

Catherine finished the story. "So it's obvious that Ryan tossed Lindsay off him and she landed in the pillows. My daughter's not only loose, she's a liar. I'm really sorry, Wendy."

"He never should have had her in here. I'm sorry too." Breathing again, Wendy said, "Let's keep this quiet. I don't want to ruin things for Gil and Sara and I don't want my father-in-law catching wind of it. Um…how about we hash it out tomorrow after school?"

"Thank you," Catherine nodded.

"Mom!" Nick shouted. "Bring them back in now."

The second Lindsay stepped into the room she knew she was busted.

"What have I always said?" Catherine asked as she looked at her daughter. "The evidence doesn't lie…people do. You owe Ryan and his mother an apology and then we drop it until we get home. Tomorrow, we'll also be getting together to discuss what happened in detail. "

Knowing she blew it, Lindsay lowered her head. "I'm really sorry." A second later her mother escorted her out of the room.

Wendy placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Could I have my room back, now?" Ryan asked, still shaking. "I just want to chill out for a while." He took a seat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

"Sure." Feeling guilty for not having faith in her boy, Wendy left the room.

"Could I talk to you for a minute, Ryan?" Nick asked. "You can say no and I won't mind."

When she saw the boy nod, Jillian left the room.

Taking a seat on the floor next to his future nephew Nick said, "Pretty scary getting accused of something you know you didn't do, huh?"

Staring at the floor he quietly said, "Thanks for helping me."

"I'm glad I could." Bringing his knees to his chest Nick sighed, "The thing you need to know though is…without the evidence you wouldn't have been able to prove your story. And Ryan, even though it's not fair, if it comes down to just words, most likely, they're going to believe the girl, especially when you have a reputation as a tough guy jock because people have a hard time accepting that a guy could say no."

"That's scary because I really did tell her to stop."

"Yeah, well…I'm hoping to scare you, because it's even scarier rotting in jail serving out an attempted rape charge."

"I bet she tells all her friends I didn't want to get it on. It will be all over school by lunch." His eyes getting watery Ryan looked over at Nick. "Can I ask you something and you promise not to tell?"

"Any time, because I know it's hard to ask a dad this kind of stuff."

After a deep breath he asked the burning question. "I kissed this girl Zoe and I liked it a lot, but today with Lindsay…is there something wrong with me because I didn't want to keep going?"

"Absolutely not," He replied without hesitation. "First of all, you're just turning thirteen. Second…you won't like kissing every girl you kiss. I've kissed girls who didn't do a thing for me and then with others…one kiss rocked my world. Your aunt only kissed me on the cheek on our first date and I knew one day I'd marry her. I know you hate science but…it's called chemistry. Two people either have it or they don't, and you usually know right away. I think Lindsay moved too fast for you and it freaked you out."

"Yeah…" He shyly admitted. "I bet you never felt afraid of a girl jumping you."

The question threw him momentarily and then he said, "Are you kidding?" He forced a smile to break the tension. "I didn't even get close to a girl until I was sixteen. They scared me to death." Nodding he confirmed, "I'm totally serious. There's nothing wrong with you. Don't rush it. There's plenty of time. I'd wait 'til college because those chicks are da bomb! And when you're away at college, you don't have to worry about your mom coming in and bustin' ya so it's a lot more fun." Laughing he said, "And if you're on the football team…look out…you'll have the pick of the litter. But you know what you have to do to make the team, right?"

"Kick some serious ass on the field."

"And…" Nick pointed to the dusty books on the boy's shelf. "Keep your grades up. You flunk, you're off the team. I was a straight A student **and **a jock. I know you think you can't compete with Sean at school so you pretend you're dumb and don't try, but that needs to stop."

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know what it's like to have a brother who outshines you and rubs it in your face…it sucks and makes you want to stop trying. You do the same thing to Sean about sports. You're your own worst enemies." Glancing at his watch Nick said, "I better get back out there or your aunt will think I took off and she'll sic your grandpa on me." He stood and smiled. "Since I have a feeling you won't be coming out of here, I'll bring you a piece of cake later."

"Thanks….for the cake and the talk."

At the doorway Nick said, "Hey, I'm going to start beating this into your head right now, because apparently I didn't start early enough with Greg…in college when you want to be with a girl, what will you need?"

"Money!"

He cracked up. "I hope you mean to buy the girl dinner and a movie."

"Yeah." Then he realized what he was supposed to say. "Oh! Protection!"

"There you go." Chuckling, he hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Wendy, using the emotional fronting skills she had perfected many years ago after Mike Rodgers raped her and her mother refused to believe the ugly truth, was able to continue celebrating as if she didn't have a care in the world. "If I could have everyone's attention…" She waited until the crowd gathered. "Jim has a toast for the bride and groom and after he's finished we'll make them squirm a little more by giving them gifts and letting them know we care." Pointing to the wicker loveseat next to the gift table Wendy said, "Gil and Sara…have a seat. And don't worry, I'm sure Jim won't say anything embarrassing."

Greg shouted, "Want to put some money on that, Wendy?"

"Nah."

Gil and Sara huddled close, preparing for the worst as Wendy and Paul passed out plastic flutes of champagne.

"Would you look at them?" Jim chuckled as he stood watching the tense couple. "They look like they're facing a firing squad."

Gil answered, "You have been known to fire a few jokes in our direction."

"Yes, and they were all well deserved." Jim pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and then took the glass Wendy was offering. "Thank you."

"Oh no…" Sara cringed. "He actually thought out a speech."

"What?" Jim glanced at the paper and then shoved it back in his pocket. "No, that was a claim check for Greg's sanity. He asked me to hold it for him earlier while he provoked Nick." When the laughter died down Jim cleared his throat. "I really do want to be serious for a moment. I know…I know…shocking! I've got a little something to say about each of you and then I'll harass you as a couple." He smiled warmly at the nervous pseudo-newlyweds. "Gil…I've known you for many years. We've been through a lot together and there are one or two things I'm not sure I could have gotten through without you. You were often the punch line of my jokes but…your friendship has never been a joke to me. There's no doubt you have your quirks and that you have been a real pain in the ass, not just to me, but to many of people sitting here, **especially** the woman wearing your ring. But I think I speak for everyone when I say, you've positively touched lives and helped make us who we are today." He raised his champagne flute. "To Gil Grissom…often a freak…but always a friend."

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Catherine all smiled as they raised their glasses, each knowing wholeheartedly that they were better at their jobs and better people because of Grissom. "To Gil!"

Gil struggled to hold his emotions in check and acknowledged the generous words with a nod and a simple, "Thank you."

After clearing the emotion from his throat Jim said, "And now the lovely Sara Sidle."

She took a deep breath. "Remember…I'm pregnant and cry easily now. Go easy."

"I'll do my best." Jim raised his glass. "When Gil brought you to Vegas as his plaything six years ago we all hated you…except Greg of course, who immediately began stalking you."

Catherine burst out laughing. "So true! She was such a witch."

"Absolutely," Warrick concurred. "Of course I might have been a little biased since you were there to nail me but…I think I would have disliked you anyway."

"She was too aggressive," Nick added. "She freaked me out."

Greg smiled proudly, "Well, I guess we know who the best judge of character is then, don't we?"

"Thanks, Greg." Sara winked. "Even though I know it wasn't **my character** that you were after back then. Sorry, Tawny."

"That's okay, I was only fifteen and waaaaaay too young for him at the time, so I'm not jealous."

Catherine scowled at the youngster. "You can stop talking now."

"Focus on me and my beautifully crafted words, people," Brass reminded them. "Sara, considering your humble beginnings as an outsider, I know I speak for all of us when I say, I can't imagine these last six years without you. You have many virtues…patience being your strongest, as evidenced by the fact you waited five hellish years for the idiot you now call your husband to realize you were the best thing that could ever happen to him. I know he's thrilled you stuck it out, but we are too. To Sara Sidle Grissom…the woman who melted Gil's frozen heart and made him more pleasant to be around. We all thank you!"

"Here, here!" Warrick shouted. "When you put a spring in Gris's step, life around the lab got a hell of a lot better for all of us….except Greg, but he's over it now that the real woman of his dreams is on his arm."

"I'll toast to that!" Greg clinked his glass against Tawny's as everyone drank.

Jim walked forward and stood next to the Grissoms, facing the guests. "Gil and Sara, we know you'll always be together." He pointed across the way. "Tell them why, Cath."

"Because they know they're so dysfunctional and odd that no one else could tolerate them."

"Exactly!" Brass confirmed as the group laughed. "And we all want you to know that we'll help raise your kid so he or she has a chance of being cool. To the Grissoms…a couple clearly meant to be together because they're just so mutually weird and tolerant of each other's oddities."

"To the Grissoms!" Everyone shouted back, not disputing the facts.

After the drinking was done, Nick was the first to shout, "Speech! Speech!"

Gil and Sara looked at each other, both wanting the other to handle it.

Brass put an end to the fretting. "How about you open your gifts and say something after?" When they smiled and nodded he said, "I thought you'd like that idea."

"I swear mine's not embarrassing," Catherine promptly announced as she walked over to the table to assume her role as gift coordinator. "Because Warrick's name is on the card and he wouldn't back anything humiliating."

Sara took the card and opened it, feeling confident that Catherine was telling the truth this time. "A couples spa day at Caesars." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm getting really good at the spa thing. Thanks, guys. This will be fun."

"I can handle that." Gil nodded.

Catherine handed over Wendy and Paul's next. In a beautiful crystal frame was an 8x10 of the photo she had taken the other day when Gil and Sara were facing each other smiling.

"Show the crowd," Catherine prompted. "Everyone say, 'Awww' and make the lovebugs squrim."

"Awww."

"Here's Nick and Carrie's…" She handed over the large box. "You know anything from them will be traditional."

Carrie crashed against Nick's chest laughing.

"Towels!" Catherine announced as Sara pulled out the first one. "Did I tell ya?"

"But there's more!" Carrie prompted. "It's a home spa thing…robes, a bunch of bath stuff and…" She nudged Greg who was sitting next to her. "His and hers slippers because…say it with me, Greg… it's always about the shoes!"

"I think I'm really starting to like this attention thing," Sara finally admitted.

"Then it's time for Jim's gift." Catherine handed over another envelope.

"Here we go." Gil steadied himself.

Sara read the card with a smile on her face. "It's a gift of one meal a month for a year, delivered by The Gourmet on Wheels and he writes…because Gil deserves one night off from cooking."

Wendy elbowed her husband. "There's a good Mother's Day gift next year."

Nick announced, "Could you guys all get us that for our wedding so we can eat well for at least one week a month?"

Jillian quipped, "How about I just teach you to cook, Son?"

"Now you're talking," Carrie retorted. "And then Nick can teach Greg."

"Speaking of Greg…and Tawny." Catherine placed the next large box on Sara's lap. "A little bird told me this one is special."

When Sara removed the birdhouse from the box Gil was taken aback. Considering what Greg had said earlier when they bumped into each other at the craft market…_Dr. Myers thought it would be good for me to be around birdhouses since I was almost killed in the basement full of birdhouses. Yeah. It's a desensitization_ _thing. _"Um…"

"I know what you're thinking," Tawny said, because she had the same initial reaction when Greg said he wanted to give them a birdhouse as a gift. "Read the note inside the house and you'll feel better."

Gil pulled it out and tossed on his glasses.

"Read it out loud," Catherine ordered. "Because I'm wondering and I'm sure everyone else in the know about the Mifflin ordeal is."

Gris and Sara,

I know you're both aware that life is full of happiness and sorrow and without both, neither would be as powerful.

Over time, things that used to represent sorrow can symbolize happiness. A wedding ring for example; when you're lonely, seeing one on someone else's hand makes you sad, but once you're in love, seeing a ring on your partner's hand brings you great joy (or so I hope to find out one day soon). Last week, for all of us, birdhouses went from being a happy place where birds make their home, to a symbol of danger, regret and fear. It was a sudden change and a harsh reminder of life's unpredictability.

If you hang this house in your yard, a bird will eventually come and make its nest. In time, eggs will fill it and then they will hatch, bringing new life to a place that once made us fear death. The day the baby birds fly from the nest, sadness will be a distant memory as happiness takes flight. Time changes everything. It also passes quickly. So Sara and Gil, every time you catch a glimpse of this birdhouse, let it be a reminder to enjoy every minute of your life together and don't dwell on the past. Congratulations on finally letting your dreams take flight. May the journey take you to heights greater than you ever imagined.

Greg and Tawny

P.S. One night in July you introduced a lonely guy named Greg to a little birdie named Tawny. In April they'll have a full nest. Grissom, at one point you felt responsible for the stressful situation that almost immediately occurred, you said if you hadn't introduced us, we wouldn't be in such a mess. We want to make sure you know…we're eternally grateful for your mistake.

"I'm speechless," Gil remarked upon finishing the note.

"Me too," Brass agreed as Tawny, Sara, Carrie, Wendy and Jillian all dabbed their eyes. "Who the hell knew Sanders was such a deep thinker?"

Catherine cracked up. "We can always count on Jim to snap us out of the emotional moment."

"Everyone has their purpose in life," He replied.

"Last one." Catherine handed over a large white envelope. "It's from your dad, Gil."

Ron stood and nervously cleared his throat. "There's a little story behind it and I need to thank Greg and Tawny for a fantastic unplanned lead in. Birdhouses like real houses are only as good as the family that occupies them. A long time ago in a place called Marina del Ray, California, Gil was born to parents who didn't deserve him and after struggling financially for a little while we managed to buy a house and tried to fluff the nest. It didn't work out. That place that was supposed to symbolize happiness ended up representing great sorrow for all of us." He took a moment and a breath. "I've often been accused of taking risks, hoping to turn something into nothing. I'm taking another one today. In that envelope is the deed to your childhood home, Gil. I bought it two weeks ago after offering the occupants a nice sum for their trouble. It would make a great vacation home for you, Sara and your child and I'm hoping…to quote Greg…that over time as happiness fills the place again, any sadness associated with the place will become a distant memory. In closing I just want to say…I'm thrilled to be a part of this day and your life."

"Uh…" Gil choked back his emotions. "It's great…thank you. I'm glad you're here too."

As Sara frantically wiped her tears she squeaked, "Jim…say something funny because I'm losing it!"

McKenna couldn't understand why everyone was crying at a party. "Maybe we should eat the pretty bug cake now, Mommy. Eating cake always makes me happy."

"That works!" Sara said as she laughed through her tears of happiness.

"Let them eat cake!" Jim shouted. "And I will be sincerely disappointed if there isn't some smashing of it into the groom's face by the bride, who waited far too long for this special day."

At the karaoke machine, Greg boomed into the microphone, "While Wendy and Paul get everything ready for cake, the bride and groom will be receiving a little serenade. I need everyone to join in…some of you have sang this one before, the rest of you will catch on quickly."

"Oh no," Sara threw her arms around Gil. "I know what's coming."

"Seriously, Sara…" Still stunned from his father's gift and Greg's note he said, "…my head is so far out of the microscope right now I'll have no problem with this if you don't."

"Okay." She held him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leaning forward he went to kiss her.

"Not yet, Gris!" Greg chided. "You'll ruin the emotional impact of the song!" He was playing Kiss the Girl, the same song he had tortured them with at Grissom's birthday party.

When he heard the guests enthusiastically croon the _kiss the girl_ chorus he yelled, "That's right, people! Nice job! And most of you aren't even drunk."

As the song played, so did the happiness on the bride and groom's faces. Everyone caught it…especially Catherine. "You guys are** so** loving this wedding party! Admit it!"

They copped to nothing.

Greg jumped on the picnic table. "I really want to feel the harassment this time."

The guests happily complied.

"Sweet!" He applauded their effort. "I think Gris will actually for go for it next time."

Sara reached up and grabbed the microphone. "Do you have **any** idea how many times I thought that over the years!"

"YES!" Warrick, Catherine, Nick and Greg shouted back. "KISS THE GIRL!"

Drawing upon his recent dance lesson, Gil dipped his wife and planted one on her.

The crowd exploded with cheers of approval.

When the kiss and the song were over, Greg jumped off the table and spoke into the microphone. "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, in the spirit of the game show fun we had earlier, I'm going to ask you a question that you both must **simultaneously **answer. If you answers match, we'll know you truly are perfect for one another. Are you ready?"

Gil and Sara stood beaming a mixture of excitement and discomfort. "Ready."

"Here's the question…" Greg could barely stop smiling long enough to ask it. "**In** **one word**, how would you describe this journey you've taken together over the last year?" He moved the microphone between them so they could answer.

Without hesitation they both confidently replied, "Frabjous!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I hope it was**** frabjous for you too!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

You can preview the next series, Laws of Motion, by visiting my website via the homepage link in my profile. The prologue of the story will be posted here on August 18th.

Many thanks,

Maggs


End file.
